Carter and Jones: The Final Journey
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: New Missions, New Equipment, New Battles, and New Discoveries. Enjoy the final installment, to the My Journey Series! Full summary inside.
1. The Return

**Summary: Patricia and Naomi, along with rest of the Lyoko Warriors, has been dealing with the loss of Peter, Jade's Betrayal, and the loss of William. As the recreation of Lyoko goes under way, the Lyoko Warriors will gain new equipment to help them face Xana. Will they be able to defeat Xana, and free their friends? Find out in this last installment, to the My Journey series!**

 **This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _The_ _Return_

 **POV Naomi's**

Aelita and I were in the lab with Jeremy, Patricia's been pretty distant with us since she lost Peter, about a week ago.

" _I can't hear you very well Mr. Dunbar, are you trying to say that your son William has gone overseas to stay with you? And that he's brought Miss Jade Chardin along with him? And that they won't be attending classes here until you bring them home?"_ Mr. Delmas asked from the computer.

Jeremy spoke in a firm, clear voice in the microphone, using his new voice synthesizer he had created several months back.

"Yes, that's correct sir," Jeremy replied.

" _I see. But it's quite surprising that they would leave without even bothering to tell anyone."_

"Uh – it was a very sudden decision. You know how youngsters can be, at this age. I'm sure your own daughter Sissi, is capable of doing the same thing." Jeremy said.

I sighed and shook my head. Jeremy seemed confused as to why I did this.

" _That's very possible yes. But I didn't realize that you knew my daughter, and by her nickname as well."_

Jeremy realized why I shook my head and corrected himself. "Uh – that is – well actually I don't really know her obviously. Well, you see William and Jade talk so much about her. It's always Sissi this, and Sissi that. And so it's almost as if I really did know her."

" _Ah, I didn't know William and Jade were such close friends of Elizabeth."_

"Well, Sissi's a role model for William and Jade. And how it could be otherwise, I mean considering the sort of father that she has." Jeremy said.

" _Thank you, Mr. Dunbar, I was delighted to have this little chat with you and please give William and Jade my best regards, and tell them that we hope they'll return very soon and that they'll always be welcomed."_ Mr. Delmas said.

"I will tell them, good bye Mr. Delmas and many thanks for understanding," Jeremy said.

" _You're very welcome sir."_ Mr. Delmas said hanging up. Jeremy clicked a key.

"Now Peter," I nodded.

"Right," Jeremy said as he redialed the number. It kept ringing, but finally, Mr. Delmas answered it.

" _Hello?"_ Mr. Delmas asked.

"Hi Mr. Delmas, this is Peter. I was wondering if I can speak with you for a moment over the phone?" Jeremy asked using Peter's voice.

" _Ah Mr. Morales, yes of course. What can I do for you at this late hour?"_

"Well sir, the thing I have to confess. I had to leave campus because I've been searching for my real parents. I actually found them, and I'm in the states meeting them now. I know this is all very sudden, but I was hoping if you can give my uncle a message for me?" Jeremy asked.

" _What would be the message?"_ Mr. Delmas asked.

"Please tell him, I said thank you for everything he has done for my sister and me. My sister is still attending Kadic, but I'm really sorry that I have to leave so suddenly under these circumstances." Jeremy replied.

" _I understand Peter. Might I ask what your parents' names are? Perhaps, I can get into contact with them?"_ Mr. Delmas asked.

"Actually sir, it's quite busy. I'm meeting them today with someone. This is to determine who will gain custody of me and Patricia, and if we'll have to move back to the states. I'm afraid I will have to put classes on hold, this kind of process can take months. I expect I will be back at Kadic soon enough." Jeremy explained.

" _Of course Peter. You have nothing to worry about. Patricia will be here, and you along with her family can visit us anytime. We'll always be here, so I wish you the best of luck with everything. I will give Jim, your message. Thank you, and good night Mr. Morales."_ Mr. Delmas said.

"Good night sir, thank you so much for your understanding," Jeremy said as Mr. Delmas hung up, he pressed a key again.

"Phew. I guess I make some good impersonations." Jeremy said.

"Yes, but now all we have to do is find them," Aelita said.

"You're right, we better get back to work," Jeremy said as he started to type again.

"We'll find them, I know we will," I nodded.

 **The next day by the bench**

"Piece of cake," Jeremy said with his arms on the bench, spread out. Yumi sat next to him, Ulrich was standing up, Aelita sat on the edge, and Odd put his foot up on the bench. Patricia and I were standing up as well, this was the first time I saw her with the group, for a week now.

"Okay, so it worked with the principal. But what will happen when William's real parents, will want to see their son?" Yumi asked putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yumi's right. I'm not so sure that voice synthesizer of yours is going to do the trick, Jeremy." Ulrich agreed.

Jeremy held his glasses over his head.

"Who knows? Maybe by then we'll have localized, William and Peter. Jade's more than likely too far gone at this point, I still haven't figured a way how to unXanafy someone yet." Jeremy said.

"Jade can stay Xanafied for all I care," Patricia spoke.

We all looked at her, but we understood her pain.

"How do you plan to localize them?" I asked.

"Thanks to the data we got from my father and Erica, before they disappeared into the network. Jeremy and I, have just about recreated Lyoko." Aelita explained.

"You're recreating Lyoko?" Odd asked, surprised.

"We may even be ready by tonight," Aelita replied.

"That's right, in fact, Aelita and I have worked on it every night for the past week," Jeremy replied straightening his glasses back on.

"Ah, so that's why you looked like a couple of zombies huh? And I thought you looked like wrecks because you were partying all night. I was getting jealous." Odd joked.

 **In the cafeteria**

"Hi Milly, Hi Tamiya. You wouldn't mind if we sat here with you, would ya?" Yumi asked.

Milly looked at Jeremy, the two took their lunch and walked away. We looked confused but sat down. I noticed Patricia didn't take a lot of food, but it was enough, not to make me worry.

"Are they still sulking?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you think?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, you did sneak out the bathroom window in the middle of an interview. And for ace reporters like that, that is pretty insulting." Odd replied. Jeremy opened his soda.

"Being mad at me, isn't really as bad as being mad at each other," Jeremy said, drinking the soda.

"Why are they mad at each other?" I asked.

"They had a massive argument over the newspaper I think," Jeremy explained.

"You mean the Kadic News is folded for good? That's the best news I've heard." Yumi said as Odd nudged her with his shoulder.

"No, it's not, how am I going to know who's going out with whom now? I guess I have to console myself by Jim dancing to old disco music, he really is good." Odd said.

"Odd, you should keep that information to yourself. It's not nice to spread rumors." Patricia glared at him, Odd chuckled nervously.

"Odd, don't tell me you've been watching _Paco: The King of Disco_ again?" Ulrich asked.

Odd ate some mash potatoes, he swallowed it.

"I can't help myself, whenever I'm in a bad mood I put the film on. I don't know why he's so ashamed that he used to be a dancer."

"That's probably because the film was a flop," Ulrich surmised, drinking some of his water. He put it down.

 **Later that night**

We sat on the edge of the display case, Patricia seemed pretty hopeful.

"I'm all set," Jeremy announced.

"Mh-mm." Odd nodded as Jeremy pressed the enter key.

"Here we go," Jeremy said, two windows popped up. A beeping noise started to occur.

"I don't want to be a party pooper, but there doesn't seem to be much happening," Odd said.

"The data that my father and Erica transmitted wasn't enough." Aelita grimaced.

Jeremy took off his glasses and held his hand on his head.

"I guess we must have been really crazy, to think we could recreate Lyoko," Jeremy said.

"No, I have faith in you and Aelita," Patricia tried to reassure them.

The beeping noise finished, and another window popped up.

"Hey wait, look at that!" Yumi exclaimed, pointing to the window. The window showed a sphere, going outward.

"That's incredible, it worked!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Aelita, Jeremy you guys are gods." Odd complimented.

"Yeah, congrats, you guys," I smiled.

Aelita smiled, Jeremy pointed his finger up.

"Thanks, and well almost. But not quite." Jeremy said pressing a key, a visual of Lyoko popped up over the display case. It was similar to the sphere of sector five.

"For the time being, we've all managed to recreate Sector Five of Lyoko. We've still got to work, to create the other sectors." Jeremy explained, fixing his glasses.

"But we should be able to do that soon," Jeremy added.

"Yeah, but we can wait a night or two. You guys deserve a good night's sleep." Yumi turned the chair around.

"Yes, Yumi's right Jeremy. We're going to be needing every bit of our strength to look for Peter and William, along with Jade to see if there is a way to get her back to normal. We'll get started tomorrow." Aelita said.

"Uh… yeah. Well, alright." Jeremy agreed.

 **Outside the factory**

We left the factory and started walking back to the dorm.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch _Paco: The King of Disco_ with me? It'll take our mind off of things." Odd offered.

"Not really," I looked at Patricia, she was pretty silent.

 **The next morning**

I was already ready to go for the day when someone knocked on mine and Patricia's door.

"Who is it?" I asked getting my bag together.

"It's Jim. I have some things for Patricia. Is she there?" Jim asked.

"Coming," Patricia called, forcing herself out of bed. She walked up and opened the door.

"Is everything okay Uncle Jim?" Patricia asked.

"Everything's fine Patricia. Mr. Delmas told me about your parent's custody case and why Peter went back to the states. But, since he was in such a rush, he forgot some of his clothes and this journal I found. I thought it would be easier if you held onto them for a while until he got back." Jim explained, holding a box.

"Thanks, you can set it on my bed," Patricia said as Jim carried the box and placed it on Patricia's bed.

"Thanks so much, I appreciate it, Uncle Jim," Patricia smiled slightly.

"Don't sweat it, kid, I'll see you in gym class don't be late. You too Miss Jones." Jim said.

"Yes sir, no worries I won't be late," I said as Jim left, closing the door.

"Do you want me to leave you alone, with Peter's things?" I asked.

"Yes please," Patricia replied as I left.

 **Later**

After class, Patricia and I met up with the others outside. We walked over to Ulrich and Odd, who were with Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya.

"Sissi, since when have you been involved with the Kadic News, huh?" Jeremy asked.

Sissi walked up and snapped her fingers in front of Jeremy.

"Ever since I made myself editor in chief. Oh and since you're all together, as usual, I would like to ask Patricia, a few questions for the next issue. What are you two waiting for? Come on, we're rolling." Sissi said as Milly opened her camera and Tamiya held her microphone.

"Well Patricia, our readers are dying to know how you and William are getting along these days?" Sissi asked.

Patricia seemed surprised by the question.

"Will-William? Me and William? Not sure if you guys are up to speed, but we broke up months ago. As far I'm concerned, we're not even talking." Patricia replied.

"Now is that because Peter's ex, Jade is going out with William? Or would you rather me, ask them this. I could talk to Peter, but as a matter of fact where are they? The last time I saw them was a week ago." Sissi said.

"William and Jade have gone abroad. William's father called your father to tell them. Peter also called your father because he had to go back to the states to see his real parents and deal with a family issue." Ulrich mentioned.

Sissi leaned in closer to Ulrich.

"Oh? How come you know that huh?" Sissi asked.

"Well – I – uh –" Ulrich stammered but was interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Are you talking about us?" William asked.

"Because you should really mind your own business, no one likes a gossiper," Jade added.

We looked at them, surprised to see them.

We walked to under the arches.

"How did you two escape Xana? Where's Peter?" Patricia asked.

"All I can remember is being virtualized on Lyoko, and being captured by the Scyphozoa. It's a blank after that." William answered.

"As for me, I don't really remember too much. It's been a while, but the last thing I remember was when Aelita and Peter were in the hospital, having heart attacks. But after that nothing." Jade said in confusion.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember authorizing my brother's brain surgery? And becoming his medical proxy?" Patricia asked.

"No sorry, plus I would never play Peter's life like that. Where is he?" Jade asked.

We looked at her, surprised that she didn't know.

"Well Jade, even though you and William escaped from Xana's clutches, Peter's still Xana's prisoner. We've been looking for him while recreating Lyoko." Jeremy replied as he opened his laptop.

"And earlier this morning was when Jade and I woke up in the factory," William said.

"Any chance you forgot Peter was with you?" I asked.

"No sorry, he definitely wasn't there," Jade replied, shaking her head.

Odd poked William's arm, he flinched.

"Hey, what are you doing, Odd? You're hurting me." William said.

Odd held up a finger. "Just checking to make sure you're not one of Xana's ghosts."

Jeremy stopped typing, he fixed his glasses.

"No danger of that, there isn't any activated towers on Lyoko. William and Jade, couldn't have been sent by Xana." Jeremy said. William ruffled Odd's hair.

"So you can stop poking me, Odd," William reassured as Odd chuckled.

Yumi started walking to class, she gave a thumb's up.

"Well anyhow, you two are just in time for a quiz in math," Yumi mentioned.

"Talk about timing huh?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, we haven't studied at all." William rubbed his neck.

"So, it's not like you ever studied William. Jade, I'm sure you can pass even without studying." Yumi reassured as William smiled. Yumi laughed as she ran to class, William and Jade followed her.

"The next problem is explaining William and Jade's sudden return to Delmas," Odd said fixing his hair.

"Yeah, you said it. What I don't get, is why when Lyoko disappeared, William and Jade didn't fall into the digital sea. It's really weird, maybe somehow Peter survived too, and Xana is keeping him somewhere." Jeremy surmised putting his laptop away. "I'd love to know how they managed to escape,"

"As would I." Patricia agreed with her arms crossed.

"Well, one way or another we'll find out in time," I nodded.

 **Later**

Patricia had her lamp on, while she was reading Peter's journal. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jade. May I come in?" Jade asked.

I looked at Patricia, she nodded. I opened the door.

"Thanks, Naomi right?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Naomi, I'm sorry for this." Jade apologized. I raised my eyebrow, she punched me in the stomach. I fell down, and Patricia quickly got out of her bed. Jade's hands started to spark with electricity, she used her electricity to knock Patricia out cold. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Jade carried Patricia out of my room and fled. I used my bed to get up, my legs shaking.

 _I've got to warn the others_ I thought as I opened my door and ran up the stairs to Jeremy's room. Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya were there.

"– came to Aelita's room? Are you sure he did?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy noticed I looked hurt.

 _I'm too late…_ I thought.

"We sure are, we were there," Sissi replied.

"What do you think?" Tamiya asked.

"Well um… I think that, um I know why. She's going to help him catch up on what he missed in math. In fact, Naomi and I are were planning to help Jade too." Jeremy mentioned as they turned to me, with the camera on.

"Um… yeah that's right." I agreed, following along.

"Uh look, we're sorry, but we've got to go now and help them out," Jeremy said walking away from them. He and I walked as we went to check on Aelita.

"She took Patricia? But why?" Jeremy asked as we walked down the stairs.

"I have no idea," I replied. We got to Aelita's room, and Jeremy opened the door. There was no one there. He turned on Aelita's computer and called Ulrich.

"Ulrich, there's something weird going on with William and Jade," Jeremy informed.

" _Why? What's wrong?"_ Ulrich asked.

"He and Jade went to the factory with Aelita and Patricia. I picked up the signals on their cell phones, I'm pretty sure this is Xana's doing. Considering that Jade, tried to knock out Naomi." Jeremy explained.

" _Is she alright?"_ Ulrich asked in concern.

"Naomi's fine, but I'm more worried about Aelita and Patricia. It's strange that they escaped the digital sea, and that Peter is the only one unaccounted for. We'll meet you at the factory, okay?" Jeremy asked.

" _Right, no problem. You get Yumi, and I'll tell Odd."_ Ulrich replied.

"You mean he's not with you?" Jeremy asked.

" _No, as a matter of fact, I don't know where he is,"_ Ulrich replied.

We alerted Yumi and met up with Ulrich. We made it to the bridge and continued running.

"Impossible to reach Odd, and I've already tried three times," Ulrich mentioned.

"I bet he's living it up somewhere, just when we need him," Jeremy said.

"Forget him for now, our main priorities are Aelita and Patricia," I reminded as we continued running into the factory. We swung on the ropes and landed safely. We ran to the elevator, and I pushed the button to go down. The elevator closed, and we went down, the elevator's doors soon opened, and we got to the lab.

"They're not here," Ulrich said as we walked up to the computer.

"I can see that. They're in sector five. I don't like that at all. Hurry you two, head for the scanner room." Jeremy said putting his headset on.

"Right." I nodded as Ulrich and I ran to the ladder shoot. We climbed down the ladder. Ulrich stepped into the left scanner, and I walked into the middle scanner.

"We're ready, Jeremy," Ulrich informed.

" _Okay, I'll launch the procedure. Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Naomi. Scanner:_ Ulrich, Scanner: Naomi. Virtualization."

Ulrich and I landed safely in sector five.

" _Ulrich, Naomi you've got to take the corridor right in front of you."_

"Is there a key we've got to trip?" Ulrich asked.

" _No, when we recreated sector five, we've got rid of that procedure."_

"Good, that saves us a lot of time," I said.

"Okay, here we go!" Ulrich exclaimed.

" _You two better step on it, while they're not far away. Once you two are in the core zone, I'll guide you."_

"Right." I nodded.

We super sprinted our way to the corridor and managed to get there in time. We saw Aelita and Patricia running away, from William, Jade, and Peter. William's costume had gone completely black from the original costume, along with red stripes. He also had the eye of Xana, on his chest. Jade's dress, was relatively the same, and Peter's costume was different, draped in a dark crimson with Xanafied eyes… Looking at him was hard.

"So, are you three having fun without us? You guys, sure have changed haven't you?" Ulrich asked.

William summoned his sword, Jade summoned her fans which were now a darker color too, and Peter summoned his dark fireballs. Ulrich readied his sword, and I readied my daggers, along with my magic.

" _Be careful you two, Xana's sent some creepers just behind you."_

" **Super smoke."** The three said in unison, as they vanished into the ground as a black gust of smoke, and headed for Aelita and Patricia. The creepers started firing at us, I used Odd's shield I copied a while back, to block the lasers, as Ulrich used his saber.

"And I thought this was going to be easy," Ulrich said as another laser was about to hit us, but he quickly used his saber to block the creeper's laser. We continued to block the lasers.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I were cornered as William, Jade, and Peter appeared using from the ground using their super smoke.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed summoning her energy field. William dodged it.

"Shuriken!" I exclaimed, throwing my giant shuriken at Jade and Peter. It was hard for me to look at them, they changed so much. They were almost unrecognizable. They caught my shuriken and tossed it away, they held up their hands as William did the same. Aelita and I continued to back up, but we hit a wall. We were now backed against the wall by William, Jade, and Peter.

" _Aelita, Patricia! No!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"William. Jade, listen to me." Aelita pleaded.

"Peter please, you don't have to do this. This isn't you who are." I reminded him, trying to get to Peter. He quickly raised his hand as he and William used their super smoke to throw us back. I started slipping into unconsciousness as I could see, William, Jade, and Peter lifting us before blacking out again.

 **POV Naomi's**

" _Ulrich, Naomi better make it snappy. William, Jade, and Peter are taking Aelita and Patricia straight to the dome area."_ Jeremy informed.

"We're doing our best Jeremy," Ulrich said as he and I continued to block the lasers.

Ulrich and I ran in between the creepers, we repositioned ourselves.

"Obviously, our best isn't good enough," Ulrich said readying his saber, and I readied my daggers. Yumi jumped into the air, as she did a cannonball of sorts, and threw her fan at a creeper, causing it to explode. Yumi landed, and caught her fan.

"I guess you guys need some help," Yumi said.

"You have no idea," I said.

"Let's go!" Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi cartwheeled as she did the false lady in peril ploy. Two of the creepers came to her, as Ulrich and I used our super speed. Ulrich tapped his saber at the creeper, getting its attention. I used my magic to turn the monster around. We were ready to fire our weapons at them, but they knocked them out of our hands, causing Ulrich and me to slide back on the ground. Ulrich grabbed his saber, and I grabbed one of my daggers. Yumi flipped onto the floor, as she took out her fan, slashing the first creeper, it then made its way for the second, causing them to explode.

"On three we attack. One… two… three!" Ulrich exclaimed, using his super speed at one creeper.

"Impact!" Ulrich shouted, slashing the creeper, as I used my magic to paralyze the creeper. I through my daggers at it, causing it to explode. Yumi spun around and threw her fan at the creeper that was on higher grounds, the creeper exploded. I grabbed my daggers, Ulrich and I super sprinted to the middle of the room. Yumi managed to get back to us.

"Let's get out of here." Yumi insisted.

"Right." I agreed as we started running for the stairs.

We managed to make it the elevator when we jumped on it.

" _What are they trying to do now?"_ Jeremy asked.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

The elevator took us to the entrance of the dome, it stopped.

" _It looks as if, William, Jade, and Peter want out of sector five."_

"How can that be? I thought you and Aelita, haven't managed to create all the sectors yet?" I asked the entrance opened and we ran inside.

" _That's what makes it so hard to understand. At the end of Sector Five, there's nothing except… the digital sea."_ Jeremy replied.

We looked at each other in concern.

" _If they jump into it with Aelita and Patricia, they'll be devirtualized. Just like Franz, and just like Erica."_

"Don't worry Jeremy, we'll do all we can to stop them," Ulrich said trying to reassure him.

"But before that, we're going to need our vehicles," Yumi said.

" _Right, I'll see that you get them in no time flat."_

Jeremy materialized Ulrich's Overbike, along with two Overwing's. Yumi hopped on her Overwing, as I did the same. Ulrich got onto his Overbike, as we started to drive our vehicles. We could see William on one Manta with Aelita, along with Peter and Jade on another that carried Patricia. These mantas looked different from the usual blue and white, but they were, in fact, black and white. Ulrich revved his Overbike, making it go faster as William, Jade, and Peter turned around. They also had a Xana symbol on their heads.

 _Peter…. I can't believe this is you now…_ I thought.

The mantas started to release their mines.

" _Better watch out, they're mines,"_ Jeremy warned. We dodged the mines, which started to explode, as they hit the air. Yumi screamed, dodging the mines with her Overwing.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"No problem," Yumi replied, fixing herself back onto the Overwing.

"Ulrich, watch out!" I exclaimed.

"In front of you!" Yumi shouted as several mines came down next to Ulrich, a few of them exploding beneath him he dodged the explosions. One of the mines then came under his Overbike and exploded. Ulrich's Overbike dematerialized, and Ulrich, was devirtualized as well.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called out, as we looked at the William, Jade, and Xanafied Peter. The trio was now closer to exiting the tunnel. We made out of the tunnel and continued to follow William, Peter, and Jade. They continued to move their monsters faster.

" _Yumi, Naomi. You two have to stop William, Jade, and Peter from jumping into the digital sea."_

"I know Jeremy, we're on it," Yumi said as we started to drive faster. We were right behind them, and I could tell that Aelita along with Patricia, just begun to wake up. Yumi readied her fan, as I readied my dagger and magic in each hand. Evil Jade got into a defensive position and summoned her black fans. She stood behind Peter, protecting him. William threw his sword, as Jade threw her fans, our Overwing's were hit, we started to fall off. Yumi and I began to scream as we fell down.

" _Yumi, Naomi. No!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Naomi!" Patricia exclaimed.

Several lasers arrows had hit Yumi and me, devirtualizing us. Yumi and I arrived safely in the scanners, but I sighed in relief.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I looked up to see Odd had saved them.

"Bonzai!" Odd exclaimed, firing his laser arrows at the mantas. This caused William, and Jade to throw us off the mantas. Aelita and I fell, but Odd safely caught the both of us. Odd started to drive away from William, Jade, and Peter.

"I hate to cut in William, Jade, and Peter. But, Aelita and Patricia, have always preferred the company of real friends." Odd joked. Odd readied his hand and exclaimed

"Laser Arrows!"

Odd managed to take out both of the mantas, William, Jade, and Peter, started to fall, but readied themselves and floated in the air. William held his sword vertically.

"Sorry, but I hate being tailgated." Odd said. Aelita and I looked back, Aelita turned back towards Odd. I looked at William, Jade, and Peter, they dove down into the digital sea.

 _Peter…._ I thought with sadness.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I were next to Jeremy.

"You think William, Jade, and Peter are gone forever?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy put his hand on his chin.

"No, I think they just went back to their new master: Xana," Jeremy replied.

 **Later in the gym on the benches**

 **POV Naomi's**

We were sitting on the benches when Aelita said

"Why would William, Jade, and Peter want to throw Patricia and me into the digital sea? I don't get it."

"Well, I think it's part of Xana's new strategy. And so we've got to be very careful. William, Jade, and Peter can come back at any time." Jeremy explained.

"And now we have to think up of another excuse, for William and Jade's absence. Delmas might not buy it this time." Yumi worried.

"I'm sure we'll work it out eventually," Patricia spoke.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Hello, Jeremy." Tamiya greeted.

"Hi, Jeremy." Milly greeted.

"Hello." Jeremy waved to them.

"They don't hate you now?" Ulrich asked.

"I guess they found someone they can hate, even more," Jeremy replied.

We looked over to Sissi, Herve, and Nicholas.

"They're kind of like us with William, Jade, and Peter," Yumi mentioed. Our classmates started cheering for "Paco." I was pulled into going to see this because I can't imagine Jim being as good as Odd said he was.

"Incredible, Jim's become a real star," Odd said.

"Only thanks to you, right Odd?" Ulrich asked.

The curtains opened up as Jim was in his disco outfit. The screen behind him showed Paco Disco in different colors. The disco started turning as Jim started dancing. He held up his finger, as our classmates began to do the same.

 _Yup, it's worse than I could have imagined_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

 _Peter would have loved to see his uncle out there like this…_ I thought with sadness.

Our classmates started cheering even louder.

"That's great! Incredible! A real super star!" Odd exclaimed as Naomi and Ulrich were covering their ears. I couldn't help but look down, trying to hide my tears that started to fall.

 _We'll get you back Peter… no matter what…_ I thought.

 **And done! Don't forget to review, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	2. Double Take

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. All copy righting goes to MoonScoop, I only own my OCs. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _Double Take_

 **POV Patricia's**

I finished reading Peter's journal a couple of days ago, there were still a lot of pages left in the journal, so I decided to write an entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sorry that I have to call you a diary now, I know originally you were owned by my brother. But things are really hard without him. I'm upset almost all the time, and I can't even seem to be happy. What's worse is that, I never watched season 4 of Code Lyoko. I don't know what to expect from Xana, or my friends. For all I know, Naomi could have been a Lyoko Warrior in the show, Peter and I watched as kids, but we forgot. The other day Jim was holding his Paco king of disco dance in the gym, and I was too upset to even enjoy it. I'm heading over to Jeremy's room hopefully there will be some good news._

 _~Trish_

I closed my brother's journal, and left to go to Jeremy's room.

 **In Jeremy's room**

Odd and Ulrich were sitting on Jeremy's bed, Ulrich was reading a book. Naomi and Yumi, leaned on Jeremy's desk. Jeremy was by his computer, and Aelita was with him, her hand leaning on Jeremy's chair. I walked over to them on the other side, to watch the progress on the computer.

"So then, the guy gets up and starts to scream "oh no! My canoe just sprang a leak'!" Odd exclaimed, laughing.

"Come on it's hysterical, the guy think he's going to spring a leak. Oh forget it, you guys have no sense of humor." Odd stated while Jeremy's computer started to run some kind of program.

"Actually we do." Naomi pointed out.

"But that's the problem." Ulrich chimed in.

"Don't worry Odd, a sense of humor comes with growing up." Yumi said.

"Come on, I'm the funniest guy in school. In fact, if I wasn't me, I would be president of my own fan club." Odd stated while Jeremy continued typing, as I watched him as Aelita laughed at Odd's statement.

"Now that's what I call funny." Aelita laughed.

"Yeah, but the problem is I didn't mean it to be." Odd said.

"Do you mind making a little bit less noise? Some of us are trying to work, I've already spent a lot of sleepless nights, re-creating the rest of Lyoko, and improving the digital equipment for all of you. And now, I've got to figure out what to do about William, Jade, and Peter. If you haven't forgotten, while you're doing your bad stand-up act –" Jeremy started but Ulrich interrupted.

"It wasn't me, it was him." Ulrich pointed to Odd.

"That William, Jade, and Peter are stuck on Lyoko under the control of XANA. And if we don't do anything, people are going to start noticing their absence." Jeremy said turning back to the computer, his computer started beeping and he pressed a key in an effort to get the computer to enter silent mode or something.

"So keep it down." Jeremy ordered. Holding his finger while he took his headset, and placed it on his head. He turned on his voice synthesizer and called Mr. Delmas.

" _Delmas Academy, John Pierre Kadic, er…. I mean Kadic Academy, John Pierre Delmas speaking."_ Mr. Delmas said correcting himself.

"This is James Dunbar, William's father. I'm calling to say that my son, and his girlfriend Jade Chardin won't be in school this week. They got a very high fever, and they will be staying at home. Jade is being taken care of by a nurse I hired for her, she's a little more sick than William." Jeremy explained through the voice synthesizer.

" _Oh rats, I hope it's not game over for them. Uh that is to say, nothing too serious?"_ Mr. Delmas asked.

"Just a very bad flu." Jeremy replied.

" _Oh that's a relief. Please tell your son and Miss Chardin that we wish them a speedy recovery, Mr. Dunbar. Thanks for calling."_ Mr. Delmas replied hanging.

"Now for Peter." I frowned slightly.

"Right." Jeremy nodded. He waited for a few more seconds, before calling Mr. Delmas again.

" _Yes, hello?"_ Mr. Delmas asked.

"Hello Mr. Delmas, its Peter. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was hoping to give you a status update on the custody case." Jeremy said using Peter's voice.

" _Ah yes, Mr. Morales no you're not disturbing me. Thrat, sorry I mean how is the custody decision going?"_ Mr. Delmas asked, as I could hear the same game from before through the head phones.

"Slow I'm afraid. I still won't be returning to school. My parents are in a stand of sorts, so it's going to take a little longer than expected." Jeremy explained.

" _I understand Mr. Morales. I wish you the best of luck with your parents decision for yours and your sister's custody. Thank you for calling, and have a good day."_ Mr. Delmas said before hanging up.

"Phew, I honestly don't know what we'd do without my voice synthesizer." Jeremy sighed in relief.

"Well, now that we handled Delmas, maybe we can go to more important stuff." Odd said.

"Yeah, like what?" Jeremy asked.

"Meatballs and spaghetti." Odd replied happily while Jeremy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Odd, I know you're a walking stomach, but I haven't got time to go to lunch. I have to get to the factory to test out the latest codes for your new equipment."

"Can you program me some bell-bottom pants with orange stripes on the side?" Odd asked.

"Will ya? I need a little thinking time." Jeremy replied irritably.

"What you need is to hear a good joke. You don't laugh enough, lighten up." Odd said.

 **At lunch**

I ate most of my lunch, but I didn't finish it. I wasn't in the mood, Naomi noticed it.

"Are you going to be okay?" Naomi asked.

"I'll be fine." I replied.

Odd pushed his tray, and he didn't finish his banana, which is completely unlike him to not finish a meal.

"Huh? You don't want your banana?" Aelita asked.

"It's for Einstein. The "walking stomach" has to look out for a local genius." Odd replied.

"Uh – oh, Delmas and Incredible Hulk at eleven o clock." Ulrich noticed, as Uncle Jim and Mr. Delmas walked into the cafeteria.

"I'd like to think Jim, as more of a G.I. Joe, than the Incredible Hulk." Naomi commented. Mr. Delmas was walking to us, Uncle Jim not that far behind. Mr. Delmas came to us.

"Hello Patricia, I was wondering have you had any news of William Dunbar, and Jade Chardin by any chance? Jim said that you and Mr. Dunbar, were close at one point." Mr. Delmas recounted.

"I heard that William was sick in bed with a very high fever, same for Jade." I said.

"Let me handle this John Pierre. Now Patricia, be honest with us. I know perfectly well that William and Jade aren't more sick than I am." Jim said, a he almost sneezed on me.

"Bless you Jim." Aelita politely said.

Jim rubbed his hand over his nose. "Thank you." He put his hand down.

"If you want to know what I think, I think William and Jade are somewhere. And something tells me that somehow you know where that somewhere is. And that sometimes, it's better to be honest with someone, so uno, someone should tell William and Jade we know they are around, and doso, they outta get back before tonight, if not Mr. Delmas, our beloved principal will call some police. That outta do it." Uncle Jim chided, smiling, with his hands in his pockets. "Oh and Patricia, please tell Peter I wish him the best of luck with your parents."

 **After lunch**

We were at the bench, when Ulrich had called Jeremy, to tell him the news and Jeremy wasn't happy.

" _No way! That means I'm going to have to slave away all afternoon, trying to finish a program to get William, Jade, and Peter out of XANA's clutches. And who knows if it'll even work."_ Jeremy worried. The phone was loud enough, for all of us to hear. " _At least they bought Peter's and Patricia's parents fake custody case. But even so, I'm going to have work faster now."_

"Uh – huh, that's impossible. We've got track this afternoon. You can't keep cutting Phys. Ed all the time, one more time and you're going to be in a lot of trouble." Ulrich reminded.

" _Okay, I'll get back to you."_

"What are you going to do?" Ulrich asked.

" _Improvise, as usual."_ Jeremy answered as he hung up.

"I'm just glad I managed to get my schedule changed, so I'm with you guys." Naomi smiled. "At least I don't have gym class right now."

We walked over to the vending machines. Ulrich continued to read his book, while Odd pushed a coin in the coin slot. He pressed the number seven, but the vending machine started to make a noise. He clicked number seven a few times, but his cup wasn't coming down. He punched the vending machine, which looked like it hurt.

"Oh, I don't believe it." Odd groaned before getting back up, he walked over to us with his hands in his pocket.

"I don't believe it." Odd said in shock as Jeremy was walking toward us, drinking something. He was in his gym clothes, which was a matching gray sweater and pants.

"He sure got ready fast." Yumi commented.

"That's for sure." I nodded in agreement.

Jeremy threw the cup behind him and kicked it right into the trash can.

"Ten points." Jeremy boasted as we looked at him, surprised. He walked toward us.

"Hey everybody." Jeremy greeted.

"You already finished everything you had to do?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy held up two fingers in the air, per hand, like he was trying, and failing, to look cool.

"Piece of cake sweety pie, huh what you think? Hands down, you're looking at the man." Jeremy replied.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy lowered his glasses at me, like he was romantically interested in me or something. Not a good sign...

"How's it going kid? You must have gotten all dolled up for me today. You wouldn't believe the vibes I'm feeling right now." Jeremy said with his hand on his head, he leaned his arm on the bin next to me. Aelita crossed her arms, and I was ready to smack him.

"Will you go back to being the Jeremy we know before I slap you?" I asked.

Jeremy leaned in closer.

"It's just that, whenever I see you I don't feel like myself." We all looked at each other, when Odd said:

"XANA."

Odd tried attacking XANAfied Jeremy, when he threw him against the vending machine. He slid down, causing his cup and drink from earlier, to come out.

"Hey cool." Odd commented, getting up as we got into defensive positions around him. Yumi's phone started ringing, she answered it.

"Jeremy but then…" Yumi looked back up at the Jeremy in front of us.

 _"Well, what do you think of me guys?"_ Jeremy asked Yumi over video chat on her smartphone

"Hold on you mind explaining this?" Yumi asked.

We went to look at Yumi, to see Jeremy sitting his chair at the lab.

 _"You haven't figured I made a double of myself? A digital copy, by activating a tower on Lyoko."_ Jeremy explained. _"This way, I can work on the program for finding William, Jade, and Peter, and be in gym class at the same time."_

"You might have warned us about it Einstein." Odd said rubbing his neck.

 _"Sorry guys, but I was in a big hurry."_ Jeremy defended.

"Anyway, you outta know that your double has got to be the biggest flirt I have ever met, I was close to smacking him on the face." I mentioned as Yumi showed Jeremy his clone.

 _"Sorry Patricia, but that's strange. Must be some kind of an emerging quality that appeared unexpectedly. Anyway guys, I may not have hit a home run with it, but a double is still pretty good."_

 **At gym class**

"Abulabbus?" Uncle Jim called out.

"Here." Sorya replied.

"Belpois?" Uncle Jim called out.

"Present." Jeremy's clone replied, holding out his hands.

"No, this has got to be a dream. Jeremy Belpois in person has finally decided to honor us with his presence in the flesh? Although there's not a whole lot. After holding the world's record for absences, from every single sport, we're all going to watch Mr. "Skin and Bones," make up for lost time by throwing his lack of weight around." Uncle Jim laughed. Clone Jeremy was given a red ball, as he stretched his arms.

"Let me get out of the line of fire, before I give you the signal." Uncle Jim moved out of the way.

"Go on." Uncle Jim insisted as Jeremy threw the shot put. He put his hands in his pockets.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I were in science, Mrs. Hertz continued her lecture as I yawned slightly, making fully sure Mrs. Hertz didn't see that she was boring me to tears.

"Newton and his law of gravity, the apple that fell-" The next thing I knew, I saw a shot put flying in from an open window, and smashing the small telescope Mrs. Hertz was talking about.

"She's not going to be too happy." I whispered to Yumi, who nodded.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Whoa, holy Toleto Belpois." Uncle Jim said surprised. Jeremy's clone blew his hand, as if it was hot.

"I mean, incredible Belpois. How could you throw that thing so far with arms as scrawny as the wings of a chicken huh?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Uh well you see Jim, he's been working out a lot." Odd laughed while Jeremy's clone shook his head.

"Jim! You're worse than those barbarians who burned down the Alexandrian Library!" Mrs. Hertz exclaimed angrily from the window while Jim held out his hand.

"Thank you Suzanne. Jeremy, you're going to participate in the interest school competition, against the top student gymnasts. Those dodos at Central Prep, won't know what hit them!" Uncle Jim exclaimed enthusiastically. We went to sit down, as we watched Uncle Jim work Jeremy's clone. Ulrich's phone started ringing, he answered it.

"Okay champ, let's see you throw the javelin." Uncle Jim said as Jeremy took the javelin. Jeremy's clone started spinning the javelin like a helicopter blade.

"Jeremy? This better be important." Ulrich said.

Jeremy's clone caught the javelin, and gripped it with his hand.

"I get the idea, how can you get the process to stop?" Ulrich asked.

I couldn't hear what Jeremy was saying, the phone wasn't loud enough. I noticed something changed in Jeremy's clone, and he seemed to be pointing the javelin at us.

"Jeremy, hurry up." Ulrich urged.

XANA's symbol started to appear in Jeremy's clone's eyes. He started to build up electricity around him, Uncle Jim didn't notice since his eyes were closed. It thankfully stopped, and Jeremy's clone turned back and threw the spear into the yard house.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" A man exclaimed.

"Yahoo, yeah!" Uncle Jim exclaimed, before shaking Jeremy's clone's shoulders.

"I'm going to be your personal manager, Belpois. Wait until they get a load of this, you and me: we're going to go far. Trust me, we're going to take the thrill of victory. We're going to breeze through the championships, the nationals, the planetary, the interplantaries, and the intergalactic." Uncle Jim laughed slightly.

"I think Uncle Jim is losing it." I sighed.

"To the factory?" Ulrich asked.

We nodded as we tried to casually slip away, but were caught by Uncle Jim.

"Stern, Della Robbia. Pick a lane, and let's see how you do with 400 meters against Belpois." Uncle Jim said as the boys raised their eyebrows. They made their way to the lanes, and got in a start position.

"You ready champ?" Uncle Jim asked.

Jeremy's clone smiled.

"On your marks, get ready, set, bang!" Uncle Jim exclaimed as the boys took off. Jeremy's clone immediately ran faster than Ulrich and Odd. Uncle Jim took us to catch up to them, Odd pushed Jeremy's clone off of him, for some reason Jeremy's clone almost punched Odd.

"Della Robbia, you'd better be careful not to rough up my champion. You okay kid?" Uncle Jim asked. Jeremy's clone did a hand stand, and got back up.

"I'm okay Jim." Jeremy's clone replied.

Uncle Jim crossed his arms. "Okay, better safe than sorry is what I always say. Any volunteers to go with Belpois, to the infirmary?"

Aelita and I raised our hands, Ulrich and Odd did too. We walked away from our class, when Ulrich placed his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"I'm off to the factory with Aelita, and Patricia. Isolate Jeremy two, and watch it." Ulrich said.

"Yeah right, easy for you to say." Odd sighed, walking away with Jeremy's clone. Ulrich dialed his phone.

 **In the scanner room**

We had quickly arrived in the scanner room.

" _Hurry up, I've hardly got enough energy to protect the tower."_ Jeremy informed. Naomi and I walked into the scanners first.

"Naomi and I are ready Jeremy." I announced.

" _Okay, I'll start the procedure_. _Transfer: Patricia. Transfer: Naomi. Scanner: Patricia. Scanner: Naomi. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed as I was transferred onto Lyoko's desert sector. I noticed mine and Naomi's avatars had changed. My usual outfit had changed from what I was used to seeing to some kind of light purple spandex jumpsuit with a part of the top portion looking like a slightly darker shade of purple top armor with the letter C circled. I also had purple knee pads and shin guards and light purple fingerless gloves with a large purple gem where my hand is. I felt something on my back and when I grabbed it, it was a brown bow and there was even a black quiver, which seemed to have at least 10 arrows with purple fletchings. Naomi's outfit on the other hand looked less jumpsuit and more fashionable if anything. She was wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck with two blue vertical stripes running down the outfit, her choker still where it was before, but it was slightly simplified compared to before. She also wore long detached sleeves that kinda looked like gloves at first with a gold metallic band at the end while the sleeves themselves were black. She was also wearing black shorts with a long half-skirt that was light-blue and completely see-through with a red trim with long knee-high red boots with a gold trim. She pulled out a small tube, which at first I thought could probably be a lightsaber, considering that it was on her belt, before it extended into a bo staff.

"Cool bow and arrow." Naomi complimented.

"Thanks, cool bo staff." I complimented noticing how long the silver bo staff looked

"Hey Jeremy, what are my gloves for?" I asked.

" _Your gloves are holding some type of power, it seems to sonic."_ Jeremy replied as Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita touched down.

Ulrich's outfit was a little different from his previous look. He outfit had changed to a completely light yellow color, with brown vertical stripes running down both sides of his body with a dark brown horizontal stripe on his left leg while his sleeves and boots were dark brown, matching the color scheme of his outfit, and had black shoulder pads. On his back contained a small holster with two bladeless kitana blades. He also had a headband with the Lyoko symbol on it. I almost didn't notice this at first, but he also had a splotch of brown at the front of his outfit that appeared to be almost y-shaped.

"Twin blades, perfect for getting a close shave." Ulrich said taking out his blades.

Yumi's outfit consisted of a pink and purple stylized look, with a light pink stripe near her chest, making a reference toward her Japanese heritage, and shoulder pads with cherry blossom flowers decorated on them with some kind of grey pill-like things on her forehead. Aelita's outfit consisted of top armor with pink and white stripes, along with see-through cap sleeves. The bottom part of it consisted of a blue and pink stripes around her the middle of her chest, the colors also matched her light blue see-through skirt. I also noticed she had kept her pink earring, and gained some pink markings on her face.

"I love your skirt Aelita. Your outfits are really cool Patricia, Naomi." Yumi complimented.

"Thanks, I like the bow and arrow a lot." I smiled.

"And thanks Yumi, those shoulder pads aren't bad either." Aelita complimented.

" _Hey, you girls can discuss fashion later. The activated tower is by north by north west."_ Jeremy said as he materialized our vehicles. Ulrich got hopped onto his Overbike, Yumi hopped onto her Overwing, as Aelita hopped on with Yumi. Naomi hopped onto Peter's Overwing, and I hopped onto my Overbike. We started driving our vehicles.

"I can see it." Naomi confirmed.

We could see William floating in the air, along with a single tarantula. XANAfied Peter and Jade were also with him, they got into defensive positions.

" **Let's take care of them."** XANAfied Peter ordered in a dark distorted voice, as William hovered down and held his sword on his shoulder. The three started walking toward us. William dragged his sword on the ground, as Peter summoned his dark fire balls, and Jade summoned her fans. Ulrich and I jumped off of our Overbikes, hoping to send them on their way.

" **Supersmoke!"** The three exclaimed in unison, as they vanished into the ground, they appeared when William used his sword, and Peter used his dark fire ball. Ulrich's Overbike flew over William's sword, and Peter threw his dark fire ball at my Overbike. Ulrich's Overbike bounced and hit the tarantula causing it to fall while mine was de-materialized. Peter started throwing his fire balls at Aelita and Yumi, Jade tried throwing her fans at Naomi, and all three of them tried dodging them, but the attacks landed on the Overwings, causing them to fall. Aelita bracelet suddenly started to glow and pink wings appeared. Naomi's hands started to change to the color blue, and she started to create ice, which held her in mid-air.

"Whoa, I didn't realize I had new magic." Naomi said floating in the air, with her ice magic. Naomi continued to dodge Peter's and Jade's attacks, as Aelita flew down, she pulled Yumi back up.

"Aelita, you're an angel." Yumi smiled.

Ulrich continued to battle William, as I continued to use my bow and arrow. I pulled back on the bow, and released another arrow with my sonic powers. This caused Peter and Jade, to jump out of the way. I continued firing my arrows one by one, with a sonic boom. Each arrow missed, but it caused Peter and Jade a great deal of pain. Naomi flew over to me, as Jade and Peter surrounded us. Peter summoned a fire ball, and Naomi used her new ice powers, which froze the fire ball in midair.

" **Supersmoke!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed in his dark distorted voice, as he vanished in the ground and reappeared behind Naomi.

He used his dark blast, and devirtualized Naomi before she had a chance to react. I used my sonic gloves, to create sound blasts which caused pain for XANAfied Peter and Jade. I then made sonic tunnels in my hand, and flew in the air to where Aelita was. William, Jade, and Peter re-appeared using their supersmoke. The tarantula's continued to fire at Aelita and me.

" **Go on."** XANAfiedPeter called out.

Aelita and I continued to dodge the lasers, but the next thing we heard were two Tarantula's, who were pushed off of the edge. We were hit by them, and started to fall. The diamonds in my gloves started to go in and out, but they stopped and started to fully glow again. I was able to fly using the sonic tunnels, and Aelita flew, as she continued flapping her wings in the air. We flew up in time, to see Yumi's fan slashing the tarantula, which was very close to her, and the tarantula was destroyed. Yumi caught her fan. Aelita and I flew up, as Peter and Jade tried attacking us in mid-air. We continued to dodge their attacks, and we flew down before flying close to the ground as we flew toward William, Peter, and Jade.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, summoning her energy fields, I charged my hands and threw two sonic blasts at the XANAfied Peter and Jade. William blocked the energy field, but XANAfied Peter and Jade once again, kneeled down in pain. Aelita and I flew up in the air once more, and flew down into the crater. The tarantula's continued that was guarding the tower, continued to fire at us. Aelita and I dodged the lasers, and flew under the plateau. We could see the tarantula's looking down, trying to find us. I readied my arrow, as I started to pull back my bow.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed as she threw her bow, and I released my arrow. Aelita's energy field made a direct hit, as did my arrow, the tarantula's fell down, and exploded. Aelita and I flew back up to the plateau.

"Well done!" Yumi complimented.

Aelita and I flew to the tower, and touched down on the ground. We slowly entered the tower. Aelita and I stepped onto the first platform, it lite up. We started to fly onto the second one. We touched down on the second platform, and walked to the edge of it. Two panels popped up, we placed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as the files went down.

" _Return to the past, now!"_ Jeremy exclaimed as the white bubble engulfed us.

 **In the lab**

Odd and Ulrich were leaning on the holosphere display, Yumi was leaning on it with her arms crossed, Aelita sat in a crisscross position, Naomi and I were leaning on the holosphere display as well.

Jeremy took off of his glasses, Aelita rubbed her head, and stopped.

"So there's no way of bringing them back, right?" Aelita asked, as I looked down and sighed. Jeremy had put his glasses back on and said:

"Not for the time being."

"Have you got a plan b?" Yumi asked as Jeremy got up from his chair.

"Well, we haven't got any other choice. We'll have to make a copy of William and Jade to replace them, here at the academy. We'll have to give Delmas updates, by impersonating Peter so he doesn't grow suspicious." Jeremy replied.

"Isn't making a copy of William and Jade, well risky?" Naomi asked.

"I agree with Naomi." Ulrich nodded.

"Yep, but it's the only way to calm down Jim and Delmas." Jeremy replied.

"Okay, but don't ever ask me to take the copies to the infirmary. Okay?" Odd asked.

 **Later**

We were on the steps by the arches, patiently waiting for William's and Jade's clones.

"Hopefully William's and Jade's copy, haven't developed emerging qualities like someone else I know." Odd said.

William and Jade came out of the science building, holding their hands like a couple in love.

"At least they look happy together." Yumi said.

"And from this distance, they look normal too." Aelita added.

"But up close?" Ulrich asked.

Mr. Delmas approached them.

"Well Dunbar my boy, and Miss Chardin, I'm glad to see that your fevers have broken and you're feeling well." Mr. Delmas said, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Broken?" Jade asked.

"Did we break anything else?" William asked.

We looked at them, surprised.

"Ah." Mr. Delmas chuckled lightly.

"Don't forget to take your medicine." Mr. Delmas reminded them, walking away. Jade looked confused as anything, William just shrugged.

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet." Odd said.

"That's for sure Odd." I agreed.

 _Something tells me it's only going to get harder from here,_ I thought.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	3. Opening Acts

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Opening Acts_

 **In the cafeteria**

 **POV Naomi's**

We were in the cafeteria, reading Milly and Tamiya's latest Kadic News. For some reason, Patricia was the only person who wasn't with us, and Yumi still hasn't shown up. It was seconds later when Yumi walked up to us.

"Hi everybody." Yumi greeted.

"Hi, Yumi." Jeremy welcomed.

"Has anyone seen Patricia?" Yumi asked as she took a seat next to Ulrich.

"No, I haven't seen her all morning," I replied.

"So what's happening Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"You mean to tell me, there's actually a little news in the Kadic news this time?" Yumi asked.

Odd lifted his in head in surprise.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard?"

"Huh?" Yumi wondered as Ulrich handed his Kadic newspaper, over to Yumi.

"Scoop of the year, blah, blah, blah, Chris is coming to Kadic, blah, blah, blah. Too amazing." Yumi read sarcastically, as she put the Kadic News down. "Chris? Chris who?"

"You're kidding? Haven't you ever heard of the Subdigitals?" Ulrich asked.

"Chris is their drummer, and he'll be at Kadic today," Odd explained.

"Okay, you guys, cool it. It sounds like a phony scoop." Yumi argued.

A classmate passed us while reading the Kadic News in her hands.

"Yeah it sure does. Just another one of Milly and Tamiya's dumb stories." Jeremy accused.

"Yeah, but it could be for real. It seems that Chris is coming here to visit his uncle and his cousin." Aelita explained.

"Huh, you mean Chris has an uncle that works here?" Yumi asked.

"And a student here is related to Chris?" I asked.

"I wonder who they can be." Aelita speculated, a sharp edge in her voice.

"You too, Aelita? How can you believe that stuff?" Jeremy questioned.

 **After lunch**

We walked under the arches, Odd still was holding his Kadic News.

"If it's true, who do you think his uncle and cousin really are?" Yumi asked.

"Fumet, Mr. Chardin, Mr. Delmas. Not Mr. Delmas. Sissi could never be Chris's cousin." Ulrich answered.

"If she was, she'd be shouting it to anybody who'd be willing to listen to her." Aelita said.

"What about Riley?" Ulrich asked.

"Who? Michael Riley, the custodian? Right, well, in that case, why not Jim?" Odd asked before bumping into Jim, Patricia was next to him.

"Well done Della Robbia, just as clumsy as ever." Jim mocked.

"Where have you been all morning Patricia?" I asked.

"Just doing stuff," Patricia replied nonchalant, before coming over to our side.

"Jim, what a coincidence, we were just talking about you." Odd chuckled lightly.

"About me?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, it seems that the Subdigitals drummer is coming to Kadic, to visit his uncle and cousin. And we thought that you would be the first to know." Odd explained.

Jim raised his hand in defense. "Uh, me? No. Now, what gave you an idea like that?"

Odd slapped his head. "I almost forgot, how stupid of me. That's not your style at all is it Jim? You're more into like, oldies huh?"

"Yeah, but wait a second I also happen to like rock music, and I love the Subdigitals. Those guys are very talented artists, especially my nephew, he's really great." Jim revealed as Patricia slapped herself on the head.

"Hey, I was right! You're Chris's uncle, I can't believe it!" Odd exclaimed.

"Uh… I didn't say that did I?" Jim asked.

"Uh huh, you sure did Jim. That's what he said, right?" Odd asked looking at us, then turning back to Jim, who slouched his arms.

"Okay, okay alright. Little Chris is my nephew, and Patricia is his cousin, well adopted." Jim revealed.

"But—" Jim was interrupted by Odd.

"No way! Now that's what I call a sensational scoop." Odd said with excitement.

"I'm counting on you all not to tell anybody. Especially you Della Robbia, I don't want this getting around." Jim pointed.

Odd made a fist and placed his hand on his chest. "I promise not to tell a living soul Jim."

"You better not Odd," Patricia warned.

 **Later**

We were in the auditorium, Jim was standing with his arms crossed, Chris was next to him, and Patricia was in front of them. Pictures were being taken.

"My dear Chris, on behalf of the entire staff and student body of Kadic Academy, I would like to assure a very warm welcome."Mr. Delmas greeted. "It's all yours." Mr. Delmas allowed Chris, to take the stand and microphone. Our classmates were cheering so loud, my eardrums were starting to ring. Flashes of light continued, as Chris held his hand.

"Good morning everyone and thank you all for this enthusiasm,"Chris spoke, as most of the girls continued to cheer.

"As I guess all of you know, I came here to visit my uncle and my little cousin Patricia. But, there's another reason as well: The Subdigitals have decided to do a school tour to discover new talent, and to develop that talent by giving you a chance to be one of the opening acts, whether it's a solo or a duet, at the next concert."Chris revealed, as another flash of light occurred. We all looked at each other in surprise. Our classmates continued to cheer, as Chris held his hand up again. "And thanks to the kind authorization of your principal, we organized an audition for this afternoon in your gymnasium,"Chris announced as the cheering got louder.

 **Later**

After Chris's announcement, Patricia and I went back to our room, while Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi went to Ulrich and Odd's room. Jeremy had also gone back to his room, and so did Aelita.

"So you and Jim were with Chris all morning?" I asked Patricia.

"Yeah, even though I'm technically not related to Jim, I am considered his niece. By the way, look what I managed to do." Patricia replied, opening Peter's journal to a blank page.

"Patricia, I hope things are going well for your brother. Please give my best when he gets back to Kadic. Best wishes… Chris." I read out loud. "You got his autograph?!"

"Yup, I sure did. And that's not all since Chris knows my situation of my brother being away, he's offered me to be one of the opening acts," Patricia revealed.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, sure am. Although I have to perform one of my music pieces I put together in my free time. But he's positive I can get in, along with the other person who will be chosen. You should try out, Naomi." Patricia offered, as she grabbed one of her CDs from her desk.

"Thanks, but the odds of actually being the one that's chosen is pretty slim. Plus, I'm not sure if I can put myself up to it if I got selected." I explained.

"Makes sense, well I'm going to head over to the gym. Wish me luck." Patricia said before putting Peter's journal in her draw, and locking it.

"Good luck," I said as Patricia left the room. I decided to head over to Jeremy's room.

" _See you later!"_ Aelita exclaimed, as she opened the door and rushed out without noticing me.

"Naomi. Aren't you going to the auditions?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I can't really see myself winning the audition. Mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, I was just about to continue working on some schematics, that might help you guys get into the digital sea," Jeremy replied as I walked in.

"Cool, where did you leave off?" I asked as I sat next to him on his bed.

 **POV Patricia's**

I managed to catch my breath, after running from my classmates who were begging me for Chris's autograph.

 _Odd, you are so dead,_ I thought as I started to move toward the gymnasium. I eventually got there, and I heard music coming from inside. I rushed in, only to find Aelita, who stopped playing her music.

"Patricia, is everything okay?" Aelita asked.

"Am I too late?" I asked, catching my breath as I walked up to her.

"The gym was empty when I got here. I started to play this music I made up." Aelita explained.

"Would be okay if I can sing with you?" I asked as I took out my disc and laptop, which I put in my bag.

"Sure. You made your own lyrics?" Aelita asked putting a headset on.

"Yeah, I'll show you," I replied as I opened my disk drive, and I placed the CD on the disk drive. The disk drive closed, and a window popped up. I grabbed a microphone, as Aelita got ready. She placed her hands on the mixer, with her cd on it, and I pressed play.

"Here we are, going far to save all that we love." I sang as Aelita played her techno music.

"If we give, what we've got we will make it through. Here we are like the sun, shining bright on your world. Make evil go away!" I continued to sing louder, as Aelita continued to play her music.

"We will stand alone, but when you call we will stand real tall. Stronger after all!" Aelita continued to play her techno music, as I read the remaining lyrics.

"We'll do our best, to never let you down. We're up to the test, to turn this world around. And we'll make evil go away!" I finished, as Aelita's song ended.

"That was incredible, Patricia." Aelita complimented.

"Thanks, you too." I complimented back.

"Let's go, find the others," Aelita said as we left the gym.

 **At the vending machines**

"And you would think that the rest of the candidates would have a good chance of getting picked, just thinking about being one of the opening acts, for the Subdigitals gives me the chills!" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd, it's not in the bag just yet," Ulrich said.

Naomi noticed I was quiet, Aelita was sitting down with her arms crossed.

"Are you two okay?" Naomi asked.

"I'm all right." I lied, feeling bummed about being late. Aelita nodded. Milly and Tamiya walked over to us.

"You guys want a scoop?" Milly asked.

"Chris found the two opening acts he was looking for." Tamiya put in.

"I knew it! Fame, fortune and glory are all mine now!" Odd exclaimed happily.

"Forget about it. No one knows who they are, not even Chris." Milly mentioned.

"What but how can that be? I didn't stop repeating my name." Odd said.

"No, it happened after the auditions. All he did was hear the music, and he didn't recognize the person singing. He didn't see the DJ and singer." Tamiya informed.

Aelita and I looked at one another in shock.

"I don't believe it," Odd complained.

"He went to see the principal, to see if he can find the Cinderella's. Whoever they are." Milly mentioned.

Aelita and I got up, as we ran past them. Aelita and I made it to the entrance of the principal's office, we saw Chris and Uncle Jim together.

"Chris, we were looking for you. I wanted to give you this." Aelita told him as she took out her CD disk, I did the same, but Chris grabbed Aelita's wrist, as Uncle Jim did the same to me. Our CD's cases dropped as we were both in pain.

"Please stop, you're hurting us." I pleaded. Chris's eyes appeared to have Xana's symbol in them, as well as Uncle Jim's. A surge of electricity went through my hand, as I screamed in pain. I blacked out, just before hearing Aelita scream in pain as well.

 **POV Naomi's**

Jeremy and I met with the others under the arches.

"They're not picking up," Yumi confirmed.

"They're not in their rooms either," I told them.

"We were working together, but she was having trouble concentrating. She was more interested in showing her demo to Chris, at the audition." Jeremy explained.

"Patricia was also excited about the audition, she had left a lot earlier before I met up with Jeremy," I added.

"Oh, now I understand why they took off like rockets," Ulrich said.

"Do you think Aelita is the mysterious DJ, and that Patricia is the mystery singer?" Odd asked.

"Kind of looks like it," Ulrich replied.

"Do you mind filling me in?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you on the way. You two go and find them, they must have gone to the principal's office to see Chris, meet us at the factory." Yumi responded.

Ulrich and Odd nodded. We started running to the factory when we passed by the cafeteria. Milly and Tamiya were sitting down on the steps, they looked like they were in shock. We had passed by them, but they didn't even blink an eye.

 _Something must have traumatized them..._ I thought. We stopped running.

"You look like you're in shock, did Sissi say something intelligent for once?" Yumi asked.

"We just saw Chris kidnap Aelita, Jim also kidnapped Patricia," Tamiya replied.

"What?!" Jeremy exclaimed as we walked up to them.

"Yeah, we saw them pass by with Aelita and Patricia on their shoulders. It was totally weird, like the mad killer in _Executioner 2_." Milly replied, standing up.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Tamiya asked standing up as well.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," I told them.

"That was just for the… the video. I mean, the new Subdigitals video, they're doing a science fiction thing with robots invading the school." Yumi lied.

"Right, we've got to go now. We've got parts in the next scene they're shooting." Jeremy lied as we started running towards the principal's office. Jeremy had called Ulrich.

"Ulrich, listen, Xana has possessed Chris and Jim. Be on the lookout for them and be careful." Jeremy warned.

" _Okay, we will,"_ Ulrich told us as he hung up.

 **In the lab**

The elevators doors opened, and we ran to the computer, Jeremy sat on his chair.

"What's going on? Aelita, Patricia!" Jeremy exclaimed as he tried pressing some buttons, but Aelita and Patricia's cards were already half way full in loading. "Too late."

 **POV Patricia's**

We woke up, somehow already on Lyoko.

"What are we doing here?" Aelita asked as we then saw William, Peter, Jade, and one Krab running toward us. Aelita and I started backing up.

"Energy Field!" Aelita exclaimed summoning her energy field.

"Sonic Blast!" I exclaimed focusing a sonic blast in my hand. Our attacks were released, bit William managed to destroy Aelita's energy field with his sword.

" **Fire shield!"** XANAfied Peter bellowed as a black fire shield, surrounded him and Jade, dispersing my sonic blast. William threw his super smoke at Aelita, as Jade threw hers at me. They tried to knock us out, when suddenly two fans, and two icicles appeared. The fans had missed William, and the ice cycles made XANAfied Peter and Jade jump out of the way, causing Peter to lower his shield.

"You may be possessed by Xana, but you're still a rookie on Lyoko," Yumi remarked.

"Peter and Jade, you should try some new moves, considering we've known you for so long," Naomi said taking out bo staff.

" **Attack!"** William ordered.

One of the Krabs started firing at Yumi, while Jade focused on Naomi. She began using her whip, but Naomi easily dodged it as Yumi easily dodged the Krab. Aelita and I started to run from William and Peter.

" **Follow her!"** William ordered as I could hear footsteps chasing us.

 _Being chased by my older brother, this hurts too much…_ I thought.

We continued running from XANAfied Peter, but he started throwing his black fireballs at us. We dodged them, but we were coming close to a dead end. We reached the end of the platform, and it was a pretty big gap between this one and the next. Aelita and I backed up as we jumped, we nearly slipped, but we made it. We looked back to see XANAfied Peter, for some reason unable to follow.

"What's wrong Peter? Having a bad leg game?" Aelita taunted.

A laser was fired, but it missed us. We turned to see a Krab. Aelita and I continued running, as I saw XANAfied Peter super smoke somewhere. The monster continued to fire at us, as it chased us. We looked ahead to see Peter reappearing, using his super smoke. Aelita waved her hand over her other hand, and her wings appeared. I used my gloves to make the sonic tunnels which allowed me to fly. Aelita and I flew away from the Krab and XANAfied Peter, but the Krab started firing at us. XANAfied Peter started throwing his black fireballs again, Aelita and I dodged their attacks. Unfortunately, Aelita and I didn't see the lasers by it, and we were hit. We fell down to the ground but managed to get our hands on the edge.

"Jeremy…" Aelita trailed off.

" **Super smoke!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed. I couldn't see where he was going, but he didn't reappear in front of us, at least for now. Aelita started screaming, as she was starting to slip. We soon fell but were thankfully caught by two Overwing's that were materialized.

"Thanks, Jeremy." Aelita said.

"That was really a close one." I sighed in relief.

" _Move out you two, hurry up!"_ Jeremy ordered.

"Alright," Aelita responded.

Aelita and I drove the Overwing up, as we passed the Krab from earlier and a newly-arrived one.

 **POV Naomi's**

I had managed to freeze Jade's legs, while Yumi continued to battle William. XANAfied Peter reappeared using his super smoke and broke a hold of Jade. He grunted as he summoned his fireballs. I gripped my Bo staff and started to put my white magic in it. Before XANAfied Peter had a chance to use his black fireballs, I released a wave of white magic causing XANAfied Peter and Jade to use their super smoke, to dodge it. I then moved used my hands to create an ice stream, which allowed me to jump high. I managed to get over to Yumi, as we started running. William used his super smoke as XANAfied Peter reappeared and did the same, causing us to fall on the log. William used his sword to devirtualize Yumi, as XANAfied Peter's hand's started to turn dark. He unleashed a black fire blast, and I was devirtualized.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I were almost to the tower, as we continued driving.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I came out of the scanners.

"Ugh!" Yumi exclaimed making a fist.

 _That fire blast packs a punch!_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I finally made it to the tower, we landed our Overwing's. Aelita and I ran in the tower, we lite up the first platform. We flew up, Aelita did a backflip, but I remained in my same position. Aelita and I touched down, two panels popped up. We placed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita confirmed as the files flew downward.

A white bubble soon engulfed signaling, a return to the past.

 **POV Naomi's**

Patricia came back, as she opened the door.

"Did you get his autograph again?" I asked.

"Yup sure did. This time, I asked him to write something for Peter, he loved the Subsonics, well digitals." Patricia replied coming in, as she closed the door.

"He would have really liked this…" Patricia trailed off as she sniffled. She shook her head and put Peter's journal inside her desk. She locked the knob with a safe lock.

"Patricia…" I trailed off, sighing.

"We'll get him back one day, along with Jade and William too," Patricia affirmed.

Someone knocked on the door, Patricia walked to open it, revealing Chris and Aelita.

"Oh hey, Chris. What's up?" Patricia asked.

"I mentioned to Chris on how you were such a good singer. Would you like to perform a duet with me?" Aelita asked.

"Sure I would love to." Patricia beamed. "Let me get my CD." Patricia grabbed her CD.

"Would you like to come with us Naomi?" Patricia asked.

"Sure, thanks," I replied as I took my notebook and a pencil.

"Okay, let's go. I can't wait to hear what you guys have made up." Chris said as we left the room.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter, don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	4. Wreck Room

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Wreck Room_

 **POV Patricia's**

I had just started to write in Peter's journal.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Things are going a little better. It's still hard for me to fight against my brother, and his ex-girlfriend. Even though she had XANAfied_ _Peter, I know she was a different person before it happened. It's as if something changed inside of her. I'm glad Naomi is my roommate, she's really been helping me with the loss of Peter. I'm trying to keep my grades up, since my full scholarship depends on how well I do, and I am still doing well. But I get distracted sometimes, and it just breaks my heart every time we have to fight my brother, Jade, and William. Just last week Peter had gained a new ability, a dark fire shield. It was almost like a force field, except it was surrounded him and Jade with black fire. Ugh… it really does hurt, I hope Jeremy will find a way to un-XANAfy_ _all of them. I'm going to head to breakfast now, Naomi had gone early._

 _~Trish_

I closed Peter's journal, and I placed it in my draw. I put the lock on the knob, and locked it shut. I walked to the door, and closed it on my way out.

 **At the cafeteria**

I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray for my breakfast and one I had, I made my way to Rosa.

"Hi Rosa, what's for breakfast today?" I asked.

"We've got some muffins and some fruit. Here you go Patricia." Rosa replied, as she gave me a chocolate chip muffin and a banana. I got a cup of water, and sat down with the others.

"Hey Patricia, how are you doing?" Naomi asked.

"Fine, has anybody seen Jeremy?" I asked.

"He'll probably be here soon." Ulrich answered.

"Odd, that's a lot of food you have there." I noticed.

"Well, uh, I figured since Jeremy was going to be late, why waste his portion?" Odd asked, he started eating. Shortly I saw Jeremy come into the cafeteria, and went into the line. He came to us with a tray, which had only water on it. Jeremy sat down next to Odd.

"Well done, no sleep, no meal, nothing like leading a healthy life." Ulrich commented. Jeremy looked at Odd, annoyed.

"What's wrong? Ulrich said you were skipping breakfast. I was just telling Patricia, it would be a pity to waste a good meal." Odd told him as he asked

"Do you want half of my banana?"

"No thanks, I lost my appetite." Jeremy denied.

Odd swallowed and chewed the remaining half of his banana while Aelita giggled at his antics.

"You better not deny that you pig out all of the time." Aelita observed.

"It's not exactly pigging out, but it's more like survival instinct." Odd spoke, still chewing his food.

"Huh? Survival?" Jeremy inquired.

"Yeah, we've got to store food reserves in case potatoes get contaminated. Like in the nightmare I had last night." Odd explained, as he swallowed his food.

We laughed at Odd's ridiculous answer, leave it to Odd to worry about food.

"Your attention please boys and girls. I have an important announcement to make." Mr. Delmas spoke.

"Oh no my nightmare has come true, good bye potatoes forever." Odd muttered with his hands on his face.

"This afternoon after class, you will have the grand opening of the recreation room you've all been waiting for." Mr. Delmas revealed.

Odd removed his hands from his face.

"Huh? There's no epidemic? Nightly French fries, yahoo!" Odd cheered, causing a scene.

"Odd, get down." Naomi whispered while some of classmates were confused at Odd's sudden outburst.

"This recreation room for boarding students, was designed for relaxation. You will have at your disposal at Foosball table, in addition to a table to ping pong, and a television set." Mr. Delmas continued, as some of us clapped and cheered at the announcement.

"Alright, quite down please." Mr. Delmas advised, holding his hand up while our classmates still cheered.

"Remember that with privileges come with responsibility, meaning taking care of your Rec Room. And that responsibility begins today, with the election of a monitor to supervise its use." Mr. Delmas finished.

 **After breakfast**

We were standing outside of the cafeteria, as Yumi arrived.

"Hi everybody, what's happening?" Yumi asked.

"We're to elect a monitor, for the new Rec Room." Aelita replied while Jeremy moved his hand along his bag.

"Oh no, I left my computer upstairs. I'll see you later." Jeremy said, he left as I stood near the front of the cafeteria with Odd.

"It's seems to me that as the principal's daughter, I am the most obvious choice." Sissi noted.

"That's a bit unfair for people who would want to actually do this." I told her.

"And forget about it. If Sissi is elected monitor I'd rather go to the study hall. We want a Rec Room where we can have a little fun." Odd added in as Sissi leaned over to us.

"Oh yeah, and who would you pick huh? Yourself?" Sissi complained.

"Why not me? I'd even pick Patricia, and remember I was already elected class rep." Odd reminded.

Some of our classmates started to agree with Odd logic.

"No one would know that you're our rep. You never seem to have enough time." Sissi countered.

Yumi leaned in.

"She's right Odd. XANA's not going to give you the time to supervise anything." Yumi whispered.

"It's none of your business Yumi, you're a day student. Of course if Odd is elected, you and your little gang will take over the Rec Room." Sissi argued.

Some of our classmates started to agree with Sissi, surprisingly. Talk about democracy and politics.

"Okay what's going on?" Uncle Jim rushed in. "Time to go to class, go on now."

Milly spoke up. "But we're trying to elect the Rec Room monitor Jim and we –"

"You call all of this screaming an election?" Jim cut in. "We're going to do this demographical, democrackingly, … uh we're going to vote okay?! You, and you." Uncle Jim pointed to Odd and Sissi.

"Over there, now let's see. Fiquet, LeDuc, Dunbar, and Chardin. Over here too." Uncle Jim called out.

"Huh is that us?" "Jade" asked.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." Uncle Jim responded, as he took out a notepad and pencil.

"Now you ever wants to vote for Anais Fiquet, please put your hands up now." Uncle Jim told us.

The votes were soon calculated, we were all in a line to see who would win.

"With two more votes than Elizabeth Delmas, the winner is… Dunbar." Uncle Jim announced. We all looked at him, as "William," seemed confused. Sissi looked away, and William's raised his arms.

"Haha, yeah I won!" William cheered as he then lowered his arms.

"Does anybody know what I won?" William asked. We all sighed.

"And now everyone break ranks. I'll tell the principal who won the election." Uncle Jim said, he ran off.

Milly came up with her notepad, as Tamiya held her camera.

"William, how about one for the Kadic news? Some of the kids think you were elected, because you were not part of the group. Do you think it's a victory for democracy?" Milly questioned.

"Um democracy's? Who's he anyways? I thought it was me who won this time." William said confused, as Jade hugged him. Our classmates started laughing except for us, as Jeremy came back.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"A disaster." Yumi responded.

"And that's putting it nicely." Naomi put in.

 **In math class**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and I were in math class. I was sitting in between Jeremy and Aelta as Miss Meyer continued to write on the board.

"Now to sum up Talus' Theorem in a triangle a b c, and point a b…" Mrs. Meyer continued.

"This is a disaster, William's and Jade's copy doesn't have the same personalities as the originals. They can blend in with the crowd, but alone they stand out like a sore thumb." Jeremy said.

"That's true." I nodded.

"But at least for now nobody thinks what they saw is stupid, they think William is like a comedian, and Jade is on cloud nine." Ulrich added.

"Yeah, but they're bound to get onto them. After school, I better launch the recovery program for getting back the real William, Jade, and Peter. Peter might have an alibi for now, but who knows how long that can last." Jeremy continued.

"I hope it works Jeremy, because the William and Jade that we have now is as brilliant as Kiwi." Ulrich mocked.

Odd turned around "Hey, my dog is very intelligent, so there."

This caused some of our classmate's confusion, Mrs. Meyer noticed the disruption.

"Odd, do you want to add a corollary to Talus' Theorem?" Mrs. Meyer asked.

"What collar ma'am? No, my dog doesn't have any fleas." Odd answered.

"Huh?" Mrs. Meyer asked.

"Uh I mean, I don't have a dog or fleas either." Odd finished, causing our classmates to laugh.

The bell rang, and classes were finally over. We met up with Yumi and Naomi, who were waiting for us under the arches.

"Well, I'll run over to the factory and start the recovery program, and then-" Jeremy started, but Aelita interrupted and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come with you. That way, we can both welcome William, Jade, and Peter home."

"I'd like to come to if that's okay." I put in.

"Okay, yeah why not?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll go to the Rec Room so there will be four of us to stop them from doing anything dumb." Ulrich said.

 **POV Naomi's**

We were outside the Wreck Room, William had trouble opening the door.

"Oh no, the lock is broken." William said.

"You're turning the key away you chowderhead." Jim mocked.

William turned the key the right way, as we went in. There was indeed a Foosball table, and a ping pong table. The TV set was in front of a couch, and it was big enough to hold everyone in. Our classmate's began to talk about it.

"Now listen everyone, I want you all to behave like jokes. And don't forget, this recreation room is under _your_ responsibility." Jim reminded, as he noticed the ping pong table.

"Whoa!" Jim beamed. He ran over to the other side of the table.

"Ping pong, my favorite game."

 **POV Patricia's**

I pressed the button and the elevator went down.

"Jeremy. William, Jade, and Peter are coming back. I just can't wait." Aelita beamed, holding Jeremy's hands.

"Um, me neither." Jeremy replied sheepishly.

I smiled. The elevator's doors opened and we went walked to the computer. Jeremy sat on his chair, Aelita was on his right side, and I was on his left side, he started typing.

"Are you going to use the tower of William's and Jade's clones?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, because the original William's DNA is stored in that tower. Same goes for Jade and Peter, that's also why I can use one tower." Jeremy explained, as we watched the screen running the program.

"Here it goes." Jeremy pressed the enter key, but a red exclamation point popped up.

"Oh no, there's a bug in the problem. I sure hope it didn't put the tower offline." Jeremy worried.

"I was really hoping it would work…" I sighed.

 **POV Naomi's**

"It's already match point Dunbar, try to score one point at least." Jim told William. William suddenly started to shake, and I noticed Jade did too as she was by his side. Jim hit the ball, with his paddle, as William suddenly hit right back, causing Jim to miss.

"That's impossible, beginners luck." Jim said.

"Killer racket? Was that it Jim? Before I'm finished with you, they're going to call you clumsy racket. Ready?" William taunted.

"You can do it William!" Jade cheered.

"Yeah! Well, we'll just see about that!" Jim bellowed.

"I'll bet you that Einstein, just tweaked the program." Ulrich surmised.

"It would make sense." I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we've got to come up with something and right now." Yumi told us.

"I have an idea." Odd said, he casually walked over to William, Jade was on the other side of William.

"Your serve Dunbar." Jim told him.

"Achoo!" Odd exclaimed, faking a sneeze, causing Jim to miss.

"Ah! Della Robbia, are you trying to distract me or what? You little cheater!" Jim exclaimed.

"Hey out of the way loser." William shooed Odd with his paddle.

"Yeah, just leave us alone would ya?!" Jade exclaimed.

Odd came back to us, slightly sulking.

"I'll call Jeremy." Yumi said.

 **POV Patricia's**

Yumi's ID popped up, as Jeremy answered.

"Yumi, what's up?" Jeremy asked.

" _What's up with you? They're worse than ever."_ Yumi informed him.

"The program has bugged some files in the tower, but I don't know which ones." Jeremy explained as Aelita and I started heading for the elevator.

"And impossible to deactivate, so I can begin all over again."

"We'll have to deactivate the program manually, Patricia and I are going to Lyoko." Aelita said, we started walking toward the elevator.

"All alone? No, it's too dangerous." Jeremy worried.

"The super scan doesn't show any XANA attack, and anyway do we have a choice?" Aelita asked.

"Besides Jeremy, if there's even the slightest chance we can save them, save Peter, I'm willing to take it." I said.

Jeremy thought about it.

"Okay, be careful."

We stepped into the elevator, Aelita pressed the button as the elevator went down. The elevator doors opened, Aelita went into the scanner on the right, and I went into the middle scanner. The scanner doors soon closed almost immediately.

" _Transfer: Patricia. Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Patricia. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization!"_

Aelita and I landed safely on desert sector, the tower was just ahead. Aelita and I started running, but for some reason we didn't phase through, and we bumped our heads.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Aelita asked.

" _Oh no, Aelita, Patricia, your identification files are all bugged up as well."_

Aelita and I moved our hands along the tower.

" _The tower doesn't recognize you two. It's too risky, I've got to bring you both back."_

"No Jeremy, then Patricia and I wouldn't be able to get back quickly if XANA attacks. Try to the debug the tower, Patricia and I will stay here and wait." Aelita told him.

" _I'm not convinced you two."_

"I know, but it's for the best." I said.

" _Oh no, Aelita, Patricia. I told you two it was dangerous, you've got visitors."_ Jeremy informed.

We could see five Tarantula's approaching.

" _I'm programming the Overwings. You two better take shelter in another tower."_

Jeremy materialized the Overwing's, Aelita and I hopped onto them. We started to drive, as we flew over the Tarantulas.

"Catch us if you can ladies." Aelita taunted. Aelita and I were now flying past the tarantulas, but they still headed for the tower.

" _Bad news, XANA is trying to take over the tower."_

"We'll handle the Tarantulas." I said. We turned the Overwings around, and headed straight for them.

" _I haven't even got a way to transfer energy from sector five, to protect the tower. It's also bugged up."_

We hovered around the Tarantulas when they started firing at us.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, summoning her energy field. I grabbed an arrow, and pulled it back. Our attacks missed the Tarantulas, and they continued firing at us. Aelita and I continued dodging the lasers, the green aura around the tower started to turn red.

 **POV Naomi's**

Jim just finished winning the game against William, when he suddenly started to jump onto Yumi. Jade ran for me, as she pushed me down.

"Dunbar, Chardin. What's the matter with you two?" Jim asked as William shoved Jim away, causing him to be thrown against the book shelf. Jade started to chuckled evilly, as she started to choke me, like William was doing with Yumi. Our classmates yelled, as they ran away in a panic. Ulrich grabbed a chair, as Odd did the same. Ulrich hit William with the chair, as Odd hit Jade with the chair. The two fell over, allowing Yumi and I to catch our breath.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Odd exclaimed pulling me up, as Ulrich pulled Yumi up. We ran outside.

"Let's split up, that way one or two of us will get to the factory." Yumi said.

"Okay." We agreed in unison. We ran off in different directions.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued dodging the lasers, we flew around the top of the tower.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, summoning her energy field.

"Sonic blast!" I exclaimed charging my hands, making a sonic blast. Aelita and I threw our attacks, which managed to hit two tarantulas, which then exploded.

"Two down." I said.

"How's it going Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

" _The tower won't recognize your IDs you two."_ Jeremy informed.

 _I hope he can fix this…_ I thought worriedly.

" _Aelita, Patricia. At 300 meters south from where you two are."_

We looked over to see William in front, Jade on his left side, and Peter on his right side, running from the Krabs.

" _William, Jade, Peter… yeah it's them."_ Jeremy confirmed.

 _Thank goodness… Peter!_ I thought happily.

William, Jade, and Peter continued to run from the Krabs, which continued to fire at them. William jumped in the air, as he used his supersmoke and summoned his sword. He stabbed the Krab, as Peter summoned his fire balls, which still appeared dark, and managed to take out a Krab. Jade grabbed her whip, as she knocked out the Krab's legs, she used her fans to slash its eye, the Krabs exploded as William jumped off.

"Fantastic, the program worked. We'll go and greet them." Aelita said, we drove toward them.

" _No Aelita, Patricia. Wait, it could be a trap."_ Jeremy warned.

"It's them, I just know it Jeremy." I said happily.

"Patricia's right Jeremy. What if the program really worked? What if this is our only chance to bring them back?" Aelita asked as two more Krabs appeared. They started firing at William, Jade, and Peter, who started running again.

" _Well go on then, but be careful."_ Jeremy warned.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Odd, and I managed to make it to the manhole cover as we all caught our breath.

"Did you see Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, he has the copies on his tail." Odd replied.

"Let's get going." I urged, we opened the cover and climbed down.

 **POV Patricia's**

The Krabs continued to fire at them, as they continued to run from the Krabs. One of the Krabs fired at William's sword, causing him to fall. The other Krab fired at Jade and Peter, they didn't pay attention, and tripped over William. William tried to grab his sword, as the Krab put its leg in front of them. The two Krabs were about to fire, when Aelita threw her energy field, and I launched an arrow, and the Krabs exploded. William, Jade, and Peter looked up, they smiled at us.

"Need a little help?" Aelita asked.

I smiled at my brother, seeing him Un-XANAfied made me happy. Another Krab was materialized, and it started firing at us, William grabbed his sword and used it to cut its legs. He jumped in front of it, and ran on top of it. He stabbed the Krab in its eye, causing it to explode. William used his super smoke, to make his sword vanish. Jade and Peter finally got up, they walked over to William.

"You guys are back at last, that's great." Aelita greeted.

"I really missed you Peter…" I smiled.

"It's good to see you again too..." Peter trailed off.

"And it's good to see you two again…" William trailed off as well.

" **Aelita."** William finished.

" **Sis."** Peter finished.

"Oh no! Jeremy!" Aelita exclaimed as William used his super smoke on Aelita, and Jade used her super smoke on me fell off the Overwings.

" _Aelita, Patricia!"_

I tried to stay awake, but I was fighting a losing battle as everything started to become dark.

 **POV Naomi's**

The elevator's doors opened, we walked into the lab.

"Ulrich's not with you?" Jeremy asked.

"He's playing the clown, with the clones." Odd replied.

"Rats, hurry guys get into the scanner room now." Jeremy urged.

"Right." I nodded.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I started to wake up, Aelita noticed William was using the Overwing. I looked up to see XANAfied Peter driving as well, but I couldn't find Jade.

" _Aelita, Patricia get a move on. If they leave you into the digital sea, you'll be devirtualized_ _for good. The same as your father Aelita, and the same as your mother Patricia."_

Aelita and I threw ourselves off of the Overwing's. This caused William and XANAfied Peter to turn around, Jade appeared behind XANAfied Peter using her super smoke. Aelita and I continued running from them, when a rock started to lift from the ground, and it was thrown at William, Jade, and Peter. Odd flew over with his Overboard, as Naomi drove over with my Overbike. Naomi jumped down, as she ran over to help Yumi.

"Hop on princess, and stand clear of all the closing doors, all aboard." Odd told her as Aelita hopped on. I hopped on to the Overbike, and we headed for the tower.

 **POV Naomi's**

"You three sure are some tough customers." Yumi said, while using her telekinesis. I took out my bo staff, and Yumi threw another rock at William. William slashed the rock as he ran toward her. Peter and Jade ran toward me, as I channeled my light magic into the bo staff. I swung my staff, causing a wave of light magic flying toward them.

" **Fire shield!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed. He summoned his dark fire shield which surrounded him and Jade. The wave of light magic managed to hit the fire shield, causing Peter and Jade to fly back. Yumi continued to dodge William, as she managed to kick him, causing him to lose his sword. Yumi threw her fans at William, but he used his super smoke to vanish into the ground. He reappeared right behind her, and kicked her. I was about to use my ice powers on him, when XANAfied Peter appeared in front of me. He kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fly back.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Aelita, Patricia, you two are going to have to wait before you can enter the tower."_

Three tarantulas guarded the tower controlling the clones of William and Jade.

"Okay, one for each of us." Aelita said. Aelita waved her hand over her other hand, and her wings appeared. I charged my hands as I made my sonic blasts, allowing me to hover. Aelita and I hovered in midair, as Odd took off.

 **POV Naomi's**

I used my ice magic, as I managed to freeze Jade's and XANAfied Peter's feet. Yumi continued to dodge William, as he attacked her with his sword. I noticed my ice was starting to crack, and I readied my bo staff once again. Yumi twirled and lowered her fan in front of William, he kicked her, and she stumbled backward. My ice finally cracked, and I used my light magic to throw another wave at them. Yumi managed to catch herself, as William tried stabbing her with his sword. Yumi jumped up, and threw her fan while Jade used her fans on me, but I froze them in midair, causing them to fall. Yumi's fan was blocked by William, which caused it to backfire onto her hand. William slashed Yumi, as I was about to use another wave of light magic, but XANAfied Peter charged at me, and used his dark fire blast. I was devirtualized almost instantly by his dark fire black.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Aelita, Odd, Patricia. William, Jade, and Peter are heading straight for you. It's all over…_ " Jeremy trailed off. Aelita, Odd, and I continued to dodge the tarantulas, while they were firing at us.

"Great it was already hard enough without them." Odd said. Odd flew his Overboard down.

"This way sweetie pie." Odd taunted, causing the tarantula to stand and fire at him. It then continued to walk on its four legs as it went after Odd. Aelita and I continued to dodge the tarantulas that were firing at us.

" _Oh I don't believe it!"_ Jeremy exclaimed happily.

"Bravo Jeremy, just two more things to take care of and we're in." Aelita said.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, summoning her energy field. Aelita flew down, as I did too. Aelita launched her energy field, as I launched another sonic blast. The two attacks hit the tarantulas, and they exploded. Aelita and I sighed, but were suddenly pushed near the edge of the sector. William and Peter ran over to us as they lifted their hands, covered with dark smoke.

"Bonzai!" Odd exclaimed, flying in between them, causing them to be knocked down. Aelita and I ran for the tower, and as soon as we got to the tower, we both ran inside. We ran onto the first platform, which lit up for every step we took. We flew up to the second platform, and Aelita and I touched down on the platform. The panels popped up, and we placed our hands on them.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

" _Return to the past now!"_

The white bubble soon surrounded us and sent us back in time to this morning.

 **Outside after breakfast (Again)**

 **POV Patricia's**

"It seems to me, as the principal's daughter I'm the obvious choice." Sissi said.

Odd clapped. "That's true, now that's a great idea."

"I totally agree." I nodded in agreement.

Ulrich went over to her. "Yeah, we need somebody who's unselfish and never thinks about herself and Sissi really fits that description."

We all smiled and nodded.

"What are you seven up to anyways?" Sissi questioned.

"So do we all agree?" Naomi asked.

Everyone seemed to agree with the idea.

"Hey what's going on? It's time to go back to class now." Uncle Jim told us as. Ulrich walked up to him.

"We know Jim. We just elected Sissi as monitor of the Rec Room." Ulrich stated as Sissi smiled.

"You did? I thought you would have chosen somebody like Dunbar, or Chardin. Yeah right, I can see them." Uncle Jim said.

"What? How could you not see us?" Jade asked.

"We're right in front of you." William put in, as we burst out with laughter.

"Those two are such comedians, they rock!" Odd exclaimed, while laughing.

"They must be the funniest kids at Kadic." Ulrich laughed while both William's clone and Jade's clone looked confused.

"It's nothing, let's head to history class." Yumi insisted, as she walked William.

"Yeah, come on Jade we should get going." Naomi said, as she walked up to her.

"Okay." Jade agreed, as they passed us.

"Well the copies are all we've got." Aelita said.

"For now anyways, it's back to square one. We'll bring back William, Jade, and Peter one day." Jeremy said as we walked to our classes.

 _You're right Jeremy we will, we'll get them back no matter what…_ I thought.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter, don't forget to review!**


	5. SkidBladnir

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Skidbladnir_

 **In the lab**

 **POV Patricia's**

Odd was throwing a rubber ball against the wall, Aelita was on her laptop typing, sitting on the holosphere display. Naomi was on the left side of Jeremy's chair, and I was on the right.

"Okay, the connecting blocks have been configured. Now, we have to compile the structural immediate data. Did you scan the random distortion components?" Jeremy asked, looking over to Aelita.

"It's done." Aelita responded.

"Okay, I'm programming the accident metric vectors to browse the dipolar coordinates." Jeremy continued.

"So how's the virtual submarine going?" Naomi asked.

"I can't wait to go on a XANA hunt." Odd said.

Odd forgot to catch the ball, as it flew by Jeremy, Naomi, and I.

"Odd!" Jeremy complained.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake up our sleeping beauties." Odd pointed over to Yumi and Ulrich, who had fallen asleep a while ago with Yumi was resting her head on Ulrich's shoulder. Aelita's laptop finished running.

"The coordinates have been recognized by the supercomputer." Aelita spoke.

"That's great teamwork, huh Aelita? I couldn't have done it without your help, and without your suggestions Naomi, Patricia." Jeremy gave a thumbs up.

"No sweat." Naomi smiled.

"Always happy to help Jeremy." I smiled.

"The programming is complete, time to launch the construction phase. I'm ready." Aelita announced.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll be set too." Jeremy said as he was typing a few more lines of code.

"Okay, I'm ready. Now?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, now." Aelita responded.

Jeremy and Aelita pressed the enter keys in unison, a window popped up. It showed five huge docking bays. Yumi and Ulrich finally woke up, and Yumi walked up to us.

"Hey, what's that room? It's new to me." Yumi commented.

"It's new to everyone. Aelita just programmed it into the core zone, we'll use it as a sort of hanger, for our sub." Jeremy explained.

"We've got to christen it, give it a name." Odd said.

"Odd, you don't christen a ship until the building is over, that's when it gets its real name. But nothing says we can't give it a code name." Jeremy said.

"Good idea, why don't we call her… Melanie?" Odd offered.

"Melanie? You mean like that red head you're so mad about?" Aelita asked.

"You have a crush on a girl who reminds you of a submarine?" Ulrich asked.

"You know, it's pretty late. Why don't we talk about it while we're walking?" Yumi told us, she started to walk to the elevator.

 **In the woods**

It was definitely later than I thought it was, there was actually a good amount of fog out too.

"The rest of the calculations should keep running by themselves until tomorrow afternoon. By then the atomic layers of the virtual external structure will be complete. At 4pm sharp, Aelita will be launching phase two of the programming operation. The construction of the core, and we're going to have to be on time, because if we're not the kinetic dipolar distortion energy will enter a dangerous and chromodynamic sinusoidal phase." Jeremy explained, while we were walking.

"Mind explaining that in English?" Ulrich asked.

"Please, it's a bit confusing." I nodded in agreement.

"If we're not in the factory by four, the core will collapse into itself. Kind of like a black hole." Aelita simplified.

"Are you saying Melanie will be destroyed?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, it sure will." Jeremy responded, fixing his glasses. "And it's going to take months before we can reprogram it. Months, during which XANA can continue his dirty work without any interference from us."

"Jeremy and I still have some technical stuff we have to work on, before we go to sleep." Aelita said.

 **The next day in English class**

"Shakespeare's work have been divided in a number of works. Comedies, tragedies, history plays, and dark comedies." Our teacher spoke, writing on the board.

"This is a disaster, if we're not back in the factory by four sharp, it's so long Melanie." Jeremy reminded.

"So what are you going to do?" Ulrich asked.

"Skip out, no matter what the consequences are." Aelita responded.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"What? You can't do that, you leave the library and they'll throw you out school for sure." Odd said.

"We absolutely need the submarine to travel through the network." Jeremy told us.

"But if you guys, get expelled, how do we fight XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"I have an idea!" Odd blurted out.

"Yes, Odd. We're listening, what do you find so much more interesting than Shakespeare?" Our teacher asked, putting her arms on her hips.

"Um… Melanie." Odd responded, causing our classmates to laugh, I sighed.

 **After class, at the bench**

Odd was sitting on the bench, Ulrich was sitting on top of it. Jeremy, Aelita, and I were standing.

"Actually Melanie as a code name, is pretty lame." Ulrich pointed out.

"You prefer Sissi?" Odd asked.

"Come on, that's enough. Melanie or not, we've still got a pretty serious problem." Jeremy reminded.

"What about using lunch time to get away? We can just tell Jim something you ate, didn't agree with you." Odd said.

"You really think it could work?" Jeremy asked.

"What's on the menu for lunch?" Aelita asked.

"Ravioli." I responded.

"Oh yeah, it's bound to work." Jeremy agreed.

Uncle Jim started walking toward us.

"Belpois, Stones. You know what? We're going to have lunch together. That way, I can get you to the library right on time." Uncle Jim insisted.

Aelita and Jeremy looked at each other, as they went with Uncle Jim. Naomi and Yumi came up to us, worried looks clear on our faces.

"Well, what's happening?" Yumi asked.

"Is everything alright?" Naomi asked.

"Not really, Aelita and Jeremy got detention." I responded.

"And they've got company for lunch." Ulrich added in.

 **In the cafeteria**

"We've got to get them out of this, before 4 o'clock." Yumi said.

"Yeah, but how?" Ulrich questioned.

Odd, took out his cellphone as he started dialing someone. Naomi and I looked curious.

"Congratulations, sir. You have won our lottery." Odd spoke, trying to mask his voice.

"Hurray! Haha!" Uncle Jim blurted out, cheering while some of our classmates looked at him in confusion, he sat down.

"Absolutely, but if you don't come to claim your prize immediately, we're sorry but it's going to be given to the runner up." Odd continued.

I sighed.

 _Pretty sure this isn't going to work…_ I thought.

"Uh, really are you sure? Uh you wouldn't by any chance have a twin brother who could have-" Odd stopped talking, as Naomi coughed, getting his attention. He looked up to see Uncle Jim.

"Della Robbia, you're the one that's going to wish he a twin brother to do the detention, I'm going to give you." Uncle Jim addressed.

 **Later**

Odd came out of the library, with his hands in pockets, not looking too happy.

"How'd it go?" Ulrich asked.

"A fiasco, and I even got Kiwi mad. And we can't use the door next time." Odd responded.

"We can try the window." I suggested.

Odd held me up, as I almost reached the window.

"Any luck?" Odd asked as I felt him trying to hold up my weight.

"The window's locked." I replied.

"Try to get their attention if you can." Ulrich suggested.

"Right." I said, as Odd managed to lift me exactly at the window.

"I'm not sure if I can hold you for much longer." Odd gritted.

Jeremy noticed me, he focused his watch as he tried to give me some sort of signal.

"Hang on, I think Jeremy is trying to give me a signal." I told him.

Jeremy reflected his watch, at different parts of the window, but he then reflected it at my eyes, I fell, half-blinded.

"You mean his message wasn't clear?" Odd joked.

"Are you okay Patricia?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm fine. And Odd it was a little too clear." I replied.

"Are your bright ideas working out?" Yumi asked, as she and Naomi walked up to us.

"Not exactly, but for some reason Jeremy just tried to blind me with one of his." I replied.

"Let me have a look, Naomi can you help me up?" Yumi asked.

"Sure." Naomi replied, as she put her hands together. Yumi was able to get on top of Naomi's shoulders, but she wasn't exactly having the time of her life holding up Yumi's weight.

"It's Morse code, turkey." Yumi told us while Naomi started to struggle.

"Morse code turkey, sounds pretty scrumptious." Odd joked.

"Jeremy's trying to communicate. Three short, three long. Three short, S.O.S." Yumi pointed out.

"When did you learn Morse code?" Ulrich asked.

"Hiroki and I keep secrets, from our parents that way. Fac-to-ry. Factory." Yumi continued.

"S.O.S. factory? Not a word about Melanie?" Odd asked, as Naomi managed to hold on to let Yumi down.

"No time to lose, we've got to get to the factory. The message ended with the word triple." Yumi explained.

"Triple? He must mean, William, Jade, and Peter." I said.

"Let's go!" Naomi urged.

We started running toward the factory as fast as we could, and we soon made it near the bridge to the factory and made it inside.

 **In the lab**

The elevator's doors opened, and we ran inside. We went over by the computer, to see a window on the screen.

"Einstein left us a message." Odd pointed out.

"XANA's attacking Melanie, Yumi take over for me. Patricia, Naomi, Ulrich, and Odd, off to Lyoko." Yumi read.

"Okay, go on Yumi. You've done it before." Ulrich stated.

"Yeah but what if I make a mistake?" Yumi asked.

"We have no choice, we can't afford to lose Melanie." Odd replied, with his hands on his head.

"You can do it Yumi, I have faith in you." Ulrich smiled.

"Me too, I'm sure you can do it." I agreed.

"Yeah, I'm confident in you Yumi." Naomi added.

"Thanks guys." Yumi smiled at us.

We walked into the elevator, and Naomi pressed the button. The elevator's doors soon opened to the scanner room, and we walked in.

" _We've got a huge problem. Once the protective shields are gone, nothing can stop XANA from totally wiping Melanie. And according to Jeremy, it can't be reprogrammed. So as soon as you get to sector five, you're gonna have to work fast."_ Yumi informed as Ulrich had stepped into the left scanner, and Odd stepped into the middle scanner.

"Try not to mix things up, because I don't want myself with my arms or legs, where should be my nose and my navel. Can you imagine that?" Odd asked.

"No." Ulrich replied.

" _Are you ready?"_ Yumi asked.

"Do your stuff Yumi." Ulrich replied.

"Naomi and I will go in after them." I put in as the scanners closed.

" _Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"_ Yumi exclaimed. The scanners made a noise, and they soon reopened.

" _Are you and Naomi ready?"_ Yumi asked.

"We're ready." Naomi replied.

Naomi stepped into the middle scanner, and I stepped into the right one and the scanner doors closed.

" _Transfer: Patricia. Transfer: Naomi. Scanner: Patricia. Scanner: Naomi. Virtualization!"_ Yumi exclaimed.

The white light appeared in the scanner, and I was virtualized safely onto sector five. Naomi and I landed.

"Two arms, two legs, a head, and a tail, everything's been accounted for." Odd checked.

"Good work Yumi, we're in the arena." Ulrich informed.

Yumi sighed in relief. " _Thanks, Jeremy."_

We started running, and soon the walls opened.

" _Get going, until you reach the access hall. Then take a platform elevator to the hanger."_ Yumi instructed.

"Right." I nodded.

Ulrich, Odd, Naomi, and I reached the end of the corridor.

"Wow, Aelita did a fantastic job." Odd gawked.

"That's for sure." Naomi added.

We ran to the edge and waited for the elevator. The elevator soon arrived.

"Here we go." Ulrich said, we walked onto the elevator. The elevator took us up.

"Yumi, we're almost at the hanger." I informed.

" _Okay, I'll let Jeremy know."_ Yumi said.

We started to see the hanger.

"You, Naomi, and Patricia get William's, Jade's, and Peter's attention. I'll handle the creepers." Odd said.

We nodded as Odd jumped under the platform and was hanging there while the elevator made its final ascent into the hanger. Ulrich, Naomi, and I carefully walked into the hanger. We saw William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter.

"Yo, big shots. Want to mix it up a little?" Ulrich taunted, he jumped back taking out his swords.

Naomi and I jumped back as well, Naomi took out her bo staff pressing the button, which extended it. I readied two sonic blasts in my hands. William started swinging at Ulrich, I threw my sonic blasts at XANAfied Peter and Jade, who jumped out of the way. Naomi ran after Jade, as I ran after XANAfied Peter. I started firing my arrows at him, as he summoned a sword, almost identical to William's. He managed to cut the arrows right down in half. I started to use my sonic blasts again, as XANAfied Peter dodged them. Jade threw her fans at Naomi, who easily knocked them away with her bo staff. While we were fighting, I heard a creeper exploded. I continued to fire my sonic blasts at XANAfied Peter, causing him pain, as he grunted.

 _I hate doing this to you Peter…_ I thought. XANAfied Peter used his super smoke to get rid of his sword, and summoned his original bow and arrow. He started firing arrows at me, as I started dodging them. I fired a few of my arrows back at him, almost hitting him. Meanwhile I looked over to see creepers continuing to fire at Odd, he fired his laser arrows. I continued to use my arrows, as Naomi started to use her ice magic on Jade. Ulrich continued to dodge William's blade, but he was at the edge. He jumped onto a bar, as he dodged William's attacked. I continued to dodge XANAfied Peter's arrows, and saw Naomi freezing Jade's feet. William fell down, as Ulrich tried to attack him, but William took the blow with his hand, and William managed to kick Ulrich. Ulrich jumped back, as Naomi ran over to help me. She started to form ice chakrams in her hand, as she threw them at XANAfied Peter.

" **Mantas."** William ordered, as three mantas flew in. Odd dodged a laser from a creeper.

"That's all we needed, XANA's air force." Odd said, as XANAfied Peter began to push us back.

"I know tell me about it, things are already out of hand." I added, and continued to launch my arrows at XANAfied Peter as he jumped back. One of the mantas fired a laser at Jade's feet, unfreezing her. Naomi ran to attack Jade, as she used her light magic, and swung the bo staff at her. The mantas started firing at Melanie, Ulrich tried to kick William, but William bent down and easily dodged Ulrich's kick. I started to use my sonic blasts again, as I threw them at XANAfied Peter. He started to dodge them one by one as they missed. Ulrich swung one of his swords at William, who dodged it, and it hit a pole. The mantas continued to fire at Melanie, as I continued to use my sonic blasts. Odd swung off at rail and twirled into the air, and shot a creeper, exploding it. I managed to land my attacks near XANAfied Peter, causing him pain, I ran at him, and somehow managed to kick him back. Odd swung on another rail, and the creeper continued to fire at him. The mantas were still firing at Melanie. Ulrich ran and jumped over William, he used his feet to push William off the pad. William soon came back up, and fired at Ulrich. I managed to use my sonic blasts, to push XANAfied Peter off. He came back up, with a manta and it fired at me, I flew back. I glanced over to see that Naomi was the only who lucky enough to push Jade back, as she continued to use her bo staff, and threw her wave of light magic at Jade, who dodged it.

"Yumi, we need back up. We can't do this all alone." I said.

" _Patricia, I've lost contact with Jeremy. Oh no, the submarine shields are getting weaker!"_ Yumi informed.

"Improvise, Aelita and Jeremy have to get here now. Regardless of Jim." Ulrich added.

Ulrich and William, made their way to the pad. XANAfied Peter got off the manta, as it flew away. I tried catching my breath, I grabbed another arrow, and I noticed I was low. I launched another arrow at XANAfied Peter, as he dodged it. I used a sonic blast on him, and I managed to punch XANAfied Peter, as he grunted. I jumped back. I glanced over to see the creeper firing at Odd still, he fired his laser arrows, and the creeper exploded.

"They're just like sitting ducks, uh sitting creepers that is." Odd joked as a manta came, and fired its laser at him.

XANAfied Peter got back up, as he summoned his dark fire ball, and started to throw them. I started to dodge the fire balls, and continued to use my sonic blasts on XANAfied Peter. I heard a manta exploding, Ulrich and William were still fighting. Jade started to throw her fans again at Naomi, as Naomi dodged them. Naomi used her ice magic once more, and froze the ground, causing Jade to fall. Ulrich managed to get his sword which was stuck and used Super Sprint, hurting William's shoulder. I took one of the few arrows I had left, and launched it at XANAfied Peter. I managed to hit him in his knee, causing it to shock as he bent down in pain. I glanced over to see Ulrich and William using their swords against one another, to try to push the other back.

"You're not going to win William. Better let your master know." Ulrich told him.

XANAfied Peter took out the arrow and tossed it aside as he got back up, looking angrier than he did earlier.

"Peter, tell XANA for me that we'll defeat him and save you guys. We'll never give up." I said as I saw Odd jumping onto a manta.

" _Ulrich, Odd, Naomi, Patricia. Back up is on the way."_ Jeremy informed.

"Thank goodness." Naomi sighed in relief, as Jade used her whip on her, but Naomi managed to dodge it. Odd managed to take out a manta.

"Things are heating up around here. Oh no!" Odd exclaimed, as a manta fired at him, causing him to devirtualize.

Jade threw her fans at Naomi, who tried to dodged them, but then she used her whip on her, and devirtualized Naomi. One manta fired at Ulrich, he flew back. XANAfied Peter summoned his bow and arrow again, as he shot it at me. I flew back as well. He came closer, as and I saw William was about to attack Ulrich, as Yumi's fans interrupted them and causing the two to jump back.

"It's a pleasure to see you again ladies." Ulrich greeted.

"You guys got here just in time." I added.

"It's always nice to feel needed, isn't it?" Yumi asked.

Jade used her supersmoke to reappear in front of Yumi and Aelita. Yumi used her fans to push Jade back, as the manta fired at Aelita, who dodged its attack. Ulrich and William were still fighting, as I continued to by my time, and used my sonic blasts on XANAfied Peter, causing him to dodge them. I saw William, as he took Ulrich's sword, which turned dark red, and stabbed Ulrich with his own sword, Ulrich was devirtualized. XANAfied Peter got free of my sonic blasts, and ran at me. His hands started to turn dark, and he released his dark fire blast on me, I was devirtualized.

 **Back in the scanner room**

Ulrich and I came out of the scanners, having been devirtualized by William and Peter. We went into the elevator, and I pressed the button to go up. The elevator's doors opened into the lab.

" _Jeremy, our ship is finally completed."_ Aelita informed.

"Nice one Jeremy." I congratulated.

"Thanks. You guys did well." Jeremy smiled.

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth it." Naomi added as Ulrich sighed, and we walked up to them.

"Oh wow, close call for Melanie huh?" Odd asked while Ulrich had crossed his arms.

 **In the Hermtiage**

We were at the hermitage, when Ulrich said:

"I still think we should change our sub's name."

"I second that." Naomi agreed.

"But Melanie's a great name, why don't we keep it?" Odd asked.

"It's a nice name for a girl, but not a submarine." Yumi answered.

"Well for a ship that's going to hunt down XANA, on the network. We need a name that's got some punch don't you think? Like uh, Nautilus, for example." Jeremy offered.

"Hmm, that's pretty original." Odd said sarcastically while Aelita and I were looking in the Hermitage library, looking for a book that would help us choose a name.

"Find a better one then." Jeremy argued.

"Aelita, Patricia. Are you two coming?" Ulrich asked.

"We'll be right there." Aelita called.

Aelita smiled as she took a book. We went back to the others, Yumi and Naomi were sitting on the couch, Ulrich was sitting on top of it, Odd was sitting crisscrossed on the floor, and Jeremy was sitting on the table.

"My father, and Erica use to read us this book when we were young." Aelita recounted, as she handed it to Jeremy.

"Viking Gods and Legends?" Jeremy asked, taking the book.

"Look at that. It was a mythical tall ship that could even sail on land, and it could always reached its destination, no matter what kind of wind was blowing." Aelita quoted.

"The Skidbladnir?" Jeremy asked.

"Skid's- skidblah- skid's- skidb- what?" Odd stammered.

"I really like that name." Jeremy admitted.

"Yeah, I like it too." Ulrich agreed.

"Same here." Naomi added in as Jeremy got up.

"Okay, our new ship's name is now Skidbladnir." Jeremy announced.

"Skid, what about Skid for short?" Odd offered.

"Skid... I like that." I smiled, we all seemed to agree on the name.

"Hey, what about Jim? How did he react, when he found out you guys were gone?" Ulrich asked while Aelita and Jeremy smiled.

"Well, we haven't since so… maybe he forgot about us." Jeremy shrugged.

"I haven't seen him on campus at all, he must have other things on his mind." Aelita added.

"What do you think it was?" I asked.

Aelita and Jeremy smiled again, as if they already knew.

 **And done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Maiden Voyage

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Maiden Voyage_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were in gym class, Uncle Jim started talking.

"For those of you who are unfamiliar with the sport, rock climbing is a noble discipline which can carry you to great heights. A good climber commands both mind and body. This philosophy was well understood by the famous Sherpa Jin Shenlong. He scaled Mount Everest, using only his bare hands thanks to the ancestral techniques still taught today, by the Buddhist monks from the order of Kishisong. And so, don't forget by only challenging yourself, you can move mountains, and might I add climb them." Uncle Jim explained, he then pointed to Jeremy.

"Belpois, get up there see if you're up to the challenge." Uncle Jim said.

I noticed Uncle Jim's clothes had changed recently, from his red short sleeved shirt and shorts, to a burgundy jacket with a zipper. On the jacket was the letter K, which was surrounded by a gray pentagon, like a sort of prep school jacket. He also had gray pants, and kept his headband from his last outfit, but was red and white this time.

"This will be the practical part of today's lesson." Uncle Jim said, as Jeremy walked up the steps, and he looked at the rock wall.

"Go on." Uncle Jim insisted.

Jeremy put his hand on one of the rocks, he started climbing, but he already had difficulty doing so. Jeremy put his foot on another rock and placed his other hand on another rock. He tried to move up, but it was obvious he was having difficulty.

"What's the matter? Pull up with your arms, and push off with your legs. Do you have chewing gum for your muscles, or what?" Uncle Jim pestered.

Jeremy continued to struggle, Aelita was shocked, and I was worried. Ulrich seemed worried as well. Jeremy continued up the rock wall, but he soon fell down screaming while the rest of the class gasped in shock as Jeremy had fallen onto his back.

"Of course, if the only exercise you get, is clicking your computer mouse, you're not going to conquer any peaks." Uncle Jim said, he then pointed to Odd.

"Della Robbia, show your buddy here how's it down." Uncle Jim motioned.

Jeremy walked down the steps, upset. He passed Odd, his head down. He walked Ulrich, Aelita, and I. Aelita placed her hand on Jeremy's shoulder for comfort, he looked up, but was still upset.

 **At lunch**

Jeremy's usual blue shirt had changed to a burgundy red color, his pants were olive green, with a blue strip on the side. Aelita had stopped wearing her pink overalls, and instead was wearing a light purple buttoned long sleeved dress, with a dark stripe of purple in the middle of her dress. She also wore pink leggings under her dress along with dark purple boots, and attached to them are two pink pom-pom balls. Ulrich had changed his outfit from his green shirt, and brown pants to a green jacket, with a brown t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Odd had also exchanged his purple shirt, for a purple hoody along with purple pants, and red sneakers. Yumi changed her outfit as well, going from all a black shirt and pants, to a lighter gray color shirt with blue stars at the lower left side of the shirt, and black pants which stopped at her ankles and kept her dark grey boots. I had changed my periwinkle shirt, to a lighter purple jacket, with a dark blue t shirt. I had also decided to wear black pants. Naomi also changed her usual outfit to a white jacket with a asymmetrical zipper and a cold shoulder design with a light pink peplum top and black pants while she kept her wedge shoes.

"It's no big deal Jeremy." Aelita reassured.

Sissi, and Herve walked by. I noticed Sissi's outfit had also changed, she wears a pink short sleeved shirt with gray pants, and red velcro shoes. Sissi's hair was also down, her headband was no longer there, and had replaced them with bobby pins and also wore earrings. Herve also changed his outfit, to a yellow sweater with a dark blue vest with a strip going through it, a black tie which was tucked, and black pants.

"Well sour puss, having a hard time lifting your brain with those string bean arms?" Sissi taunted as Jeremy looked up and glared at her.

"Odd, do you mind?" Aelita asked as Odd was eating Brussels Sprouts.

"Aelita, I would hate to talk with my mouth full. Would you mind taking over?" Odd asked her.

"Sissi, your head is so full of helium, you can float to the top." Aelita joked as we all laughed, even Herve thought it was funny.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you don't actually ask for it." Herve told Sissi.

"Shut up you dork! Hmph!" Sissi exclaimed, walking away with him.

"What happened this morning?" Yumi asked.

"He had to scale the rock wall in gym." Ulrich replied.

"Oh okay, enough said." Yumi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not that great at gym myself. If that makes you feel any better." Naomi added.

"I don't believe it, I can't be that bad in every single sport. Sorry Naomi, it doesn't really help." Jeremy sighed.

"Of course not. Actually you really are lame in anything athletic." Aelita told him, while Jeremy glared.

"Anyways, who cares? You can't be a champion at everything." Aelita added.

"She's right you know, athletics really isn't all that important anyways, you're good at what you do." I said.

"Patricia's right, come on Einstein stop sulking. Listen if you want, we can try scaling the wall together." Odd offered.

"You think I have time for that monkey business? I have too much work to do." Jeremy said.

"That's for sure, you and Aelita spent all of your time shut up in the computer lab. What are you working on?" Yumi asked.

"We're ironing out the final kinks on the Skid." Aelita replied.

"I thought the Skid was finished?" Naomi asked.

"Me too." Ulrich agreed.

"You guys, traveling through the network is not exactly like taking a stroll through Lyoko. And what's in the digital sea is still a complete mystery. For all we know, the Skid could disintegrate during its first dive." Jeremy explained.

"Well, that's reassuring. Um, are you going to eat that?" Odd asked, looking at Jeremy's full plate.

"Go ahead." Jeremy responded.

"Cool!" Odd beamed.

"You know Jeremy, we're going to have to test it out one day, if we're going to take out XANA." Yumi reminded.

"I said quiet down." Mr. Delmas ordered, one of the students made a shushing noise.

"Quite I said." Mr. Delmas ordered again.

I noticed that even Mr. Delmas went through an outfit change. He now wore an orange jacket, along with what appears to be a green sweatshirt, and brown pants. I noticed he appeared to be holding something in his hand.

"Mr. Delmas said quiet down, and that means now!" Uncle Jim ordered causing the students who were still talking, to stop talking. They seemed surprised by Uncle Jim's outburst while Mr. Delmas coughed.

"Thank you Jim." Mr. Delmas said.

"That's alright Mr. Delmas, always glad to help." Uncle Jim said.

"Yes of course. In case you have forgotten, let me remind you that today is FSRP day. Which stands for Fire Safety Risk and Prevention. And so, all afternoon classes have been cancelled." Mr. Delmas announced as we all cheered, even I was happy that classes were canceled.

"And so, as I was saying children. Your classes are canceled, but part of this free time will be devoted to a complete building evacuation exercise. This drill is designed to make absolutely certain that you're all familiar with our security procedures. Procedures that you will need to know by heart, it goes without saying, and all access to the buildings will be prohibited during the exercise." Mr. Delmas explained, he continued talking.

"Yumi is right you know. We'd better make a trial run of the Skid, just to see how it works." Aelita agreed.

"Yeah but, I don't know if we're ready yet." Jeremy said.

"We've got to try it out before XANA gets even more powerful." Ulrich put in as we all looked at Jeremy, before Jeremy looked at us.

"Thank you for your attention." Mr. Delmas finished.

"Well okay, we'll take advantage of the safety drill to get over to the computer lab." Jeremy said.

"Great, way to go Jeremy." Aelita smiled, we smiled as well.

"Yeah cool." Ulrich smiled.

"Thanks a lot Jeremy, this will be really neat." I added.

"Listen up, this will be only a trial run to work out the launch procedures." Jeremy instructed.

"Relax, we'll just dive and test it, and then come back." Odd reassured.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll go well." Naomi added.

 **In the lab**

Jeremy drew up a diagram, one was an oval with the word Lyoko circled around it. On the left hand side was the word web. On the bottom was another oval, drawn in the oval a circle, inside the circle was a square with and inside the small square, was an exclamation point.

"As we all know, Lyoko is made up of five sectors. These sectors are actually located in the center of a sort of giant hollow sphere. Imagine a kind of enormous virtual bubble, suspended in a sort of liquid element. This liquid element, is the world information network." Jeremy explained.

"And the digital sea?" Yumi questioned.

"The digital sea is part of the network. It's a kind of overflow that's accessible through this sort of flood gate. XANA goes through this flood gate, to attack us on Lyoko and the Skid will used the very same gate, to get us out." Aelita explained, pointing to the diagram.

"And once we're off Lyoko, what then?" Ulrich asked.

"I'd imagine you would be in some kind of immense network of tunnels. But I don't have any data to tell you what you'll find, it'll be a surprise." Jeremy answered.

Ulrich rested his arm on Odd's shoulder.

"That's fabulous, I love surprises. Well, what are we waiting for?" Odd asked, as he started to walk to the elevator.

"Hang on Odd, I haven't even begun explaining about configuring the parameters of the engines, or the procedure for transferring virtual mass, or-" Jeremy listed, but Odd cut in as he started punching a code into the newly installed key pad.

"Don't bother, we'll figure it out as we go along. Nothing like hands on experience."

"I would have to agree on that." Naomi added.

"Jeremy, don't worry. I'll be right there with them." Aelita reassured.

"Yeah, we'll be fine Jeremy." I put in.

Aelita waved goodbye, and Jeremy smiled. The elevator's doors opened and we walked in. The elevator went down and it reopened.

"Y _ou there yet? I'll start up the process."_ Jeremy informed.

"Ladies first." Ulrich gestured. Aelita, Yumi, and Naomi went in first. Yumi turned around and smiled, as the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Naomi. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Scanner: Naomi Virtualization."_

Ulrich, Odd, and I stepped into the scanners. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization."_

The light appeared in the scanner, and we were virtualized into sector five, as we landed next to Yumi, Aelita, and Naomi.

" _You're elevator is waiting."_ Jeremy said.

We got to the room where the elevator was. We started running on the bridge, and made it to the end. We could see the elevator coming and it stopped. The elevator brought us up, to where we could see the completed Skid.

"It's beautiful huh?" Yumi asked.

"Fantastic." Ulrich complimented.

"It really is great." Naomi added.

The elevator stopped.

"Einstein, we made it to the Skid hanger. Now what do we do?" Odd asked as we started running along the bridge, which connected to the platform I had saw a few days ago.

" _Each of you, get into a transporter spot."_ Jeremy answered.

Ulrich got onto a transporter spot on the top right hand side, Naomi was on another spot next to him. Odd was on the top left hand side, and I was on the bottom left hand side. Yumi ran onto the bottom right hand side, right next to Naomi while Aelita ran into the middle.

"Well, who's driving?" Odd asked.

"I am of course." Aelita answered while Odd shrugged.

" _You guys ready? Energize_."

We were teleported into separate mini Skids. Naomi and I were teleported into a double seated mini Skid. It appeared to have two separate joy sticks on each side. I noticed a few white buttons on our side, I didn't know what they were for. i also noticed we each had a lever on our side.

" _Cockpit to Nav Skids, do you read me?_ " Aelita asked.

" _Loud and clear Aelita._ " Yumi responded.

"We're all good here." Naomi added.

" _Loud and clear Aelita._ " Ulrich repeated.

"Same on my side." I put in.

Even though Naomi and I are on the same side, our Nav skid looked like two Nav Skids put together.

" _Me too, this is cool. This is like being in a space ship."_ Odd put in.

" _Yeah, but be careful Odd. This isn't Galactic Invaders._ " Ulrich reminded.

" _You're just jealous because I wiped out three times as many aliens as you did last night_." Odd argued.

" _Because you cheated as usual."_ Ulrich remarked.

" _Okay, if you guys are done blabbering, maybe we can get on with the job?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _Standing by Jeremy."_ Aelita informed.

" _Okay, now get ready for lift off. Releasing support."_ Jeremy announced while Naomi and I could see the supports being released.

" _We have ignition, powering vertical."_ Aelita said.

 _Even though I never saw season 4, this is gonna be sweet!_ I thought.

" _Lift off!_ " Aelita announced as we started taking off.

" _All indicators are go. You guys are good for leaving sector five."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Roger._ " Aelita acknowledged.

I could see we were leaving the dome, as Aelita drove by one of the tunnels.

" _Tunnel open in two seconds."_ Jeremy informed.

Aelita drove us into the tunnel, I was amazed by the difference in the way the Skid was being driven, and how small our vehicles seemed suddenly.

 _I really wish Peter would have been here to see this…_ I thought sadly.

We left sector five, and Aelita was driving the Skid more slowly than before, into the desert sector while we floated in the air.

" _It's working Jeremy. Our Skid is working._ " Aelita beamed.

" _Great!"_ Yumi complimented.

" _Nice work Einstein._ " Odd complimented.

"This really is well done." Naomi added.

" _Great job Aelita_." Ulrich complimented.

"It really is well done you two." I marveled.

" _Good, the test was a success. Aelita, are you all set to turn it around. And to go back into dry dock?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _What? No way_!" Ulrich complained.

" _Hey Einstein, I thought we were supposed to test this thing._ " Odd added.

" _Yeah, well that's what we did. We just finished a dry run."_ Jeremy said.

"We should do a test in the digital sea." Naomi suggested.

" _Naomi's right, otherwise what's the point?_ " Ulrich asked.

"I have to agree with them Jeremy." I added.

" _They're right Jeremy, if we just stay here in the sky on Lyoko it isn't much of a trial run. Don't you want to see what the network looks like?"_ Aelita asked.

Jeremy sighed. " _I feel like I'm going to regret this, but okay. Get ready to dive into the digital sea. Five minutes maximum."_

" _Yeah!_ " Odd exclaimed.

" _Okay then. Shields, activated. Sonar, activated. Stabilizers online and checked out. Primary access, clear. Laser generations online, cockpit to Nav Skids. Are you ready to dive?_ " Aelita asked.

" _Ready._ " Ulrich answered.

" _Ready_." Yumi repeated.

" _Anytime princess._ " Odd responded.

"We're good here Aelita." I answered.

" _Here we ago_." Aelita announced, when we dove down to just a few feet above the digital sea, when we dove down into the sea.

" _Aelita come in, answer please."_

" _Skid to base lab, Jeremy we're in the digital sea._ " Aelita informed, as we heard Jeremy sighing in relief.

" _That's what I wanted to hear Aelita. I nearly had a heart attack waiting, but I'm okay now."_

Aelita drove the skid toward this weird door, we entered the digital sea. It looked incredible, it was almost like being in a vast ocean, without all of the breathing equipment. Of course the downside would be, without the Skid, we'd be devirtualized forever, but other than that it's just beautiful. I smiled.

" _Holoweb system, online."_ Jeremy informed.

Naomi and I continued to stare out our windows in amazement.

" _Well, what does the network look like?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _It's… it's beautiful. I'm sending you a visual Jeremy._ " Aelita replied.

" _Wow!"_ Jeremy marveled.

" _You said it Einstein._ " Odd agreed.

" _Rotation_." Aelita announced changing the Skid's horizontal position, to a vertical position.

" _Aelita engage the turbo prop and the auxiliary engines to break clear of Lyoko's gravity field okay?"_

" _Right, whatever you say. Turbo propeller, engage_." Aelita said.

The Skid started to move much faster, as Aelita continued to drive throughout the digital sea. We passed by several pillars along the way on our little joy ride.

 _This is just really breathtaking…_ I thought.

Aelita drove the Skid back and forth sideways, we passed by more pillars. She continued to do this for some time, and we passed by more pillars. She then continued to drive the Skid straight.

" _Okay, that's it you guys. Now, head home."_ Jeremy said.

" _Aw, can't we stay here for a little longer?_ " Odd asked.

"It really is a nice view Jeremy." I added.

" _I said five minutes, you two. Aelita?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _Roger Jeremy. Turning around. Starburst propulsion engaged. Barring one sixty._ " Aelita responded, turning the ship around as we headed back the way we came.

" _What's going on around here? Aelita, I don't' know why but I just lost all trace of you on my radar. It might just be a transmission problem. Can you check it out?"_

" _Jeremy, the navigation system doesn't respond. There's a bug in it._ " Aelita explained. " _This can't be, without a navigation system you'll never find your way back to Lyoko. You'll be stuck, floating on the network until you use up all of the Skid's virtual power reserves."_

" _And then what?"_ Yumi asked.

" _Once the virtual energy is exhausted, the skid will break up and you'll all end up in the digital sea for good."_ Jeremy explained.

" _Eternal virtualization… like my father…_ " Aelita trailed off.

"And just like my mother…" I trailed off.

" _Well that's just great._ " Ulrich grumbled.

" _By the way Einstein, I hope you've got a solution because I didn't bring my bathing suit._ " Odd joked.

"This is not the time for jokes Odd." Naomi reminded.

" _Yeah well, to get you guys out of there I have to debug the system. Except there are seven million codes to crack. By then, you'll all be in the drink. Unless…"_ Jeremy trailed off.

" _Unless what?_ " Ulrich asked.

" _I've got sub programs that just might that just might debug and repair the system. But I might have to go get them from my room. So I'll have to leave you guys on your own, for just a moment._ " Jeremy answered.

" _Oh that's cool Einstein, you could have brought that stuff with you?_ " Odd asked.

" _Hey, I wasn't the one who insisted on doing this trial run Odd. So just cool it if you don't mind."_ Jeremy countered.

 _"It won't help to get all worked up, hurry up and get your CD rom, and we'll wait here."_ Aelita decided.

" _I'll be right back, whatever you do don't move from there."_ Jeremy finished.

" _Very funny._ " Odd remarked.

"You know, some ways this looks like an upside down city." Naomi said.

" _If you ask me, all of these buildings are the networks interconnected data bases._ " Aelita put in.

"That makes sense." I agreed.

" _Okay, why don't we turn on some light?_ " Aelita asked turning the Skid's lights on.

" _Hey, do you think we'll live to see the light of day?_ " Odd asked.

" _Don't worry Odd, Jeremy will find a way to fix it. I'm sure._ " Aelita reassured when suddenly the calming blue water, started to turn red.

" _By the way, has anyone noticed the change in the light?_ " Yumi asked.

" _You're right, that's strange._ " Aelita noticed.

"Yeah it is." I added.

" _Hey, do you guys see that dark thing over there?_ " Ulrich asked as we started to approach a sphere of some kind.

" _Yes, I'll shut the lights to get a better view_." Aelita responded.

" _Aelita, do you think that's Lyoko?_ " Yumi asked as we got closer.

" _I don't know, but whatever it is, its gravity is pulling us towards it._ " Aelita answered.

" _Well, I would love to see that paper pusher Einstein's face when we figured out we didn't need his help to come back in._ " Odd boasted.

" _Yeah, nice to be back on Lyoko._ " Ulrich added.

" _But it's not Lyoko._ " Aelita revealed.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

" _It's not Lyoko. Hang on now, retro breaks._ " Aelita replied, before she turned the Skid upside down, and then back up the right way, the turbos making the Skid go faster away from the sphere.

" _There's something else up ahead._ " Yumi noticed.

" _Hey look, it's ugly and uglier. They look like some sort of eels._ " Ulrich added.

We could see the eel like creatures up ahead, they had a lot of teeth, blue tails, and armor on their heads. In the tails seemed to be some sort of white orbs. There were four of them.

" _I never met an eel I didn't like_." Odd joked.

" _Heads up, I'm breaking off._ " Aelita warned.

The eel like creatures started firing at us, as Aelita spun the ship around them.

" _I see spikes and teeth, spiked eels never_." Odd shuddered.

The eel like creatures continued to fire at us, Aelita continued to dodge them as she drove the Skid up. The eels kept on firing, and I heard one of them screech. Aelita made a turned, we passed by several of the databases Aelita mentioned earlier. Aelita then made a dive down after spinning around what looked like some kind of bridge.

" _Holy cow Aelita, be careful or you'll get us all killed. Who taught you how to pilot?_ " Odd questioned.

" _You did Odd._ " Aelita answered.

" _Oh_." Odd said sheepishly.

Aelita continued to dodge the lasers, by spinning around, but we all got dizzy when she did.

"Whoa!" We all exclaimed as Aelita stopped spinning and started driving sideways.

" _Aelita, we'll never make it against these monsters_." Yumi worried.

" _I know, we're almost out of energy. The Skid could disintegrate at any moment if Jeremy doesn't come back soon._ " Aelita fretted.

" _Okay Aelita, I'm here in the computer lab. How are you holding up?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _We're in big trouble Jeremy. XANA's attacking us with some kind of fish, some kind of giant moray or Kongre eel. Have you started up the debugging program?_ " Aelita asked.

" _Yes, but you're burning way too much power and if this continues, you guys will be gone before the debugging is done. We have to by sometime."_ Jeremy responded.

" _Okay, but how?_ " Aelita asked.

" _Get those Kongre's off your tail. And then launch the Nav skids._ " Jeremy answered.

" _What? Where going to fight them one on one?_ " Odd asked.

" _Exactly Odd, just like in Galatic Invaders."_ Jeremy replied.

" _Okay, bring them on._ " Odd said.

"By the way Jeremy, how does our Nav skid work?" I asked.

" _Since your Nav Skid is bigger than the others, one of you will drive it, while the other one will use its laser systems."_ Jeremy answered.

" _Are you all set? Nav Skids away._ " Aelita spoke.

Aelita released the Nav Skids, as Naomi started driving the Nav Skid. I readied myself and grabbed the joy sticks, we drove pass the Kongres.

" _Hey, these are more maneuvered than the Overboard. Gang way!_ " Odd exclaimed.

Naomi pulled her joy sticks and started the Nav Skids, making it drive faster. The Kongres continued to fire at us.

" _Now be really careful, if you get hit it means you'll be lost at sea."_ Jeremy warned.

" _Gotcha Einstein!_ " Odd exclaimed.

"Fire torpedoes." I commanded, as I pressed the red buttons on the joy sticks. I managed to make a hit on my first try, and the Kongre exploded.

"Nice one Patricia." Naomi complimented as she continued to drive toward one of the other Kongre's.

"Thanks." I smiled.

" _Unbelievable, it's up to you Yumi._ " Odd spoke.

" _They're tough customers._ " Yumi commented.

" _Yumi, Naomi, behind you."_ Ulrich warned.

Yumi drove her Nav Skid and a made a turn, Naomi made the same turn. A panel come up and I locked onto one of the Kongre's with my eye.

" _Okay, come and get us. Now!_ " Yumi exclaimed.

I pushed the red buttons and released the tornadoes the same time Yumi did, we exploded the two Kongre's, only one remained.

" _Got it! Nice teamwork you two!_ " Yumi exclaimed.

"Thanks." We chimed in unison as we drove over to Ulrich.

" _Nice one you guys, you get better and better._ " Ulrich complimented.

" _Maybe, but not good enough._ " Yumi put in.

"And we try to do our best." Naomi added.

" _Careful, don't forget the Nav Skids autonomy is limited."_ Jeremy warned.

" _We'll do what we can Jeremy, but these monsters are hard to hit."_ Yumi stated.

" _Well don't try to work any miracles. Just keep them away from the Skid."_ Jeremy reminded.

" _Right._ " Ulrich said.

Ulrich drove past us, as he hit the Kongre.

" _Hey fish freak, looking for some more bait?_ " Ulrich taunted.

The Kongre fired at him, and he flew up. We lost Ulrich from that point, but we knew he was chasing the Kongre.

" _This time I lost him_." Ulrich informed.

" _The program is debugged, I'm sending you your coordinates. Get out of there, and fast."_ Jeremy ordered.

" _Nav Skids in._ " Aelita commanded.

We drove our Nav Skids back to Skid, and attached them to where they originally were.

" _Maximum propulsion._ " Aelita spoke.

She drove the Skid extremely fast, passing the other Kongre's we missed.

" _Trial run is over everybody, back to dry dock."_ Jeremy informed.

 **Back in the lab**

Jeremy turned his chair to us, as he crossed his legs.

"I'd never have thought the world information network is a real live ocean." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, with fish and everything. Big ones too." Odd added as Aelita crossed her arms.

"To think my father and Patricia's mother are in the network, is somewhere." Aelita said.

"Yeah, so are William, Jade, and Peter." Yumi spoke.

"That huge sphere we saw, what was that anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"Another virtual world just like Lyoko. A replika that XANA must have created from the data he stole from Aelita and Peter." Jeremy explained before he paused. "I really wonder what he's thinking of doing with it."

"We should go and explore it." Naomi suggested.

"It'll be cool." Ulrich added.

"Yeah." Odd spoke as Yumi and I smiled, while Jeremy got up from his chair.

"Right, but not tonight. The only thing I feel like, is exploring is my bed. I'm all wiped out." Jeremy told us, as he got up and stretched his arms.

"You're all wiped out from sitting in your cushy chair. How do you think we should feel then?" Odd asked with his arms crossed.

"Odd, if I told you what I was doing while you were on the network, you'd never believe me." Jeremy replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me take a wild guess okay?" Odd asked putting his fingers on his head.

"You did a little rock scaling on the dormitory roof." Odd joked.

"Huh? But how did you know that?" Jeremy asked.

We looked at him in surprise by his response. We all laughed at him, Jeremy looked displeased by our reactions.

"You know Einstein, you can be really hilarious when you want to be. Even when you don't want to be." Odd laughed.

"That's for sure." I added as I was laughing too while Jeremy frowned.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	7. Crash Course

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Crash Course_

 **Under the arches**

 **POV Naomi's**

We were under the arches, Aelita leaned on one of the pillars, Ulrich, Yumi, Patricia, and I laid back on the wall.

"Hey, Odd outta be here already." Ulrich said as he checked his watch. "We were supposed to play Foosball."

Yumi crossed her arms. "You know Odd, something probably came up at the last second."

"I bet he's afraid to show up. If I know Odd, he's hiding somewhere because he _knows_ I'll beat him." Ulrich said.

"If you ask me, it might just be that redhead with braids." Aelita smiled, as we could see Odd talking with a girl.

"Well what do you know? Our ladies' man is at it again." Ulrich said.

"That's one of the reasons I could never date him." Patricia frowned slightly.

 **In the Wreck Room**

We were in the Wreck room. Sissi was over by the computer and two of our classmates had taken the ping pong table. Ulrich held his drink in his hand and sipped his drink as our classmates continued to talk among themselves.

"By the way, what did you mean by that's why you can never date Odd?" I asked Patricia.

"I had a crush on him at one time." Patricia answered.

"Better not let Odd hear that." Ulrich said, as he stopped drinking before Odd came in, as Yumi sipped of some her drink, and he sat down next to Yumi and Patricia.

"Ah you know, life isn't bad at all." Odd sighed in a relaxed tone, putting his feet on the table, and putting his hands behind his head.

"I didn't know you split up with Melanie, Odd." Aelita said.

"Who's she? Oh yeah, Melanie right well uh… she wasn't very uh… she was just a little too… well actually a lot more… well… you see what I mean?" Odd asked.

"No." Aelita responded.

"Not really." I shook my head.

"What I see Odd, is that you collect girlfriends the way other people collect stamps." Ulrich pointed out, Odd crossed his arms.

"Hey, I tell you its for real this time. Believe me, Camille she's it she's the one. She's so funny, sensitive and really cool too." Odd described.

"Yeah, just like all of the girls you fall for." Ulrich recounted, sipping his drink again.

"Maybe, but Camille has something special that the others don't. Well, she's crazy about dogs." Odd explained.

Ulrich was about to laugh, but his drink had went down the wrong tube. This caused Ulrich to cough, and the rest of us started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Odd asked.

"That makes all of the difference in the world?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, and this afternoon we're going to the movies together." Odd replied.

"To see what? Wheelchair Zombie 4? Or Snorkeling Combat 2?" Ulrich asked.

"No way, those days are over. We're going to see something real romantic and intellectual. The picture's called "Pedal of Desire." Odd answered as we started laughing again. "The problem with you guys, is that you have no sense of romance and no intellect."

"Speaking of intellect, has anyone seen Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, he went back to his room. I think he's got a few big problems." Aelita responded.

 **In Jeremy's room**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I were sitting on his bed. Odd and Patricia sat on the floor, Aelita leaned against his book shelf.

"The only problem I have is our 'friend' XANA. You remember the last few times he attacked?" Jeremy asked.

"Which time? The one with the trees, or the swimming pool?" Odd asked.

"Odd, we agreed not to bring up that day at the pool. Right?" Ulrich asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"What happened at the swimming pool huh?" Aelita asked.

"N-nothing." Ulrich responded while blushing.

"Nothing at all." Yumi replied, I could tell she was blushing.

"Whatever. I meant all of the attacks that XANA has launched recently okay? Haven't you noticed what the target has been?" Jeremy questioned.

"Well yeah, us." Odd answered.

"Yes, but especially Aelita, and me. It just so happens Aelita and I are the only ones who can use the supercomputer." Jeremy explained.

"Come on, we've all done it." Ulrich defended.

"Following our instructions on the phone. But what would happen if Aelita and I weren't around to give you guys any help? XANA wins hands down." Jeremy said, getting up from his chair as he started walking. "Which why I am giving all of you a crash course, using the supercomputer this afternoon."

"What no way! Count me out, I'm going to the movies." Odd said.

"And I've got a test to study for." Yumi added.

"Same here." I nodded.

"I've got something to do after school." Patricia added.

"And I've got Pencat Silat practice." Ulrich said.

"If you guys think you have better things to do, I can't force you to come. But don't expect us to gain run on XANA." Jeremy said.

"You're right, but you know some days it isn't easy being heroes." Yumi said.

"That's true." I agreed.

"Then listen, we'll meet up at the computer lab after lunch and if you pick it up quickly, it'll be over in a couple of hours okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay." Odd responded, getting up as Yumi got up.

"Gotcha." I nodded as I got up to we walked out of Jeremy's room while Aelita and Patricia hanged back.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Um Jeremy… Patricia and I, we – we can't make this afternoon." Aelita informed as Jeremy started typing.

"Huh? Why not?" Jeremy asked turning around.

"Well we have our auditions this afternoon with the subdigitals." I answered.

"You know for the concert? Today is the final round of tryouts." Aelita said.

"But that's impossible, what if something happens to me while you're both gone?" Jeremy asked.

"That's no problem, while you're teaching everyone how to run the supercomputer, we'll keep our phones on. If XANA attacks, we'll be back in no time." Aelita responded.

Jeremy thought about for a second. "Okay, maybe you two are right. I worry too much, go ahead I can manage without you." Jeremy turned back to his typing.

"Thanks Jeremy." Aelita kissed Jeremy on the cheek, he smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Jeremy, I'm glad you understand." I gave him a thumbs up, Aelita and I walked out.

 **POV Naomi's**

We got out of the building and walked out under the arches.

"So much for my training session great." Ulrich grimaced.

"What about me? I'm going to flunk another exam for sure." Yumi fretted.

"Same here. I really do need to study for our test." I sighed.

"That's nothing, you think you've got it bad huh? How am I going to tell Camille that "Pedals of Desire" is out for today?" Odd asked.

"Think about it Odd, you're better off. You don't have to pay all of that money to sleep through two hours of a film." Ulrich replied.

"It's a lot better than sleeping through a class given by our friend Einstein." Odd commented.

 **Later in the lab**

Jeremy had placed his hand on his chair's armrest.

"To start off, we're going to go through a little bit of a theory." Jeremy stated as he held papers in his hand.

"I've printed you a small list of basic functions to prepare you–" Jeremy continued but was interrupted by Odd, who took the list.

"Hey wait a minute Einstein, wouldn't it be easier for once if we went straight to the practical side? You tell us what button to push and presto, huh?" Odd asked.

"Odd, working on the supercomputer isn't like fooling around on a game console. Before I can trust you with the controls, I want to be sure you know this thing inside and out." Jeremy responded, his hands on his hips.

I looked at the list of details, and I couldn't really follow of them. We were all confused. It was like reading Chinese, Japanese, and Korean all at once! Jeremy sat on his chairs with his hands on his head and his feet crossed.

"Will you all relax guys? The theoretical stuff is actually a lot of fun." Jeremy claimed.

"Great, it's going to be a million laughs." Ulrich said sarcastically as he looked at Einstein's notes.

"That's for sure." I added.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I were walking down the street while cars passed by.

"I'm really excited, how about you?" Aelita asked.

"I am too, nervous, but excited." I answered.

We looked at our papers, as we stopped in front of a building that matched the address that was given to us.

"This must be the place." I said.

"Eyes on the prize Aelita." Aelita told herself.

Aelita and I walked in, we opened the door to see Chris and one of his members.

"Aelita, Patricia. Hello, I'm glad you two could make it." Chris greeted, he came over to us.

"Let me introduce you two to everyone. You already know Nick and Ben, my partners. Sophie who holds the first strings." Chris introduced.

"Hello Aelita, Hello Patricia." Sophie greeted.

"And that big baron in that cage is Simon, our sound engineer." Chris continued, as Simon waved.

"This is Mattie, and Louise, Mary and Lyn, who are the other contestants for this final audition." Chris introduced, we walked up to them.

"Hi." Aelita greeted.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

Mary has red hair and green eyes, she's at least five feet tall and wears a black shirt, with blue jeans and shoes. Lyn has blonde hair and blue eyes, she's a little taller than Mary, she wears a blue shirt with brown pants, and shoes.

 **POV Naomi's**

I was sitting down next to Odd, who I swear has fallen asleep. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting next to each other while I myself was trying to stay awake.

"And so, if we export the virtual memory from the b-block into the inertial matrix, you can reconfigure the transfer files." Jeremy went on, and Odd started snoring.

"This will allay the alignment of the quantum tubes. I'm sure you see where I'm going with this. Any questions?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I got one. How do you expect us to remember all of this, blah, blah junk?" Ulrich asked holding his paper.

"If you guys were a little more attentive, you would be able to understand it." Jeremy responded.

"Actually Jeremy I was, but I don't really understand it myself." I said.

"Ulrich and Naomi are right Jeremy, stop trying to teach us everything you know. Just show us how to do some practical stuff, like materializing us on Lyoko, or programming up vehicles on Lyoko." Yumi insisted.

"Okay, fine I guess we may as well get to the practical end." Jeremy agreed.

"Are we there yet?" Odd asked waking up.

 **POV Patricia's**

Mary and Lyn just finished their duet.

"Okay Mary, Lyn nice one you two. Next up, is Mattie." Chris announced.

Mattie started playing his music, and he soon finished, and I have to admit, it wasn't bad.

"Okay Mattie nice one."

 **POV Naomi's**

Odd went down into the scanners room, and Ulrich was on Jeremy's chair.

" _Make sure you hit the right button, I'm ready Ulrich. But I don't want to end up there with four arms and three legs!"_ Odd exclaimed.

"Um okay um tran-transfer Odd. Is that right?" Ulrich asked Jeremy, who nodded while Ulrich typed in the command keys.

"Transfer: Odd." Ulrich repeated, a window popped up showing Odd's digital form being scanned.

"Scanner: Odd." Ulrich continued as Odd's picture started loading before it had completed loading.

"And uh… virtualization." Ulrich finished. We could see Odd was transferred as his window popped up with his picture.

" _Aah! You turned me into a garden gnome_!" Odd screamed.

"Aw no." Ulrich feared.

" _Relax, just kidding. Everything's cool here."_ Odd informed as Ulrich sighed.

"Not so bad for a beginner huh?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, not bad. You were confused there for a second and almost hit the wrong button Mr. "I don't need any theory." Jeremy remarked.

"You're never satisfied, did I get him to Lyoko yes or no?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, because I was here with you. And you weren't even under the stress of a XANA attack." Jeremy answered as the superscan started to pick up something, it then confirmed an activated tower.

"Give me my seat back, activated tower mountain sector. Head for the scanners, hurry up." Jeremy ordered.

"Right." I nodded as we heard something, Yumi gasped. We could see two specters forming.

"Huh?" Ulrich wondered as the specters formed into two federal agents.

"Leave them to me." Ulrich insisted as he ran over and jumped in the air, he tried to kick the first one but was pushed back. One of the specters went for the cables, and he took them apart. The other was just standing there. Jeremy got from his chair.

"Hey!" Jeremy exclaimed as the specter had a cable, sparked with electricity. He threw himself at Jeremy, and used the cable on him.

"Jeremy!" Yumi and I shouted in unison, as Jeremy fell to the floor. He was knocked out. Yumi and I got ready to attack the specters, but the two specters jumped onto the computer's mainframe and turned into smoke as they vanished and Ulrich got up from that fiasco.

"They disappeared." Yumi said as Ulrich rubbed the back of his head.

 **POV Patricia's**

Chris and Simon were in the sound booth.

"Well take our breath away Aelita, Patricia. It's all yours." Chris spoke through the microphone. Aelita took out her CD, and I had memorized the lyrics by heart now. Aelita placed the headphones on her head, and I took the microphone. Aelita used the levers and she started playing her techno music, I turned the microphone on and started singing.

"Here we are, going far to save all that we love." I sang, Aelita continued to play her music.

"If we give, what we've got we will make it through. Here we are like the sun, shining bright on your world. Make evil go away!" I continued, singing louder. Aelita continued to play her music.

"We will stand alone, but when you call we will stand real tall. Stronger after all!" I paused for a second, before finished the final bit of the lyrics. Aelita continued to play her music.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi listened for Jeremy's heartbeat, as she bent down near him.

"He's still breathing, but he took a lot of volts." Yumi said she got up.

" _Hey, uh guys? Remember me?"_ Odd asked as his window popped up from the computer. Ulrich walked over to the supercomputer, he sat on Jeremy's chair and he put on the headset.

"Odd, I think we're in a big jam. XANA sent two polymorphic specters on us and Einstein's out cold." Ulrich informed, looking at Jeremy while Yumi and I were by Jeremy.

" _Oh well then it's a good thing he showed us how to work the supercomputer."_ Odd spoke.

"Ah yeah, you're right it's up to us. Anyone have any idea what to do now?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, we'll call Aelita and Patricia." I answered as Yumi dialed Aelita's number, and I dialed Patricia's number.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita continued playing her music, while I had continued the song, I added a few more lyrics to it.

"We'll do our best, to never let you down. We're up to the test, to turn this world around. And we'll make evil go away!" I sang.

 **POV Naomi's**

We waited for them to pick up, but they didn't.

"No answer, I'll send her a text message." Yumi said, she started texting.

"Same." I nodded, as I sent an S.O.S. to Patricia.

" _Okay, for now we'll just have to improvise. What do I do?"_ Odd asked.

"For openers Odd, try and get to the mountain sector." Yumi answered.

"Yumi, shouldn't we bring Odd back to earth and try to get into contact with Aelita and Patricia?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay, you know how to rematerialize him?" Yumi asked.

"Uh… no do you?" Ulrich asked.

"No. What about you Naomi?" Yumi asked.

"Nope." I answered.

" _No sense in arguing guys, I'd rather stay here and fight. Just tell me where I can find a way tower."_ Odd spoke while Yumi leaned in.

"Let's see, um... a way tower. Oh I know, to find a way tower you have to bring up a radar window with these two keys." Yumi read, pressing the two keys. A window popped up, showing Odd as a square surrounded his head and moved it to the side.

" _Hey, wait what are you doing? Get it right!"_ Odd exclaimed as Yumi and I gasped.

"Stop it, hurry up." Ulrich said. Yumi pressed the two keys again and it fix the error. Odd's head on the screen moved back to his body, the window closed.

" _Thanks, well then plan b. Try to bring up my Overboard, maybe I can find that stupid way tower on my own from the air."_ Odd figured.

"Okay, um…" Ulrich looked through Jeremy's notes. "Overboard... Overboard... darn it, Einstein's notes are all over the place."

"I think it might be this one." I pointed.

" _Oh take your time okay? Because I've got nothing better to do."_ Odd complained, we continued to look through Jeremy's notes.

" _Speaking of which, any sign of Sherlock and Watson?"_ Odd asked.

"Yeah, how come they disappeared like that?" Yumi questioned.

"I guess they had other dates." Ulrich answered.

Yumi and I realized where they could have went.

"Aelita, Patricia." We said in unison.

"The specters must have gone after them." Yumi surmised.

"We've got to warn them right way, come on lets go." I said we started running to the elevator.

"Hold on, you two aren't going to leave me alone like this?" Ulrich asked.

I pressed the button to go up.

"You're doing great Ulrich." Yumi gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, keep it going." I smiled giving a thumbs up as well.

The elevators doors closed.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Stronger after all!" I finished, Aelita took off her headphones.

"Well I guess that's it then." Aelita spoke, I turned the microphone off and placed it down on the table as we walked over to our bags.

"Okay, well thanks a lot to all five of you for that great stuff. Just give us a few seconds to talk it over, and we'll let you know our decision. I also want to remind you, even though Patricia is my cousin, this will not be about favoritism, it is simply about what we heard, and if we liked it." Chris informed. Aelita and I checked our messages, Naomi had sent me a text "S.O.S."

"Oh no." Aelita gasped, I looked over to her and we nodded. We grabbed our stuff, and ran out before Chris and the other members of his ban noticed. Aelita and I continued running down the street, we saw two men in black walking toward us. We saw them depixelate, Aelita and I turned back and started running another way. We looked back to see the two men in black chasing after us, we ran across the street when we heard Yumi and Naomi screaming, as they pushed the men in black into the road. One car went through one man in black, and then the other car went through the second.

"Let's move it." Aelita insisted.

"Right." I nodded, we started running. Yumi started dialing Ulrich's number, she called him.

" _Great Yumi, just in time. I've got some sort of countdown window up here._ " Ulrich informed.

"Hang on, I got the expert with me." Yumi handed her phone over to Aelta.

"Ulrich, its Aelita. Is there anything written above the window?" Aelita asked.

" _Uh yeah, it says big fat cheese head. What does that mean?"_ Ulrich asked.

"It's a code, you've started a delayed virtualization directly into the mountain sector." Aelita explained, she handed the phone back to Yumi.

"Ulrich, has Odd found the way tower?" Yumi asked.

" _No, but I just got a mega idea."_ Ulrich answered.

"Ulrich? Ulrich?" Yumi asked before we stopped running, Yumi ended the call.

"Big fat cheese head?" Yumi asked while for some reason, Aelita started to blush.

"It's uh… uh a private joke between Jeremy and me." Aelita answered before Yumi, Naomi, and I looked at her and we heard a car approaching.

"Yumi, Naomi." I said.

"That way!" Naomi pointed.

We started running down the steps, the car came to a halt and we started running faster. We soon made our way to the factory, but the car was still following us. We swung on the ropes, and landed in front of the elevator while the car stopped. We ran into the elevator, and I pressed the button to go down. The elevator went down, as it stopped at the lab. The elevator's doors opened, and we ran into the lab. We could see Ulrich's card, just as it finished loading.

"Ulrich just virtualized himself into the mountain sector." Aelita informed, while typing.

"Odd, that way tower is just a little further. Bearing northwest from your position, we'll meet you in the mountain sector. Move it!" Aelita exclaimed.

" _Well, better late than never."_ Odd responded.

"It's your turn, Naomi. Virtualize me and Patricia." Aelita ordered.

"Right." Naomi nodded, as she went to the chair.

Yumi stayed by Jeremy, looking over him while Aelita and I walked toward the ladder shoot as Aelita opened it and we climbed down. We got into the scanners, and the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization."_ Naomi said, as the light appeared in the scanner.

Aelita and I were virtualized onto Lyoko, we landed behind Ulrich who seemed to be looked at something. We walked up to him, I patted him on the back.

"Yoo-hoo, guess who?" Aelita sang before Ulrich took out both of his swords, we put our hands against our faces.

"Whoa. What's on the menu?" Aelita asked.

"The usual stuff. A whole seafood platter over there, while William, Jade, and Peter are the lemons." Ulrich pointed out with his sword. Two Krabs were next behind William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter, who were guarding the tower when we heard Ulrich's Overbike, coming.

"Yahoo!" Odd exclaimed, as he stopped driving.

"Well, you sure took your time." Ulrich commented.

"What kept you?" I asked.

"Yeah well, at least I got here. And it was no thanks to you Ulrich. If you knew how many towers I've been through before I got to the right one." Odd replied, walking up to us.

"We're going to need more vehicles Naomi. Do you read me Naomi? Naomi, Yumi are you there?" Aelita asked as Yumi and Naomi didn't answer us.

"Yumi, Naomi. Answer us." Aelita continued.

"Transmissions problems?" Odd asked.

"No, something tells me its worse. I'm pretty sure the specters that were following us are in the computer lab." I answered.

"Okay, I'll go shoot me Odd." Ulrich told him before Odd put his hand on his chest.

"No, I should be the one. I've already lost lots of life points. And you've still got all of yours. You'll be more useful here. What's more, that's exactly what we did during the swimming pool attack." Odd said.

"I don't ever want to hear about the swimming pool again!" Ulrich exclaimed, using his swords as he devirtualized Odd.

"That'll teach you, huh?" Ulrich asked.

"Saddle up you two." Ulrich told us.

"Okay." Aelita said.

"Right." I nodded.

Ulrich hopped onto his Overbike, Aelita behind him, and I grabbed hold onto Aelita.

"This is going to be a close one." Aelita said.

"That's for sure." I agreed.

William readied his sword, Jade summoned her fans using her supersmoke, and XANAfied Peter summoned his black fire balls. XANAfied Peter started throwing his fire balls, while one of the Krabs started firing its laser at us. Ulrich continued to dodge the attacks.

"Right now." Ulrich ordered as Aelita activated her wings while I activated my sonic tunnels.

Aelita and I gained flight, while Ulrich headed towards William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter along with the two Krabs that were firing. We dodged the lasers as Ulrich got onto his Overbike, he took out his swords and the Overbike was driven under one of the Krabs. Ulrich jumped as he landed on the Krab.

"Impact!" Ulrich exclaimed, stabbing the Krab with his swords. He jumped off.

Aelita and I landed near the tower. We started running, but two clouds of black smoke came to us, and formed as William and XANAfied Peter. Aelita summoned her energy field and I summoned my sonic blast, we shot our attacks at them, but William blocked Aelita's energy field with his sword, and XANAfied Peter reflected the sonic blast upward with his dark fire shield. They started walking toward us, while Ulrich was still dealing with the Krab and Jade. William threw his sword at Aelita, as she tried blocking it with her Energy Fields. XANAfied Peter summoned a similar sword and did the same thing, I tried to block it with my sonic blasts, but I was thrown back with Aelita, while Jade continued to dodge Ulrich.

"Aelita, Patricia!" Ulrich exclaimed.

William and Peter laughed evilly, Aelita and I looked up, they began to walk toward us. We got up, and started backing out, out of fear. I heard one of Jade's fans, and I heard Ulrich shout:

"Super sprint!"

Ulrich yelped as Jade continued to run toward him. William and Peter were about to lift their hands, when a fan and a thick sheet of ice were thrown. The fan stopped William from lifting his hand, since it had hit him, while the sheet of ice nearly froze Peter's hand, causing him to back up.

"What's this William? Were you trying to ask Patricia out again?" Yumi taunted. William growled.

"You know Peter, you should try to protect her from guys like William." Naomi added as XANAfied Peter growled at that comment.

"Nice one Odd, just in time." Aelita complimented.

"Yeah, good job." I complimented.

" _Thank you, thank you. That was just a taste of my talents, Einstein would be so – that's funny I had sworn you two were taller."_ Odd answered.

 _He must be in trouble!_ I thought.

Jade took out her fans, and threw them at Ulrich, who continued to dodge them. He started running while Yumi threw her fans at Wiliam, who used his sword to reflect them. XANAfied Peter cut through the sheet of ice with his sword. I saw Jade had disappeared, Ulrich smiled. We continued to back up, William and Peter started running at us with their swords in their hands. Yumi threw her fan and Naomi summoned her ice, the two attacks reflected away.

" **You're finished Yumi!"** William bellowed.

" **You're done for Naomi!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed.

Yumi and William ran at each other.

"We'll see about that." Yumi said jumping in the air, but William devirtualized her. Naomi and XANAfied Peter ran at each other, but XANAfied Peter managed to devirtualize Naomi.

" **Ya!"** William and XANAfied Peter exclaimed.

Aelita summoned her wings again, and I summoned my sonic tunnels. We flew in the air as William and Peter threw their swords. Three Ulrich's jumped into the air, blocking the swords. As they fell one of them threw his swords at William, as another did the same to Peter.

" **No!"** Both William and XANAfied Peter exclaimed, being defeated by Ulrich. They vanished in smoke, Aelita and I landed and we started running for the tower.

We ran inside the tower and ran on the first platform as it lit up. We flew up to the second platform, and when we landed, the platform lit up. We walked up and the panels popped up. We placed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced, the files going down.

 **Back in the lab**

We all looked down at Jeremy, as he started to wake up.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked before he looked over to Aelita and me.

"Aelita, Patricia the specters... uh tower did you... did you do it?" Jeremy asked slouching up while Ulrich helped him.

"Us? We didn't do anything." Aelita answered.

 **In the Wreck Room**

 **POV Naomi's**

"I have to say, that you guys held your own in the end. But you have to admit, I was right. If XANA attacks Aelita or me now, I know you'll be able to take over." Jeremy acknowledged.

"So that means you trust us huh?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, uh a bit." Jeremy responded.

"Well, that's good news." Patricia said.

"Because the day after tomorrow, Patricia and I will be gone all day. We've got our dress rehearsal. The sub digitals chose us to be the Opening Acts to their concert. Even though we walked out on them." Aelita smiled.

"That's fabulous you two, well done." Jeremy congratulated.

"Yeah good job, you guys." I smiled.

"That's great." Ulrich complimented.

Odd walked over to us.

"By the way Odd, how was Pedals of Desire?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, it was lame." Odd answered, sitting down. "What's more, I broke up with Camille. I'm over that romantic stuff, you know I'm more into action like the day of the swimming pool attack for instance."

"Odd, don't talk about the swimming pool okay?" Yumi huffed.

"Hey, don't tell me you're never going to tell us what happened at the pool huh?" Aelita asked.

"Well…" Ulrich trailed off.

"Well it's simple really, uh let's see now. Do you remember the attack in the gymnasium?" Odd asked.

"Odd, we told you never to bring up the attack in the gym. Right?" Jeremy asked.

"Why, what happened at the gym?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh nothing really." Jeremy answered.

"Nothing at all." Aelita replied while Aelita and Jeremy blushed.

 _Sometimes they are so weird…_ I thought.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Replika

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _Replika_

 **POV Patricia's**

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Naomi, and I were in our gym clothes. We were in Ulrich's and Odd's room, Ulrich shook Odd, who was still asleep with his Game Boy Advanced SP still in his hand.

"Odd, wake up. Time to rise and shine." Ulrich sang as Odd started to wake up.

"What are you guys dressed like that for?" Odd asked tiredly.

"It'll come to you, think it over Odd." Jeremy answered.

"Here's a hint: It's one of the few new classes I have with you guys." Naomi said before Odd sprang up like a springboard with his hair still messy with bed head.

"Oh no Phys. Ed!" Odd exclaimed, then collapsed back on the mattress.

"Forget about it guys, I can't go. Galactic Battle totally wiped me out."

"I don't think an excuse like that is going to sit too well with Jim." Ulrich chuckled.

"That's for sure." I nodded.

"Patricia, do me a big favor. Think of a nice legitimate excuse so that I can stay here and sleep." Odd mumbled.

"Me? What am I supposed to tell them?" I asked pointing to myself before Odd started snoring again.

"Thanks a lot." I huffed.

"Patricia, I'm sure you can think of something." Aelita seemed confident.

 **At Gym class**

"Della Robbia? Della Robbia, I don't want to have to repeat that. Della Robbia!" Uncle Jim shouted before I raised my hand

"Odd felt sick so he went to the infirmary this morning Uncle Jim."

"Absent then. I guess when you're not feeling well, the only thing to do is head for the infirmary." Uncle Jim marked off Odd's name.

"Delmas." Uncle Jim called out.

"Present." Sissi answered, holding her thumb up before Uncle Jim continued down the list of names and then finished calling out the names.

"Right. Today, we're going to work on the high jump. For once, I won't go to great lengths to tell you how this kind of sport, can take you to great heights. So just watch, demonstration!" Uncle Jim exclaimed holding up a finger before he started running.

"Gain momentum!" Uncle Jim exclaimed, holding his arms out as he started running for the pole.

"Release and –" Uncle Jim continued, but missed the pole in between and fell onto the mattress, he then tumbled off of it while our classmates started laughing.

"Oh Uncle Jim…." I sighed.

"That's got to hurt." Naomi said. Uncle Jim managed to get up somehow.

 **Later in the principal's office**

I was in the principal's office. I was looking down at my feet, crossing my arms. Odd looked down to, Mr. Delmas spoke.

"Disappointed, disappointed, that's the only word for it. Patricia, Odd, I am deeply disappointed in both of you."

Uncle Jim held up his finger.

"I agree with that sir. If I may so, I'm surprised that Patricia would lie on Della Robbia's behalf. These two took me for some sort of idiot." Uncle Jim said.

"Uncle Jim I –" I started, but Mr. Delmas interrupted me.

"You shamelessly acted with total in difference, to the ethical values, this institution is designed to teach you. You lied! Both of you. Therefore, four hours of detention." Mr. Delmas said.

Odd and I looked at each other, we sighed. Uncle Jim counted his fingers.

"Really? Only four sir?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Yes. And that's because I consider myself to be too-" Mr. Delmas started, but Uncle Jim interrupted him.

"Too weak?" Uncle Jim asked.

Mr. Delmas looked at Uncle Jim, he then looked back at us.

"Magnanimous."

 **Afterwards**

We were outside Mr. Delmas's office, walking to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for the lame excuse Patricia." Odd scolded.

"Hey Odd, how would I know Uncle Jim would pull his back out and go to the infirmary?" I asked.

"If you had taken the time to think of a better execuse, I wouldn't have four hours of detention." Odd replied saltly.

"Hey, if you would you stop being selfish, you'd realize I have four hours of detention too. What's worse, is I hurt Uncle Jim's feelings. And it was only because you needed more sleep, you lazy loser!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Odd grimaced at that comment, as Nicolas came up to me.

"Hi Patricia. Um, how would you feel about having a fantastic and breath taking experience together in the moon light tonight?" Nicolas asked.

"Patricia would rather have detention, then go out with you." Odd scoffed.

"You know what Nicolas? That's pretty nice of you asking me, and I would like to go." I smiled. Nicolas smiled, holding his thumb up.

"I'm hallucinating; you're not going to go out with that nerd are you?" Odd asked.

"I'd rather go out with a nerd, than hang out with a selfish potato head like you Odd." I replied, as I walked away.

 **At lunch**

Ulrich used a fork to take his fries as he ate some.

"These fries are tasty." Ulrich said.

"That's for sure." I agreed as I dipped mine in ketchup and ate it.

"I'm kind of glad I asked Jim to be in your class now. It makes things easier. But I also have to take Mrs. Hertz's science class, so I do have an extra class." Naomi said.

Odd sat down not looking too happy, he looked over at Ulrich and us while Aelita sat down next to me, she noticed I wasn't looking too happy either.

"Did we say something wrong?" Ulrich asked while I smiled slightly, Odd took a hand full of fries and ate them.

"Well, it looks as if we've got a bit of a cold war on our hands." Yumi noticed.

"Listen you two, why don't you kiss and make up? We've got more important things to worry about." Jeremy said.

"Like exploring the network with the Skid some more?" Ulrich leaned in, whispering.

"That's right, and especially to check out that sphere you came across on your first trip." Jeremy leaned in as well.

"Great, when do we go?" Yumi asked leaning in.

"The longer we wait, the stronger XANA gets. So I say, we try tonight. That is if our two friends are ready to bury the hatchet." Jeremy replied.

"As long as I don't have to talk to that dummy." Odd retorted.

"Suits me. What do I have to say to a lazy selfish brat anyway?" I countered.

"Guys, try to relax please." Aelita pleaded.

"That's progress, sort of." Yumi said before Nicolas came up to us, still looking happy from earlier.

"Hey Patricia, are we still on for tonight?" Nicolas asked.

"I'm sorry. I mean I really am but something just came up." I replied. Nicolas didn't look too happy hearing that response.

"I've got uh the uh a big test I have to study for." I lied.

"Yeah, well I guess that figures. It was too true to be good. I mean, you know what I mean right?" Nicolas asked walking away.

"What was that about?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing." I replied. Aelita raised her eyebrow.

 **Later that night**

We were running on the bridge, as we made our way toward the factory. Odd and I were at it again.

"Take your time why don't you?" I asked.

"Give it a rest huh?" Odd countered.

Yumi, Naomi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were already inside the factory. They swung on the ropes, and landed. Odd and I were still behind them.

"You really could have thought of a better excuse." Odd grumbled.

"I wouldn't have to make excuses, if you weren't lazy." I scolded, as I jumped on the rope. I landed, Odd jumped on the rope, he landed.

"I'm not lazy." Odd defended, as we walked to the elevator, the others had already went down. I walked in, as I pressed the button to go down. We finally arrived, the elevators doors opened. I started walking toward the middle scanner, when Odd ran in front of me and got in with his hands behind his head.

"Odd aren't you over doing it a little?" Yumi asked.

"I have to agree with her Odd, this is a bit much. You're totally being immature." I scolded.

"If you say so." Odd ignored my frustration.

"Incredible, you'd think they were back in kindergarten." Ulrich belittled as the scanners closed. I sighed.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Aelita asked, concerned.

"I hope so..." I trailed off.

" _Alright now, cool it guys. Let's concentrate on our mission. Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Odd. Scanner, virtualization."_ Jeremy said as the scanners reopened almost immediately after the others were virtualized.

Aelita walked into the middle scanner, Naomi took the right scanner, and I took the left before the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Patricia. Transfer: Naomi. Scanner, virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed._

We were virtualized into sector five and we landed the room started spinning, as the entrance to the corridor was about to be opened. I looked over to Odd, I turned away while Odd sighed. The room stopped spinning and we started running toward the entrance of the corridor. The walls opened and we started running through so we could reach the elevator. We made our way to the edge of the bridge, and waited for the elevator. The elevator soon came down, we walked on it before the elevator brought us up to the Skid's hanger.

" _Hurry over to your transporter spots."_

We each got onto our transporter spots, Aelita stepping into the middle one, driving the Skid again.

"Doesn't it freak you out to have a real loser at the controls Naomi?" Odd asked.

Ulrich scoffed, I looked over to Odd, and glared at him.

" _Okay, energize._ "

The energy beams teleported us into the Skid. This time, I was driving the Skid, while Naomi was using the lasers.

"Ulrich, do you mind asking that dorky friend of yours if he still remembers how to use the Skid?" I asked.

" _Cut it out Patricia, just ask him yourself._ " Ulrich answered.

 _"Yeah come on, this is getting just a bit out of hand."_ Aelita agreed.

" _Good answers you two._ " Odd said.

" _Hey, you're starting to get on our nerves. Both of you."_ Ulrich countered.

" _Yeah, we've had enough._ " Yumi said.

"Seriously." Naomi sighed. "Sorry Patricia, it's just a bit too much."

" _When you guys are all finished, what do you say we take off? Supports away."_ Jeremy said as the supports moved away.

" _Vertical propulsion operational._ " Aelita said.

Aelita drove the Skid as it flew up, we exited the dome and soon arrived in the desert sector.

" _Ready to dive._ " Aelita announced as she drove the Skid down, only a few feet above the digital sea before we dove into the sea as we exited the hub, while Aelita continued to drive the Skid in a vertical position.

" _We're in the network Jeremy._ " Aelita informed.

" _Holo web system, connected. Aelita set course bearing one seventy and look out for a hub."_ Jeremy directed.

" _Gotcha._ " Aelita acknowledged as she started using the turbos on the Skid and drove it horizontally.

" _I'll enter the coordinates that of the sphere that you guys saw during your last mission."_

" _Hub in sight_." Aelita informed, we approached the hub.

" _Are you ready?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _Roger._ " Aelita replied hovering over the hub.

" _Hyper fluid aspiration in three seconds._ " Aelita said. We dove down into the hub as we reappeared out of the hub and into a different part of the digital sea at an accelerated speed.

" _Retro breaks_." Aelita said as she slowed the Skid down, and turned on the lights.

" _Lights operational._ " Aelita said. Aelita drove the Skid, as I could see the sphere ahead of us.

" _Okay Jeremy, we're coming to the sphere now._ " Aelita informed.

" _Okay Aelita. Check the South Pole for an entry portal. Like on Lyoko."_

" _I've got a visual on it._ " Aelita confirmed as we could see the entry portal ahead. We reached the entry portal, but it wasn't opening.

" _It's shut. What do I do now?_ " Aelita asked.

" _Whatever you can do, I'm sure it's better than having Patricia being at the driver's seat._ " Odd answered.

" _Rotation_." Aelita said.

" _Hey!_ " Odd exclaimed as Aelita started to put the Skid in a vertical position.

"Thanks Aelita." I smiled slightly.

" _No problem. Anything to cut this silly argument short."_ Aelita said.

" _Odd?"_ Yumi asked.

" _Yeah?_ " Odd asked.

"Shut up okay?" Naomi asked.

" _Key activated._ " Aelita said, as she sent a beam directly into the entry portal.

" _There's an access code to crack. It's going to take a couple of minutes."_ Jeremy informed.

 _I wonder what's on this sphere, not having seen season four I'm not sure what to expect…_ I thought.

A few minutes had passed while Jeremy was cracking the code before he gave us a result.

" _Okay, I cracked the code."_ Jeremy announced as the beam disappeared.

" _Way to go Jeremy._ " Aelita complimented.

"Yeah, nice job." I complimented.

The entry portal was lowered, and it was now fully opened. Aelita drove the Skid inside before we reappeared out of the digital sea, I widened my eyes in surprise. It seemed like a copy of the forest sector. Aelita drove the Skid up to get a better view. We all marveled at the sight of it.

" _Unbelievable, you guys are on an exact copy of Lyoko except there's only one sector: the forest."_ Jeremy informed.

" _XANA created another Lyoko on the network?_ " Aelita asked.

"But why would he do this?" I questioned.

" _I have no idea. But you can bet it's not to save humanity, and knowing our friend XANA I'm sure he's made lots of other copies exactly like this one."_ Jeremy replied.

" _So what do we do? Check it out?_ " Aelita asked.

" _You bet. I want as much data as possible on this new virtual world_." Jeremy responded.

" _Right, energize._ " Aelita said as we were energized out of the Skid and onto the Replika of the forest sector.

"Oh wow another forest territory, well I guess I'm not out of the woods yet." Odd joked.

"You guys should probably start laughing, otherwise he'll start crying." I scoffed.

"This is getting annoying..." Naomi trailed off.

" _Okay, what you're going to do now is work in groups of two. One group goes out exploring, while the other watches the Skid."_ Jeremy informed before Odd lifted his finger.

"Right, I'll work with Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, or Naomi." Odd said.

"For once he's got a good idea." I remarked.

"I've had it with you two, Ulrich and I are out of here right now. We could use a vacation." Yumi said.

"As for Naomi and, I we're exploring too. You're getting on my last nerves Odd." I added.

"Yeah, maybe Aelita can help you Odd, with your girlfriend problems. We just don't want to be around to hear it." Ulrich said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"And she's not my girlfriend!" Odd exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Aelita sighed.

" _Here come your vehicles."_

Jeremy materialized Ulrich's Overbike, Yumi's Overwing, and my Overbike.

"Thanks Jeremy." Yumi said.

"See ya." Naomi waved, as I got on the Overbike and she got on behind me.

"Have fun counseling Odd, Aelita." Ulrich sang as we drove away from them before Ulrich and Yumi split up on their way, while I drove the Overbike in a different direction.

"What do you think we'll find?" Naomi asked.

"No idea and I'm sorry about yelling, he's just SO annoying." I replied.

"It's cool, no worries. I'm on your side anyhow, he should have been ready for class." Naomi said.

" _Ulrich, Yumi. Patricia, Naomi. XANA's attacking the Skid, we need you back there now."_ Jeremy informed.

"Gotcha." Naomi acknowledged as I turned the Overbike around and drove back toward the Skid.

"We'll be there shortly." I informed, as I revved up my Overbike, making it go faster.

" _I got a huge problem at the factory. Herve and Nicolas are on the verge of the discovering the supercomputer and it's impossible to launch a return to the past."_ Jeremy informed.

"That does not sound good." Naomi said.

" _Right, I'm going to see if I can stall them. Make sure you guys get over to the Skid to protect it."_

We managed to arrive in time, as Yumi threw her fan at XANAfied Peter's hand, causing him to look back at her. She flew her Overwing next to him, as Ulrich drove his Overbike closer, and we did the same driving in the middle. Ulrich jumped off of his Overbike and crashed it into the remaining Megatank, they both fell into the digital sea before Ulrich super speeded towards Aelita.

"Everyone knows that speeding is really dangerous." Ulrich joked, taking out his twin blades.

"Peter, you better face the facts. You're not going to win this time." Naomi told him as XANAfied Peter retreated using his super smoke.

" _Ulrich, we've got an emergency here. You've got to devirtualize Patricia."_ Jeremy informed.

"What, how come? Who's going to pilot Naomi's NavSkid?" Aelita asked.

" _Yumi, you can help Naomi."_ Jeremy replied.

"Okay, sounds good." Yumi agreed.

"I'll devirtualize you on three. One, two…" Ulrich counted as I flinched. He used his sword and I was devirtualized. I came out of the middle scanner, Odd was already there.

"Hello." Odd beamed. Odd told me about his idea, he had.

"What? After all this, you want me to do that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Unless you got a better idea?" Odd asked.

"Okay I guess…" I sighed.

 _I just hope Peter never hears about it, once he's freed from Xana..._ I thought. I kissed Odd on the lips. The elevator stopped, the doors opened revealing Herve and Nicolas. I stopped kissing Odd.

"Hey are you guys enjoying the show?" Odd asked.

Nicolas rubbed his hand on his chin as they decided to leave. We started laughing.

"So that's why they were hiding in the factory." Nicolas said.

"They like each other." Herve added.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I came up to see Aelita and Jeremy, not looking too pleased. Odd and Patricia were already back, they were leaning on the holosphere display case and were smiling.

"You two look awfully serious. What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"I'm just worried about this Lyoko copy. If there's one out there it, means there's another supercomputer infected with XANA somewhere else on Earth. To destroy this new supercomputer, I'm going to have to figure out some sort of way to materialize you into the real world from the copy." Jeremy replied.

"The other question is; how many does Xana plan to build? And why?" Aelita asked.

"Relax Einstein, Princess. We'll handle that when the time comes." Ulrich chuckled.

"Are you sure that's your only worry you two?" Yumi asked. Jeremy and Aelita looked over, to Odd and Patricia.

"Uh huh. You see guys, Mr. and Mrs. Einstein just found out what it means to have an open mind." Odd answered as Patricia and Odd laughed, while Jeremy and Aelita continued not looking happy.

"Glad you and Patricia are done fighting. So what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Hmmm…. Nothing." Patricia answered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, nothing at all." Odd agreed, blushing slightly as well. We raised our eyebrows.

 **POV Patricia's**

Odd and I made a deal about keeping things on the down low, we ran up to each other.

"You dumb bell!" Odd called out as he passed me.

"Look who's talking you selfish loser!" I exclaimed back at him walking away. We met over by a tree.

"Well, that'll probably put an end to any rumors." I told him.

"Well, I don't know. But you've got to promise me, never to tell Peter once we save him. He'll probably run me out of town..." Odd chuckled nervously.

"Deal." I agreed.

"Don't tell Ulrich I told you this, but he told me that you had a crush on me." Odd mentioned.

I could feel my cheeks starting to blush.

"Well um… I'm sure he was just teasing you." I said.

"Uh huh sure." Odd chuckled rolling his eyes.

I gave Odd a soft punch to his shoulder, he started running.

"I'm going to ask Ulrich again." Odd said.

"No you're not, I'm going to get you." I sang as I ran to catch him.

 **And done! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! More to come, and don't forget to review! Hope everyone has a safe Labor Day weekend, to those who celebrate Labor Day!**

 **~LyokoWarrrior1994**


	9. I'd Rather Not Talk About It

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do nor own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Happy Labor day, to those who celebrate it!**

 _I'd rather not talk about it_

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich, Yumi, Patricia, Odd, Aelita, Kiwi, and I were running in the woods. We were panting really heavily, and our cheeks started to red from exhaustion while Jeremy was way ahead of us, holding a stop watch.

"Come on, let's move it a little faster! Faster!" Jeremy exclaimed waving his hand. We tried to run as fast as we could.

"I don't believe it, he's trying to kill us." Aelita said.

"I think you're right about that Aelita." I huffed.

Odd tried to continue but started to stumble, he fell right at Jeremy's feet and Kiwi sniffed him. We all laid down, trying to catch our breaths, Jeremy pressed his stop watch.

"You guys are ridiculous, you're way too slow. What a bunch of snails. Except you Odd, even a snail runs faster than you." Jeremy badgered, looking down at Odd before he got up.

"Since when does the least athletic person in the world thinks he's better than I am?" Odd asked pointing to himself.

"Hey that's true. Getting a little carried away, aren't you Einstein?" Ulrich asked as Yumi, Aelita, Patricia and I got up while Yumi had her arms crossed, and even Kiwi growled as he was mad at Jeremy.

"Don't blame me. The stopwatch doesn't lie you guys." Jeremy replied.

 **At the benches**

Ulrich, Odd, and Patricia sat on one bench while Aelita, Yumi, and I sat on the other. Jeremy crossed his arms.

"That was even worse than the last time, how do you expect to beat XANA if all of you don't speed it up?" Jeremy asked. Odd shrugged.

"You're a real comedian Einstein. All you ever do is time us. Anybody can do that." Odd replied.

"He's right you know." Patricia agreed as Jeremy looked up.

"One thing is for sure, if you guys don't get into shape you're never going to get any stronger and XANA's going to beat you hands down. But if you think you want another trainer, be my guest." Jeremy told us, his hand was up.

"Maybe there's a better - a better way of getting in shape." Yumi said.

"I get it, you're just badly trained. And if you guys can't keep up, it's my fault." Jeremy argued.

"Well yeah." We all agreed as Jeremy crossed his arms.

"Okay, well fine. I may not be the best trainer in the world, but you have to admit you don't exactly listen to me." Jeremy huffed.

"That's true too. Maybe we need to find someone else, a specialist." Yumi suggested.

"A specialist? You mind telling me where you expect to find one?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich, Odd, and I looked at each other while Aelita and Patricia smiled.

 **In the boy's dormitory**

Jeremy knocked on Jim's door, and he opened it. It seemed like exercise music was being played.

"Now just what do you think you're doing here? Can't a man have a little peace and quiet on a Saturday?" Jim asked.

"Well it's simple. Although, well you might think this is a little crazy." Jeremy answered. Jim closed the door.

"Try to hear us out though." Patricia said.

"Nothing can surprise me ever since I orbited the Earth. Spit it out Belpois huh?" Jim asked.

"Um well we heard you were once a Special Forces trainer." Jeremy replied. Jim held his hands behind him, and started walking.

"That's right. Special Forces, yes I am. The Secret Division force." Jim chuckled.

"Ah those were the good old days. But that being said, I'd rather not talk about it." Jim told us.

"Would you be willing to train students like us Jim?" Jeremy asked. Jim turned around, surprised.

"Train students?" Jim repeated, surprised by Jeremy's request.

"Uh yeah for a kind of commando camp like you…. your special intervention thingamajig." Jeremy answered.

"Deal. Meet me at the Red Cross trail roads at 1500 hours, sharp. Dress for sports." Jim told us.

"Today, already?" I asked.

"It touches me that students recognize and want to benefit from my experience and skills." Jim answered, he put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Especially you Belpois. I never imagined anyone could ever turn you into a man. A real one." Jim said.

"No you don't understand, I was talking about training the others. Not for me." Jeremy explained before Jim opened the door, his music was still playing.

"This course is for everybody. 1500 hours and I want you there on time, you hear?" Jim asked closing the door.

Yumi, Patricia, and I started laughing, while Odd put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"This will do wonders for you Jeremy. Now you'll be able to put your stopwatch away for a little while. Alright!" Odd exclaimed as he tried to show off his muscles.

 **Under the arches**

"This is stupid. I can't do a commando camp, I've got a ton of other things on my plate." Jeremy complained.

"I think you're just afraid of sweating a little." Yumi said.

"Same here." Patricia agreed as we continued walking, but Jeremy stopped.

"What if XANA attacks while we're training?" Jeremy asked.

"Bring your computer with you, that's all." Ulrich replied before Aelita walked up to him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jeremy. Jim's commando camp can't possibly do us any harm huh?"

"With Jim, you never can tell." Jeremy answered.

 **Later on the cross roads**

We were running a little late, when we met up with Jim.

"I have never seen a weaker pack of legless slugs in my life! 1500 hours sharp, does not mean 1502 or 1503." Jim spoke.

"Um we're not going to split hairs over a few seconds, huh? My watch –" Odd started but Jim got in his face.

"Your watch doesn't answer to me Della Robbia. I give the orders around here so straighten up!" Jim ordered before he started hopping on his feet.

"Okay let's go, we'll make our way to the combat clearing where we'll start you with some basic training. Like push-ups." Jim said as we started jogging, while Aelita and Jeremy were already behind us.

"This is not going to be fun." Patricia whispered to me as we were jogging side by side.

"Not it is not." I nodded agreeing, with her.

We made it to the spot Jim had mentioned earlier, and started doing push-ups.

"Thirteen, fourteen. Fifteen." Jim counted as we started to struggle while he walked in front of us.

"Hold that fifteen, hold it." Jim ordered as Jeremy collapsed on the ground, and I tried holding it as much as possible.

 _If this goes on any longer…!_ I thought.

"Hold it I said. Alright, alright one, two, three, four. On your feet, breath in, breath out." Jim said as we started doing another exercise. Jeremy was completely wiped out, but we kept going.

"Easy does it, easy does it. One, two, three, four five." Jim counted.

"I think, we should have stuck with Jeremy." I sighed.

"Yeah, he may not be my real uncle but I feel like he's worse than Jeremy right now." Patricia agreed as we continued doing the exercise. Jim bent down in front of Jeremy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Belpois? This is only the beginning, by the time I'm through with you, you're going to be a man. So, get up now!" Jim ordered as we stopped and Jeremy got up, but he was panting.

"Jim, don't you think you're over doing it? We want training, not torture." Yumi spoke.

"Wrong again young lady. You guys are all participating in Jim's boot camp, and that means two things. You sweat, and you don't complain, unless you want ten extra push ups. From this moment on, we live and die together as a group. Got it?" Jim asked.

"Okay, okay. No need to get carried away." Odd answered.

"You got it Odd?!" Uncle Jim exclaimed.

"Sir yes sir!" We all answered.

"Okay, let's move three mile run." Jim ordered, as we all sighed and started running.

"One, two. One, two. One two, one two. One, two, one two." Jim repeated as we continued running up a hill before I looked back to see Odd and Jeremy behind us, Jim ran behind us.

"Get those soft shell knees up, come on! Hey Belpois, you couldn't even out run a one legged chicken." Jim laughed.

"Left right, left right. And left, right." Jim continued as we stopped and waiting for Jeremy and Odd to catch up.

"At this rate, we'll need at least a week to recover from Jim's camp." Aelita said as Jeremy and Odd caught up, they both held their hands on each other's shoulders.

"It's kind of useless." Aelita finished as Jeremy and Odd were panting like crazy, Jim caught up with us.

"Young lady, it's diversity that creates strength and courage. And that's the surest path to fame and glory." Jim said, as he nudged himself at his chest.

Jim started running again, as we looked at Jeremy and Odd. We soon arrived at another course. Odd jumped held onto the wood for some time, but he fell.

"Cut the clowning Della Robbia. This is not a circus." Jim told Odd.

Ulrich and Patricia started climbing high up on an old fence.

 _Patricia had told me they both have Vertigo… I hope they'll be alright._ I thought concerned.

"Stern, Patricia don't be wimps. You've got nothing to be afraid of except a sore bottom." Jim said.

Jeremy got onto this rope obstacle, and had to hold in between another rope high up. That looks painful.

"Come on, Belpois. No use in hanging in there like a wet sock on a clothes line!" Jim exclaimed.

After that, we started crawling under barbed wire. I was ahead of Yumi, but she got caught on the wire.

"Move it, get the lead out and crawl. Faster you hear?!" Jim exclaimed.

Afterwards Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and I were balancing ourselves on a low wooden fence while Yumi, Ulrich, Patricia, and Jim were watching us before Aelita fell over.

"Stones, I said on top of it!" Jim exclaimed

We had stopped when Jim stopped his stopwatch.

"Not bad for the first time. Right, let's take a little break here and we'll start a new work out." Jim told us as Aelita came over to us, her cheeks red and her hand on her back before we sat down, and started our break.

"So Patricia, I haven't heard from Peter for a while now. How is the custody case going?" Jim asked.

"Not so good. My parents are still at a standstill. Peter calls me with updates, but since the states are in a different time zone it's hard for us to talk together on the phone. But he did tell me to tell you he said "Hi, I hope everything is well at Kadic." Patricia answered.

"Ah, well tell him I said the same for him in the states." Jim nodded.

"Hey you know what Jim, we'd love to hear about your past life. I know you usually don't want to talk about it, but since it's between us members of the same commando group." Yumi spoke.

"Yeah, come on please Uncle Jim?" Patricia asked as Jeremy held his hand under his chin, and Jim cleared his throat.

"Oh alright. Right, well then listen up. Exceptionally for you, I'll give you a quick rundown." Jim replied when we all smiled.

"It all began when I completed my training to become a physical education instructor. I was also a licensed scuba diver." Jim started.

I tried picturing Jim under water in a scuba outfit, I tried to contain the laughter having a hard time picturing it.

"And that's why the marines recruited me for their special forces." Jim continued.

I tried imagining Jim as a special agent with the glasses, black attire, but I just couldn't. He seemed like he was more of the person who would clean up, or paint stuff.

"NASA heard of me, and since I was now a Special Forces diver they had me to test out their space suits under water." Jim continued.

I tried picturing Jim in a space suit underwater, but I couldn't. I imagined he was not using the space suit, but just swimming in a regular pool. Or cleaning it.

"So after having received a medal from the president, I was then appointed to the secret service." Jim chuckled.

"And believe me, Rosita Benet didn't just play the accordion. She was also a heck of a pilot. When I arrived in Buenos Aires, with my cameras, her biplane pulled me over." Jim continued as I heard a beeping noise coming from Jeremy's laptop.

Jeremy looked over, but Jim clicked his stop watch and the noise stopped.

"Right, break time is over now. A quick jog to shake off the rust." Jim said, as we sighed.

He started chanting, as we started walking. Jeremy stayed behind, and we had gotten further than him. We stopped when we saw a boar, we were surprised to see it. It started to snort, and looked at us.

 _This can't be good…_ I thought worried.

"W-w-what kind of beast is that?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"How about that? A wild pig." Jim answered.

"But it's huge, let's go another way." Yumi insisted as we started backing up. Jim looked at us.

"Oh relax it's nothing. I had it much worse than this when I was in Burma." Jim recounted as the wild pig charged at Jim.

Jim tried kicking it, but it passed right by him. It snorted at him, as we gasped. It charged again and Jim got out of the way. Suddenly, its eyes showed the XANA symbol.

"Did you see that?" Patricia asked.

"XANA." I replied as we started running toward Jim.

"Hey listen Jim, it's not a normal animal." Ulrich warned.

"It's not a wild boar." Aelita said.

"Right, like I said it's just an overgrown pig. That's all." Jim said as he got into a defensive position.

"Come to Jim, little piglet. Here little piggy." Jim taunted.

"No, I'm telling you Jim we'd be much better off getting out of here." Yumi insisted as Jeremy finally caught up to us before he stopped in his tracks, as the possessed wild boar started charging toward him as Jim ran to protect Jeremy, but the possessed wild boar hit Jim, throwing Jim aside.

"Uncle Jim, are you okay?" Patricia called out as she and Jeremy ran up to him.

"Jim, are you okay?" Jeremy asked as he and Patricia bent down to look at him.

"Yeah – yeah sure. How's the other guy?" Jim asked before he passed out.

Ulrich threw a rock at the possessed wild boar, which started charging at them again as the rock managed to hit the boar.

"Wow, nice shot." Odd complimented.

"Yeah Ulrich, you got a great arm." Aelita complimented.

The pig's eyes lit up with the XANA symbol, Ulrich started backing away.

"I'll create a diversion." Ulrich said.

"Good thing you've got fast legs too, go!" Yumi exclaimed as Ulrich started running. The boar snorted as it started chasing after Ulrich.

"XANA sent this thing after us, there's no time to lose. Get to the computer lab, Aelita can manage the virtualization process. Hurry up, you have to go too Patricia. He'll be fine." Jeremy reassured as Patricia nodded.

"What about you?" Aelita asked.

"I'd better stay here with Jim. And if Ulrich can't join you guys, then all five of are going to be needed on Lyoko." Jeremy answered as we started running.

"Good luck." I waved my hand as I caught up with the others.

"This way, it's a shortcut." Yumi said as we followed her.

We followed her, as we crawled under a bunch of low hanging branches as we kept crawling, but Yumi was behind.

"Come on, you can do it Yumi." Odd said.

"Yeah, I know you can." Patricia smiled.

Yumi managed to catch up to us, and we walked across a lodge. We balanced ourselves on it. We kept on running, we managed to get to the cross roads.

"Okay, we're almost there." Yumi panted before Odd stood up.

"Okay, just one last sprint. The factory's not much further." Odd started running, even though our cheeks were all red, we kept on going.

We managed to reach the factory, and made it inside the lab as Aelita sat on Jeremy's chair.

"We need to hurry, every second counts." Patricia reminded as Aelita started typing.

"I'm on it, but I'm not as fast as Jeremy." Aelita said a window and an alert popped up.

"XANA's sent William and Jade into the core chamber, along with a few monsters." Aelita informed.

"You three head to the scanners. You'll have to protect the core of Lyoko." Aelita ordered.

"What about the tower?" I asked.

"I guess Patricia and I will have to manage that alone." Aelita answered.

"No, not alone. Old reliable Ulrich is here." Ulrich said as he walked out of the elevator.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I was worried the boar got to you." Yumi sighed in relief.

"I managed to shake off the wild boar, but it went back into the forest. I'm afraid it could find Jim and Jeremy." Ulrich informed.

"We'd better not waste any time." Aelita said.

"Right." I nodded.

We went down into the scanners room, as Odd, Yumi, and I walked into the scanners. I stepped into the scanner, while Ulrich and Patricia smiled.

" _Are you ready?"_ Aelita asked.

" _Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Naomi. Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Yumi. Scanner Naomi. Virtualization!"_ Aelita exclaimed.

We were virtualized into sector five, the room started spinning.

" _I've already called up your vehicles, they'll be standing by in the celestial dome. No time to lose."_ Aelita said.

"Got it." Yumi nodded, as the door opened up and we started running toward the corridor.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita arrived as the elevator's doors opened. Ulrich ran in the scanner on the left side, Aelita ran in the middle scanner, and I ran inside the right scanner.

"Okay, I've started the delayed virtualization program." Aelita informed.

"Where's the activated tower?" Ulrich asked.

"In the forest sector." Aelita answered as her scanner closed.

Ulrich's scanner closed, and my scanner closed last. The light inside the scanner build up, as a gush of wind enveloped me and I was soon virtualized in the forest sector with Aelita and Ulrich. We landed in front of our Overbike's.

"Wow, valet parking that's classy." Ulrich joked as he hopped onto his Overbike. I boarded my Overbike, as Aelita hopped onto his.

"Go on Ulrich, rev it up." Aelita said as Ulrich revved up his Overbike. I revved up mine, as we started driving.

 **POV Naomi's**

We boarded our vehicles, and started flying toward the dome.

"I feel a lot better on this machine, than I do on Jim's ropes." Odd said.

"That's for sure." I agreed.

 **POV Patricia's**

Ulrich and Aelita were ahead of me, I was following behind them. Ulrich came to a hault, as I stopped driving as well.

"Well, where'd the tower go?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't get it. There must have been a calibration error. Without, Jeremy to guide us this won't be easy." Aelita replied before a Krab appeared along with a XANAfied Peter on it.

"Ulrich, watch out!" I warned.

" **Fire!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed as the Krab started firing at us. We dodged the lasers as XANAfied Peter started throwing his dark fire balls at us. I managed to dodge them, and Ulrich took out his sword as he blocked the lasers with his sword.

"Sonic shield!" I exclaimed as I amplified my sonic powers, to make a force field around us, allowing the sonic vibrations to push back the dark fire balls as two more Krabs appeared, as they started firing at us before I heard XANAfied Peter vanish.

"Energy field!" Aelita shouted.

"Sonic blast!" I shouted as we threw our attacks at the Krab. Our attacks hit the Krab. We drove passed them, as they exploded. Ulrich stopped driving his Overbike, I did too.

"Well anyway, with all these troops around the tower can't be that far." Ulrich said.

"You're probably right." I agreed.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Odd, and I were underneath the dome. We flew into it, and came to the key. We hopped off of our vehicles, and Yumi pressed the key. The key lit up, as we looked to see the stairs materialize. Odd pounced on the stairs as he jumped on it, I used my hands and created a full ice blast to fly to the top. Yumi was the last to reach the top while we could see the mantas firing at the core, and William and Jade were on top of one black manta.

" **Attack!"** William and Jade ordered in unison.

The two flying mantas flew down as we started running up the stairs. We kept leaping, but a manta fired at Odd as he leaped back. He jumped in the air with his paws, as the same manta fired at him again.

"Whoa. Beware of falling objects!" Odd jested.

"Now is not the time for jokes Odd." I glared at him, as I saw Jade super smoke downwards as the mantas continued firing at Odd and Yumi, and Jade appeared in front of me, I took my bo staff from my belt, and pressed the button, extending it.

"Bring it." I taunted as Jade took out her fans. I could see Yumi doing the same thing as Yumi started blocking the lasers with her fans. Jade threw her fans at me, but I managed to dodge them. I readied my hands as I used my ice magic, and threw an ice blast at her causing her to be pushed back. I used my ice flight, as I flew back to where Odd and Yumi were.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend up there?" Odd continued to joke.

We could see William coming down with the manta, as Jade super smoked away and vanished.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yumi exclaimed as she threw her fans the two mantas that were attacking us. She managed to destroy one of them, as it exploded while her fans came back to her, and she caught them.

"Besides, Ulrich's my boyfriend you dope." Yumi said.

"Yeah, cut it out with the joke's Odd. Otherwise, I'll literally give you a cold shoulder." I warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll try." Odd chuckled nervously.

 **POV Patricia's**

We were driving for quite some time, and we still couldn't find the tower.

"Still nothing." Ulrich said.

"This is ridiculous." I sighed.

"Alright, we have to go back where we started. The tower has to be there." Aelita figured.

"Makes sense." I agreed.

"Here we go." Ulrich said as we turned around.

We started driving back towards the tower, but something fired at Ulrich, as he was thrown off of his Overbike, and rolled off on the ground. Aelita tried to maintain Ulrich's Overbike but she couldn't, and was thrown off of it too. Suddenly a black fire ball was aimed at my Overbike, and I lost control and was thrown off of it, as I was rolled off the ground. The Overbikes hit a tree, as they exploded. XANAfied Peter was currently on a Krab, as another Krab surrounded Aelita and me.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, as she summoned her energy field, but she missed. I was ready to use my sonic gloves, but XANAfied Peter summoned his dark bow and arrow, and shot an arrow at me. A warning shot. We were backing up from the Krabs. I looked over to see Ulrich taking out his swords, but he was suddenly devirtualized as another Krab attacked him from behind. The Krab then approached us as Aelita and I were now back to back.

 **POV Naomi's**

A manta continued firing at us, as Odd used his laser arrows, but he was missing. I formed ice chakrams and kept throwing them at the same manta, but missed. Yumi used her fans but missed, nearly hitting the shield.

"The first shield layer is about to give. We have to do something." Yumi stated as Odd kept firing his laser arrows at the manta, but kept missing while I tried firing my ice chakrams at the manta, but for some reason I wasn't landing a hit.

"I know, and I've got an idea." Odd said.

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"Sky diving!" Odd exclaimed as he dove down to the manta.

"Yahoo!" Odd shouted as Odd grabbed onto the manta with his claws while he managed to fly it up toward William, and the other manta.

" **Attack!"** William ordered as he pointed his sword at Odd before the manta started flying towards Odd, and the manta that Odd was on, was starting to dematerialize.

"Go get him guys." Odd taunted as the two mantas fired at the manta Odd was flying on. Odd managed to dodge the lasers, as he jumped off just in time when the manta he was on, exploded.

"Yeah!" Odd exclaimed as he leaped onto the stairs.

We followed Odd, as we were behind him. We continued to leap up on the stairs, Odd almost got hit as his focus was on us. But he jumped in the air and landed on a stair nearby.

"Shield!" Odd exclaimed as he summoned his purple shield.

The laser impact was enough as Odd flew back and was devirtualized. Yumi threw her fans upwards as it made a hit on the manta. I readied my hands for an ice blast and released onto the manta William was on it. The ice blast froze the manta, as Yumi's other fan hit it, smashing the frozen manta. William jumped off in time, as Yumi caught her fans.

"Nice work." Yumi complimented.

"Thanks you too." I smiled.

William landed more than a few feet away from us. He started walking towards us as Yumi readied her fans, and I readied my Bo staff.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita summoned her energy field as I summoned my sonic blast. We threw them at the Krabs, but the Krabs dodged them. The third Krab that appeared fired at us.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed as she distracted the Krab.

I ran under the Krab, and used my sonic gloves as I readied my arrow.

"Sonic arrow!" I exclaimed as I used a sonic boom along with my arrow. The arrow ripped through the Krab, and it exploded. We kept running away from the second Krab. XANAfied Peter was behind the second Krab, as he kept following us.

" _Aelita, Patricia. How are you doing?"_ Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, tell me where the tower is. Hurry." Aelita replied.

" _You should be next to it, according to this."_ Ulrich informed.

"That doesn't make any sense, we can't see it." I said.

"How come we can't see it Ulrich?" Aelita asked as we kept running as the Krab fired at us as we were thrown off the ground.

"Energy field!" Aelita shouted as she shot her energy field at the Krab as it dodged it, leaving the energy field to hit the tower, revealing that it was invisible.

" **No!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed in frustration as he used his super smoke and vanished, leaving the other Krab by itself.

"Got it!" Aelita exclaimed.

"XANA's pulled this one on us before, we should have realized it." I said.

 **POV Naomi's**

William swung his sword at us as we jumped in the air and it got stuck in the stairs. We landed on his sword as Yumi readied to kick him.

" **Huh?"** William asked as Yumi kicked him, pushing him back.

William lifted his hand as his sword started to glow yellow. He took it out of the step, and we touched the ground. Yumi threw her fans at William, and I threw my ice chakrams. He managed to destroy the ice chakrams, and reflect the fans back to Yumi, using his sword.

" **Those were some fines shots, but it's all over for you two."** William said as he started running towards us.

Yumi threw her fan as she slid across the floor, I readied my ice blast as I followed her. William jumped over the fan as she kicked William into the air. I released my ice blast on him, freezing him in midair. Yumi's fan made impact, and William broke into pieces. He reformed but vanished orange and black smoke.

"Next time William, make sure you can back your words up." I said as Yumi and I high fived.

"We make quiet a team." Yumi complimented.

"Yes we do." I agreed.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita summoned her energy field, and I readied my sonic blast. We threw our attacks at the two remaining Krabs. They were on the verge of exploding, and we ran inside the tower just before they did. The first platform lit up before Aelita and I flew up to the second platform. Aelita did a back flip and I remained in my vertical position. We stepped onto the second platform, and it lit up the moment we stepped onto it. Two panels appeared, we placed our hands on our respective panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced as the files flew downward.

 **The next day**

 **POV Patricia's**

We were over by the benches, and watched Uncle Jim, with a cane, walking. He smiled and lifted the cane as he walked towards us.

"Hey, you didn't do a Return to the Past. You sure Jim has forgotten everything?" Yumi asked while Jeremy laid against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"Just the opposite, he remembers everything and that's the best insurance there is. To him our wild boar was a crazy and dangerous animal, but a completely normal one." Jeremy explained while we all laughed as we Jeremy's explanation made sense.

"Why hello there Jim. We're glad to see you back on two feet again." Aelita smiled as Uncle Jim lifted his cane.

"More like three, huh? But it's not too serious, just a bad sprain and a nasty bruise. I'll be as good as new in two week's time." Uncle Jim reassured.

"Well I'm glad you'll be alright Uncle Jim." I smiled.

"Me too Patricia." Uncle Jim agreed.

"For us it's really a shame. Just one day of boot camp, for two weeks of recovery." Yumi said.

"Oh don't worry, that one day was very enlightening for me. You may not have been up to the commando level, but you showed great spirits. You really did. As soon as I am back in shape, I'll organize lots of other training sessions and I hope to see you all there." Uncle Jim lifted his cane, then put it back on the ground.

"Um…" Aelita trailed off.

"Not me, I'm booked through the end year. I've got um… sleep session." Odd said as he raised his hand

"Honestly Jim, it's too much of a… Naomi?" Yumi asked Naomi.

"It's how do I put it… Ulrich?" Naomi asked.

"Horror." Ulrich answered in a low voice, but then corrected himself. "Too much of an honor."

"I'll be there." Jeremy said as we were all confused by his statement as he had his hands on his hip.

"I owe you one Jim." Jeremy smiled.

"Excellent Belpois. I knew I could count on you kid. Oh and Patricia, would you let Peter know I'll be better? I don't want him to worry." Uncle Jim said.

"Of course, I'll tell him." I nodded.

Uncle Jim smiled and waved at Jeremy, as he walked away.

"You must be dreaming. I'll be there? Wow, you could have come up with a better answer than that. No for instance, or never or nien or niet." Odd said.

"You must really like Jim's torture." Ulrich commented while for some reason, Jeremy seemed proud and continued to smile.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! More to come! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	10. Hot Shower

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Hot Shower_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were already in the digital sea, I was behind the wheel of my Navskid this time, and Naomi was with Yumi in Science class. Since we didn't have an extra person to drive the navSkid, Jeremy had modified my part of the Navskid, with a lever and a steering wheel.

" _Okay then, I'm uploading the program over to you. Now the Skid's sonar should be able to differentiate bio signals from the rest of the computer code in the digital sea."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Okay Jeremy. Program received and activated._ " Aelita acknowledged.

" _And you think with this, we'll be able to find out where XANA is keeping the spiritual essence of Peter, Jade, and William prisoners?_ " Odd asked.

"I hope we can." I replied.

" _And it's the best chance we have to bring them back into the real world._ " Aelita said.

"It would be nice to see Peter again…" I smiled, trailing off.

" _Ah the return of our tall handsome heroes, and short brunette. I'm sure Naomi is going to be thrilled to have her old rival back. And it will be nice to see Peter again."_ Odd said.

" _Odd, sometimes you're really a bit too much._ " Ulrich commented.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that Ulrich." I said.

" _Only sometimes? Oh no, I guess I must be slipping._ " Odd jested.

" _Speaking of Yumi and Naomi, I wouldn't mind being in their shoes today."_ Jeremy said.

" _Are you kidding? Helping around at the outdoor science lab with fifth graders, isn't exactly their idea of fun._ " Ulrich disagreed.

" _Oh come on, I bet they're loving it."_ Jeremy said.

 **POV Naomi's**

 _This stinks…_ I thought as Yumi and I sat on the benches with the fifth graders.

" _To mark the exceptional event of comet VG724's passage near Earth, we are going to build a giant mock-up of the solar system to plan its path and better understanding its periodic extrasolar orbit. Beside me is a scale model of our sun as you can see. What you're going to do now, is create eight planets which orbit around it, so we'll break off into different teams, with each team being responsible for one planet and its orbit. Fifth graders will make their planet to scale, where as 9thgraders will have…"_ Mrs. Hertz explained, as Johnny started talking.

"Uh Yumi, Naomi, I'd really like to be on your team." Johnny said.

"Sorry Johnnie, that's not up to us. That's up to Mrs. Hertz." Yumi pointed.

"- Are there any questions?" Mrs. Hertz finished.

Johnny waved his hands.

"Could I be on Yumi and Naomi's team huh ma'am?" Johnny shouted as the 9th and 5th graders started laughing while Yumi and I sighed.

" _Well since there are an Odd number of people, alright Johnny. But don't let me catch you clowning around with Hiroki."_ Mrs. Hertz replied.

"This is really going to be a lot of fun huh?" Johnnie asked holding up his thumb while Yumi and I held up our thumbs with a neutral expression on our faces.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita continued driving the Skid through the digital sea.

" _The detection spectrum is honing in. The sonar is picking up some faint traces of DNA in the area. It might be Peter, Jade, and William. Or maybe even…_ " Aelita trailed off.

" _Your father Aelita? Your mother Patricia?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _Well what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out_." Ulrich insisted.

" _Okay._ " Aelita said as she turned on the turbos, and started driving the Skid faster.

 **POV Naomi's**

Jim had equipment in a roller, as he rolled it to us. We were in line, and Mrs. Hertz was handing out papers.

"This is for you." Mrs. Hertz said as she handed the paper to another student.

"And for you." Mrs. Hertz continued. Some of the younger students were surprised while we'd finally gotten our papers, and Johnny opened his.

"Whoa! Too cool, guess what? We get to do planet Earth." Johnny said.

"Yeah great." I said sarcastically.

"This is our lucky day." Yumi sighed.

"Earth, and the moon." Hiroki clarified.

"Yippie. And to think Jeremy wanted to take our place." Yumi mentioned.

"I know, tell me about it. We probably should have let him." I said as Yumi nodded in agreement. Mrs. Hertz was standing near the model of the sun, with her megaphone.

" _Now don't forget, the sun here should be the center of your calculated orbits right? And fifth graders, make sure you know your planetary scale related to the sun. May I remind all of you, this assignment will be graded. Now get to work."_ Mrs. Hertz said. Jim took the microphone from Mrs. Hertz.

" _Now about the pole, I'd like to call your attention to an important technical aspect. They have two ends, one is pointy and sharp. That's the one that you put into the ground, but if you try to do it the other way you might push yourself on the pointy end."_ Jim reminded as some our classmates started laughing before one of the fifth graders took her pole back.

"Come on, you'd have to be an idiot not to figure that out." She said while Jim smiled nervously, Mrs. Hertz rolled her eyes.

 _Jim's smarter than that, I'm sure…_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita continued driving the Skid, as we followed the spectrum's signal. But Jeremy spoke up.

" _Sorry Aelita, Patricia. But you two are needed back on Lyoko, on the double. Activated tower."_

" _Got it Jeremy. I'm turning around._ " Aelita said as she turned the Skid around.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I were counting the amount of steps, and Yumi was holding a notebook.

"Okay, I'm done. What do you think of my planet Earth?" Hiroki asked as he spun his version of the Earth, which was painted red and white while Johnny balanced the moon on his head, and he formed to have eyes, a nose, and a smile.

"Naomi, could you let Patricia know the moon is hers for the taking?" Johnnie laughed.

"Yeah right." I responded sarcastically.

"And Hiroki doesn't the Earth have another name?" Yumi asked as Hiroki kept spinning his model.

"The blue planet. Yeah I know, I was using a little imagination. Like if there was a mars attack." Hiroki replied as he continued to spin his model.

"And you Johnnie? Do you really think anything could grow on the moon?" I asked.

"Well no. But I figured it'd be more poetic with plants." Johnny replied.

"Both of you, start over and fix it!" Yumi exclaimed as she pointed at the fallen moon and earth.

"Forget it. Imagination and poetry are wasted on them." Hiroki retorted as he and Johnny left to work on the moon and earth again.

"We need a miracle to get out of this." Yumi sighed, with her hand on her head while I nodded in agreement as Yumi's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Yumi asked as she answered her phone.

"Yes Jeremy?" Yumi continued.

"An activated tower? Wow, thank you XANA." Yumi said in relief.

Although I hate to admit it, we do owe XANA for getting us out of this nightmare.

"Oh nothing. We're on our way right now." Yumi said ended the call before we started walking passed Johnny and Hiroki, then started running.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita continued driving the Skid back to Lyoko.

" _Aelita, Patricia. I just figured out XANA's attack. XANA used a satellite, to change the course of a comet. It's going to create a meteor shower that will pour down on Earth."_ Jeremy informed.

"What?" I asked shocked.

" _Are you sure?_ " Aelita asked shocked.

" _Well actually according to my calculations, most of the meteorite should burn up completely in the atmosphere. On the other hand there's a huge chunk coming behind that will crash directly into – oh no into the factory!"_ Jeremy replied.

" _Jeremy, you have to get out of the computer lab right now._ " Aelita insisted.

"She's right." I agreed.

" _I can't do that, if the computer lab gets destroyed, you guys will be stuck in the digital sea at XANA's mercy. No, we've got to deactivate the tower."_ Jeremy explained.

" _Relax Jeremy. We'll do it in no time._ " Odd reassured.

" _Yeah, but that's not going to stop the meteorite from falling._ " Ulrich reminded.

" _That's true. And that's why I'm staying here at the control center. To launch a return to the past, before we're hit by it."_ Jeremy said.

" _Okay, full speed ahead._ " Aelita acknowledged as she drove the Skid faster.

" _You've got a hub bearing North West on your position, under the data bank shelf."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Got it._ " Aelita said as she turned and drove the Skid upwards.

" _Hub, dead ahead._ " Aelita announced as we could see the hub, as Aelita approached it.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I kept running, as my phone started ringing before I answered it.

"Jeremy?" I asked as we were nearly at the grate.

" _Are you almost at the factory?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, Yumi and I are almost there." I answered.

" _Listen Naomi. There's going to be a meteorite, but most of it will burn up. But a huge chunk of it, is heading for the factory."_ Jeremy informed.

"What?!" I exclaimed as Yumi and I stopped running.

" _Yeah a meteorite. And considering its mass, it'll not only obliterate the factory, but also the entire area, including the academy. The others are on their way back, they'll meet up with you and Yumi on Lyoko."_ Jeremy explained.

"We need to warn the school." I said to Yumi.

"Hiroki." Yumi gasped. I nodded before I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry about this Jeremy, but we'll be running a little late. We've got something important to do first." I told him.

" _Naomi, this is not the time. We need you and Yumi immediately."_ Jeremy insisted before I hung up on Jeremy, and Yumi and I started running back to the school.

 **POV Patricia's**

The digital sea started turning red, and the Skid had stopped moving. I noticed from the window we were held in a force field of some type as the controls were starting to fritz. Aelita tried to break the Skid free, but the lights went out and a red light turned on.

" _Holy cow, what is that?_ " Odd asked as an alarm started going off in the Skid.

" _A firewall. That's got to be a present from XANA. I'll get us out of it._ " Aelita replied.

Aelita tried to push the Skid, out of the firewall, but she wasn't having much luck with it.

" _It's not working. Jeremy, we've got a problem._ " Aelita informed him.

" _I see it Aelita. I'm already on it."_ Jeremy said.

 **POV Naomi's**

We managed to get back to the school, as we were running on the field. Hiroki held his re-made Earth, and now it was purple with red dots.

"Hey, where'd you two go? I painted it with blue, but now look at this awful color." Hiroki said.

"Actually Hiroki, that looks more like purple." I commented.

"Oh. You two are never satisfied." Hiroki sighed.

"Listen Hiroki, I want you to go home right now okay? Take Johnny with you, and I'll meet you there later." Yumi told him as we started running to Mrs. Hertz and Jim.

"What, but what about Mrs. Hertz's class?" Hiroki asked.

"Hiroki you heard me!" Yumi exclaimed, pointing a finger away from the academy.

"What's the matter with you? Have you gotten a fight with Ulrich again, huh?" Hiroki asked as Yumi sighed before we ran off to Mrs. Hertz and Jim.

"Mrs. Hertz, we have to evacuate the academy." I said.

"What are you talking about Naomi?" Mrs. Hertz asked, she then looked at Yumi.

"What is this about?" Mrs. Hertz asked Yumi.

"We know this may sound crazy, but a meteorite is going to hit right here where we're standing." Yumi explained.

"She's right, you've got to trust us." I nodded.

"Hold on now Ishiyama, and Jones. I told you that eating that raw fish was no good for you, and that you should get a lot of sleep at night." Jim said, as he looked at me.

"You don't understand, this isn't about raw fish or loss of sleep." I shook my head.

"We swear it's true. We just found out from a friend who works at a national observatory." Yumi lied.

Some of our classmates started talking among themselves, as we could see the meteors entering the atmosphere before Jim, put the megaphone on.

" _Wow, great fireworks."_ Jim commented as Yumi sighed.

"Jim, we have to evacuate the academy." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Huh?" Jim asked.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita continued to try and force the Skid, out of the firewall.

"The firewall's energy is set up along with a fairly basic algorithm. All we have to do is crack it, and we'll slip through a breach in security." Aelita explained.

" _Good idea, hey I think I finally understand what XANA's really up to."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Bravo Einstein, you've finally realized he wants to destroy the supercomputer? To keep us from coming in and pulling the virtual carpet out from under him?_ " Odd asked.

" _Well obviously, but this time he picked the most perfect moment._ " Jeremy replied.

" _Of course. By destroying the supercomputer's data. It will not only destroy Lyoko, but more importantly our only way back into the real world._ " Aelita explained.

"But if that's true Aelita, why would he want to trap us here?" I asked.

" _To get a hold of you Aelita, and you too Patricia. You two are the ones that XANA has wanted to capture since, we recreated Lyoko. It's called, killing two birds with one stone."_ Jeremy answered.

 _Makes sense…. I just hope Naomi and Yumi, along with the school is okay…_ I thought concerned.

 **POV Naomi's**

Mr. Delmas, had finally arrived.

"Come now Suzanne, this is ridiculous. Are you absolutely sure, it couldn't have been from something else? Like fireworks for example?" Mr. Delmas asked while Mrs. Hertz's shook her head.

"That's what I keep telling her, but I think she over did it with the mint tea." Jim commented.

"I know what I saw Jean Pierre. It was a meteor shower, we have to get the students to safety now." Mrs. Hertz ordered.

Mr. Delmas looked back to our classmates and the fifth graders, he then looked over to Yumi and me.

"Fine, as a precaution I'm willing to go ahead and evacuate the academy. But I don't want any panic." Mr. Delmas decided, as Jim smiled.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita continued and tried to make the Skid, go through the firewall. It seemed like the Skid was going to break through it.

" _Got it. I've found the weak link to the algorithm. It's as plain as day. The system overcompensates pressure, but it takes three milliseconds to reverse its polarity._ " Aelita informed.

" _Of course, by synchronizing the initial pressure you can neutralize the sinusoidal distortion Aelita."_ Jeremy said.

" _Translation?_ " Odd asked.

" _Rubber band system. Hang on._ " Aelita replied.

Aelita turned the Skid's turbos on, as she pulled the Skid back. She continued doing so, and the Skid started to rumble along with the firewall.

" _Stand by for stopping the turbo prop. Ready? And now!_ " Aelita exclaimed as the Skid flew out of the fire wall.

The Skid was going really fast. Odd, Ulrich, and I were all shuttering from the shaking of the Skid.

" _Nice one Aelita."_ Jeremy complimented.

" _Now hurry up, and get over to the hub. We need you and Patricia, back on Lyoko ASAP."_ Jeremy said urgently.

" _Roger._ " Aelita acknowledged as the digital sea turned from red, to its normal blue color.

" _Everyone okay?_ " Aelita asked.

" _My breakfast wants to come up and say hello. But otherwise all is well._ " Odd replied.

"I'm good too." I replied.

Aelita continued driving the Skid, we I could see the hub.

" _Hub in sight. Thirty seconds to dive._ " Aelita informed.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi closed her eyes as she crossed her arms. I was with her the fifth graders were complaining about the fire drill. Hiroki and Johnny walked passed us while Yumi put her hands in her pockets before her phone started ringing.

"Jeremy? Yes, Naomi and I are still at school. We're really sorry about earlier, but we had to -" Yumi started, but she was interrupted by Jeremy, but I was close enough to hear what Jeremy was saying.

" _Don't worry you two. Plan b time. In fact, I'm glad you and Naomi haven't left school yet. I need you and Naomi to get my laptop."_ Jeremy informed us

"Your laptop? Okay, Naomi and I will go to your room and get it. Then what?" Yumi asked as we started walking but now I was a little ahead of Yumi, so I couldn't hear what Jeremy said.

"Uh okay." Yumi replied hanging up.

"Let's go." Yumi said to me.

"Right." I nodded as we started running.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Do you read me Aelita? I'm entering the coordinates for Lyoko."_ Jeremy informed.

We approached the hub, as Aelita started to rotate it vertically.

" _Stand by for broadband acceleration. In three, two, one, zero!_ " Aelita exclaimed as the Skid dove down into the hub.

 **POV Naomi's**

We made to Jeremy's room, Yumi opened the door. I stood outside the door watching, just in case anyone was coming.

"Jeremy, we're good. I just picked up your laptop." Yumi informed before she pressed a button, and Jeremy was on speaker.

" _You and Naomi, head to the roof of the science building. And hook it onto the antenna."_ Jeremy said.

"Got it!" I exclaimed as Yumi and I started running for the roof. We opened the door, as we ran up the stairs.

" _And hurry up."_ Jeremy ordered.

 **POV Patricia's**

We reappeared on Lyoko's desert sector, as the Skid came out of the digital sea. Aelita drove the Skid up, as she twirled it around. We reached the top, where we could see the desert's ground.

" _Okay Jeremy. We're back on Lyoko. Where's the activated tower?_ " Aelita asked.

" _Desert sector. Quadrant fifty seven, forty two."_ Jeremy responded.

" _Roger._ " Aelita acknowledged as she headed for the activated tower, which was in sight as Aelita slowly drove the Skid, which was now in a vertical position.

"There it is, we can see it." I confirmed.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I ran up the stairs, as we headed for the roof. I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Great, just our luck." I sighed as Yumi and I started kicking the door, unfortunately we had no luck and probably a bruised foot in the process.

"Security door versus Yumi and Naomi's ankle, I'll bet on the door." Hiroki commented as we turned around.

"What do you two think you're doing here?!" Yumi exclaimed.

 **POV Patricia's**

We were near the tower, as Aelita halted the Skid.

" _Here we go. Teleport._ " Aelita announced as we were teleported out of the Skid before two kankerlats appeared from behind the tower.

"The tower's only fifty meters away. How much time do we have Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

" _Enough. If you can get rid of your welcoming committee."_ Jeremy replied as the kankerlats were beginning to charge their lasers, but they ran away, as they ran behind the tower.

"They ran away. So why waste laser arrows on cowards? Go on you guys, they're all yours." Odd insisted as we started running before we stopped, as a tarantula appeared from behind the tower.

"Uh-oh." Odd worried.

Ulrich took out his swords, as I readied my bow and arrow. Another tarantula came out from behind the tower as well as William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter.

"Not good…" I trailed off.

William summoned his sword with his super smoke, Jade summoned her fans with her super smoke, and XANAfied Peter summoned his sword with his super smoke, as it appeared. They growled. For some reason it seemed like William and XANAfied Peter were shaking their heads in frustration. Jade seemed calm and collected.

"All of a sudden that tower seems a lot further away." Odd said as I nodded in agreement.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Maybe you should tell us what you and Naomi, think you two are doing." Hiroki answered as Yumi had given me Jeremy's laptop, and she looked at the lock.

"We haven't got time for you brats." Yumi said.

"She's right, you two need to go back outside." I added as we tried forcing the door open again, but it still wouldn't open, and we grunted just trying to get it open. I was starting to wish my dad taught me how to pick a lock while Hiroki and Johnny smiled.

"We know how to open it." Hiroki claimed as he crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Shut up Hiroki! We're sick of hearing your lies!" Yumi exclaimed.

"But it's true. We can open any door." Hiroki said as Johnny nodded.

"Well if you think you're so good, then be our guest." Yumi gestured.

"Okay, but first you got to tell us what you two are up to." Hiroki demanded as Yumi and I sighed in annoyance.

"Well it's not like we have much to lose." I said, as I looked over to Yumi, she nodded.

"A meteorite is going to crash on the school. If Naomi and I don't connect this computer to the roof antenna now, then Jeremy won't be able to access a satellite that might change its course. Understand?" Yumi asked.

"A meteorite? Not bad, now tell us what's really going on." Hiroki replied.

The ground started shaking as it pushed Hiroki and Johnny back to the wall, Yumi and I fell ourselves to the other wall.

"Okay, okay let's go Johnny." Hiroki said as he and Johnny crawled to the door before Hiroki took out two small tools, and started he inserted them into the lock as he started picking the lock.

"Incredible." Yumi commented.

 _When did he learn to do this?_ I thought a bit concerned.

Hiroki managed to get the door unlocked, as he grabbed the handle. It opened, to my complete concern.

 **POV Patricia's**

The three tarantula's started firing at us, while Aelita hid behind some rocks. We could see the tarantula's standing up, as they continued to fire at us. They then started to go back onto their four legs.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed as he tried to jump in the air.

Unfortunately, a laser hit him and he flew back as he landed with a thud. William crossed his arms pleased, so did Jade. I noticed XANAfied Peter didn't seem too happy, he looked more upset if anything.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed.

"Sonic arrow!" I readied my glove and grabbed an arrow.

I pulled it back, and launched it with a sonic blast as Odd fired his laser arrows. Odd missed the two tarantulas, but I managed to make a hit with my sonic arrow on the third one, it exploded. Ulrich finally came back to us, he seemed out of breath.

"Hot." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, well this is the desert." Odd reminded.

"It doesn't look good, we'll never get through." Aelita commented as the two remaining tarantula's continued to fire at us.

"You should never say never." Odd jested.

"We have to get through somehow." I said.

 **POV Naomi's**

We ran up the stairs as Yumi opened the door, I was holding the laptop while Yumi was talking to Jeremy on the phone. It started to get windy.

"Okay Jeremy. We're on the roof, now what do we do?" Yumi asked.

I was close enough to Yumi, so I could hear what Jeremy was saying.

" _Listen, try to find the antenna cable."_

Yumi spotted the antenna cable, as she jumped and grabbed it, and landed safely on the ground.

"Got it." Yumi informed.

" _Great. Now have Naomi cut it as cleanly as she can, and stick it into the blue plug that's in the back of my laptop. Naomi, push as hard as you can. We can't strip the wire, there's not enough time. It should work."_ Jeremy said confidently.

"Great, what are Naomi and I going to do without a knife?" Yumi asked before Johnny walked up to us, he took out a Swiss Army Knife, and it opened.

"Huh?" Yumi asked in surprise.

 **POV Patricia's**

The tarantula's continued to stand up, as they continued to fire at us. They stood back on the ground, as they continued walking on their legs. Aelita summoned her energy field and shot it at one of the tarantulas, before it exploded.

"Nice one princess." Odd complimented. Something shot a laser underneath him as Odd turned around to see the kankerlats from before.

"A coward and a cheater?" Odd asked as Ulrich used his super speed to slash the kankerlats, causing them to explode.

"Hey!" Odd complained.

"We've got to change tactics." Ulrich said.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Okay, Naomi just put the cable in." Yumi said.

I plugged the cable in.

" _Great job you two. Now let the duel begin."_ Jeremysaid _._

Johnny, Yumi, Hiroki, and I watched as the antenna started to build up electricity. I could also see the clouds beginning to darken, and I saw a lightning bolt strike. Hiroki, Yumi, and Johnny noticed it as one of the satellite dishes shot lightning into the sky.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _How's it going there Ulrich?"_ Jeremy asked.

Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and I were running from the tarantulas. We were also running from William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter, whom were behind the tarantulas.

"Not so good." Ulrich answered as we continued on running before we got to the edge of the sector. Ulrich and Odd were in front of us.

"Stay behind us Aelita, Patricia. If you two get devirtualized, we'll never be able to deactivate the tower." Ulrich reminded as he and Odd readied themselves while the tarantula's also readied their lasers as they started firing as Ulrich started blocking the lasers with his swords.

"How can anyone be such-" Odd started as he started jumping, he jumped in the air

"A bad shot?" Odd finished as a laser hit him and he fell.

"Odd!" Aelita and I exclaimed in unison as we ran over to him.

We looked over to the tarantulas, as they continued to fire at Ulrich. Ulrich used his super speed to get defend us. Aelita took Odd's right arm, and I took his left, as we helped him get up.

"The tarantulas haven't even fired at me or Patricia once." Aelita noticed.

"Huh, you know. You're right." I agreed.

"That's because, you've got a couple of great body guards." Odd said.

 **POV Naomi's**

We could see the meteor starting to fall along with the meteorites as it started to get even windier. Yumi and I held the laptop in place, she held her phone with her shoulder, it was against her head.

"Get going you two, hurry up." Yumi ordered as she pointed to the door.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be alright." I tried to reassure them.

"But what about you two?" Hiroki asked as the wind continued to get heavier.

"We can't let go of the cable. Beat it." Yumi replied.

 **POV Patricia's**

Ulrich continued blocking the lasers, with his swords as we continued to back up.

"This time, it's all over." Ulrich said as he kept defending us.

"No Ulrich." Aelita shook her head, as she waved her hand over the star on her other hand. She started flying as I used the gloves, and used my sonic powers to fly as we flew over them and landed in front of Ulrich.

"What are you two doing?" Ulrich asked as the tarantulas stopped firing.

"We're forcing XANA to make a choice." Aelita replied.

William and Jade growled, but I could have sworn XANAfied Peter smiled a little. William pointed his sword at us, as Jade readied her fans. They started walking toward us, but XANAfied Peter remained where he was. Aelita turned to Odd, as I turned to Ulrich.

"Hurry Odd, devirtualize me." Aelita said.

"Same here Ulrich." I added.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

"What are you two crazy?" Odd asked.

"Do what we say." Aelita replied.

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other as William and Jade continued to walk slowly toward us.

" _Odd, Ulrich. Aelita and Patricia are right, it's our only hope."_ Jeremy said as Odd fired a laser arrow at Aelita and Ulrich used his super speed before he stabbed me with his sword, and Aelita was hit with Odd's laser arrow as we were devirtualized. Aelita and I came out of the scanners. They were smoking, we cough but started walking toward the elevator. We were in a bit of pain from Odd and Ulrich's attacks. Who knew a katana could hurt so much?

 **POV Naomi's**

The cloud's had gotten lower, and darker. The wind was extremely heavy. Yumi, Hiroki, Johnny, and I were all together. Yumi wrapped her arms around Hiroki and Johnny, I did the same. Hiroki and Johnny gasped, they were scared. Not that I blame them.

 **POV Patricia's**

The elevator opened, Aelita and I walked out into the lab as we walked to Jeremy.

"To win, sometimes you need to know how to lose." Aelita said.

"Do you think XANA understands that?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder as I smiled while she put her other hand on her chin.

 **POV Naomi's**

We could see the huge meteor heading towards us, we were all scared now at this point. A tear started to form on Yumi's eye. Yumi and I closed our eyes before we heard the laser hitting the meteor.

 _Jeremy did it…_ I thought relieved.

 **POV Patricia's**

We could hear the little chunks of meteorite falling into the stream of water surrounding the factory.

 **POV Naomi's**

The meteorites ceased to fall, and it started snowing ashes.

"Hey what's – wow." Hiroki gasped as we could see the many meteroites, now just lit up ashes as Hiroki and Johnny got up.

"We're saved!" The two boys exclaimed in unison before Yumi grabbed her phone, and I listened in.

"Great shot Jeremy. Real bulls eye." Yumi complimented.

"Yeah, way to go." I added.

 **POV Patricia's**

"It wasn't me. That was XANA. Looks like he gave up on his plan." Jeremy informed, as he smiled at Aelita and I.

Sure enough we got an alert showing the tower was deactivated and that the Tarantulas were recalled. Jeremy held his hands over around his head, in a relaxed way.

"XANA wanted to capture Patricia and me, more than he wanted to destroy the supercomputer." Aelita smiled.

"With Aelita and I back on Earth, he couldn't do either of that." I smiled.

 **POV Naomi's**

The sky cleared up as it finally stopped raining ashes.

"Well Yumi, Naomi. Don't the brats get a thank you?" Hiroki asked.

Yumi and I walked up to them.

"Thank you brats." Yumi kissed Hiroki on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks a lot you too." I smiled while ruffling their hair.

"Yuck! And my hair!" Hiroki exclaimed rubbing his cheek with his hand, and trying to fix his hair with his other hand before Yumi kissed Johnny on the cheek, he smiled and held his thumbs up.

"You've guys, really helped us a lot this time." Yumi said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you two forget that either." Hiroki promised.

"You guys could give us a little break." I smiled as Yumi and I clapped our hands in unison.

 **POV Patricia's**

Jeremy pressed the key, which initiated the return to the past.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said as Aelita and I smiled. The white bubbled surrounded everything as we went back in time.

 **Earlier the same day POV Naomi's**

Yumi opened the door, as she and I walked into Jeremy's room. Patricia was sitting next to Odd, who was sitting next to Ulrich, on Jeremy's bed.

"So how was your day you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"You won't believe it." I responded.

"We actually got the highest grade. And so, we promised Johnny that you would keep his moon as a present Patricia. I owed him at least that, even if he doesn't remember anything." Yumi said as she gave the moon to Patricia.

"Cool, tell him I said thanks." Patricia smiled as she started to throw the moon into the air a little.

"See, your brother isn't that bad after all." Aelita said.

"Yeah, he can be pretty handy when he wants to. That's why I'm worried." Yumi said.

"Same here." I nodded.

"Yeah? How come?" Ulrich asked as I sat down next to Patricia.

"Because now, I know its useless keeping the door locked to my room." Yumi replied as she closed the door.

 **Later**

 **POV Patricia's**

Naomi was already sleeping, I opened the little lamp light that I had. I started writing in my brother's journal.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sorry I haven't written in you for quite a while. Things have been busy. We've still been battling XANA, and today something happened that made me happy. For some reason it seemed that XANA's control on Peter was weaker, and my brother showed himself, his real self. It was something I needed to see, it made me happy. First time in a while too. I know deep down Peter is fighting to regain control, and to free himself from XANA. I hope he can, and I hope I get my big brother back soon. Off to bed, I'll update soon._

 _~Patricia_

I turned opened the drawer, then locked it with my lock. I put the key under my pillow, and turned the lamp off as I started to fall asleep.

 **Unknown Location somewhere in sector five**

 **POV Jade's**

" **What's happening to him?"** William asked as he watched Peter struggle, trying to break free from the chains.

"No idea… his mind shouldn't be capable of freeing himself from our master XANA." I answered.

" **Get this boy under control, now!"** XANA yelled from within Peter.

"Yes, right away!" I exclaimed as I focused on my hands.

My hands formed electricity as I put them on Peter's head. He started screaming in his regular voice. He stopped, and he opened his eyes. My master's symbol was stronger than ever in Peter.

" **Good job. We must not lose this time. This boy has showed me the original XANA's errors, and I will not make the same mistake."** XANA spoke from within Peter, as Peter fell unconscious.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! More to come, and don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	11. The Lake

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OCs. Naomi is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 **POV Patricia's**

We were waiting in line, as the rest of our classmates were getting on the bus, while opting for our old clothes for the weekend.

"You can take your hand luggage on the bus with you." Uncle Jim said as I noticed he changed his new clothes, back to old his clothes before he took the luggage and placed them in the compartment while Mrs. Hertz was checking off our classmates names.

"The rest of your stuff goes down here." Uncle Jim pointed.

"What if XANA attacks while we're away?" Jeremy asked.

"After a week working day and night on the program, I think we deserve this weekend. Don't you? It'll be the first time we go on camping together too." Aelita replied.

"Yeah Jeremy, Aelita's right. Relaxing is just as important as working sometimes." I said.

"And what program are you talking about huh?" Ulrich asked as Odd held his big bag. We started walking as the line seemed to get shorter.

"Aelita thought we should shore up the protection shields on the Skid. But we haven't tested it yet though." Jeremy answered.

"You two are incredible really. As if we didn't have enough homework from-" Odd started but didn't see who it was walking into.

"Ah!" Odd exclaimed, looking up at Uncle Jim.

"Della Robbia, weren't you listening? You've got to store the suitcase." Uncle Jim said.

"You said that carry on was okay. Look, I'm carrying it Jim." Odd joked.

"Eh…" Uncle Jim trailed off as Sissi brought her bike and a lot of bags.

"Sissi, what are you doing with all of that stuff?" Uncle Jim asked as he walked over to her.

"It's my baggage Jim." Sissi replied.

"You were told to only take what was strictly necessary. Now get a move on and take all of that junk back to your room." Jim scolded as he pointed toward the dorms.

"But Jim, my party dresses, my shoes, and all my makeup. I can't possibly go without them, and my hair dryer too." Sissi defended before Mrs. Hertz walked up to her while I was watching from the window.

"Now listen Elizabeth. This is a camping trip, and it's only two days. Your bicycle too should be left at home." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Do you want me to tell the principal, my father, that sport activities are being discouraged on school trips?" Sissi asked.

"Uh… alright, but make it snappy now." Mrs. Hertz replied as she raised her eye brows in frustration.

 _Of course she gets away with it…_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

The bus driver started the bus, as we started to head to our destination. I sat down in one the seats that was connected to two other seats. Ulrich sat down next to me, as Odd sat down next to him. Aelita seemed to be having trouble with getting the seat belt on, and Jeremy placed his laptop bag on the ground. Odd placed his bag on the ground. He took out a cookie, but split it half before he started eating it. He opened the bag, and revealed Kiwi was in it. He then gave the other half of the cookie to Kiwi.

"Ah, you're kidding Odd." Ulrich said as he had his phone out.

"What's wrong? How could I leave Kiwi in his room, while we're getting fresh air?" Odd asked.

"Speaking of being cooped up, Yumi and Naomi got stuck with a test this weekend." Ulrich replied as he dialed Yumi's number.

"Hopefully they've studied." I said, Ulrich nodded.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi answered her phone, as she put it on speaker.

"Not one, but Naomi and I have got two tests today. You lucky dogs." Yumi said.

"Yeah, we really wish we could be on that bus with you." I mentioned as I shifted my pink short sleeve jacket so it wouldn't slip off and reveal my black tank top.

 **POV Patricia's**

"I've loved to sneak you on, so would Patricia with you Naomi. But we got a lucky dog already. You know how I'm talking about." Ulrich implied as Odd was already stuffing his mouth with cookies, I rolled my eyes.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Well the torture session's about to start. Speak to you later. Thanks Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Yeah thanks, Patricia." I added as Yumi hung up her phone before we walked into the classroom.

 **POV Patricia's**

Herve was already asleep as Sissi opened her mirror. I noticed she was reflecting it onto Ulrich for some reason.

 _I hope her crush hasn't returned now that Peter's not around…_ I thought.

"Elizabeth, put that strap higher up! Seat belts weren't meant for puppy dogs." Uncle Jim said and as if on cue, Kiwi started barking.

"Shush! Quiet Kiwi! Or you'll let them know you're here." Odd warned in a low whisper before Uncle Jim walked up to us.

"Well, well. Somebody looks very guilty. What do you got inside of there?" Uncle Jim asked.

"In there? Some things to keep with me on the trip like –" Odd started but Kiwi jumped out of the bag, wagging his tail.

"Mm-hmm." Uncle Jim nodded unimpressed.

"Oh imagine that. It must be that stray dog everybody saw running around near the campus. He sneaked on the bus I guess." Odd lied.

"You went and bought him a collar, marked Della Robbia." Uncle Jim noticed, as he pointed to the collar while Kiwi started growling.

"No it's just uh a coincidence, see? He must belong to a distant cousin, there are plenty of Della Robbia's. It's a common name, like Morales or…" Odd said but Uncle Jim interrupted him.

"Knock it off. All animals are forbidden anywhere and everywhere on school grounds." Uncle Jim reminded.

"That's great, because we're not at school now, are we Jim?" Odd asked.

"Don't try to be a wise guy with me Della Robbia. You've been caught red-handed, as soon as we get back, you have an appointment with the principal." Uncle Jim replied.

"Oh…" Odd groaned.

 **POV Naomi's**

Mrs. Meyer started to pass out the tests.

"Quiet please. For this exam, all you need is a sharpened pencil, and your logic, and concentration." She continued on passing the tests out, she handed one over to me, and to clone Jade. Yumi was sitting next to clone William, a few desks down.

"You know, you're pretty lucky. Considering you're a computer program, you'll probably pass this test with flying colors." I said.

"Flying colors? How is that possible?" Clone Jade asked as I looked up in surprise by her comment.

 _I guess she won't do too well then…_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

We arrived at the lake, the bus had stopped. Uncle Jim took Kiwi, as he went off the bus with him. The little dog started to pull Uncle Jim, as he ran over to a pole.

"Hold it! Slow down!" Uncle Jim exclaimed.

Odd came off the bus, as he went over to Uncle Jim while Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and I started to walk down the walk way.

"I told you not to keep him on a leash." Odd said.

"Oh yeah? What if he bites one of the other kids, what then?" Uncle Jim asked.

When I got outside, I noticed Kiwi had leaked on Uncle Jim. I tried to contain my laughter, Uncle Jim noticed the leak on his shoe too. Kiwi started scratching his chin with his leg, and started to whimper. All of our classmates were off the bus now, and Mrs. Hertz walked in front of us.

"Here we are. This will be our home and our laboratory for the weekend. An unspoiled heaven for all lovers of flora. A field trip to a true garden of Eden. In short: a ecosystem unequaled in the region." Mrs. Hertz said, stretching her arms out as Jeremy, Aelita, and I looked at one another, slightly confused.

"And you are looking right at it." Mrs. Hertz finished.

"What? That microscopic island is where we're going to camp?" Sissi asked.

"If you think that's small, wait until you see the rubber dingies." Mrs. Hertz replied.

We got on the rubber dingies, and started paddling them to the island. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and I were in one rubber dingy while Jeremy had his laptop, and already started typing.

"I was afraid of this. I can't get a signal here. I won't be able to access the supercomputer." Jeremy worried.

"Don't worry, for the time being I can still call out. I'll tell Yumi and Naomi." Aelita started dialing one of their phone numbers as she put her cellphone against her ear.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I had a book open, we were trying to see if we got some of the answers right on the test.

"Rats, the factor of minus x was the right answer. Looks like I'm in for another lousy grade. What about you Naomi?" Yumi asked.

"I think I got that answer right." I replied before Yumi's phone started ringing as she answered it.

"Inferno and lucky here. Everything okay in paradise?" Yumi asked.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Not really. Jeremy can't seem to get online. You and Naomi are going to have to check regularly, to see what's happening on Lyoko." Aelita replied.

 _I hope they did well on their first test_ I thought.

 **POV Naomi's**

"You've got to be kidding. Naomi and I, have got a huge French test in five minutes. And we- hello? Hello?" Yumi asked as she was frustrated.

"Looks like we're going to have to rush through the test." I sighed.

 **POV Patricia's**

"That's it, I've been cut off. But I think they got my meaning." Aelita said.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sure." Aelita replied.

"Hopefully they didn't think we cut them off." I worried.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Hurry up Naomi, Yumi." One of our classmates called out as she started going in.

"Be right there." I called back to them.

"But we've got to go to the bathroom." Yumi said as we started running to the factory.

 **POV Patricia's**

We were finally on the island.

"Remember to pinch your tents very carefully. Because if you don't, the smallest gust of wind and poof. Down for the count." Uncle Jim warned, showing the wooden hammer and needle.

"Actually that reminds me of when I was living in a tepee, in a desert near New Mexico." Uncle Jim reminisced.

"Jim, this might not be the right time." Mrs. Hertz said.

"You don't know what you're missing Suzanne. Anyway, I want you all to read the instructions for the setting up your tents, before you start. If you don't want to find yourselves up the creak without a paddle, haha. Now get going." Uncle Jim said.

Jeremy grabbed a tent, as Aelita did. Ulrich was next to grab a tent, Odd grabbed his tent, and I grabbed my tent. I pulled the zipper open, Ulrich did the same. Odd walked a little further away.

"Do you know how to set this up?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah sure no problem." Odd replied.

"I do actually." I told them, as I easily set the tent up. My classmates, along with Mrs. Hertz and Jim were surprised by how short of a time it took for me to set up my tent.

"When did you learn how to do that Patricia?" Uncle Jim asked.

"My mom showed me how to when we went on family vacations." I lied.

 _My simulation mom anyways…_ I thought.

"And just ask Patricia for help. Or follow the instructions and just holler if you need any help." Odd called out.

"But- Would you mind help-" Ulrich started, but Sissi showed up.

"Ulrich honey, I thought maybe we can pitch our tent side by side so we can talk together tonight." Sissi offered.

"Sorry Sissi, but I didn't come camping to gossip or talk about clothes. I'd rather sleep." Ulrich said as he walked away.

I carefully took my tent, and placed it near Aelita and Jeremy. I noticed Sissi seemed surprised, and Herve went up to her. She put her bag down.

"Let me know when you've set it up." Sissi said walking away.

I was helping Aelita, as she and I took a hammer and started to hammer the needle's.

"There's nothing we can do. Without a connection, it's totally useless. Let's just hope that XANA doesn't take advantage of it." Jeremy worried as he continued typing on his laptop.

"Relax Jeremy. Yumi and Naomi are watching the store at home." Aelita tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be okay." I smiled.

 **POV Naomi's**

The elevator stopped as we reached the lab. The doors opened, and we ran over to the computer. Yumi sat down, as she and I placed our bags down.

"Okay, now let's see." Yumi said as she pressed a key on the keyboard. She turned the computer on. The screen started to show a bar, which loaded.

 **POV Patricia's**

After we had set up our tents, Mrs. Hertz's picked up a pink flower.

"The flower called the Kempul Enceladus can only survive on small islands, such as this one. Since its protected from ruminants by a barrier of water. So in your opinion, what would happen if the lake dried up?" Mrs. Hertz asked showing the flower.

"Uh, we would be able to walk home?" Nicolas answered as our classmates started laughing as Mrs. Hertz sighed.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Everything looks okay." I noticed.

"Yeah, there's no opened window. No activated tower. We might even get higher than an F on our French test." Yumi said as we were about to pick our bags up, when an alert popped on the screen. The superscan's window popped up, and it pinpointed the tower.

"Ugh what luck." I sighed.

"Well, I guess that's that." Yumi sighed too as she took out her phone and started to called Jeremy and the others.

"Still no connection. Are they on a desert island or what?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but we have to warn them somehow." I replied.

 **POV Patricia's**

"The presence of so much Kempul Enceladus has contributed in turn to the proliferation to a rare butterfly. As we will soon see here in the woods." Mrs. Hertz explained as we started walking to the woods.

"Hurry up, come quickly! Jim and Mrs. Hertz!" Heidi shouted once we were in the woods.

 _What's that about? I hope everything's okay…_ I thought, beginning to worry.

We ran back to where we left. Uncle Jim kneeled down while Mrs. Hertz check an unconscious Nicholas's pulse.

"He's in a state of shock, but he's breathing." Mrs. Hertz said.

"There was thing in the lake. It was like black, and it shot a lightning bolt at Nicholas and then it was gone." Heidi explained, and we could tell she was scared.

"Must have been an electric eel." Uncle Jim said. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I looked at one another. We knew better.

"I've seen them before. When I was a forest ranger in Quebec-" Uncle Jim started.

"Jim, enough chatter. Make yourself useful, and go get the first aid kit." Mrs. Hertz scolded.

"Right away Suzanne." Uncle Jim said as he ran to get the kit.

"It wasn't an eel! It was much bigger, it was huge!" Heidi exclaimed.

"Ma'am I -, I really think we're in great danger here." Jeremy said.

"Now, now don't worry Jeremy. These things happen. Nicolas will be just fine." Mrs. Hertz reassured.

We saw multiple lightning bolts electrify the water and the ground. Some of our classmates gasped, scared. I could hear Kiwi barking. After the lightning passed, a lot of our classmates, including Mrs. Hertz were on the ground. I went over to check on a classmate, Jeremy checked Heidi, and Uncle Jim finally arrived.

"Suzanne-, whoa what is happening here?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Some kind of freak storm." I lied, as I got up from checking one of my classmates, since I could tell that she was breathing, but unconscious.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi had put the microphone on, when another window popped up. It showed Skippy, attacking the Skid.

"Oh no, XANA's attacking the Skid." Yumi fretted as she continued typing on the keyboard.

"This stinks, we don't know what to do. Try calling Jeremy again." I said.

"Right. Jeremy, please answer. You have to answer, please." Yumi worried as she dialed Jeremy's number on the computer. Jeremy's ID card popped up on the window.

 **POV Patricia's**

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and I were together.

"We absolutely have to find a way to get back to the factory." Jeremy said.

"One step off the island, means electrocution for sure." Ulrich reminded.

"If we can create a diversion, maybe one of us can get away." Odd said.

"That could be a good plan." I nodded.

"Okay, you and Ulrich do that. While, we try to get in touch with Yumi and Naomi." Jeremy said as Ulrich and Odd went to create a diversion while Jeremy put his finger on his chin.

"If only we had an antenna." Jeremy said.

Aelita looked over to Uncle Jim and our classmates.

"Okay, so how big of an antenna?" Aelita asked.

"Hm?" Jeremy asked.

Some of our classmates screamed, and a few of them were hugging Uncle Jim. They were talking all at once.

"Calm down now. I don't know what that thing in the lake is, but I can tell you it better watch it, because he's going to have to deal with me and sparks will start flying and – that is- well they are already are sparks." Uncle Jim spoke as he put his hands over our classmates, making them smile.

"Well you know what I mean. Now to begin with, we've got to help Mrs. Hertz." Uncle Jim said as he shook Mrs. Hertz.

"Suzanne. Suzanne, say something. Suzanne." Uncle Jim pleaded before Uncle Jim got his hand ready, as he slapped Mrs. Hertz on her face.

 _That's going to leave a mark…_ I winced.

 **POV Naomi's**

A window popped up, showing two Krabs, William, Jade, and a XANAfied Peter. Along with an activated tower.

"Oh no that's all we need… the triple trouble." Yumi said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Jeremy's ID popped up on the screen, I sighed in relief. Yumi put his voice on speaker.

"Jeremy, about time." Yumi said.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita was able to create the antenna, and Jeremy put held his cell phone to his ear.

"Hey listen, we're here playing Survivor with an aquatic monster that likes to electrocute anyone who comes close to the shore. Anything on your side?" Jeremy asked.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Naomi and I are totally helpless. The activated tower is really well protected, and the Skid is in most of the process of losing it's energy." Yumi informed.

" _Does it have any life points left?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Things don't seem to good Jeremy. At the rate Skippy is going, the ship is going out to be out of life points soon." I replied.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Listen, there's no other choice. Ready or not, we have to test the program. Yumi, do you or Naomi have anything to write with? I'll dictate what you have to do." Jeremy said.

 **POV Naomi's**

"One of us should have a pen, since we have a French test right now. Here, take this." I said as I took out a pen while Yumi opened her notebook.

"Go on then, shoot." Yumi said.

 **POV Patricia's**

Jeremy dictated what Yumi had to do, I noticed Mrs. Hertz was still unconscious from the slap.

"That's the first time I've slugged someone, without getting a reaction." Uncle Jim mentioned.

"You have to give her mouth to mouth." Theo said.

"Yeah, mouth to mouth, of course." Uncle Jim realized, as Uncle Jim leaned, but Mrs. Hertz woke up.

"Jim! You come even a hair closer, and it's the last thing you'll ever do on this earth. Understand?" Mrs. Hertz warned.

"Hey, I cured her." Uncle Jim said proudly, as some of our classmates laughed.

 **POV Naomi's**

I typed on the keyboard, as Yumi showed me dictated to me, on what I had to do.

"Now shift the energy of the lateral shields the side under attack. The left one." Yumi told me as I typed in the command keys, but a red exclamation point popped up.

"No, the other left one." Yumi corrected.

"Gotcha." I nodded as I typed in those command keys.

"Jeremy, what are these commands? Are you sure it's going to work?" Yumi asked.

 **POV Patricia's**

Jeremy covered his phone for some reason.

"Yumi and Naomi will never make it on their own Aelita." Jeremy said.

Ulrich and Odd came, as they finished what they were doing.

"We're all set. But we need Aelita and Patricia." Ulrich said.

Aelita nodded and looked over to Jeremy.

"Yumi, Naomi. The others are trying to get to the factory." Jeremy informed as Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and I started to run.

 **POV Naomi's**

" _Until then, you and Naomi better start getting things ready for going to Lyoko._ " Jeremy said.

"Okay." Yumi nodded.

 **POV Patricia's**

I felt bad that Kiwi was in the middle of the lake in a canoe, he was barking. Aelita, Ulrich, and I hid while we could see Odd and Uncle Jim coming to the rescue.

"Okay, I heard ya. Don't overdo it now Della Robbia." Uncle Jim said.

"Look over there!" Odd exclaimed pointing to Kiwi in the canoe.

"Huh? Oh holy moly, how did the hound ever get into a mess like that?" Uncle Jim asked.

"He was playing in a canoe, and well a wind came up and carried him away. Oh Jim, save my Kiwi." Odd pleaded. Uncle Jim walked to the edge, as Odd smiled.

"Well okay, but you stay right here understand?" Uncle Jim asked as Ulrich started to row the canoe while Aelita and I, were hiding underneath.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi stepped into the middle scanner, and I stepped into the scanner on the right. Yumi had launched a pre-virtualization earlier. The scanners closed. It started to make a noise, as the white light I've gotten use to, engulfed in the scanner. Yumi and I landed safely in the ice sector, we started running toward the tower.

 **POV Patricia's**

Kiwi continued barking, as Ulrich kept rowing the canoe.

"You hairy hound, get over here!" I heard Uncle Jim exclaimed. I could hear Kiwi swimming.

"Come back immediately! Stern I'm respons-" Uncle Jim started, but then I heard a splash.

 _Sorry Uncle Jim…_ I thought.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Looks like its two on two for now. Wherever the triple trouble went, it seems like five on two, isn't really fair." I said as I made my ice chakrams while Yumi took out her fans, as the Krabs started firing at us.

We dodged the lasers, as Yumi and I threw our weapons at the Krabs. My ice chakrams, and Yumi's fans missed, Yumi's fans came back to her.

"Tough guys." Yumi said.

"That's for sure." I agreed as we started running.

Yumi ran on top of one Krab, as I did the same to the other. The krab charged its laser, but I took out my bo staff. I stabbed it in its eye, as it fell. The laser went off, but missed Yumi. I rolled over, before the Krab exploded. Yumi jumped off of the Krab she was on. It charged its laser and started firing at us. We dodged as Yumi used a cartwheel as we ran from the Krab.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Stern. Come back here." Uncle Jim ordered, as Ulrich continued rowing the canoe. We could hear Ulrich panicking, which meant h was in trouble. We heard electricity hit him, as he screamed. The canoe stopped, as it hit the other shore.

"Come here you slime ball, you don't scare me. I've got rubber soled astronaut issued space shoes." Uncle Jim said as we heard the electricity shock him, he screamed.

Aelita and I got up, from the tarps we were wearing. Ulrich was unconscious, we looked at him. Then we saw Sissi's bike, which thankfully had two seats and four pedals. We smiled.

"Let's see how fast we can pedal." Aelita smirked.

"Sure." I smiled.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi cartwheeled again as we were now close to the tower. She stopped, as she and I got into a defensive position. The Krab started to charge its laser, as it fired at us. Yumi cartwheeled as she dodged it, while I rolled under the laser. Yumi threw her fan at the Krab, but missed. I formed my ice chakrams and was about to throw them, when the Krab fired at Yumi, sending her into the tower. The Krab then focused on me, and charged its laser. Before I could react, the laser hit me, sending me into the tower. I almost fell on Yumi. I heard an explosion outside, as Yumi's fan came back to her. She caught it, and put it away.

"Nice one Yumi." I complimented.

"Thanks, we definitely needed a cleanup." Yumi said.

"That's for sure." I agreed.

Yumi and I started walking toward the entrance of the tower, but we heard footsteps approaching us from behind. Yumi looked on her right, revealing William, and on my left, revealing XANAfied Peter and Jade.

 _Not good…_ I thought.

William kicked Yumi, as XANAfied Peter kicked me. We were kicked out of the tower, as we slid across the ground. Our bodies continued spark, Yumi groaned, as did I. William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter came out of the tower. Instead of the normal blue color, that would appear, when they came out, it was a red color. William summoned his sword using his super smoke. Jade just remained as she watched them from behind. Yumi took out her fan, as I charged my hands reading my ice blast. Yumi threw her fan, as I launched my ice blast at XANAfied Peter. William used his sword to block the fan, as Peter used his dark fire blast, to counteract my ice blast. The two attacks, canceled out. William launched his sword at Yumi, who dodged it. XANAfied Peter summoned his sword, and started doing the same. Yumi and I continued to dodge William and XANAfied Peter's attack, while Jade just stood there watching them. Yumi twirled as she dodged William's attack, and I dodged XANAfied Peter's attack. I grabbed my bo staff, as Yumi grabbed her fan. She aimed the fan at William's head, as I aimed my bo staff at XANAfied Peter's head.

"You can never beat us XANA! You hear?" Yumi taunted as she waved the fan in front of William.

"She's right, not while we still have hope." I said.

William kicked Yumi as she stumbled back. XANAfied Peter kicked me and I stumbled back too. We jumped in the air and landed further away. Yumi grabbed her fan as I readied my ice blast. Yumi threw her fan at William, as I launched my ice blast at XANAfied Peter. William blocked the fan with his sword, as it came back to Yumi, slashing her hand causing it to shock. XANAfied Peter used his fire shield, to send the ice back to me. I managed to dodge most of it, but some of it got my hand, as the ice fell off of it. It caused my hand to shock as well. William launched at Yumi with his sword as she dodged, as XANAfied Peter did the same to me. I dodged his attack, as Yumi kicked William in the back. I managed to kick XANAfied Peter in his back, causing the two to stumble forward as their swords dropped. Yumi threw her fan, as I formed my ice chakrams. William and XANAfied Peter used their super smoke, to dodge our attacks. William reappeared behind Yumi, as XANAfied Peter reappeared behind me. They smiled, as William kicked Yumi in the back, and XANAfied Peter kicked me in the back. We tried to get up, but William ran over to Yumi, and XANAfied Peter ran over to me. William put his foot on Yumi's stomach, as XANAfied Peter did the same. They readied their swords to devirtualize us.

"No William! You're a Lyoko Warrior, you swore to it!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Please Peter don't this! You've got to remember, I'm your girlfriend. And you're Patricia's brother! You swore to protect her and be a Lyoko Warrior too!" I exclaimed. William and XANAfied Peter stopped, I heard Jade running over to us. They put their hands on the ground, they started screaming. Yumi and I started to back away.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and continued to pedal Sissi's bike. We passed a street but then we finally made it to the factory, as we continued to pedal. We grabbed the ropes, as Sissi bike fell.

 **POV Naomi's**

William and XANAfied Peter continued to shake, as I could see Jade looked frustrated. They grunted, as we could see XANA's eye on their chest. While they fought against XANA's possession.

" **Don't listen to them!"** Jade exclaimed in her distorted voice.

William and Peter sounded like they were crying, as they continued to scream. They put their hands on their head.

 **POV Patricia's**

The elevator's doors opened. Aelita and I ran over to the computer, we could see the Skid on the monitors.

"The program is almost complete." Aelita said.

"Is the Skid beyond hope?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Aelita answered as she sat on the chair, and started typing.

 **POV Naomi's**

William and XANAfied Peter grunted, Yumi and I were shocked. I used my ice blast at Jade, as I pushed her away.

"William? Peter?" Yumi and I asked as we bent down.

"William and Peter. Listen it's me Yumi, and Naomi." Yumi said as she bent down.

"Please listen to our voices." I pleaded.

They continued to grunt in pain, Yumi and I looked away. They looked up, and they seem shocked.

"William." Yumi gasped as she helped him up.

"Peter…" I trailed off as I helped him off.

They looked at us, and looked at their swords that were on the ground. I slowly put my hand close to Peter's face, but he grabbed it and smirked. Yumi and I were surprised, as William smirked as well. They kicked us to the ground, and picked up their swords. They chuckled evilly.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Okay, it's launched." Aelita informed.

"Great." I smiled.

Somehow Aelita managed to activate a tower in the forest sector. Another tower was then activated in the mountain sector. The next tower to be activated was in the desert sector. And finally the last tower to be activated was in the ice sector. Although the Skid was still being attacked by Skippy, Naomi's nickname for the Scyphozoa, it was pushed off of the Skid. It was actually defeated, and exploded.

 _This must have been the very first time they defeated the Scyphozoa…_ I thought surprised.

"Well, we should feel proud of ourselves." Aelita smiled as she put her arms behind her head, in a relaxed manner before Aelita started typing.

"Our program is operational." Aelita confirmed.

"It'll definitely come in handy." I said as Aelita nodded.

 **POV Naomi's**

" _Yumi, Naomi. How are you doing? I'm with Patricia."_ Aelita informed.

Yumi and I continued dodging William and Peter's attacks.

"Aelita, Patricia at last." Yumi sighed in relief.

"We could really use some help." I said as William and XANAfied Peter super smoked, we dodged their attack, which cracked a block of ice behind us.

"We can't hold on much longer." Yumi informed as William and XANAfied Peter readied their swords for another attack. Yumi cartwheeled as I dodged XANAfied Peter's attack, but we were close to the edge, and we were nearly off balance, but thankfully we managed to balance ourselves.

" _Give me time to set up a delayed virtualization for Patricia and myself. And we'll be there."_ Aelita informed.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita had set up a delayed virtualization. Aelita walked into the middle scanner, and I walked into the right one. The scanners closed. The scanner scanned me, as the white light engulfed me and I was virtualized into the ice sector.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I gasped. William and XANAfied Peter smirked, as they were about to ready their attacks.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita summoned her energy field, and I readied my sonic arrow. Aelita launched her energy field, and I launched my sonic arrow. William and Peter were impacted by the attacks, and fell into the digital sea. Jade however was nowhere to be seen.

"Just in time." Aelita said as I nodded before I saw Yumi and Naomi, and they seemed really upset.

"Yumi, Naomi. What's wrong?" I asked.

They sighed before Yumi and Naomi looked at us.

"For a second there, the real William and Peter came back." Yumi replied.

"What about Jade?" I asked.

"Nuh-uh." Naomi shook her head before I sighed.

"Well in any event, this means that we'll bring them back home someday." Aelita said.

"We're going to devirtualize you, so you guys can set up the return trip." I said as Aelita summoned her energy field, and launched it at Yumi while I launched a regular arrow at Naomi, and they were devirtualized.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I came out of the scanners, before we ran to the elevator. We need to launch that return trip right away!

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued on running to the tower. We entered the tower, as the first platform lit up. We flew up to the second platform. Aelita did a back flip, but I remained in my vertical position. We landed on the second platform, as it lit up. The panels popped up, we placed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced.

"Go on Yumi, Naomi." I said.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Return to the past now." Yumi said as I typed in the command keys, for the return to the past as the white bubble engulfed us all.

 **The same day earlier on the bus**

 **POV Patricia's**

I was still sitting with Ulrich and Odd, in the three person seat.

"So I regenerated the shield by activated several towers for a few seconds at a time, and that's what saved the Skid." Aelita explained.

"So that's what you've been doing while we were gone? What a fun weekend." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Anyway, it's effective isn't it? Obviously it requires too much energy to be able to use it all of the time." Jeremy mentioned.

"Hey, how come you're so cool all of a sudden Einstein? XANA attacks don't scare you anymore?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I noticed you're more relaxed then you were the first time. How come?" I asked.

"They're still scary Odd. And Patricia, since XANA never makes the same mistake a second time. And since Aelita and I have been working nonstop for all of this week, we'd like a little um…" Jeremy trailed off as he and Aelita blushed while Ulrich put his hand up.

"Okay, we get the picture." Ulrich said.

"Say Odd, so what did you do with Kiwi this time?" I asked.

"Well let's say I found him somebody who knows what a dog's life really means." Odd replied as he continued to eat his chocolate.

"Who?" I asked while Odd just smiled.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Come on Kiwi, hurry." Yumi said as she held Kiwi by the leash, he was sniffing some bushes.

"We have to get to our exams." I sighed, as I had a feeling we were going to be late. Again.

 **Somewhere in sector five unknown location**

 **POV Jade's**

My master spoke through Peter, his puppet's mouth, **"William and Peter... we're losing our grips on them."**

"We are, but don't worry, master." I smirked.

"The new enhancements we put on them should be good for quite some time." I continued.

XANA chuckled **, "Good, good... Jade, I may not be a human, but as they say: I am most pleased with your results. They never suspected a thing, especially Peter. His emotions blinded him and allowed you to easily become a member of their group. That's why we were easily able to possess him."**

"Yes, master." I smiled.

"I, too am happy that everything went according to plan. After all, I aim to please my creator." I smirked.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Origins

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. All copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi. She is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 **Somewhere in sector five unknown location**

 **POV Jade's**

"I remember as if it was yesterday. The day you created me." I recounted.

 **Flashback**

 _The day XANA created me, Aelita, was just virtualized on Lyoko. I had materialized in sector five. I opened my eyes for the first time. Looking down I noticed I had dark green armor, with the eye of my master, on my chest. I looked at my brown hair, and smiled. My master appeared before me, in his specter form. I readied myself, as my master's specter possessed me._

 _"_ _ **I have a task for you. You will enter a new sector created by a woman named Erica Carter. Enter the guardian on the right. You will gain the knowledge of a young girl's life. Her name is Patricia. You must possess Peter, her older brother in the simulation. The real Peter, is in another simulation. I already have my other creations within that simulation, ready to play their roles. They are specters who resemble humans. You however, are in fact human. I gathered a lot of data to create you, through the World Wide Web, or internet, as the humans would call it. For now, you will be known as A.I. Four. You will live in Patricia's simulation for years, until I require you to come out. Then I will bring you into the real world, for your next mission. Now go!"**_ _My master ordered as his specter came out of my body._

 _"I understand master. Super smoke!" I exclaimed._

 _I super smoked to quadrant four. I have all the knowledge of the sectors, since my master XANA created me. I arrived in the newly created part of Carthage, as Peter and Patricia just hugged each other. They didn't notice me._

 _"I love you sis. I'll see you real soon, you'll see." Peter smiled._

 _"I love you too big brother." Patricia smiled back._

 _Peter placed a bag down, which seemed to be from the real world. He entered in the guardian, as Patricia slowly entered in her guardian. I followed her. Patricia's childhood went by. She was a very happy child with her simulation bubble, and her parents. There was a particular day, where a young version of Patricia, around the age of ten went downstairs. Her virtual brother, followed her. There were a lot of things hanging on the rails of the stairs. They were color full._

 _"Merry Christmas, you two. Look what Santa brought you." Patricia's simulation father, gestured her and Peter over to a tree._

 _It had lights on it, and there were wrapped boxes under the tree. Patricia's virtual mother, handed circular food and white liquid in these holders, along with something called a plate._

 _Now's my chance, I thought._

 _I possessed Patricia's older brother, as I took the food he was given._

 _"Chocolate chip cookies, your favorite." Peter's dad smiled, I nodded before I tried to cookie, as Patricia followed._

 _"Okay, time to open your presents. Here is yours Peter, and yours Patricia." Peter's virtual mother handed our gifts._

 _"Go on big brother, you can open yours first." Patricia smiled, as I formed a smile._

 _"Thanks sis." I spoke in Peter's voice._

 _I carefully opened the small presents, to my surprise they were cases. In front of them had my master's symbol on them. And there were five people, standing proud._

 _"Code… Lyoko…" I uttered in shock._

 _"Yes. It's your favorite show. I know you never got a chance to watch it, but you told me your friends really like it." Peter's mom mentioned before I nodded._

 _"Yes I do." I replied_

 _I opened the next present and it was season 2 of Code Lyoko. The next one was season 3. The last was season 4. It showed a boy, who was possessed by master XANA, and his eye._

 _"Thanks mom, thanks dad. These are great…. they'll really help." I beamed._

 _"You're welcome son." Peter's dad smiled._

 _Years past as I learned everything that would happen from the show. My master XANA defeated? No! I will not allow that to happen! I thought frustrated._

 _"Hey Peter, Xavier and I are going to the movies. Would you like to come with us?" Patricia asked me_

 _"No thanks Sis. I have tryouts today for the football team." I replied._

 _"Okay, good luck." Patricia hugged me, as I smiled before she went to see her friend Xavier._

 _"Patricia and Xavier have been hanging out a lot lately. Should we be concerned Harold?" Peter's simulation mother asked to her husband._

 _"No dear. Patricia is a responsible young girl, she may be fourteen, but she is very bright for her age. I'm off to work Rachel, have a good day." Peter's father kissed, Peter's simulation mother on the cheek._

 _"Well Peter, looks like I'll be taking you to your tryouts. Let's go." Peter's virtual mother said._

 _I nodded and sure enough the trials went fast, but I passed them. Later I went home, and gave the good news to Patricia._

 _"How about we all go out for dinner?" Peter's virtual father asked._

 _"Sounds good to me." Patricia replied, with a smile._

 _Two more years had passed, and it seemed my presence within the simulation, was starting to affect Peter's and Patricia's virtual parents. There was a lot of arguments, and a lot of yelling. One night, I gathered Peter's items and took them outside. I dispersed myself out of simulation Peter's body._

 _"What are you…?" virtual Peter asked in shock._

 _"I am my master's will." I replied as I raised my hand, electrifying virtual Peter. The virtual Peter vanished into pixels, this caused a mark on the ground to appear. My master's symbol, the eye of XANA._

 _"Master, I am done." I announced._

 _My master pulled me out of the simulation, leaving his symbol behind as a warning. I reappeared in front of Patricia's guardian. Peter, along with his bag, was no longer there. The guardian had vanished. I then super smoked to my master's exact location. He overshadowed me._

 _"_ _ **A.I. Four you've grown. Your hair has gotten longer too, I am impressed that you were able to grow within the simulation. What have you learned?"**_ _My master asked as he spoke through me._

 _"Everything we need to beat the Lyoko Warriors with. I assume they've already appeared?" I asked._

 _"_ _ **Yes, and Peter has been causing me trouble. He is interfering with my plans. What knowledge have you gained?"**_ _My master asked._

 _"Enough to ensure your victory. Here is the data." I replied as I shared him the data before I waited for several minutes until my master responded._

 _"_ _ **This…. This is unexpected. A world where we are living in a show. But now I have knowledge. A.I. Four, I want you to go to the real world. I've made a way tower you can use, temporarily. Enter the code: XANA. The tower will disappear after that. You will pose as a new student, and corrupt this teacher's memory. His name is: Gustav Chardin. You will possess him, and convince him that you are his daughter**_ _." My master explained._

 _"Yes master. Then what do I do from there?" I asked._

 _ **"Infiltrate the school. Become a student, gain Peter's trust. You have a small window of opportunity. This week they are having something called a dance. I want you to be what they would call "a date."**_ _My master replied._

 _"I understand. Where do I go from there?" I asked._

 _ **"I must give you a name. Your new name…. is Jade Kesley**_ _." My master responded._

 _"Jade. I like that name. I will go now. What of the other A.I.'s you've created?" I asked._

 _ **"You will meet them soon enough. Delete any evidence of your materialization. Do not fail me. "**_ _My master ordered as his specter exited out of me._

 _I ran to the tower, as I entered it. I walked up to the first platform, which lit up red. I flew up to the second platform, and touched down. The second platform lit up red as well. A panel appeared, and I placed my hand on the panel._

 _A.I. Four_

 _Code_

 _I typed in the code. The letters appeared in red._

 _XANA_

 _My body vanished as I reappeared in the scanner. I pressed my hands against the scanner, forcing it to open. I quickly used my super smoke to disappear and reappear into the lab. I sat on Jeremy's chair, as it went to the monitors. I typed on the keyboard, and I deleted my materialization. When the screen became blank, I noticed that my outfit was different. I was wearing a green jacket, with blue pants, and white shoes. I had a pink shirt that was covered by my jacket. My eyes were brown, it was the first time I saw them. I smiled slightly. I never noticed how beautiful my master truly made me to be. I super smoked out of the building, just before I heard the elevator opening revealing Peter, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi._

 _"You guys are going to do some training today, since XANA has attacked five times this week. I've set up some simulations." Jeremy spoke._

 _"Great." Peter smiled._

 _I vanished completely out of the building, as I made my way toward the school. I spotted Chardin, and possessed him. Thankfully he was alone in the classroom. I gave him false memories of adopting me. Taking care of me since I was three, since my parents had given me up. I exited out of my new adoptive father's body. I reformed, into my human body. It was moments later, when Chardin became conscious._

 _"Jade? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be traveling with your friends?" Chardin asked._

 _"Father, I sent you several letters in the mail letting you know I was visiting. Didn't you get them?" I asked._

 _"No… they must have gotten lost. Ah, well it's good to see you sweetheart." Chardin hugged me._

 _"You too dad. Say dad… I've been thinking lately, now that I'm here. May I become a student here?" I asked._

 _"Of course, of course. I will speak with the principal, Jean – Pierre Delmas." Chardin replied._

 _"Great." I smiled._

 _We walked to the principal's office, when Chardin introduced me to Principal Delmas and the gym teacher, Jim._

 _"Ah, Mr. Chardin what can I do for you?" I asked._

 _"Yes, Mr. Delmas. I would like to introduce to you, Jade. I had adopted her when she was three. She would like to enroll into Kadic. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but her letters of her arrival got lost in the mail." Chardin explained._

 _"That's strange, you've never mentioned that in all the years we've had you here. But nevertheless we're always accepting new students. Very well, Jade please come with me. We'll get you your scholarships, and select some of your classes. There's a dance coming next week. Perhaps you can make some new friends." Mr. Delmas suggested._

 _"I'll be glad to." I smiled._

 _"You know Jade, I think you would be perfect for my nephew Peter." Jim mentioned._

 _"Peter? That's a nice name." I smiled as we walked to get everything set up. A week later I was fully integrated into the school, I even had some classes with the Lyoko Warriors and Peter. I gathered my bag with the materials needed, and walked out of the dorm. I headed down another hall, but I was deep into thought. Thinking how to get Peter's attention, but I suddenly I hit heads with someone as my books fell._

 _"Sorry." We both said in unison._

 _I looked up and in surprise, it was Peter. He then handed my books back to me._

 _"I'm really sorry about that. My name's Peter, Peter Carter." Peter greeted._

 _"It's okay, really. It was my fault, I wasn't looking. I'm Jade, Jade Kesley." I shook hands with him._

 _"Are you new here?" Peter asked me._

 _"Yes, I just started today. I can't find my room, it's room 215." I lied._

 _"Oh, well this is kind of the boy's floor. But a friend of mine lives in the room you mentioned, I can take you there if you'd like." Peter offered before I looked at him, raising an eyebrow._

 _"No... it's just that I had a friend who use to live there, so that's why I know where the room is." Peter explained._

 _"Ah, I see. Sure, I'd like to take you up on that offer. And again, I'm really sorry." I apologized._

 _"No problem." Peter smiled as I followed him from behind. I smirked evilly, as everything was going according to plan._

 **End of flashback**

"You've really out did yourself master XANA. Creating the one called Cassidy, she was the first artificial intelligence you created. Then there was that guy... I can't remember his name. Then the third one, a fake Patricia. You had her appear on the computer screen through a return home program, you created. You made Peter believe she was communicating with him from the other Earth. Not only that, but you made the fake Patricia, believe she was the real one. You made her frustrated with Peter's running away, and had her appear at his and Ulrich's soccer game. You continued to use her, when you created that parallel world, in the ice sector. You almost made him go through a portal, where you showed his fake friends waiting for him. Not only that but your A.I.'s made Peter believe he had lived in a different world, and made him forget he was living on Lyoko with his sister and Aelita. I also managed to change his Peter and his friends memories, making him believe I was from their world, and not from his Earth. You truly are a better XANA, than the original." I smiled.

My master XANA, made Peter smile evilly.

" **Yes, and now I am perfection. Nothing can defeat perfection!"** My master XANA exclaimed, as he made Peter laugh evilly in his distorted voice.

 _Patricia and Naomi, aren't threats to us. Nor are the Lyoko Warriors. We will win this time… I know it…_ I thought as I smirked evilly as well.

 **And done! I hoped everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	13. Lost at Sea

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I only own my OCs. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. Also slightly edited by AeroJester203.**

 _Lost at Sea_

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Naomi, and I walked down the stairs. Aelita opened the door, as we walked out before she closed the door. We saw Ulrich, and Odd heading our way.

"Hey there girls. Aelita, Einstein isn't with you?" Odd asked before Aelita shook her head.

"I haven't seen him yet today." Aelita answered as we heard footsteps coming our way.

"Speaking of the devil, look who's here." Ulrich said as Jeremy came here, running and out of breath.

He rested his head on the pole, as he removed his hand from his head. We could clearly see keyboard marks. He's been sleeping on his computer again.

"Hello everybody." Jeremy greeted.

"Jeremy, by any chance did you fell asleep at the computer again?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" Jeremy asked.

"Well for starters we can see the imprint of your keyboard on your forehead." Naomi pointed out as we all laughed while Jeremy rubbed the imprint.

"I was up all night, working on a program. I came up with an idea for bringing William, and Peter back. Jade's program is going to take a little longer though." Jeremy explained before Hiroki came up.

"Hey Ulrich, could I talk to you for a sec?" Hiroki asked.

"Well if you really have to, yeah." Ulrich replied, as he then looked at us."Go ahead, I'll meet you inside."

We walked to the cafeteria, I opened the door as the others went in. I closed it.

 **In the cafeteria**

We had gotten our breakfast while Ulrich sat with us, after he had gotten his. He removed his bag, and placed it on the floor. Jeremy drank his chocolate, then stopped to talk with Ulrich.

"What did Hiroki want to talk about?" Jeremy asked while Ulrich stirred his drink.

"Oh he wanted my advice. He's crazy about Milly." Ulrich replied.

"That's sweet." I said before Odd stopped sipping his chocolate.

"But isn't the guy a little young for her?" Odd asked as he continued on sipping his chocolate from the bowl.

"No he's not. He's just a little small for his age and what's more, he's skipped a grade in school." Aelita replied before Odd wiped the chocolate from his face.

"But he acts even younger than his age." Odd said as he continued sipping his bowl.

"Hey Jeremy, could you tell us more about this new idea of yours?" Naomi asked.

"Well okay. Whenever a human being is virtualized, he or she makes a binary residue. Which we could say manifests itself as an animation of its physical person. Re sequenced in a sort of digital format." Jeremy explained.

"Ya, in English?" Ulrich asked.

"When you go to Lyoko, you leave a kind of digital trace. Something like a scent." Aelita replied before Jeremy raised his eyebrow.

"Couldn't you have said that in the first place?" Ulrich asked before he started to drink some of his drink.

"Hmm no. Anyway I came up with a program based on William, Peter's, and Jade's DNA sequences that I recorded, when they went to Lyoko the first time. If I could upload this onto the Skid's sonar, we can hunt from them on the network, every time we go there. And finally, find out where William, Peter, and Jade really are." Jeremy explained.

"So what you're saying is, the Skid will become a sniffer sub?" Odd asked as he started to eat his bread before Jeremy fixed his glasses.

"That's right Odd. And since we don't have classes this afternoon, I was going to suggest we try it out." Jeremy replied.

 **After class**

After our class ended Jeremy, Aelita, and I walked out. Ulrich and Odd were talking with Yumi, who seemed concerned. Naomi came up to us, as she just finished her class.

"Okay Yumi, I got it. I upgraded the Skid's sonar, we're all set." Jeremy informed.

"All set for what?" Yumi asked.

"Oh right, you don't know yet. I'll tell you all about it. I might have found out a way to bring back William, Jade, and Peter." Jeremy replied.

"Oh cool. And it'll be good to see Peter again." Yumi smiled.

"Uh Yumi –" Ulrich started but Hiroki interrupted him.

"Yumi, I've been looking for you. I – I wanted to apologize for this morning, I had no right to take your diary." Hiroki apologized.

"Did you find it?" Yumi asked without looking at him.

"No. But I – I looked everywhere. I swear." Hiroki said.

"Well until you find it, you can consider yourself an only child." Yumi scolded as she walked away before Ulrich looked at her, he seemed to be unsure about something.

"Oh…" Hiroki sighed, frustrated as he walked away before I looked back at Yumi.

"Did I miss something? What happened?" Naomi asked.

"Oh nothing, some diary strayed. We'll tell you about it. Ulrich, could I see you for a minute?" Odd asked as he and Ulrich walked somewhere to talk.

"So what do we do now?" Aelita asked Jeremy.

"We go to lunch." Jeremy replied.

"Sounds good to me." Naomi agreed.

"Hey Jeremy… do you, do you really think we might be able to save Peter from XANA?" I asked.

"We won't give up until he, William, and Jade are back home with us. That's a promise." Jeremy smiled.

"Thanks Jeremy." I nodded as we headed for the cafeteria.

 **After lunch**

We were all together, as the elevator came to a stop. The elevator's doors opened as Jeremy walked to his chair.

"Get to the scanner room. I'll start up the virtualization process." Jeremy said.

"Gotcha." Naomi nodded as Odd pressed the button to go down.

The elevator closed and we reached the scanner room, as the elevator's doors opened.

" _All set? I'll launch the procedure. For once, it won't be ladies first."_ Odd and Ulrich went into their scanners before the scanners closed.

" _Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

The scanners reopened, Aelita, Yumi, and I stepped in.

"Looks like I'll be last." Naomi said as the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Patricia. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Patricia. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

Yumi, Aelita, and I were virtualized as we landed in sector five and Naomi soon landed behind us.

"Let's go." Yumi said as we ran down the bridge to the elevator.

We continued running as we reached the end of the bridge.

" _Ladies and gentleman, your elevator's waiting."_ Jeremy said.

We walked onto the elevator. The elevator brought us up, it stopped. We ran to the teleportation docks.

" _Everyone, get on a teleport spot."_ Jeremy ordered before we took our spots, and waited.

" _Energize."_ Six energy beams shined on us as we were energized into the Skid. Naomi was driving this time, as I was on the lasers.

" _Everyone ready? Stand by for lift off. Releasing supports, now."_ Jeremy informed as the supports released the Skid.

" _Vertical propulsion operational. Lift off!_ " Aelita exclaimed as she drove the Skid into the air.

" _Get ready to dive into the digital sea."_ Jeremy informed.

Aelita exited the Skid out of sector five, we were now in the desert sector. Aelita dove all the way the down, we just a few feet above the digital sea. Aelita dove down into the digital sea.

" _Holoweb system, connected."_ Jeremy said as Aelita drove the Skid in a vertical position.

" _We left Lyoko Jeremy. Rotation._ " Aelita informed as Aelita rotated the Skid to a horizontal position.

" _Turbo propellers launched._ " Aelita continued.

Aelita put the Skid in turbo mode as she continued to drive it in the digital sea, so far a calm blue color.

" _I'm running the program, stand by to receive initial coordinates."_ Jeremy informed.

 _I really hope this works…_ I thought.

" _Roger."_ Aelita acknowledged.

" _Oh no_!" Jeremy exclaimed.

" _What's going on?_ " Aelita asked.

" _A problem, princess?_ " Odd asked.

" _We've got a system error, I think the Skid has a malfunction in part with it's sensory capacity._ " Aelita answered.

" _Yes I see it Aelita. It's my program that bugged up the Skid's sonar. The mission's too dangerous without sonar, got to end it now."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Roger, returning to dry dock_." Aelita acknowledged as Aelita turned the Skid around as we headed back to Lyoko.

"Okay, next mission: diving into the pillow and burying myself into the covers. Objective: A good night sleep to clear my head." Odd said.

"And I'm going to study more." Naomi added, before the digital sea's color turned from its normal blue color to red.

 _Great… all we needed…_ I thought.

" _Sorry, but you're going to have to postpone your nap Odd, and your studying Naomi. I've got five Kongres heading straight for the Skid."_

" _NavSkids, away!_ " Aelita exclaimed as she released the NavSkids.

I took the controls as I started driving the NavSkid. Naomi readied herself with the firing controls. We saw one heading straight for us.

"Alright you ugly fish, take this!" Naomi exclaimed as she started to use the firing controls.

She fired at the Kongre as the torpedo's made an impact, exploding it. It seemed Yumi also managed to hit a Kongre.

" _I've got one on my tail, it's sticking to me like glue!_ " Odd exclaimed as I drove toward his direction.

" _Yeah, bulls-eye!_ " Ulrich exclaimed as it seemed he got his Kongre.

" _Nice one good buddy._ " Odd commented.

" _Want to team up for the last two?_ " Ulrich asked.

" _Yeah, let's do it!_ " Odd exclaimed.

I tried to find out where Odd and Ulrich were, and I thought I was heading in the right direction.

"Hey, um are you sure you know where we're going?" Naomi asked me nervously.

"I'm sure…" I answered unsure.

" _Fire!_ " Odd and Ulrich exclaimed.

Within a few seconds I heard Odd exclaim:

" _Yahoo!_ "

" _Nice job guys, come home now._ " Jeremy complimented.

" _NavSkids in._ " Aelita ordered as I drove the NavSkid to where the Skid would be, but for some reason, we didn't see it.

"Oh boy…" Naomi trailed off worried.

"Hello? Jeremy can you hear us?" I asked, but there was no response.

"Jeremy, if this is some type of joke, it's not funny." Naomi added, but there was still no response.

"Let's try something different." I said as I typed in a different frequency.

"Can anyone hear us?" Naomi asked, and again there was still no response.

"Um Naomi…. I think we're lost…" I trailed off and looked at our power gauge.

"Um more bad news…. we're almost out of power…" I added.

"Great… lost at sea, just great…" Naomi sighed as we continued to get further away.

Suddenly our NavSkid was pushed by a shock wave. It was pretty rough too, because if we didn't have seat belts, we'd probably be in the digital sea. The shock wave stopped within the next few seconds. We looked to the window to see another NavSkid, spinning, as it soon fired a torpedo at a Kongre.

"Is that Yumi?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Yumi can you hear us?" Naomi asked.

"She's not responding." I said as I noticed our power gauge.

"Oh no…" I trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Um, power's running low." I replied.

"Oh boy, please you guys you've got to hurry!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I wish I knew what that shock wave was." I said.

"Somehow it brought us to Yumi. But what could have caused it?" Naomi asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered as an alert came up.

We could see one Kongre heading toward Yumi, as another Kongre was heading towards us. I started driving the NavSkid, in the same direction toward Yumi's NavSkid. The kongre followed us, as we followed Yumi. Yumi's NavSkid started hitting the buildings as it got out of control. I tried to go up, but almost crashed into one, as I quickly dodged it. The Kongre still followed us, as I got back to where Yumi was. Her Kongre was directly in front of her NavSkid. Our Kongre got in front of our NavSkid as well.

"Ready to fire Naomi." I said.

"Right, ready aim-fire!" Naomi exclaimed pushing the buttons, but nothing happened.

"Oh no, we're out of torpedo's!" I exclaimed.

"It's over…" Naomi trailed off, saddened.

"If you're going to fire at us, just do it already." I said to the Kongre.

The kongre looked at us, then looked to the side. It ran away, we looked to side to see a double NavSkid heading our way. It was Jade and XANAfied Peter, and they fired two torpedo's at us. We closed our eyes waiting for the impact. We opened them as nothing happened, and were surprised to see the Skid blocking the torpedo's. Yumi was on the other side of the Skid.

 _"Well Yumi, Naomi, Patricia. Thought you'd wonder off without telling us where you were?"_ Aelita asked.

 _"It took you long enough to get here."_ Yumi replied.

"Yeah, what kept you?" Naomi asked.

"We're just glad you made it on time." I added.

Ulrich's and Odd's NavSkids were already released it seemed, as they went to take care of the Kongres along with the triple trouble. It seemed there was another NavSkid that flew away, and that had to be William. The Kongres and triple trouble fired at Ulrich and Odd.

" _I wouldn't mind a little fish soup._ " Odd joked as the Kongre dodged the torpedo's.

 _Come on you guys, you can do it!_ I thought.

" _I guess I better cook it though first._ " Odd added as he fired his torpedo's at the Kongre, it exploded.

" _Ulrich behind you!"_ Odd warned.

I could tell from far away that Ulrich was being chased by William, Jade and XANAfied Peter, who fired several torpedo's at Ulrich. He was able to dodge all of them, as Odd went to his side.

" _I can't leave you alone for a minute, huh Ulrich?_ " Odd asked. William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter zoomed around as they were now behind Odd.

"Can they handle them?" Naomi asked.

"I know they can." I replied as Ulrich zoomed over to where Odd, and the triple threat were.

" _Fire!_ " Ulrich exclaimed as he fired several torpedo's at William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter's NavSkids. They were starting to turn blue, as the two NavSkids were destroyed.

" _Mission accomplished Jeremy._ " Ulrich informed.

" _Hey great job, now anchor yourselves at the Skid. Ah they're all coming home."_ Jeremy said.

" _Not everybody. But one day, we'll bring you three back. Peter, I promise you we will._ " Aelita said.

 _Peter…_ I thought as we started heading back to the Skid.

 **Later that night**

Naomi and I were in our room, my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the ID, it was Jeremy. I looked at the clock, and it was nearly 12:00am. I picked it up.

"Jeremy, it's nearly midnight. Please tell me, XANA isn't attacking." I said.

" _He's not. But you and Naomi need to head to the factory. I already called the others, they're on their way."_ Jeremy informed as he hung up.

"Factory?" Naomi asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded, as I got in my flip flops. I didn't even bother changing into my regular clothes, as I was already in my pajamas. Naomi and I got to the factory as we jumped on the ropes. The others were waiting for us.

"Mind telling us what this is about Einstein? I need my beauty sleep you know." Odd joked.

"Funny Odd, but this is something serious. I'll show you once we're in the lab." Jeremy said as the elevator's doors opened up.

"As soon as you show us, I'll need to head home. My parents are going to kill me if they know I'm missing." Yumi fretted as we walked into the elevator.

"Can't Hiroki cover for you?" Aelita asked.

"He will, now that things are back to normal." Yumi replied.

The elevator's doors closed as we headed down and then they reopened as Jeremy rushed to his chair before we all walked to him.

"By the way Yumi, I'm – I'm glad you and Hiroki are okay now." Ulrich smiled.

"Thanks, I am too." Yumi smiled back.

"If you don't hurry Jeremy, Uncle Jim is going to notice we're missing." I said.

"I know, I know." Jeremy started typing as the monitor turned up as he pulled up a video.

"There was a shock wave in the digital sea earlier today, which saved you and Patricia. It brought you to Yumi, which allowed us to find you, despite the torpedo you fired Yumi. That helped us too. But this, this is absolutely crazy." Jeremy said.

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"I received this after the shock wave was sent to yours and Patricia's NavSkid. Just watch." Jeremy replied as he clicked play. We all watched the screen _._

 _The footage blinked through several images. It showed Franz working in the same chair, Jeremy was sitting on now. The monitor showed the scanners were still incomplete, as well as the main tower for the supercomputer. The security camera zoomed in on the supercomputer. The screen went dark for a moment and blinked, to show Franz from the front now, still typing on the keyboard. An alert beeped on the supercomputer and Franz turned his head slightly before his brow burrowed, "What? The Supercomputer's performance… It's Skyrocket-" We could see a entity zoomed towards Franz and the screen blacked out again. When it came back on, it showed Franz's point of view, showing him working directly on the supercomputer's tower and putting into a new slot. The screen blinked again and showed Franz's hands were moving at a furious pace on the keyboard, leaving afterimages._

We've seen this with any human that was possessed by XANA, but this was not XANA.

 _Code appeared on the screen just as fast and the possessed scientist closed it before any of us could get a good look at it._

" _All set," Franz's distorted voice said before the view slipped out of Franz towards the monitor again. We could see Franz's eye's glowing a light blue, as the entity dispersed from him. The screen went black, the video ended._

"Jeremy… if the supercomputer was changed by this entity then…" Aelita trailed off shocked from this video.

"Then it means _everything_ was changed." Jeremy finished.

"But – but who would do this? What was that code?" I asked stunned.

"No idea. The entity was faster than XANA. It knew what it was doing." Jeremy replied fixing his glasses.

"But if it changed the supercomputer, it must have had a good reason. Right?" Odd asked.

"Not true, this new entity could be just as bad as XANA." Yumi replied.

"Yeah she's right." Ulrich agreed.

"No I don't think so… XANA's specters are all dark figures. They have evil appearances, this one feels like it doesn't. I'm not sure why…" I trailed off.

"So what do we think it wants?" Naomi asked.

"It looks like only time will tell Naomi. Only time will tell…" Jeremy answered. As we all stared into the monitor, wondering what exactly we just saw.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! More to come soon! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	14. Lab Rat

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I only own my OCs. I do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _Lab Rat_

 **In the cafeteria**

 **POV Patricia's**

Jeremy, Aelita, and I were in the cafeteria. Students were chatting among themselves, while we were in line. After I got my lunch from Rosa, we took our trays and met up with Ulrich, Odd, and Naomi who were already on eating at our usual table before Odd stopped eating.

"What's the big news? We can't wait to hear it." Odd spoke.

Aelita sat down next to Odd, and I took a seat between Ulrich and Jeremy.

"I found it, at last." Jeremy said.

"Found what?" Naomi asked.

"He probably found something that would help him build muscles without any exercising." Odd jested.

"Funny, no. I figured out how to materialize you onto Earth, from the network." Jeremy revealed, as he took his croissant before we looked at him, surprised.

"Actually it was much easier than I thought it would be. I applied the synchronicity principal to the supercomputer's apparatus, and then I used it to develop a kind of energizing projection." Jeremy explained, as he started to eat his croissant.

"In other words-" Jeremy started, but Odd interrupted him.

"In English then, that means you now know how to send the sub somewhere directly on earth, from somewhere inside the network. Right?" Odd asked.

"Exactly." Jeremy answered.

"You understood Einstein's babble?" Ulrich asked.

"That's the first." I took a sip of my drink.

"Well, yeah. After all this time fighting, I'm finally starting to get the hang of swampton physics." Odd said.

"Quantum." Jeremy corrected.

"Yeah, well it's still muddy though." Odd said before Ulrich turned to Jeremy.

"Hold it. That means now you can bring us up anywhere from the Skid?" Ulrich asked.

"Not anywhere at all. But I can do it in the vicinity of a supercomputer generating a copy. It's what I call teleportation." Jeremy replied as he started drinking from his bowl.

 **After breakfast**

Jeremy opened the door, as he and Aelita walked out first. Naomi and I exited, behind them. Yumi was walking our way.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Yumi asked.

"Are you ready to go and blow up a supercomputer?" Aelita asked.

"You can get us to the real world from the network?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, we're all meeting at the factory tonight to try out. Okay?" Jeremy asked as he waved his hand, he and Aelita along with us started walking away.

"You got it." Yumi replied before Aelita turned around.

"Bye." Aelita waved.

"See ya later Yumi." I said waving goodbye, as Naomi did the same.

"Bye guys." Yumi smiled.

We started walking back to our dorms.

"So what did you get Yumi for her birthday?" Naomi asked.

"I got her some Japanese folklore, I figured she would like it." I replied.

"Did she?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah she did." I smiled.

"How about you?" I asked

"I was able to find her this really cool clock." Naomi answered.

"Oh wow cool." I beamed.

"Yeah, Yumi said it would come in handy." Naomi said.

"Yeah for sure." I nodded.

 **Later that night**

We were running on the bridge, Ulrich and Odd were unusually behind us. We made it to the factory and jumped to the ropes. We landed safely. Naomi went in along with Yumi. Aelita, Jeremy, and I were waiting for Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey, you guys! Hello?! You don't mind keeping up with the rest of us, I hope. Do I have to remind you that we have a really important mission?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay, okay. Hey, we're not factory workers." Odd replied.

"Well, technically we are." Ulrich said.

Jeremy, Aelita, and I walked in the elevator. Ulrich and Odd swung down, Ulrich walked inside the elevator first, followed by Odd. Ulrich looked at Yumi, who grunted and looked over to Aelita, Naomi, and I.

"How did your classes go today?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"Not bad, how about you?" Aelita asked as the elevator's door went down.

"Fine." Yumi answered.

 **In sector five**

We took our spots on the teleporter to energize into the skid.

" _You guys ready? Energize."_ Jeremy said.

We were energized into the Skid, as this time I was on the firing lasers and Naomi was driving. We took our seats, and strapped ourselves in.

" _Standing by for lift off?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _Standing by._ " Aelita replied.

" _Supports away!"_ Jeremy exclaimed as the supports were lifted from the Skid.

" _Ignition. Powering vertical._ " Aelita announced.

Aelita put the engines on as she lifted the Skid into the air.

" _Lift off!_ " Aelita exclaimed as she drove the Skid upward and out of the dome.

We passed the celestial dome as we entered the tunnel. We now arrived in the desert sector. We remained in the air.

" _Okay. Shields activated. Sonar activated. Stabilizers online and checked. Primary access clear. Laser generators online. Ready to dive."_ Aelita informed before we dove down to the digital sea, we were a few feet above it.

" _I'm entering the coordinates of the Replika."_ Jeremy informed us as Aelita dove down into the digital sea.

" _Holo-web system online. Okay, we're looking for a hub at zero, four, five."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Gotcha Jeremy. Course heading set. I'm powering up the turbo props and auxiliary engines._ " Aelita said as she did just that before he turbos came on as Aelita was now driving the Skid in a horizontal position.

" _Replika, here we go again._ " Odd joked.

" _Can't somebody shut him up?_ " Ulrich asked.

" _Why? He's nice at least._ " Yumi retorted.

" _Incredible, they're talking to each other._ " Odd continued on joking.

" _Shut up Odd!_ " Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed in unison.

Aelita continued driving the Skid for some time now, driving it side to side. I could hear a humming noise, it seemed we had reached the hub.

" _Get ready. Broadband acceleration in three, two, one. Zero!_ " Aelita exclaimed as the Skid was put back in its vertical position, and we dove down into the hub.

We entered the hub and as we were soon spit out, the Skid was now in a horizontal position once again.

" _Reverse thrust._ " Aelita said, slowing down the Skid. " _We're clear Jeremy._ "

" _Yeah I know. You guys ought to be able to see the Replika now."_ Jeremy said.

" _Yes its right in front of us._ " Aelita confirmed.

" _We're heading for the entry portal._ " Aelita continued as she drove to the portal. " _Digital key activated."_

A blue energy beam shot out of the Skid, and was connected to the portal.

" _I'm sending you the signal Jeremy._ " Aelita said.

" _Roger."_ Jeremy acknowledged. " _I'm about to open it up."_

The blue energy beam dispersed and Aelita drove the Skid in its horizontal position, as we entered the portal. We were now out of the digital sea, as Aelita drove the Skid upward. It was the Replika of the forest sector.

" _Uh-oh, there's an activated tower on the_ Replika." Jeremy informed.

" _That means XANA is up to no good somewhere on Earth not far from the supercomputer we're looking for. But what?_ " Aelita asked.

" _If we want to know we've got to-"_ Jeremy started, but Ulrich interrupted him.

" _Hey Einstein, what if we give your teleportation thing a try? Just to be sure once and for all_." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, I agree now's a good time to use it." I added.

"Same here." Naomi agreed as well.

" _That's what I was thinking. But first you're going to have to moor the Skid to a tower. There's one nearby, at three o clock."_ Jeremy said.

" _I see it Jeremy. It looks good."_ Aelita confirmed.

" _I should be able to secure the Skid to it._ " Aelita slowly drove the Skid to the tower.

" _Gently though. A little to the left, be careful."_ Jeremy warned.

" _Backseat driving again. Better cut it out._ " Odd jested.

" _Uh sorry Aelita. I know you can do it without me."_ Jeremy said as Aelita gently drove the Skid around the top of the tower.

" _Ready to moor."_ Aelita informed as the Skid shot out a purple energy beam, which was connected to the tower.

" _Skid secured_." Aelita said.

" _Nice one princess._ " Odd complimented.

"Yeah you did well." I complimented.

"Definitely." Naomi agreed.

" _Good job, now just give me a minute to activate the tower for our own use."_ Jeremy said as we waited for Jeremy to do his thing.

" _Well, we're all set. Okay guys, it's time. Ready for teleportation?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Ready to go Einstein." Ulrich replied.

" _Teleportation."_ Jeremy said, before I felt myself being teleported.

We were teleported out of the Skid, and into a jungle. It seemed to be daytime.

" _Aelita?! Odd?! Patricia?! Naomi?!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"Cool it Einstein! It works!" Odd exclaimed back.

" _Aah! Glad to hear, but that's no reason to blow out my ear drum. Okay where are you?"_ Jeremy asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but we're in the jungle." Odd replied.

"And it's daytime here." Aelita said.

"We're probably in another country somewhere." Naomi surmised.

"You might be right on that." I nodded.

" _I get it, you're in a different time zone._ " Jeremy said before a few seconds passed. " _You're in the amazon region it seems."_

"Wow, it's exciting." Aelita said.

"But we're dressed like we're on Lyoko, how come?" Odd asked before Aelita gracefully leaped onto a log.

" _Because the teleportation isn't real devirtualization. Those aren't your real human forms I've materialized onto Earth but they-"_ Jeremy started to explain, but Odd interrupted him.

"Whoa slow down Frank-Einstein, are you trying to tell us we're not really us?" Odd asked.

Aelita started to walk on the log. Naomi inspected her outfit, as I did the same. It still feels the same, as If I were on Lyoko.

" _Yes you're you, but those aren't your real bodies. More like some kind of specters, in the image of your virtual manifestations."_ Jeremy explained as Aelita hopped off the log.

"Aelita, Patricia, Naomi, and I have become specters?" Odd asked, surprised.

" _In fact it's more like you've become polymorphic specters that-"_ Jeremy started but Odd interrupted him.

"Wow cool." Odd beamed.

"That's pretty impressive Einstein." Naomi admitted.

"I think Peter would be proud." I smiled slightly.

" _Thanks Patricia, and if you two say so. For now, hurry up and find the supercomputer. The teleportation won't last forever."_ Jeremy said.

"How long have we've got?" Aelita asked.

" _Uh, 52 – 26 – no – 13 minutes."_ Jeremy replied unsurely.

"The guy's a comedian. And just where does he expect us to find the supercomputer? Behind a tree?" Odd asked.

Aelita walked in front of the tree, as she put her hand on it. She put her other hand on her hip.

"Good guess Odd." Aelita answered as Naomi and I walked up to her.

There seemed to be some sort of military/science compound up ahead. After checking out the area, we quietly slouched against the wall of the compound. Odd and Naomi were on one side, Aelita and I were on the other. We could hear some sort of computer from the inside. Aelita nodded, Naomi opened the door.

"It's opened." Odd said.

We quietly walked inside the compound. We reached the end of the hall, and Odd looked out to see if there was anything or anyone, inside.

"Right or left?" Aelita asked as she looked out.

"We could split." Naomi suggested.

"No, through there." Odd pointed behind him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because my sense of direction is infallible." Odd answered.

Aelita shrugged as we followed Odd. We passed by a window, Aelita gasped. There was a male scientist inside. He seemed to be dissecting something. He turned around and revealed he had been possessed by Xana, his eyes had the symbol. We quickly duck below the window, hoping he didn't see us. We could see him turning back to his work. Odd pointed straight, and Aelita nodded. Naomi and I nodded as well. We started crawling, it was easier this way. We crawled passed the window. After crawling down passed the window, we soon came down to the end of another hall way. We peered our heads to see if there was anything ahead. We heard something opening, as we leaned against the wall. We could hear someone walking down to the same hall way we were in.

"Hurry up, this way!" Aelita whispered as she took Odd's hand.

Naomi and I followed her, as the door opened. We went in, and the door closed behind us. We turned to see we were in a lab, filled with test tubes, and some other various projects. Odd noticed something in the glass.

"What's this huh? A supermarket display for office plants? Uh-oh, guess not." Odd joked, looking down at a panel. We walked up to where he was. We could there were spider robots!

 _Spiders GROSS!_ I thought.

I shuddered just looking at the spider robots.

"Afraid of spiders?" Naomi asked.

"Uh – huh." I nodded.

"You fight tarantulas every other day. I think Jeremy told me they're a form of spiders." Odd reminded.

"I know, I know. But these _actually_ look like spiders." I clarified.

" _Aelita, Odd, Naomi, Patricia. Hurry up and find the supercomputer. Yumi and Ulrich are fighting off a bunch of tarantulas, along with the triple trio."_ Jeremy informed.

"Funny, their cousins are right here." Odd joked.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Uh nothing Jeremy. Aelita, what do you think about these supped up spiders?" Odd asked.

"I'd say that XANA wants to transform these tropical tarantulas." Aelita replied.

"But for what?" Naomi asked.

"Spiders don't attack unless you sit on them." Odd jested.

A metal spider launched at the glass, causing Odd and I to jump a little. Odd screamed, and I tried to hold down my scream. Aelita put her finger as she shushed Odd.

"Okay, okay. Don't look at me with that tone of voice. Anyway, I'm sure nobody heard anything." Odd defended.

The door opened up, as a bald male scientist with a matching green sweatshirt, along with a green apron, black gloves, pants, and brown shoes appeared. He also wears protective eye gear.

"Ehh!" Odd exclaimed as we got ready in a defensive position.

"You were saying?" Aelita asked.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed as the laser arrows came out bright purple.

"Ice chakrams!" Naomi exclaimed as she formed the ice chakrams.

The man growled as he was able to block the ice cycles and laser arrows, with one arm.

"Anyone teach you how to play fair?" Odd asked.

The man threw Odd's laser arrows and a darkened version of Naomi's ice chakrams at Naomi and Odd before they flew back as the possessed scientist smiled evilly.

"Ow!" Odd exclaimed.

Odd was against a desk, and so was Naomi. Odd's shoulder and Naomi's arm, were phasing in and out.

"Hey, that - thing really stings." Odd stammered.

"That's for sure." Naomi nodded in agreement.

Aelita summoned her energy field, instead of coming out pink, this one had a yellow center and a bright red-orange outside. I summoned my sonic powers, as I readied my sonic blast.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Sonic blast!" I exclaimed.

Aelita and I threw our attacks, the scientist managed to duck quickly. The scientist took his hands out as he threw a blue energy blast at Aelita and I. Aelita created a shield around her, as I used my sonic powers to create a shield around me. The energy blasts got stronger, and our shields were now down. Aelita and I flew back against the wall, we started to flicker in and out. We were waiting for the scientist to finish his attacks, Odd found a metal pole and swung it, as Naomi swung her Bo staff at the possessed scientist. Using his hands, the possessed scientist managed to stop Naomi and Odd. He took a hold of their weapons, and forced them to fly back into the wall. Aelita summoned her energy field, as I readied my sonic blast. Our attacks were able to hit him simultaneously, as he was pushed out of the lab, and against the wall. He was knocked out, and started to flicker.

"Here we go, back in your cage now." Odd said as he and Naomi dragged the possessed to another door.

Unfortunately the possessed scientist woke up, and punched them. They flew back once more. Aelita and I summoned our attacks once again.

"Hey you." Aelita taunted as the possessed scientist looked at us.

We threw our attacks at him again, and he flew back against the wall. Odd typed in a code as a door closed in on the possessed scientist, locking him in.

"You guys are great specters." Odd complimented.

"That's for sure." Naomi agreed.

"You really think so?" Aelita asked.

"He seemed pretty tough." I added.

"Well, no medals just yet ladies. We still have to find the supercomputer." Odd reminded.

We ran down the hall way, as we were now in the center of the hallway. There were a lot of rooms to cover, and not enough time.

"Infallible sense of direction huh Odd? I was positive we should have gone in the other direction." Aelita said.

We were about to follow Aelita, when Odd grabbed her hand.

"Hold on a minute." Odd insisted before he peered into the top of the door, which had a window.

"Bingo!" Odd exclaimed, holding his thumb up and we ran over to him.

"Jeremy, we've found the supercomputer." Aelita informed.

" _Great, you better destroy it right away. Because Yumi can't hold it much longer. After Jade and Peter took Ulrich down, they disappeared. Yumi's trying to hold her own against William."_ Jeremy said.

Odd typed in a code on the touch panel, but it started to become red. It was making a noise, indicating he entered the wrong code.

"Oh-no an entry code! We're going to let the guard dogs know too." Odd worried.

"Let me at it." Aelita insisted as she put her hand on the panel.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The touch panel glowed green, and made a clicking sound. The door opened, Aelita smiled and Odd seemed surprised. We entered the supercomputer room.

"Now we've got to get rid of this thing for good." Aelita said.

"Let Naomi and I handle this one." Odd insisted, as he and readied his laser arrow. Naomi formed her ice chakrams.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed.

"Ice chakrams!" Naomi exclaimed as they fired their attacks in unison but the supercomputer absorbed their attacks.

"I don't believe this." Odd complained.

"This is a bit annoying." Naomi sighed, before Odd and Naomi looked over to Aelita.

"Jeremy we've got a problem. The supercomputer has an energy field around it." Aelita informed.

" _You've got to find out where the shield is getting its energy from. I can't do anything from here, but do what you have to. Hurry up."_ Jeremy replied.

We eyed the room, and I spotted something.

"There!" I pointed over to something near the supercomputer.

"That must be the lens that's projecting the energy field. If we destroy it, there's a good chance that we could deactivate the shield." Aelita concluded.

"You could have found me a little bigger of a target. No one can possibly hit from this distance. That is… except me." Odd bragged before the door opened up, revealed the possessed scientist from earlier, and two more possessed scientists.

"Go ahead, we'll take care of them." Aelita said as the first scientist used his left arm and sent the blue energy wave to Aelita.

He used his right to send another blue energy wave to Naomi and me. Aelita summoned two energy shields, connecting them, in order to block one of the energy beams. Naomi created an ice wall, which blocked the second one.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed firing the laser arrow at the supercomputer. The energy field was down.

"Yeah! Adios amigos!" Odd exclaimed as we continued blocking the energy waves.

"Laser arr-" Odd started but we disappeared.

Naomi and I reawakened in the Skid.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How'd that happen?" Naomi asked.

" _What is this? What's going on now?_ " Odd asked.

" _XANA has taken over the control of the tower you guys. Your teleportation has stopped. We got to abort the mission. You might as well come back home."_ Jeremy explained. It seemed Aelita didn't awaken yet.

" _Wake up Aelita! Aelita, let's get out of here. Spider-man and company have just arrived."_ Jeremy informed us.

 _"Let's go."_ Aelita said as she drove the Skid away.

The tarantula started firing at us. William came out of the tower. I saw Jade and XANAfied-Peter use their supermoke to appear. I saw Peter's face, he seemed almost… concerned somehow. Aelita drove the Skid into down, as we headed back home.

 **Back in the lab**

"There's no sense dissing ourselves. After all, we did our best." Ulrich tried to cheer us up.

"Maybe, but we've still got to find out what XANA's planning to do with those cybernetic spiders." Aelita reminded.

"Right, we'll have to go back onto the Replika. Teleport you back in, and destroy that supercomputer." Jeremy said before Odd yawned.

"That's fine but until then, anyone mind if I sleep for a few years?" Odd asked.

"Okay, we get the message. We can all use a little sleep." Yumi replied.

"That's for sure." Naomi agreed.

We walked out of the factory, and started heading back to the dorms.

 **Flashback**

 _Earlier today I found an entry written by Peter. I opened it, as it was one of the his last few journal entries he had written._

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Well unfortunately my suspicions were correct. It seems as if even I can't fight time itself. Later on tonight William is going to become a Lyoko Warrior. I'm nervous, I wished I could have changed this from happening. It's like… it's like in this episode of Code Lyoko, when Ulrich forgot Yumi's birthday. So he had Odd get this amazing necklace, and he tried to change his mistake of forgetting Yumi's birthday. But instead, for some reason time had other plans, and Yumi ended up a chew toy, that was meant for Kiwi. It was kind of funny, but still hopefully I'll be able to change that moment, when the day comes. Better take a nap, it's going to be a long night… write more soon!_

 _~Peter_

 _I closed Peter's journal and tucked it safely away._

" _Better go and switch them." I said. I quietly tiptoed into Odd and Ulrich's room, earlier that day. They were showering. Odd had gotten the gift already, I switched the boxes. I opened the box, and it was a necklace with the letter Y. I smiled._

 _Yumi's going to love this, I thought._

 **End of flashback**

I smiled as we continued walking away from the bridge, Ulrich and Yumi seemed.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Ulrich asked.

"In Japan, you never open a present in front of the person who gave it to you." Yumi replied.

"I bet you're thinking about your own birthday." Jeremy surmised.

"Well yeah, it's one of those things I still don't remember. I haven't have any idea when I was born. Aelita admitted.

"Come to think of it Jeremy. My brother and I spent so much time in a simulation, so we actually don't know when our real birthday's are either." I mentioned.

"No problem, all you have to do is make up a day Aelita. Same with you Patricia." Jeremy said as he walked up to Aelita.

"Why don't you choose one for me then?" Aelita asked.

"And Naomi, you can choose one for me." I added.

"Okay." Jeremy replied.

"Sure." Naomi said.

"Well?" Aelita asked.

"So?" I asked.

"Go on." Aelita insisted.

"Come on, tell me." I nudged at Naomi.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not telling. It'll be a surprise." Jeremy smiled, as he crossed his arms.

"Same here, you'll have to wait and see." Naomi smiled.

"Hey are you guys coming or not? Hurry up before I fall asleep on this bridge." Odd complained.

"Yeah we're coming. No need to wake the whole town up." Ulrich called back.

 **Back at the room**

Naomi and I entered our room, Naomi turned the lights on.

"It's been an eventful day. You think Ulrich ever figured out it was Yumi's birthday the other day? And that's why she was giving him the cold shoulder earlier today?" Naomi asked walking as she closed in.

"Yeah, I think he did. But I'm sure, no I know Yumi will be happy with her gift." I smiled as I got into my bed.

"How do you know?" Naomi asked as she turned the lights off, and walked to her bed before she got onto her bed.

"I… I just know." I smiled.

Naomi took out her phone, it lit up. I could tell she shrugged, before she silenced her phone.

"Well I think after today, we deserve a good night's sleep." Naomi said.

"That's for sure. Night Naomi." I smiled.

"Night Patricia." Naomi said to me back, as she dimmed her phone down.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	15. Bragging Rights

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I only own my OCs. I do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _Bragging Rights_

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I were running through the hallway. The alarms were going off. We made a turn, but we were surprised to see four cybernetic spider robots.

"Uh-oh." Ulrich commented as we were about to make another turn, but there was another cybernetic spider heading our way.

"Well, so much for this being a piece of cake." I sighed.

"My thoughts exactly." Ulrich agreed.

 _Several hours earlier…_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were in the gymnasium by the rock wall, and Uncle Jim was giving one of his lectures.

"For those of you who were day dreaming, one run up. Two, jump on to the spring board. Three, push off of the horse. Four pipe vault, and five land feet together on the mat. You got that?" Uncle Jim shouted.

"No, I didn't get that at all coach. So would you mind giving us a demonstration Jim?" Herve asked.

"What's the matter with you Pichon? There's nothing to it, only a halfwit couldn't manage it." Uncle Jim replied as he got ready in a stance before he started running toward "the horse."

"One, two, three –" Odd counted by Uncle Jim fell. I put my hand on my face, slightly embarrassed, silently noting that he's done this numerous times in the past.

 _He should have just called on me…_ I thought.

"Ow!" Uncle Jim exclaimed.

"He got to the five without doing four." Odd commented with his left hand on his mouth, and he was moving his right hand back and forth while everyone was laughing, but me I didn't find it funny.

"Pichon? Funny huh? Let's see what you can do." Uncle Jim scolded as he rolled back up.

"And don't forget those five golden rules." Uncle Jim reminded as Herve walked up.

He got ready. He started running but tripped, he fell toward the spring and landed on the mat.

"Now that's funny." I said we all started laughing again.

"That horse outta be in a rodeo." Odd pointed.

"Della Robbia, front and center it's your turn to fall flat on your face." Uncle Jim ordered before Odd cleared his throat, and he seemed happy.

"Okay." Odd smiled.

Odd started running as he jumped into the air, he landed perfectly on the mount. He stretched his legs as he jumped in the air once more, and landed perfectly. Our classmates were murmuring, surprised by his perfect demonstration.

"Well how was that? You're right Jim, only a halfwit couldn't manage it." Odd said, with his hands on his hips.

 **After gym**

We were back in our normal clothes, walking under the arches.

"Come on, I don't believe it. I do a vault worthy of the Olympics, and bam four hours of detention! Is that the kind of payoff I deserve?" Odd asked as he looked at Ulrich and I.

"Well yeah." Ulrich chuckled.

"I kind of agree." I added.

"Huh?" Odd asked as some girls passed by us.

"Come on Odd, the way you spoke to Jim was –" Ulrich started but Odd interrupted him.

"Was what?" Odd asked.

"Obnoxious, pretentious." Ulrich replied.

"Rude too." I added.

"Pretentious? Rude? No one's more humble and sweet than I am." Odd defended.

"Who are you trying to kid? Your middle name outta be braggart." Jeremy said as he, Naomi, and Aelita walked up to us.

"That's for sure. I can't even remember one day you didn't sing your own praises." Aelita commented.

"You know, now that you guys mention this. It is kind of true Odd." Naomi agreed.

"Hey that is so wrong! And I can prove it to you too!" Odd exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll bet you a week of desserts, you can't go twenty-four hours without bragging." Ulrich smiled.

"You're on! I know someone who just won himself some yummy seconds." Odd agreed as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, me." Ulrich said, clapping his hand.

"Nuh-uh me." Odd disagreed.

"No me." Ulrich repeated.

"Hey if you guys are all through, maybe I outta remind you that we're supposed to be blowing up XANA's supercomputer tonight?" Jeremy reminded.

"In the jungle?" Naomi asked, turning to Jeremy.

"You mean we're going back already?" Ulrich asked.

"That's right, and we don't think it'll be a problem. Odd knocked out the energy field protecting it last time." Aelita replied.

"And once again where mere mortals, Odd demonstrates his great uh modesty and humility." Odd added.

"So thanks to our non-bragging hero, it's going to be a piece of cake." Jeremy said.

 **Later**

It was nearly sundown, Yumi was finally with us. She removed the grate as she started climbing down the ladder. Jeremy followed her, followed by Aelita, Naomi, myself, then Ulrich and Odd. We grabbed our skateboards/scooters. I took my brother's scooter, instead of my bike. We rode them through the tunnel. Odd used his skateboard and jumped off the stairs with it. Ulrich grinded on the rail. We continued riding them, as we stopped reaching the ladder. Jeremy climbed up the ladder first, followed by Odd, then followed by Ulrich, Naomi, and I. We ran on the as we swung down on the ropes. We ran inside the elevator, Ulrich and Aelita were the last to land. Jeremy pressed the elevator button, the elevator's door closed, and we went down.

 **In Sector Five**

We were soon in sector five. The elevator came down, we walked on it. It brought us up to the Skid's hanger. A few minutes passed and we were in the desert sector floating above the digital sea, in the Skid. I was on the driver's seat this time, and Naomi was on the firing seat. Aelita dove down just a few feet above the digital sea.

" _I'm entering the coordinates of the Replika._ " Jeremy informed before Aelita waited for a few seconds, before diving in.

" _Holo–Web system, connected._ _You should_ _be able to see it now, I've got it on radar."_ Jeremy informed us.

"Affirmative." Aelita confirmed as we were already close to the Replika.

" _Skid in position in front of the entrance. Digital Key, engaged._ " Aelita said.

The Skid shot out a blue from of energy connecting it to the entrance of the Replika. The energy soon vanished, and the entrance opened. Aelita drove the Skid into the entrance. We resurfaced onto the forest Replika. Aelita drove the Skid upward.

" _Tower in sight Jeremy._ " Aelita informed as she drove the Skid carefully to the tower.

" _Docking._ " Aelita said as the Skid shot out a purple form of light into the tower, docking the Skid.

" _Gotcha, I'm activating the tower for us."_ Jeremy informed.

The tower's color soon turned from blue to green.

" _Are you ready?_ " Jeremy asked.

"Ready." Yumi replied.

" _Teleportation Ulrich. Teleportation Yumi. Teleportation Naomi."_ Jeremy said.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I landed perfectly inside the compound.

"You're the greatest Jeremy, it worked!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Your teleportation is pretty accurate." I complimented.

"Yeah it is, we're in the middle of the lab." Yumi agreed.

" _Cut the flattery guys, before it goes to my head. Like Odd."_ Jeremy said.

"Okay Jeremy, which way is it?" Ulrich asked.

" _Head east. You'll go through a door, then straight. A little further on, and to your left, you should see the door to the supercomputer room."_ Jeremy replied.

"Got it. We're on it." Ulrich said as we started heading east. We started running down the hall, we stopped as we saw a door with a red light on. We came to a door, with a window on as we heard noise.

"Huh?" We all asked. Ulrich considered the door.

"Bingo." Ulrich confirmed.

" _Great, all you've got to do now is open the door and trash the supercomputer. We told you this would be no problem."_ Jeremy said.

Yumi walked over to a touch panel, she entered a code. But it started blinking red, which meant it was incorrect.

"Jeremy why can't I get the door open?" Yumi asked.

" _Oh right. The last time, Aelita used her digital power to open it. I'll figure out something."_ Jeremy replied.

"Maybe I can use my ice powers to freeze the inner circuits, to confuse them, and thinking we got the right code and –" I started but Ulrich interrupted me.

"Hang on, let me handle this." Ulrich said as he took out his sword.

" _Uh Ulrich – wait!"_ Jeremy exclaimed, but it was too late since Ulrich smashed the screen with the bottom of his sword.

"Uh, too late." Ulrich spoke.

"Great now the panel is dead, and the door is still locked." Yumi said.

" _What an idiot! I said to wait Ulrich, Naomi actually had a plan that could have worked."_

"You should have said it sooner." Ulrich scolded."What do we do now?" he asked. Jeremy sighed.

" _Hold on, I got an idea. Naomi you were on to something about cutting the power. You guys have to cut the power to the door's electromagnetic locking mechanism."_ Jeremy informed.

"I assume you know where the generator is?" Ulrich asked.

" _Yeah, I'll guide you there."_ Jeremy answered.

"Naomi and I will stay here. As soon as it opens we'll go in and get rid of the supercomputer." Yumi spoke.

" _Ulrich, turn around and go back to the first intersection. Then turn right."_

"I'm on my way Einstein." Ulrich said as he started running in the direction.

Yumi and I waited for the door to soon be opened. Yumi kept opening her fan, I was trying to form different shapes of ices. I formed a shape of a cube, an ice circle, even a small ice ring. We started to hear mechanical feet nearby, Yumi closed her fan and I stopped using my ice magic.

"Hm?" Yumi asked.

We walked down the line, as Yumi and I got into a defensive position. Yumi took out her fans, and I took out my Bo staff. We walked straight down, we got to the end of the hall way. We peered our heads out, to see what the noise was but there was nothing there. We continued to walk straight down, we passed a door, but we heard mechanical noises inside.

"Huh?" I asked as we made our way back to the door. We leaned our heads to the door, the door opened, and we came back to the room where the mechanical spiders should be. However, the spiders seemed to have broken free from their glass prison.

"Jeremy, remind me what there is in the terrarium?" Yumi asked.

"There should be mechanical spiders Yumi." I answered.

" _Naomi's right._ " Jeremy confirmed.

"Hm…" Yumi said suspiciously.

 _Where could they have gone?_ I thought.

We heard noises from behind us, and looked to see two mechanical spiders had fallen from the ceiling. Yumi and I gasped. We backed away, but to our right were two other mechanical spiders.

"You guys are ugly!" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's for sure!" I exclaimed.

We screamed as the two mechanical Spiders leaped in the air towards us, we were pushed to the ground. The mechanical spiders walked toward us, scratching their legs. Yumi and I gasped, as we tried to kick them. Thankfully they fell back as we jumped over the two other spiders. Yumi took out her fan, and I grabbed my Bo staff that fell out of my hands. Yumi threw her fan at a mechanical spider, but missed. I stabbed one of the two mechanical spiders, which were on the left, they exploded. I jumped back, as Yumi did the same.

"I've had enough of your cyber spider web." Yumi said.

"Same here." I agreed as I took my Bo staff, it turned back to normal and I attached it to my belt.

We ran out the door, and out of the terrarium. We started making our way back.

"Jeremy, those cyber spiders are being controlled by XANA and they're behind us!" Yumi informed.

Yumi and I continued running away from the mechanical spiders.

" _Not for long. The supercomputer should be offline in just a couple of seconds."_

We made a turn, but Yumi and I were up against a wall as the mechanical spiders moved in on us.

"Not good!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Jeremy, whenever you want for that short circuit. Naomi and I could really use it." Yumi worried.

" _Right…now!_ " Jeremy exclaimed.

The mechanical spiders were all disabled, Yumi and I sighed in relief. Yumi and I started walking away from the mechanical spiders, as we walked down the hall way. An alarm started going off.

"Jeremy, how come you haven't started teleporting Naomi and I back yet?" Yumi asked.

"And what's that alarm?" I asked as we continued walking.

" _Oh just a minor hang up, nothing important."_ Jeremy answered.

Yumi and I suddenly started hearing mechanical feet moving from behind us. We looked back and gasped, to see the four mechanical spiders again.

"I see." Yumi commented as two of them leaped toward us, making us fall.

"Not so fast!" Ulrich exclaimed, stabbing the two mechanical spiders with his sabers.

"Come on." Ulrich urged as he helped Yumi up.

Yumi helped me up and we started running down the hall, the mechanical spiders in pursuit. The alarm was still going off, we continued running down the hall.

"Jeremy, where is this backup generator?" Ulrich asked.

" _I still can't find it."_ Jeremy replied.

"You outta take care of those spiders, before they take care of us." I said as we continued running.

We made another turn, when we first saw the scientists in their lab. We looked back to see two mechanical spiders, chasing us. We tried making a turn, but halted when we saw two more mechanical spiders in the way.

"Whoa!" Ulrich exclaimed as we looked to our right to see the other two mechanical spiders heading our way.

"Oh no…" Ulrich trailed off before Yumi, Ulrich, and I were back guarding each other on our sides.

"Well, so much for this being a piece of cake." I sighed.

"My thoughts exactly." Ulrich agreed.

Ulrich took out his sword, Yumi guarded him, as I readied my Bo staff, I pressed the button to extend it. Two more mechanical spiders appeared. Ulrich slashed one of the mechanical spiders, I swung my Bo staff smashing another. Yumi threw her fan at a mechanical spider, and made a hit. We managed to take down three of the mechanical spiders.

" _Yumi, Ulrich, and Naomi I just located the auxiliary generator!"_ Jeremy informed.

"Thanks, but it's a little too late." Ulrich said as another mechanical spider started to walk towards us. We were once again against each others backs. Two mechanical spiders leaped at us, we screamed.

" _Yumi, Ulrich, Naomi!"_ I heard Jeremy exclaim, before I blacked out.

I soon woke up in the driver's seat of my NavSkid. It seemed the tarantulas were firing at the Skid!

" _Huh? What's going on?_ " Ulrich asked.

" _Nothing, things are cool. Go back to sleep._ " Odd replied.

"What about the supercomputer?" I asked.

" _Taken care of._ " Odd replied.

" _You can come back Odd, it's over_." Jeremy informed.

I looked down from my window to see that the forest Replika was disintegrating. The tarantula's fell, and it seemed the Skid was being driven upward. We were soon in the digital sea, and it seemed Odd was in fact driving it. He drove the Skid in a horizontal position. He ignited the turbos, and the Skid drove fast away, from an exploding Replika.

 **The next day**

 **POV Patricia's**

Naomi and I were getting ready for the day, we gathered our bags.

"So Odd did really well huh?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah he did. When Ulrich took out the supercomputer before the generator was taken out, we had to um… fight Peter, Jade, and William. But the forest sector started to disintegrate, Peter, Jade, and William fell into the digital sea. But when the generator came on, only William reappeared. Odd did great Naomi, he handled William all by himself. Not only that, but he also took out the supercomputer's backup generator." I explained.

"Wow… what happened with you and Aelita?" Naomi asked as we started to leave the room. I closed the door, and locked it.

"We were caught off by some hornets and were devirtualized. I'm telling you Naomi, for a second Odd was a completely different person. I think… even Peter would have been surprised…" I trailed off.

"I'm sure he would be proud of Odd." Naomi mentioned.

"Yeah I'm sure he would be too." I nodded as we left for class.

"Although… knowing Odd as we know him, he's probably bragging about it right now." Naomi said.

"You know, you're probably right." I laughed as we exited dorm, and walked to our classes.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	16. Dog Day Afternoon

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Dog day afternoon_

 **POV Patricia's**

I was sitting on the benches, waiting for Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Uncle Jim exclaimed, he clicked his stop watch. A group of girls started running, and I saw Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd appear. I hopped off the benches, as I walked to them. Sissi was standing with her arms crossed.

"Yoo-hoo Ulrich! Hey, how do I look?" Sissi asked flipping her hair before I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure you really want to know." Ulrich replied.

Sissi raised her eyebrows, and I followed the others. Naomi and Yumi were on the tracks with clone William and clone Jade.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich greeted, giving the thumbs up.

"You can do it Naomi." I gave the thumbs up too as Naomi and Yumi, along with two other boys were ready to run.

"Go!" Uncle Jim exclaimed.

They ran, but clone William and clone Jade, remained at the starting line. Yumi and Naomi had no trouble beating the other students, in fact they were almost neck and neck. They crossed the finish line.

"Yeah!" Naomi and Yumi exclaimed, giving each other high fives.

"Very good time." Uncle Jim complimented, he then realized clone William and clone Jade were still standing at the start line.

"Dunbar, Chardin! When I say go, it means _go._ Two letter words aren't that hard are they?" Uncle Jim asked as clone William and clone Jade didn't reply before Sissi started to inspect them.

"Either their ears need washing or they're totally out of it." Uncle Jim said.

"Hmm… you look completely lost you two. How come?" Sissi asked clone William and clone Jade.

"We're not lost." William answered.

"We're at the track aren't we?" clone Jade asked.

"Huh?" Sissi asked.

"Uh-oh. Trouble at twelve o clock." Odd said.

"You two are off your rockers. You outta go talk to the nurse at the infirmary." Sissi insisted before Yumi and Naomi ran up to them.

"You know, it's nothing serious. These two are just out of sync, because they're in love." Yumi said, as she had clone Jade holding clone William's hand.

"Yeah I mean, they say love his blind." Naomi added.

"So you're saying because these two love each other so much, they're just complete halfwits, right?" Sissi asked, in disbelief before Uncle Jim blew the whistle.

"Tenth graders, that's it for today. Ninth grader's move it." Uncle Jim ordered.

"Oh, I'm tired." Ulrich groaned.

"I know what you mean." I agreed as we walked to the starting line.

 **After gym class, at lunch**

We had gotten our lunch, and sat down at our usual table.

"That was a close call with Sissi today." Yumi said.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Naomi nodded.

"I don't think she bought the love story between Jade and William. Most of the time they are spaced out, they don't show that they're in love like they use too." Aelita mentioned.

"Can't we upgrade the quality of William and Jade's clones?" Ulrich asked.

"Sorry. Like I said their stupidity is an unforeseen emergent factor beyond our control. To fix it, I'd have to reprogram everything. We're just going to have to keep improvising." Jeremy answered.

"If we can. Sissi's getting very suspicious. Think about what will happen if she tells her father about William and Jade." Yumi said.

"Well then, in that case, the only solution I can think of is to keep pretending they're in love like before." Jeremy figured.

"What?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"How do you suppose we do that? I mean, like Sissi said they're halfwits." Naomi added.

"Well, at least Peter doesn't need a clone. Thanks to the fake custody case, we can keep that excuse going for a long time." I nodded.

"You're right Patricia. And yeah, perfect Yumi. If you and Naomi always hang out with them. Then no one can get near them." Aelita said.

"You've got a very vital mission; you've got to keep our secret safe." Odd said as Yumi put her hand under her chin, she frowned.

"Great. Sounds fun." Naomi sighed as Jeremy fixed his glasses.

"Anyway, I did improve the security program that runs William's and Jade's clone. Aelita, Patricia, how would you like to go to Lyoko to install it after class?" Jeremy asked.

"No problem." Aelita answered.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"So who's going with us?" Aelita asked.

"Do all of us have to go?" Ulrich asked.

"Just one of you, will be enough to keep an eye on things with Aelita and Patricia." Jeremy replied before Odd raised his hand.

"I volunteer! And I also happen to have a fantastic idea." Odd said.

"Uh-oh." Ulrich worried.

"What if we take Kiwi to Lyoko this time?" Odd asked.

"Your brainless dog? What for?" Jeremy asked.

"First, my dog is not brainless. Second, our natural talents are multiplied on Lyoko. Imagine Kiwi and his sense of smell. He could sniff out monsters from miles away and might even be able to sniff out William, Jade, and Peter on the network." Odd explained.

"No way Odd. Besides, Kiwi is such a coward he would take off the second he saw a kankerlat." Jeremy shook his hand.

"Oh yeah? As fast as you did the first time you went to Lyoko?" Odd recounted.

We couldn't help but laugh, but Jeremy didn't seem happy.

 **Later after class**

We were running on the bridge. Jeremy swung on the rope first, followed by Aelita, then me. Odd seemed to behind for some reason. We noticed there were some tire marks and drink cans on the ground. Odd finally landed.

"What happened in here?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like some bikers used our factory for training." Odd replied.

"Anyway, they don't seem to be here anymore." Aelita noticed.

"Yeah that's true." I agreed.

We were soon in the scanners, but Odd seemed distracted with his bag.

" _Are you ready?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Ready to go." Aelita replied as her scanner closed.

" _Patricia, are you ready?_ " Jeremy asked.

"Ready Jeremy." I answered as my scanner closed.

" _Odd are you ready?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Hang on, don't rush me huh?" Odd asked as the scanner started to light up.

" _Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Patricia. Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

A gush of wind enveloped me in the scanner before Aelita, Odd, and I landed I the desert sector.

" _The tower you want is just behind you."_ Jeremy informed before Aelita and I walked over to Odd, who looked up at the sky.

"Expecting someone?" Aelita asked.

"Get ready for a big surprise you two." Odd pointed to the sky and we looked to see nothing happening.

"So, what is it that we're supposed to be looking for exactly?" I asked Odd before he started rubbing his neck

"Uh… nothing, I was just kidding." Odd replied before Aelita shrugged her shoulders, and I rolled my eyes.

" _Head to the tower you two."_

"We're on our way." Aelita said as she and I started running to the tower. We ran into the tower. We ran inside, the bridge lit up, as well as the first platform. Two panels popped up. Aelita seemed to be moving data into one place on the screen, I followed what she was doing.

"We're starting the installation process Jeremy." Aelita informed.

It took a few seconds, before the installation was complete. I should say, it was kinda easy.

"Nice work Patricia." Aelita complimented, logging out of her panel.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled, as I did the same before Aelita and I walked out of the tower.

"Okay Jeremy, the program is operational." Aelita informed, we noticed Odd was missing.

"Where did Odd go?" I asked.

" _He's busy clowning around somewhere."_ Jeremy replied before we spotted him, on the ground by a rock.

" _Now that you're both done, I'll bring you in._ M _aterialization."_ Jeremy stated as we were rematerialized

 **In the scanners room**

We reappeared in the scanners. Aelita walked out, as did I. Odd seemed concerned. He lifted his jacket.

"What's going on around here?" Odd asked as he leaped out of the scanner.

"Having trouble standing up?" Aelita asked as Odd used the scanner, to help him stand up.

"There's no way I could have been – oh no!" Odd exclaimed.

" _Is something wrong?"_ Jeremy asked.

"No biggie Jeremy." Aelita answered helping Odd up.

"Odd just missed his snack time, it doesn't seem to agree with him." Aelita joked

 **In the woods**

We climbed out of the sewer. Jeremy, Aelita, and I were already standing. We were waiting for Odd. Jeremy's phone started ringing, he answered it.

"Yes Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

I couldn't hear what Yumi was saying, since I was a little too far behind.

"Have Naomi take them back to school, and we'll take over." Jeremy ended the call.

 **Back at Kadic**

We arrived back on school, and it seemed Uncle Jim was looking for something.

"Is something the matter Uncle Jim?" I asked.

"Uh yeah something serious. I spent the last hour looking for my watch, it must have fallen off after Phys. Ed." Uncle Jim explained, he sighed before Odd started acting strange, he started sniffing.

"Della Robbia, have you gone mad?" Uncle Jim asked with his hands on his hips.

Odd crawled to a tree, as if he was a dog. He sniffed it. Aelita, Jeremy, and I looked at each other in concern. Odd picked up a watch, he held it with his hand.

"Uh is this it Jim?" Odd asked.

"Wow incredible, thanks Della Robbia." Uncle Jim smiled as Odd gave Uncle Jim's watch back.

We walked up to Ulrich and Odd's room, we entered it. Ulrich was laying forward on his bed, reading a comic.

"Everything go alright?" Ulrich asked.

"No sweat." Jeremy replied before Odd started sniffing his bed.

"Except that Odd is acting really weird." Aelita said before Odd crawled into the bed, and was under his blanket.

"You mean you only just noticed?" Ulrich asked.

"More than usual though." I added.

"Ah." Ulrich nodded.

Odd leaped out of the bed, and grabbed Kiwi's bowl. He tossed it to the floor, and started licking the bowl.

"Gross." Jeremy shuddered.

"Odd, I know you'll eat anything when you're hungry, but that's ridiculous." Ulrich said as Jeremy walked to Odd.

"Ugh, come on Odd get real." Jeremy took the bowl from Odd.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked in disgust.

"Oh no, this is getting worse and worse. I don't believe this." Odd said, taking off his pants as Aelita covered her hands on her eyes, and I did the same.

"Odd! Odd! Stop!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Cut that out!" Jeremy exclaimed as he covered his face with his computer

"I got this thing - on my back side - I think - I think I'm growing a tail." Odd said.

We looked at him in concern. Jeremy took out his laptop and started typing on it. Odd sat next to Jeremy. Aelita made a phone call.

"Naomi, you and Yumi have got to hang out with William and Jade's clone, a little longer. We've got…" Aelita started to explain but Odd started sniffing Jeremy.

"A slight problem. Here's Jeremy." Aelita finished as she walked to Jeremy.

"Talk to Yumi and Naomi." Aelita said, handing her phone over to Jeremy before he took the phone.

"Listen Naomi, Yumi. According to my diagnosis, Odd absorbed Kiwi during virtualization." Jeremy informed.

" _Is it serious doctor?"_ Yumi asked, and the volume was high enough so we could hear her voice.

"Pretty much. Right now, his human metabolism is still dominant." Jeremy explained. "But if we don't do something fast, it could be too late." He continued.

Odd had leaped off the bed, and sat on the ground. Aelita was on his right side, and I was on his left. He started whimpering.

"Do you think we can use the scanners to separate them again?" Aelita asked.

"I think we can." Jeremy replied, holding up his finger.

"We have to send him, uh them back to Lyoko." Jeremy finished

" _Better count us out. We still have that leech on our tails."_ Naomi mentioned.

"No I know what to do. As soon as I get to the factory, I'll call you two back." Jeremy said.

" _Yeah okay."_ Yumi replied as Jeremy ended the call, and Odd was still bending down.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time. Let's go!" Jeremy exclaimed, getting off the bed, and taking his laptop.

"What? But can't we eat before we go?" Odd asked.

"No." I replied.

"Not unless you want to eat dog food all your life." Ulrich chuckled, as he started walking out as Odd barked.

 **In the tunnels**

We were soon in tunnels, once again I took Peter's scooter. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd, were on one side, while Aelita and I were on the other. Odd was running with his hands and feet like, almost like a dog.

"Don't look back, there's a stray dog following us." Ulrich jested.

"If you don't want to get bit on the leg, you better shut up!" Odd exclaimed.

We soon made it to the end of the tunnel. Odd climbed up first, he opened the grate.

"Rats, that's what we need right now." Odd said, looking out.

We climbed up, and I closed the grate. We looked ahead to see the bikers, that used our factory earlier. They chuckled.

"You know those guys?" Ulrich asked.

"Uninvited visitors who use our factory as a practice track." Jeremy explained as we walked up to them.

"What do you kids doing here? Beat it right now." The leader ordered, shooing us away.

"Let me handle them." Jeremy said as he walked up to them.

"Hello gentleman. We just wanted to go in. That's all." Jeremy explained as a second biker crossed his arms.

"We didn't see your names on the door, so get going." The biker demanded.

"Don't waste your energy. They've got motor oil for brains. I'll take care of it." Ulrich insisted as he pushed Jeremy aside, walking up to the leader. Ulrich got ready in one of his pen cak silat stances.

"You think you're in a Kung Fu flick you shrimp?" The leader dissed.

Odd barked, as he jumped on the leader. Odd started growling.

"He's mean, you better be careful. He'll bite you." Jeremy warned.

"Hey Rocky, what's wrong with him?" The second biker asked.

Odd jumped, and barked, scaring the two other bikers away. We started running, and went for the rope. Odd landed on the ground first, followed by Ulrich. Jeremy landed next, then Aelita. I was last and we made our way to the elevator.

"What can we do about those guys?" I asked as Jeremy pressed the button to go down.

"We'll worry about them later." Jeremy replied, the elevator's door descending as the elevator started to go down as well.

"For now we've got to take care of Odd." Jeremy said.

We were now in the scanner room, ready to take care of Odd.

"We're all set Jeremy." Aelita informed.

" _Odd, I'm going to virtualize you as you are on Lyoko. Then I'll restore each of your two DNA sequences, which should then return to their original molecular state."_ Jeremy explained since Odd was in the scanner, we were in front of him.d.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"You, dog man go to Lyoko. He unscrambles you, and dog's DNA. You and dog come back separated in the scanner." Ulrich replied.

"You're very clever." Aelita complimented Ulrich.

"Sure are." I agreed.

" _Ready Odd?_ " Jeremy asked.

"Ready." Odd replied, as the scanner closed.

" _Transfer, scanner, virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

Aelita, Ulrich, and I went up the ladder. We walked to Jeremy. Odd barked.

" _It's like I've got the hiccups. This *bark*, going to take long Einstein?"_ Odd asked.

"I can't tell you in dog years, it's pretty complicated. So, don't stray along okay? And don't go anywhere. If you get devirtualized before I'm finished, it'll be a dog's life for you forever." Jeremy replied.

" _Thanks, I feel a lot better now._ " Odd said as he barked.

"Are you sure we can't help?" Ulrich asked. He and I were standing on Jeremy's right side.

"Shush! He's got to concentrate." Aelita replied.

An alert came up on the monitor.

"Oh no! An activated tower in the ice sector." Jeremy informed.

"We're on it." I said as we started running to the scanners.

"At least we didn't miss dinner for nothing, cool!" Ulrich exclaimed. We climbed down on the ladder shoot, and walked into the scanners. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner, Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

We were soon transferred into the ice sector, we landed near the activated tower. William was sitting on a tarantula while Jade and a XANAfied Peter were also sitting on tarantulas.

 _Peter…. I hate having to fight you…_ I thought with sadness.

" **For XANA!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed, in his distorted voice.

He, along with William, and Jade, rode their tarantula's straight toward us.

"Nice, the locals came to welcome us." Ulrich joked.

"We can use some Overbike's Jeremy." I said.

" _You got it."_ Jeremy said as he materialized my Overbike, and Ulrich's Overbike.

We ran to the Overbike's and hopped on them. Aelita hopped onto Ulrich's,

" _Be careful."_ Jeremy warned.

Ulrich revved up his Overbike, I did the same. Aelita wasn't ready, when Ulrich started driving it.

"Hey!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Relax, I won't run any red lights or anything." Ulrich chuckled, as I was driving next to him.

Ulrich and I continued driving our Overbikes to the tower while William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter continued riding their tarantulas towards us.

" **Attack!"** XANAfiedPeter commanded as the three tarantula's started firing at us.

We dodged the lasers, Ulrich took out his sword, and I took out my bow. William readied his sword, as Peter summoned his sword as well and Jade readied her fans. Ulrich revved up his Overbike, as I did the same. I tried to get an arrow in, but Aelita and I were hit by some lasers. We fell off the Overbikes, and landed near each other.

"Aelita, Patricia!" Ulrich called out.

William and XANAfied Peter motioned their tarantulas towards us, Aelita and I looked up. We saw Ulrich jump off his Overbike, throwing one of his swords into the tarantula's eye, and throwing his other sword directly into Jade. The tarantula exploded, and Jade was devirtualized in black smoke. Ulrich landed on his Overbike, catching his two swords. He stopped the bike, as XANAfied Peter used his tarantula to focus on Ulrich. Ulrich dodged the laser.

"Whoa!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Ulrich dodged the lasers, as he drove his Overbike towards the tarantula XANAfied Peter sat on. The Overbike crashed into the tarantula, forcing it and XANAfied Peter on the ground. Ulrich stabbed the tarantula first, then jumped on it, before it exploded. He landed on XANAfied Peter, using his two swords took XANAfied Peter out, before he had the chance to react. XANAfied Peter devirtualized in black smoke. I looked away from Ulrich as Aelita and I continued running from William who sat on his tarantula.

" **Attack!"** William bellowed.

Aelita and I looked back at William, we continued running. We stopped running, and faced him. William chuckled evilly.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, throwing two energy fields.

"Sonic blasts!" I exclaimed, charging up my hands and throwing two sonic blasts at William. He used his sword to cut up the energy fields, and he also split the sonic blasts. William looked back, to see Ulrich driving his Overbike. Ulrich yelled as he jumped off his Overbike, making it crash into the tarantula. William jumped off the tarantula, it exploded.

"Ulrich!" Aelita exclaimed, pointing over to William.

"Watch out!" I exclaimed.

Ulrich turned to see William reappearing with his supersmoke. William held his sword while running, he slashed Ulrich.

"No!" Ulrich exclaimed, before completely devirtualizing.

William looked at us, laughing evilly. Aelita summoned another energy field, and I charged up my hands for another sonic blast. We threw them at William, but he simply dodged them. William swung his sword, we dodged it. But we were practically on the edge. We looked back, to see if we had taken another step, we would have fallen into the digital sea. Aelita summoned another energy field, and I readied another sonic blast. We threw them at William, but he used his sword, blocking them, and he started to absorb them.

 _No way!_ I thought worried.

He swung his sword out with the power of a fully charged energy shield, and sonic blast. We fell off the edge. Aelita quickly raised her hand over her other hand, activating her star. Her wings appeared, and I charged my hands at maximum. I unleashed a sonic boom, causing me to fly up into the air, at an incredibly fast speed. Aelita and I flew to the tower, with William not far behind.

" **Supersmoke!** " William exclaimed.

Aelita and I landed near the tower, but William reappeared in front of us. William was about to charge his sword, but we heard Odd barking. He leaped at William, pushing him aside. Odd was growling and barking.

" _Odd, no the DNA data isn't finished yet! Odd!_ " Jeremy exclaimed.

William lifted his hand, and used his supersmoke to make his sword go back to him. Aelita and I ran straight for the tower, I looked back to see Odd leaping at William.

" _Odd!"_ Jeremy exclaimed as Aelita and I entered the tower.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, and I were being lifted into the air by the possessed bikers. The electricity that was surging through us was painful.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I flew up to the second platform and we landed on it and the second platform lit up. Two panels popped up.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

 **POV Naomi's**

The three bikers passed out, we fell to the ground. Ulrich came rushing in, he helped us up a little.

"Yumi, Naomi! Are you two okay?" Ulrich asked.

"A bit shaken…" I replied.

"But not stirred." Yumi finished, smiling before Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, all's well with Yumi and Naomi. Are Odd and Kiwi good too?" Ulrich asked as I managed to get up.

"That's great." Ulrich said in relief.

 **Inside the factory**

We allowed Kiwi to go ahead of us, he started growling at the bikers, who had just woken up with toothpaste acting as foam around Kiwi's mouth.

"What's wrong with that dog? Does he have rabies or what?" One of the bikers asked, as they started to get scared and backed away.

"I don't know, but it's not worth taking any chances. Let's roll." The leader replied.

We walked out to see the bikers leaving the factory, on their motorcycles. Kiwi barked as they left. Odd smiled at Kiwi, and petted him.

 **The next day under the tree by the benches**

We were waiting for Yumi, Ulrich had his hands behind his head.

"Hi everyone. Sleep well?" Yumi asked.

"No, I didn't sleep a wink. Odd was so glad to see Kiwi, they played all night long." Ulrich replied.

"Kiwi's talent and my idea of having him foam in the mouth with toothpaste, you got to admit we're a great team." Odd said, holding up his hands and making fists. "The two of us on Lyoko, XANA won't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't try that again." Jeremy said.

"That's for sure." I nodded.

"By the way Odd, do you always carry toothpaste with you?" Aelita asked.

"Come to think of it, I am a bit curious myself." Naomi added.

"Yeah, you never know when you're going to run into a pretty girl." Odd replied, holding the toothpaste in front of his teeth before Ulrich started moving his hand left to right, by his nose.

"His feet smell awful enough. Just imagine it with bad breath as well." Ulrich joked, as everyone started to laugh before Sissi came up to us.

"Yumi, Naomi. I know it's because of your group, William and Jade, are messed up. And I'm going to prove it!" Sissi said, with determination.

"Don't bother, we know." Yumi said.

"Ah ha!" Sissi exclaimed.

"We just spoke with William and Jade. It seems they broke up this morning." I added.

"Don't be surprised if they stay messed up for a long time. They did like each other. They took it pretty hard." Yumi said, with her hands out as she walked away.

"That's why we were with them, because we were trying to help them with their problems. But we couldn't." Naomi added, shrugging.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sissi exclaimed as we walked away from her.

"You know, I think there's still a little bit of Kiwi in me." Odd mentioned.

"What, you've still got a tail?" Ulrich asked.

"No, his sense of smell. We're having beef stew and Brussels sprouts for lunch today." Odd replied, we smiled at him.

"I can smell it from here." Odd replied, as we all laughed and continued walking towards the cafeteria.

 _I guess some things never change, at least that'll be a good thing… When you return Peter, and I know you will, everything will be back to normal…_ I thought.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! More to come soon and don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	17. A Lack of Goodwill

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _A Lack of Goodwill_

 **In the cafeteria at lunch**

 **POV Patricia's**

"It's a question of reflexes, you've got to trust your instincts." Odd said.

"Anything you can do, I can do better Odd." Aelita claimed, her arm on the table.

"Want to bet?" Odd asked.

"You're on." Aelita replied.

Odd put a fork on the table, and a meatball on the end of the fork.

"Okay, watch and weep." Odd said, as he slammed his fist on the fork before the fork lifted the meatball into the air, Odd caught it with his other hand.

"Like I told you, my Odd like six sense defies all limitations." Odd boasted.

We couldn't help but laugh as Aelita put her fork on the table.

"Okay show off, now admire my Aelita like six sense." Aelita said, putting an orange on the end of the fork.

Aelita slammed her hand onto fork, causing the orange to nearly hit me, and Yumi. Luckily we dodged it, but the orange flew into the air, and into Sissi's food. Sissi's food went all over her, she screamed.

"Who did that?! Oh!" Sissi exclaimed.

Nicholas started laughing, and we couldn't help but laugh ourselves.

 _I sure wish Peter would have seen that!_ I thought, trying hard not to choke on my laughter.

"You win hands down. Even with the top of my form, I can never match that." Odd complimented.

"Dunbar, Chardin. Haven't you two heard that forks aren't meant to play with? But to eat with? You hear me you two?" Uncle Jim asked walking toward them.

It seemed clone William and clone Jade, were copying what Aelita and Odd, were doing, except with glass cups. We looked at them surprised, as they slammed their fists onto the forks, lifting the glass cups into the air. Other students were surprised, but thankfully Uncle Jim caught the cups.

"The glasses are empty. But that is the very last straw. You two want to play beings the idiots, well three can play at that game. Follow me." Uncle Jim ordered as he had clone William and clone Jade, starting to walk out of the cafeteria.

"William's and Jade's clone, aren't supposed to act like that." Jeremy worried.

"Oh, it doesn't matter if they get detention, they're not human." Odd said.

"That's just it, they're polymorphic specters. Driven by basic non-evolutionary behavior programs." Jeremy explained.

"Could you say that in words?" Ulrich asked.

"Hm… William's and Jade's clone, shouldn't be capable of taking any personal initiatives. Like trying to imitate Odd's stupid stunts for example." Jeremy explained in English after putting his hand on his chin

"Then how do you explain it?" Yumi asked.

"I can't explain it. That's why I'm worried. Unless the…" Jeremy trailed off.

"The what?" I asked.

"Well… yesterday, I installed an upgrade for their software. Something to improve their artificial intelligence. You know something that would make them appear less stupid." Jeremy explained.

"You think making them imitate Odd, makes them less stupid?" Ulrich asked.

We couldn't help but laugh again, but this time Odd and Jeremy weren't laughing.

"We're going to have play it by ear. I may have to delete the upgrade. All we need is for William Jr. and Jade Jr. to start making waves." Jeremy said.

 **After lunch**

We walked out of the cafeteria, and started walking to the arches.

"Anyways, I did improve the superscan. Thanks to the data you collected on your last jawn on the network. I was able to set things up so that it can now find other replikas." Jeremy said.

"You mean, there could be more of them out there?" Naomi asked.

"For sure. In fact, I've already managed to localize a second one." Jeremy replied.

"A second one? How many replikas do you think there are?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea. But I suppose if we destroy them all, we'll finally be rid of XANA for good." Jeremy surmised.

"Fantastic. I love it when you talk like that. When do we start?" Odd asked.

"Tonight." Jeremy answered.

We looked over to see clone William and clone Jade with Uncle Jim and Mr. Delmas. Uncle Jim was shouting at them.

"I feel bad for William's and Jade's clone, it's my fault that they're in trouble with G.I. Jim." Aelita grimaced.

"Don't reason to feel bad Aelita. It's like Odd said, they're totally artificial." Jeremy reassured.

"Like I was, not that long ago." Aelita recounted.

"It's not the same. Artificial clones have no feelings Aelita." Jeremy argued.

The bells rung, signaling it was class time. We walked to our classes, leaving Jeremy behind for a few seconds, he caught up with us.

 **Later at night**

We took our spots on the teleporters, ready for our trip into the digital sea.

" _Ready to go? Okay, energize_." Jeremy executed, as we were beamed into the Skid.

" _Replika, here I come!_ " Odd exclaimed.

I was in the driving seat, and Naomi took control of the firing.

" _Odd the best, the greatest, the mean lean XANA breaking machine._ " Odd bragged.

" _Lean sounds right. I don't know about the rest, but don't forget who saved you from the digital sea the last time._ " Ulrich reminded as the supporter cables were being removed from the Skid.

" _And who took out those two megatanks with talons stop? It was Odd, Odd the magnificent. Hey, I like that. Odd the magnificent._ " Odd continued to brag as Aelita started to drive the Skid upward.

" _I got devirtualized thanks to Odd the lameo, and if it hadn't been for me you would-_ " Ulrich continued but Odd interrupted him.

" _Well, well aren't we being sensitive today. If you want to be a hero, I can give you lessons. But not everyone has the right stuff. The may thing is staying humble._ " Odd continued to boast.

" _That's all the boys can talk about. I'm the greatest at this, you can't beat me at that._ " Yumi mocked as we were now leaving the hanger.

"It is kind of annoying." Naomi agreed.

" _That's because Ulrich isn't humble enough, that he can't even admit he can hold a candle to me. Even though he knows I'm better._ " Odd said.

" _Ha ha, very funny. Okay Odd the magnificent, let's check out the results at the end of the day._ " Ulrich said. Aelita started driving the Skid toward the tunnel.

" _Hey, cut the hot air and let me concentrate. Okay guys?_ " Aelita asked.

"Yeah, thanks Aelita. The hot air is the last thing we need." I replied.

Aelita drove the Skid into the tunnel, and out of sector five as we were now in the desert sector.

" _Stabilizer's online and checked._ " Aelita started.

" _Priority access, clear. Laser generators: online. Here we go._ " Aelita finished.

Aelita dove the Skid to the digital sea until we were just a few feet above it. Aelita waited for a few seconds, she then dove down into the digital sea.

" _Holo-web system – online. Aelita, I'm sending you the Replika's coordinate."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Gotcha Jeremy._ " Aelita acknowledged as she approached the hub.

 _"High speed acceleration in three seconds."_ Aelita informed, as rotated the Skid into its vertical position.

" _Three, two, one._ " Aelita counted, as we dove into the hub.

Aelita continued to drive the Skid as we were flung out of the hub and the brakes were applied. I could see the Replika, up ahead.

" _Replika, straight ahead_." Aelita informed." _Jeremy, you've found it within a micro-bit._ " Aelita complimented.

" _Great. The improvements on the superscan, seem to be effective."_ Jeremy said.

" _Digital key: operational._ " Aelita announced, as the digital key, shot out of the Skid, and into the portal key.

" _Your localization program works like a charm. At this rate, we'll be able to wipe out XANA in no time._ " Yumi complimented.

"Yeah, you did it again Einstein. Nice work." Naomi complimented as the digital key, finished opening the door.

" _Thanks, but it was no big deal. All I had to do was reconfigure the course of the altered algorithms, based on the data that you've recovered from the first Replika."_ Jeremy explained.

" _Sounds simple to you, but it's Greek to me._ " Odd said.

"Same here Jeremy." I agreed.

" _There's only one sector. The desert."_ Jeremy informed.

We entered the flood gate, and we soon popped out of the digital sea. Aelita drove the Skid upward and then drove above the ground, in a vertical position.

" _Tower at eleven o clock._ " Jeremy informed us as Aelita drove a rocky area, it was a long pathway that would lead to the tower.

" _I see it._ " Aelita confirmed as she drove toward the tower.

" _Good, dock the Skid while I activate the tower for our own use, so we can carry out the teleportation."_ Jeremy informed.

" _It's as good as done._ " Aelita said as she drove the Skid to the tower.

" _Docking._ " Aelita informed, as the Skid shot out a purplish pink beam of light, into the tower.

" _Energize._ "

I was taken out of the Skid. I reappeared with Ulrich and Aelita, in a desert area. Near the area, there was a military compound. Ulrich, Aelita, and I quietly crouched down to a rock. We looked up to see if there was anybody in sight, we looked at each other. Ulrich took the lead, and ran up ahead.

"Looks something like a military base. With no one here, it shouldn't be too hard." Ulrich said.

" _You're right Ulrich, it is a military base. And it's obviously been abandoned. I've located a plan on the internet, so I can guide."_ Jeremy informed.

 _I just hope it'll be easy this time…_ I thought.

We walked into the compound, sure enough, it was abandoned. There wasn't anybody insight.

" _I think I've found it. In front of you, on your left. At the foot of a hanger, there's an elevator that will take you to the underground part of the base."_

"This place is really weird, I bet we're in Area 51." Ulrich surmised.

"Base of Roswell? The one with all of those aliens? No, it wasn't the same at all." Aelita said.

"And just for the record Ulrich, Area 51 is just fiction. It's not real." I added.

Ulrich seemed surprised by Aelita's comment, and my mention of area 51. We started running.

"Wait a second, how do you two know what area 51 looks like?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't, I was just kidding." Aelita replied.

"And as for me, if Area 51 does exist, it certainly doesn't exist on my earth, or this earth." I replied.

We made it underground, and came into a room. There were robotic arms, moving pieces from one side to another. There was also a pressing machine, and seemed to be pressing on some sort of technology.

"What is this place?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

There was no response before Ulrich looked carefully at the pressing machine.

"Whoa… it's like a scene from Execution Two." Ulrich referenced. "And it's smells like Odd's feet in here."

"What worries me most, is that we've lost contact with Jeremy. We have to find a way to get back to the Skid, and then return to the factory." Aelita said.

"Abort the mission? Should we really?" I asked.

"Patricia has a point. Look around you Aelita, XANA's putting something really serious together." Ulrich agreed.

"I don't like this anymore than you two do, but Jeremy must need our help. Something's wrong." Aelita worried.

"Well anyway, if we do decide to abort. There's only one way for us to get back to the Skid." Ulrich said.

" _Um hello? Anyone out there?"_ Tamiya asked, over the microphone.

 _Is that…. Tamiya? Something must be really wrong!_ I thought worried.

" _Hello?"_ Tamiya asked again, but we couldn't hear the other part of the conversation.

" _Uh, no, it's- its Tamiya."_ Tamiya replied as we looked at each other, surprised.

" _Jeremy told me to tell you, to come back right away. Uh whoever you are."_ Tamiya said.

"Did you hear that? If Tamiya's in the factory, then we've got a big problem. Let's go." Aelita urged.

"Okay." Ulrich nodded.

"On three." Aelita started as she summoned her energy field, I readied my arrow at Aelita, and Ulrich took out his swords.

"One… two…." Aelita counted, as Ulrich swung his swords.

I released my arrow at Aelita, Aelita shot her energy field at Ulrich, and his swords hit us. We dematerialized. I soon woke up back in my double navSkid.

" _Odd, Naomi, we're onboard the Skid. Ready to take off._ " Aelita informed.

I could see Odd and Naomi running from the tarantulas, which were firing at them.

"Yumi, make it fast!" Odd shouted.

"Come on!" Naomi exclaimed as Yumi took out her fans.

"Coming!" Yumi exclaimed, before getting hit by the lasers and was devirtualized.

" _Embarking Odd and Naomi._ " Aelita said.

Odd and Naomi backed up from the tarantulas, they were teleported back into the Skid.

" _Okay, everyone's onboard. Next stop, Lyoko._ " Aelita informed.

 _Hopefully Jeremy's alright…_ I thought concerned for my friend.

We were soon back in the digital sea, we were approaching the hub.

" _There's the hub."_ Aelita said.

Aelita drove the Skid to the hub, she put the Skid in its vertical position.

" _Ready for high speed acceleration?_ " Aelita asked.

" _Ready._ " Ulrich replied.

" _Whenever you want princess._ " Odd replied.

"We're good on our side." Naomi responded.

Aelita dove the Skid down into the hub. We soon were pushed out of the hub as Aelita continued to drive the Skid.

" _Do you see what I see?_ " Odd asked.

" _Yeah it's too quiet._ " Ulrich replied.

"I don't like this one bit…" I trailed off.

" _Retro breaks._ " Aelita said stopping the Skid, as the digital sea turned red as we could see kankersharks up ahead.

" _I really don't feel like fishing. Bombs away!_ " Aelita exclaimed.

Our navskids were released. I took a hold of the wheel as Naomi got the lasers ready. The three sharks fired missiles at us. Ulrich dodged his, as we did the same.

" _Keep to your right Sunday driver!_ " Odd shouted from his navskid.

We met up and split apart in different directions. Odd went to the left, Ulrich went to the right, and I drove ahead. The shark continued to fire its missile at us, I dodged it with ease.

" _I got one stuck to me. That's worse than forgetting your candy bar and juice during a heat wave._ " Odd joked.

" _Just another groupie crazy about Odd the magnificent ha ha._ " Ulrich chuckled before I put the microphone on.

"Will you two stop? We need to concentrate!" I exclaimed.

" _Ma'am! Yes ma'am!_ " Odd and Ulrich replied in unison.

I turned around, as Naomi got ready to launch.

" _Torpedo!_ " Naomi exclaimed, pushing the red buttons as a torpedo shot out of the navskid and the shark swam upwards.

"Higher up, I know I can do it." Naomi said as I drove higher up while surprisingly, Ulrich and Odd were in the same position as us.

"Now!" I exclaimed.

Naomi pressed the red buttons, as our torpedo, along with Ulrich and Odd's, were launched at the sharks. They exploded upon impact.

" _Well, that takes care of that. Aren't you tired of me saving you all the time?_ " Ulrich asked

" _Everyone into the Skid, ASAP. We've already lost a lot of time._ " Aelita said.

We drove the navskids back to the Skid. We soon arrived back on Lyoko, as Aelita drove the Skid out of the digital sea. We reappeared in the desert sector.

" _Jeremy, we're on Lyoko._ " Aelita informed as she drove back to sector five, and we reached the Skid's hanger moments before we entered the hanger.

" _We're starting the docking procedure_." Aelita said.

Aelita carefully drove the Skid down, she stopped. The supports came on, each of them connecting to the Skid. We were energized out of the Skid.

"Jeremy's still not answering." Aelita worried.

"There are a whole lot of ways to devirtualize ourselves." Odd said reading his laser arrows.

"Yeah we know." Ulrich said taking out his swords.

"Okay you three first, Naomi and I will take care of ourselves." I said.

"Right." Ulrich nodded, as they devirtualized each other.

Naomi readied her ice magic, and I readied my arrow. Naomi shot her ice magic at me, and I shot an arrow at her. We devirtualized each other. We reappeared in the scanners. The scanner I was in, seemed to be slow when it opened.

"There's something wrong with the scanners." Naomi realized as she got out.

"There's no time for small talk." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy, are you okay? We're all in the scanner room now." Aelita informed.

There was no response from Jeremy. We ran into the elevator, I pressed the red button. We went up, and got ready in our fighting stances. The elevator stopped, the doors opened, revealing Millie and Tamiya in the lab.

"Local Warrior." Tamiya pointed.

"Go on, run away. Go back from where you two came from!" Millie shouted, from the ladders as Aelita ran up to Jeremy's chair, and she sat on it.

"William and Jade set up a delayed virtualization. They're going back to the network. What's more, they managed to cut the cooling system." Aelita explained, as she started typing on the keyboard.

Aelita pressed a key after typing in a sequence of code. On the screen it showed the supercomputer's bar on red, but it soon lowered to a normal color.

"But I managed to stop the process in time." Aelita said.

 **Afterward**

"How long have you been fighting against XANA?" Millie asked, with Tamiya holding their camera while Jeremy sat on his chair, his leg crossed on his other leg.

"We began about two years ago." Jeremy replied.

"And does this happen a lot?" Tamiya asked.

"Are you kidding? It happens all the time. We fight XANA almost every day." Odd replied, as Tamiya had turned the camera on him.

"Not to mention the fact Peter and I are actually from a parallel Earth. We're not aliens, we're just from another earth. Think of it like a different dimension." I explained.

"And we've been fighting to get Peter, Jade, and William back. That's why Peter's never around. He's not really in a custody case with his parents over Patricia." Naomi added.

"Wow, this has got to be the best scoop we ever had!" Millie exclaimed, writing her notes.

"Hold on a sec. Let me tell you one last secret." Jeremy said, looking over to us.

"Mh-hmm." Odd nodded.

"Oh great, let's hear it." Millie insisted.

"The reason you're not going to remember any of this is… return to the past now!" Jeremy exclaimed, pressing the button on his keyboard before the big white bubble surrounded us all.

 **Earlier the same day, back at the cafeteria**

"I know what you're thinking, but even if it's really tempting, I won't do it again." Odd said, eating an orange.

"A wise decision Odd. Especially if William and Jade's clone, are into imitating your stunts. We sure don't want to draw any attention to them. And in the mean time, I'll try and create a new upgrading program for them." Jeremy said.

"Are you sure you want to erase the old one?" I asked.

"The replikas, did fight for you against the real William and Jade." Aelita reminded.

"Yes I know…but um… actually… when I created them, I used some preexisting programs that were already in the supercomputer. They've been created by Franz Hopper and Erica Carter. I did it to speed things up, but… I think they might have been some of the same ones that developed the personality of… of XANA." Jeremy revealed.

"Oh, nice one FrankEinstein. Better find William, Jade, and Peter ASAP, or will have two XANAfied Junior's on our hands." Odd said.

"That would be troublesome." Naomi grimaced.

"Or much worse… two human beings." Yumi said.

"That could never happen, without that upgrade, William and Jade's clone, will never be more than just programs." Jeremy explained.

We noticed that Clone William and Clone Jade had their glasses on their forks once again. Jeremy seemed shock, we were as well. Clone William and Clone Jade readied their fists, but instead Clone William and Clone Jade, gave a thumbs up. They smiled, reassuring us they wouldn't do it again.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! The next chapter is a special one, don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	18. Distant Memories

**Th** **is chapter was written by me and edited by AeroJester203. I would like to thank AeroJester203 for an outstanding job on this chapter. This chapter is lengthy, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry for the long break from CL. But now we're finally back. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi. She is owned by sakuraphoenix. I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving, for those who celebrated it! And now, onto the story!**

 _Distant Memories_

 **In a dream**

I ran through the woods at night, unable to see more than two feet in front of me.

"Someone, someone help me!" I cried out as I ran through several bushes. I felt lost, and scared. I was young too, just around thirteen years old.

"I need help! Please, somebody help me!" I shouted. All I could hear in reply was the echo of an owl hooting.

I sobbed as tears started rolling down my face, "Please… somebody…. Help me!"

 _Naomi!_ A voice echoed in my ears. _Naomi! Wake up, you're having a nightmare! Naomi!_

 **End of dream**

 **POV Naomi's**

I shot up from my bed, accidentally head-butting Patricia.

"Ow! Jeez, Naomi, that hurt!" Patricia exclaimed rubbing her head.

I rubbed my own sheepishly, "Sorry…"

"It's alright… you were calling for help," she explained. "I had to wake you up, I was worried."

"Thanks… I'm not sure what it was… I was lost in the woods…must have been just a random nightmare or something," I shrugged.

"Well, hey, at least you get to go on vacation tomorrow. Besides Aelita, and a few other teachers, we're going to be the only ones here at school…" Patricia trailed off.

"Patricia… you can come with my family and I on our vacation," I offered.

She shook her head, "Thanks, but I wouldn't want to feel like I was intruding. I'll be fine with Aelita."

"Okay. Well, let's go back to bed. Sorry for waking you, and hitting your head," I apologized.

"It's no big deal," Patricia replied, turning off the lights. "Good night, Naomi."

"Night," I smiled.

 **The next day**

We all met up by the benches near the woods, walking with our bags. Aelita mentioned she was still having trouble sleeping.

"What? You're still having nightmares?" Yumi asked.

"Well yeah, they keep coming back every now and then," Aelita replied.

"What's more, they're always the same. But don't worry, Jeremy, I'm used to them."

Jeremy shook his head, "No, Aelita, it's not your nightmares I'm worried about."

"I told you it's no big deal," she reassured. "Yumi won't be far for the holidays, Patricia will be here with me, and we're both staying here to keep an eye out for Xana. So there's no need to worry."

"Yeah, everything will be fine, Einstein," Patricia added.

"I don't care about Xana. I just don't like the idea of leaving you and Patricia here all alone," Jeremy argued. "I'm going to tell my dad, I'm staying here."

"No you're not. You should spend the holidays with your family. Besides, Patricia is the closest thing I have to a sister, so it'll be fine. But even though we have each other… it's not the same…" Aelita trailed off.

Patricia sighed, "I do have to agree with you, Aelita… if Xana hadn't taken Peter…"

"At holiday time my dad gets more stressed out than ever, which makes my mom hysterical. I think I'd rather stay here," Ulrich mentioned, trying to change the subject.

We arrived at the gate as Odd let out a single chuckle, "Heh, yeah, me too. My sisters drive me nuts. Last year, they locked me in the bathroom all night just because they thought it was funny."

"They did?" I asked in surprise.

Yumi gawked, "But – that's even worse than my kid brother. I thought they were older than you, Odd?"

"They are," Odd shrugged. "And they're a lot bigger than me, too. That's my problem."

We couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Ulrich, isn't that your dad's car over there?" Aelita pointed out. Ulrich looked over to see his mom waving and his dad standing outside the car.

"Well… the show must go on. See you soon everybody," Ulrich waved as he walked off.

"The force be with you," Odd quoted as he high-fived Ulrich. Ulrich put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy smiled, "See ya."

"It's not all that long," Yumi reassured.

"Try and have some fun," Aelita added, as Ulrich waved goodbye.

I waved with two fingers, "We'll see each other soon."

He nodded, walking to his dad's car. A yellow car drove up near the gate.

"There's my father. Aelita, Patricia, are you sure you two –" Jeremy started, but Aelita and Patricia interrupted him.

"Go on now, we won't be all alone," Aelita insisted.

Patricia nodded, "Yeah, we've got Kiwi for company."

"Okay, goodbye for now," Jeremy said, holding up his hand with a slight wave.

"Speaking of Kiwi, don't feed him any cheese at all. That gives him gas. And that's more powerful than your energy fields and sonic blasts, combined," Odd joked. Aelita and Patricia chuckled. Odd walked with Jeremy as he headed to Jeremy's dad's car.

"Thanks for the tip," Aelita chuckled.

Jeremy waved one more time, "Bye, guys."

"So long," Odd added with a wave of his own.

My adoptive parents showed up, and I picked up my suit cases, "Well… this is it. If you need anything I'm a phone call away. Are you sure, Patricia, Aelita?"

"We're sure. Go on," Patricia urged as she hugged me goodbye.

Aelita smiled, "Have fun Naomi."

"Thanks, you two. Bye everyone, see you soon." I waved to them and then Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich before I got into my parent's car. I looked back to see Jeremy's dad's car and Ulrich's parents' car driving off as we did.

"Was that your roommate, Patricia?" my mom asked me.

"Yes it was," I replied as I looked out the window.

 **POV Patricia's**

"I'd better go; I promised my mom I'd help her clean up," Yumi said.

Aelita waved, "Okay, yeah, see you Yumi."

"Have fun," I smiled.

Aelita and I turned to start walking back to the dorm when Yumi called to us again.

"Aelita, Patricia, are you sure you two don't want to spend the holidays with us?" she offered. "I can call my parents and ask them."

"No… we'll just be in the way," Aelita replied. "And besides, I think we can use the time to be alone."

Yumi nodded, and we smiled.

"Well if you two need anything, you know my number," Yumi said while holding up her phone.

Aelita nodded, "Okay. Have a nice holiday."

"Yeah," I added, smiling as well. Yumi smiled, and started walking away.

Aelita and I walked quietly. It was pretty weird not seeing anyone on campus.

"So, um… Naomi had a nightmare last night." I mentioned.

"She did?" Aelita asked. "Why didn't she say anything?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… she thinks it was just random."

"Do you still have nightmares?" she asked as we got to the front of the girl's dorm.

I sighed as Aelita opened the door to the building, "Well… yeah… but mainly it's about Peter being held prisoner by Xana. He always protected me, but now I can't do anything for him…"

"I wouldn't count fighting Xana every day, as doing nothing." Aelita reminded as we walked up to the stairs.

I shook my head, "I know, but sometimes I feel like the old Peter is in the possessed Peter. I can't explain it."

We walked up to our rooms.

"I'm going to play with Kiwi a little bit. Let me know if you need anything," I said.

"I will, thanks, Patricia," Aelita nodded as she walked into her room. I walked across from her door and entered my own.

 **POV Naomi's**

I started dozing off in the car, and I soon fell asleep.

 **In Naomi's dream**

I was walking down the streets, having no control of my body and still thirteen years old. I went up to a newspaper stand and bought one, looking it over. I noticed a job ad, posted by parents who needed a babysitter. I read the address on the paper.

"That should be around the corner…" my voice seemed to say against my will. I took out my phone and texted the only contact on its list, who seemed to be my uncle, and let him know that I would be applying for a job. He wished me good luck. I walked to the address and approached the house. The house was normal looking, except for the toys strewn about the big front yard. I noticed there was a name on the mail box.

"The Carter Residence…" I read aloud. Walking up to the porch of the Carter Residence, I hesitantly rang the doorbell.

 **End of dream**

"Oh, come on, already!" My mom exclaimed, honking the horn. I woke up, noticing that we seemed to be stuck in traffic.

"I think you woke up Naomi, dear," my dad said.

"Sorry, honey…" she apologized. "People can't seem to drive nowadays. Were you dreaming about anything?"

"I was… But I have no idea what it was about…" I trailed off.

"Dreams are weird sometimes. I once dreamt I gave your mother a ticket," My dad mentioned jokingly.

My mom rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, keep talking like that honey."

I couldn't help but laugh. But my thoughts drifted back to my dream.

 _Why would I be dreaming about the Carter Residence…?_

 **POV Patricia's**

I was reading my brother's journal again, going through his earlier entries. But a song started playing from my laptop. My eyes widened as I recognized it, and closed Peter's journal. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, the song I listened to with Aelita, Peter, and Franz when he played it to us, back when we were kids. I moved to my laptop and stopped the song by closing the window it appeared in, and a message chat came up. It had my picture along with my mother's.

Patricia, are you there?

"Mommy?" I asked as I sat down.

"Where are you?" I wrote in the chat bar before clicking the enter key.

Expecting you here with Aelita on Lyoko.

"Wait, you and Franz aren't on the network?" I typed.

Before I could press enter, my laptop started to freeze up.

I groaned and shoved my laptop aside, "Now of all times…"

I put my brother's journal away and walked out of mine and Naomi's room. I nearly bumped into Aelita as she was walking out of her own room.

"I got a message from my father," she informed. "I'm heading to the factory."

"Good, me too then. I just got a message from my mother." I told her.

"This is strange." Aelita seemed puzzled.

 **POV Naomi's**

We were finally moving along the street, even if only at a snail's pace.

"So, honey… I've been trying to find more information on Ashley and –" My dad started, but my mom interrupted him.

"Please, Jackson, don't start," my mom scolded. "I don't want to hear about Ashley."

"But Marie, I was just trying to say-" my father tried to defend, but my mom interrupted him again.

"Not another word," she firmly insisted. My father sighed.

I tried not to focus on what they were saying, shutting my eyes.

 **In Naomi's Dream**

I continued ringing the door bell, but no one answered.

"I guess no one's home…" I muttered. I turned around and started walking down the steps when the door opened.

"Hello, young lady, is there anything I can do for you?" a woman greeted me from the doorway. This woman had brown hair with brown eyes and was quite tall as well. She wore a white lab coat and brown pants.

"Hi… I'm here to apply for the babysitting job," I explained as I showed her the newspaper ad.

"Ah, yes, thank goodness. You can probably tell from the lawn that my children are a handful. Come in, come in. You caught me just in time; I was about to go to work," The woman told me as I walked into her house.

"So what's your name, miss?" I asked.

"My name is Erica… Erica Carter. What's yours?"

 **End of dream**

I immediately woke up and gasped.

"Naomi, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?" my dad asked, concerned.

"No… but I think I just saw a ghost in my dream…" I answered, trailing off.

"I'm sure it was nothing sweetheart," he tried to reassure. "Maybe you're just excited about going to the states for vacation."

"Maybe…"

 _But even if I was… why would I be dreaming about Erica?_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

I pushed the button for the elevator to go down, and we waited. After it opened again, Aelita and I walked to Jeremy's chair, Aelita sitting to type. The same chat board was onscreen, but this time it had Aelita's picture along with mine. It also had Franz's and my mom's at the top.

"'There isn't much time,'" I read.

"Not much time for what?" Aelita asked as she put the question in.

"'Here are the coordinates,'" Aelita read from Franz's message. "'See you in a minute, my dear.'" A window popped up showing Lyoko's sector.

"'I'll see you in a minute sweetheart'…" I read from my mother. Aelita sighed and started typing on the keyboard. She set up the pre-virtualization.

"Let's go," Aelita urged.

I nodded, "Right."

We walked over to the ladder chute and climbed down. Aelita ran to the middle scanner while I ran to the scanner on the left, both of us barely making it before the scanner closed. A white light appeared in the scanner. I soon landed safely in the Ice Sector and looked to see Aelita next to me. We looked around and saw two big bubbles next to each other.

"What are those?" Aelita asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, but there's only one way to find out."

"Could it be… two simulation bubbles?" I realized.

"They could be." Aelita answered, nodding in agreement.

Aelita and I started running and stopped in front of the bubbles. We looked at each other and nodded. She walked inside her simulation bubble and I watched before going inside mine. I found myself in what looked to be an exact copy of the real world in the spring. I noticed the Carter Residence, but it wasn't old looking, it looked brand new. I glanced down to see that I was wearing my regular everyday clothes.

"How is this possible?" I asked as I walked to the front door. Once inside the house, I could hear a piano playing.

But it wasn't Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. It was a different song, but still familiar. I walked to the living room, and I saw a woman with brown hair playing it.

"It can't be… Mommy?" I asked as I ran up to her. She hugged me.

"Patricia… we've got so much to talk about, and there's so little time," my mother told me as I started to cry.

I ran into her arms, openly sobbing now, "I-I don't know how this could be… I thought you were lost on the network with Franz! I've been trying… trying so hard to keep it together. But with losing Peter, you, and William… it was heartbreaking…"

"And I'm very proud of you sweetheart," my mother told me, holding me tight. "But no, Franz and I weren't lost. After Lyoko was destroyed, we managed to escape. I have information to give you, but first I wanted to so much just to hug you again."

I pulled away slightly to look up at her as I wiped my eyes clear, "But how did you and Franz –"

"Franz and I had to create these simulation bubbles so that we could talk to you and Aelita," she explained.

"This is just great…" I said with a smile. "Everything looks exactly the same."

My mother's face fell, "Ah… so you know about yours and Peter's guardians. I hope you understand why I had to do it. It was to protect you two."

"I know, mom. We had good lives in the simulations." I reassured.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. And now we can finally spend some time together."

 **POV Naomi's**

Thanks to the traffic, we only got a few miles away from Kadic.

My mother groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "At this rate, we'll never make it to the airport. We have to check in at 7:00pm, and it's already 3:00 in the afternoon."

My phone started buzzing, and I looked at the text. It was from Yumi.

Aelita and Patricia aren't answering. Can you make sure they're okay? I just told Jeremy.

"Um, mom, dad… Seeing as how we're still close to the school, I just realized that I forgot my charger…" I trailed off, hoping they wouldn't get mad.

"Okay, we'll turn around," my mom granted easily. "Besides, I think there's a gas station close by. Maybe when we come back, there won't be any traffic." She turned the car around and went back to Kadic.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem, honey," my dad said. "Just be sure to remember it next time." My dad said.

"I will."

We soon arrived back at Kadic, and I ran to mine and Patricia's room. I knocked on the door, but after no answer, I used my key to open it.

"Patricia?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. I noticed that she didn't lock the drawer she kept Peter's journal in. I looked around, and saw that her laptop had frozen. There was a conversation between her and what appeared to be her mother.

"'Expecting you here on Lyoko with Aelita'?" I read.

My eyes widened as I thought, _Maybe there is a reason why I've been dreaming about Erica…_

 **POV Patricia's**

"As long as Xana hasn't been defeated, Franz and I can't rematerialize ourselves," my mom explained as we sat on the couch.

"But you and Aelita, however, should be able to free your brother, and your two other young friends. What were their names again?"

"William and Jade," I replied.

She nodded, "Yes, of course. Franz and I will be sending some programs to Jeremy via the supercomputer. Speaking of Xana, how has your fight against him been going?"

"We're hunting him down on the network thanks to a virtual ship created by Jeremy, it's called the Skidbladnir," I answered.

"The Skidbladnir?" my mom repeated with a puzzled expression. "Sounds strange."

I raised an eyebrow, "But… you should know that name, mom. It came from a book Franz read to Aelita, Peter and me before we went to sleep. It was during the time when you were trying to find a job in this world. I remember, because some days you wouldn't come home until late at night. I think the title of the book was Viking Legends."

"Ah, yes, now I remember it. The Skidbladnir, how could I forget?" my mother asked.

I smiled slightly, but cringed on the inside, wanting to cry all over again.

 _It's not her…_

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I ran across campus, spotting Jeremy as he ran towards us.

"Yumi, Naomi!" Jeremy called out before we met up.

"Hurry, Jeremy!" I urged while grabbing his arm to drag him along.

Yumi explained hurriedly on the way, "Aelita and Patricia virtualized themselves onto Lyoko!"

"What?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "But why would they do that?"

"Aelita's father asked her to," Yumi replied.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "And Patricia's mother as well."

Jeremy's expression only grew more disbelieving as his eyebrows shot up.

 **POV Patricia's**

I frowned, trying not to panic.

"Is something wrong my sweetheart?" My "mother" asked me.

I recomposed myself, trying to act calm, "Why did you ask me and Aelita to come to Lyoko, mommy? And why in two separate simulation bubbles? Why not just one big simulation bubble, wouldn't that have been easier?"

"Because Franz wanted to spend some catching up time with Aelita, the same as I wanted to do with you," Erica replied. "It's been so long, and after everything that happened to you, I felt like you needed me."

"But aren't you worried? Xana can attack at any time," I reminded her.

"I'm sure he won't, not as long as I'm with you," she reassured. I frowned again, starting to get worried. I looked around, noticing that there was one thing that was missing about this simulation.

"You know… I told you it was great seeing you again, along with this place, and I meant it," I started.

Erica smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I wanted you to feel like it was your home, our home."

"It's true. Everything's here, nothing's missing… except for one little thing," I mentioned.

"Oh really?" she asked. "What's that?"

"My father."

Those two words seemed to catch her off guard, "Your father?"

"Yes, my father," I continued. "I have no memory of him whatsoever. What's more, even though Peter was taken by Xana, you could have at least created a simulation Peter like you did when you put us in separate simulation bubbles."

"Honey, your father…" she stammered. "How do I explain-"

I got up from the chair, "You can't explain, because you're not my mother!"

"Patricia, wait!" Erica called as I started to back away.

"Stay away from me, Xana!" I shouted as Erica's form started to flicker. I walked to the door and opened it, ready to run for it. But I bumped into somebody and turned in surprise to see Xanafied Peter and Jade in their normal clothes as opposed to their Lyoko outfits. The two grabbed my arms, pushing me back inside.

 **"Hello Trish. Good to see you,"** Xanafied Peter spoke as he shut the door.

Jade smirked as well, **"Yeah, nice to see you again, Patricia."**

 **POV Naomi's**

The elevator's doors opened.

"Something's fishy," Jeremy noted as he walked to his chair.

Yumi thought about it, "Hmm, what if it really was Hopper and Erica who contacted them?"

Jeremy sat down and started typing, "Xana's pulled this one on us before, I don't think Hopper and Erica, would risk this with their own daughters." The monitors changed screens for a moment before he homed in on two arrows each enveloped by something else. "Aelita and Patricia are somewhere in the Ice Sector. Huh? In two simulation bubbles?"

"They're in a what?" I asked.

"Copies of the real world; sort of a ghost channel, like the one where Peter and Patricia lived in thinking they lived their entire life on another Earth. Aelita and Patricia have fallen into a trap!" He turned to us, "Get ready, you two are going in right now."

"Gotcha," I nodded as Yumi pressed the button to go down. The elevator's doors closed.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Better give up, sis. You can't win. It's three on one."

Peter continued to hold my arm. I struggled, but I couldn't get free.

Jade lifted her free hand as electricity sparked between two of her fingers, "You can't beat us, not this time."

"That's what you think." I used my feet to do a front flip, knocking Xanafied Peter and Jade to the ground. Now free, I rushed out of the house.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I walked into the scanners.

 _"Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Naomi. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Naomi. Virtualization!" Jeremy_ exclaimed.

I was virtualized into the Ice Sector, Yumi and I landed safely. The two bubbles hovered in front of us.

"Jeremy, we didn't land inside the bubbles," Yumi informed.

 _"I know. I can't virtualize you two directly inside of them. You two will have to find your own way in."_

I looked closely at the two bubbles from where I stood, "Any suggestions or ideas on how to do that?"

 _"Not really, but if you ask me, Xana's probably screening his guests."_

We started running toward the simulation bubbles, but we were fired at by three Tarantulas. Yumi took out her fans to block the lasers while I took out my bo staff.

"For sure, he left a couple of bouncers at the doors," Yumi joked.

Yumi twirled as she deflected the lasers, and I spun my bo staff to do likewise. Yumi and I jumped behind a big block of ice.

 **POV Patricia's**

I looked back, to see Xanafied Peter, Jade, and Xana who had taken the form of my mother chasing me. I kept running, I could hear my brother and Jade's evil laughter coming from behind.

 **POV Naomi's**

The three Tarantulas continued firing at Yumi and me. We ran to the other side, sliding across the ice. We skid to a stop and took out our weapons again, ready to fight.

"Hi-ya!" Yumi exclaimed, throwing her two fans.

"Ice blast!" I shouted while firing. One of the Tarantulas shot Yumi's fan off course, and dodged the other one. My ice blast completed froze a tarantula, so I threw my bo staff at it, shattering it into pieces. I used my ice magic to bring my bo staff back to me. Yumi caught her fans one after another, but she was hit by a laser. I tried to guard, but I was hit too.

 _"Be careful you two. You each just lost twenty life points,"_ Jeremy informed.

Yumi cartwheeled back to the ice block as I retreated as well. The Tarantulas continued firing at us.

 **POV Patricia's**

I looked back to see my brother directly behind me, chasing me like an animal. He seemed to be enjoying it too.

 _I know it's not you Peter, but at the same time it's you who is chasing me… and it hurts…_ I thought. I tried to look away, keeping my eyes forward as I continued running. Heartbroken. Peter jumped in front of me.

" **What are you going to do now, sis? You're trapped!"** Xanafied Peter taunted. I looked back to see Jade, and my "mother" behind me.

Jade chuckled, **"It's impossible to escape."**

 **"This bubble is your prison,"** Xana stated. **"Accept that."**

 **POV Naomi's**

 _"Virtualization."_

It seemed cavalry had arrived. I didn't see them land, but I could hear Ulrich's sword being hit by the lasers and Odd firing off his Laser Arrows. Odd ran behind the ice block, while Ulrich was in front still, if the sounds of deflected lasers was any indication.

"Super Sprint!" we heard Ulrich exclaim before he dashed to us.

"Good to see you again," Yumi greeted. "How was your vacation?"

"Short. Good to be back, though," Ulrich replied while putting his two swords in their sheaths.

He looked around, "Where are Aelita and Patricia?"

"Somewhere inside those bubbles," Yumi answered, pointing to the simulation bubbles.

The sound of more monsters approaching got louder, and Odd sighed theatrically, "They've always got to be diligent, don't they?" He slipped to the edge of the ice block and aimed from around the corner.

"Laser Arrow!"

We heard him firing off his attack, and an explosion.

 **POV Patricia's**

I kept backing up from Xanafied Peter, Jade, and Xana.

 **"Give up Trish,"** Peter said. " **Make it easier on yourself."**

"…Fine. You guys win," I lied. I looked deep within myself, it was the first time I would be using this move. I puffed out my cheeks and let out a Sonic Blast in the form of a scream.

The blast was so loud that they were forced to cover their ears. I continued screaming as I aimed my mouth upwards. Continuing to scream louder, I was able to break the sound barriers and shatter the bubble itself.

 **"No!"** Xanafied Peter exclaimed.

Aelita and I looked at each other. We then looked around to see William summoning his sword, with his Super Smoke. Xanafied Peter and Jade did the same. There were also two Bloks, which I guessed took the forms of the Erica I saw and Franz for Aelita.

William readied his sword, **"Doesn't matter. You two will lose no matter what."**

"Not yet." Aelita said while summoning her Energy Field. I readied my Sonic Blasts in my hands.

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich Super Sprinted as he jumped onto the Tarantula's head.

"Impact!" Ulrich shouted, stabbing the monster in the eye of Xana. Ulrich leaped off the Tarantula before it exploded and then dashed back to us.

 _"Huh? The simulation bubbles have disappeared. Go and help Aelita, and Patricia. Step on it,"_ Jeremy urged.

"Okay, Einstein, can you call us some taxis?" Odd quipped while hiding back to avoid a laser blast.

 _"Coming up_."

Jeremy materialized the Overboard, Overbike and two Overwings.

We boarded them and drove off, but I looked back to see Yumi getting hit by a laser devirtualizing.

"A Blok," Ulrich growled, looking back as well. The cubic monster continued firing at us.

Odd smirked, "I guess we'd better un-Blok the situation."

"The first priority is getting Aelita and Patricia back," Ulrich dismissed, revving up his Overbike.

I sped up as well, but looked back to say, "Yeah, let's go Odd."

"Here we go!" Odd exclaimed while clicking his heel on the Overboard to speed it up.

 **POV Patricia's**

Our attacks were easily deflected as we backed up from Xanafied Peter, William, Jade, and the two Bloks, being pushed further and further to the Digital Sea. William and Xanafied Peter pointed their swords at us with a joint chuckle when we couldn't back up any more. We heard vehicles approaching, and looked over to see that our friends were here.

 **"Mantas!"** Xanafied Peter ordered as two mantas flew up from behind us.

 **"Attack!"** William ordered.

"Flying Mantas, watch out!" Ulrich warned as they were forced to scatter away from us in order to fight the mantas. Aelita smiled as she waved her hand over the star on her outfit, her pink wings appearing. I charged my hands with my sonic blasts, ready to take flight as well. But before we got far, the Bloks charged their lasers and shot us down.

 **"You two want to leave?"** Jade asked mockingly in her distorted voice.

 **"Be our guests."** Xanafied Peter said as he and William used their smoke to lift us into the air. Aelita and I were then moved toward the Digital Sea, no matter how much we struggled.

"Help!" Aelita and I called out in unison. "Help!"

 **POV Naomi's**

We were driving away from the Bloks that fired at us.

 _"Aelita, Patricia! No!"_ Jeremy shouted.

Ulrich shook his head, "They're too far away, Jeremy."

"Please, we can't lose anyone else. Please…" I trailed off, fearing for my best friends.

The samurai narrowed his eyes in a glare, "Better bring them in."

He met my eyes, and I nodded. If we couldn't save them, we'd sure avenge them. Odd seemed to get the same message.

 **POV Patricia's**

William and Xanafied Peter lowered their hands, their smoke dissipating before we dropped to the Digital Sea. We fell screaming, and everything started to turn black.

 **POV Naomi's**

"No!" Ulrich and I shouted in unison. Two beams of light shot up from the Digital Sea, the same as when one of Xana's monsters fell in. Ulrich and I revved up our vehicles and drove towards the trio. Ulrich and I screamed as we readied our weapons.

Odd growled, all jokes gone, "Okay, you three, this is really going to cost you!"

Ulrich leaped off his Overbike as he threw his sword at William. He blocked easily. I jumped off my Overwing, as I twirled my bo staff, hitting Xanafied Peter and Jade, knocking them to the ground.

William's eyes widened as he realized the still running Overbike was headed right for him.

 **"Super Smoke!"**

He dodged the vehicle by dissipating, and it ran off the edge. Xanafied Peter and Jade noticed where he was going and frowned urgently.

 **"Supersmoke!"** they exclaimed in unison. They disappeared as well, and all three reappeared walking toward the edge. I ran over to Ulrich as he put his retrieved sword away.

"What are they doing now?" I asked.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "It looks like they're waiting for something."

 _"I don't know… Without Aelita and Patricia… it's all over…"_ Jeremy lamented. William, Xanafied Peter, Jade, and the two bloks continued to wait for something.

Odd cocked his glove, "Einstein, something weird is happening."

 _"Yeah, hang on. I think I get the picture."_

We ran over to another portion of the edge to see one bright blue bubble with a purple edge around it. But it wasn't alone. Another bright bubble, a brighter blue one with a pink edge around it, accompanied the first.

"Huh?" Ulrich and I gawked.

 **"Victory!"** Xanafied Peter, William, and Jade shouted in unison.

The spheres flew up to where the trio and the Bloks were. The Bloks started charging their lasers.

 **"Fire!"** Xanafied Peter commanded, and the monsters did so. They continued to fire at the bright bubbles causing them to be pushed back.

"Jeremy, Xana's trying to destroy two brightly lit bubbles," Ulrich informed.

I put a hand on my bo staff, "What do we do?"

 _"Protect them,"_ Jeremy replied. " _Those bubbles are… Franz Hopper and Erica Carter."_

The brightly lit bubbles lowered themselves to the ground.

"We'll handle the triple trouble," Ulrich said while drawing his sword.

"Okay, then I'll go do a number on those Bloks," Odd offered while putting his fists up. He flew off and fired a Laser Arrow, managing to destroy a Blok already. Ulrich and I ran towards the triple trouble, but they noticed us.

 **"Super Smoke!"** they shouted in unison before vanishing into fog. They reappeared in front of us, as William began attacking Ulrich, but Ulrich crossedhis swords with William, creating a deadlock. I took out my bo staff, as Xanafied Peter and Jade summoned their weapons. I swung my staff left and right, not giving a chance for a counterattack as our weapons clashed each time.

 **POV Patricia's**

I woke up, somehow back on the ground, and I looked to see Aelita next to me on the ground before we noticed two brightly lit bubbles being attacked by a Blok. We looked at them more closely and realized what they were.

"Daddy?"

"Mommy?"

Flying Mantas appeared, and we held out our hands, worried that they were in danger of being killed by the monsters.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd exclaimed as he took out the two Flying Mantas from above on his Overboard. The two bubbles were still under attack from the Blok. We looked up at Odd, relieved.

"It's great to see you again, you two." Odd said, hovering above us. The Blok continued to push Franz and my mother back.

 _"Hopper and Carter are losing energy! Take out that Blok, and make it snappy too!"_ Jeremy ordered.

"We're doing all we can Einstein!" Odd exclaimed as he flew over to the Blok.

 **POV Naomi's**

I kept swinging my bo staff at Xanafied Peter and Jade, but now they kept dodging my attacks. I could occasionally see Ulrich getting pressed back by William's attacks as well.

"Ah!" Ulrich screamed, as it seemed he was devirtualized. I tried to keep up, but Jade summoned her fans, and threw them at me. I was devirtualized as well.

 **POV Patricia's**

Odd fired at the Blok, who continued to shoot at Franz and my mother. A laser blast flew across the air, and hit Odd, devirtualizing him.

"Energy Field!" Aelita shouted. She threw it past the Blok, getting its attention. The Blok fired an ice shot at Aelita and I, encasing our legs so that we couldn't move.

The brightly lit bubbles floated closer and closer to the edge. Xanafied Peter, William, and Jade appeared using their Super Smoke.

"Daddy, you have to get away!" Aelita exclaimed, summoning her Energy Field.

"You too Mommy, hurry you two!" I exclaimed as I charged up my hands for two Sonic Blasts.

Aelita and I released our attacks on the trio, hitting them dead on and forcing them to their knees. We looked over to see Franz and my mother go back down into the Digital Sea. We smiled, and only grinned wider when we turned to look back at the triple trouble. They glared at us, and the two swordsmen each shot an energy wave from their blade. Everything went dark as I was devirtualized. I reappeared in the scanner, leaning against the back wall in fatigue. The scanner opened, and I found Naomi waiting in front of it.

"You had me worried," Naomi said, pulling me into a hug. Aelita's scanner had opened, and Ulrich and Odd waited in front of it.

"Sorry about that…" I trailed off.

Odd shook his head, "Saying you two gave us a scare is an understatement, princess."

"I know someone who's going to be really happy to see you two," Ulrich said with a smile. "Let's go. Come on, Patricia."

"I hope this time he gives us the rundown he promised us. Because I don't know what's going on," Odd complained as he and Ulrich helped Aelita out of the scanner.

 **POV Naomi's**

We were in Aelita's room. I told my parents it would be a couple of hours. They said since we don't have to be at the airport until Ten, it would be fine. Kiwi was sleeping on Odd's lap.

"It's pretty obvious." Jeremy claimed.

Odd rolled his eyes, "There he goes again."

"You see, when Lyoko was destroyed. Hopper and Erica weren't spread out over the network," Jeremy explained. "They managed to escape."

"They disappeared on purpose? Is that it?" Yumi asked.

"That's right," Jeremy replied while fixing his glasses. "To get away from Xana. Which is why he's constantly trying to throw Aelita and Patricia into the Digital Sea all of the time. He knows that's the only thing that could get Hopper and Erica out of hiding."

"In order to destroy them," Ulrich finished.

"As long as my father and Patricia's mother are alive, they'll always be a big threat to Xana," Aelita added. "And we still don't know who this Seer person is. For all we know, he or she could be a threat too."

"And our friend Xana knows about Hopper and Erica," Jeremy noted as he leaned in.

"Well, before we blow Xana away for good, why don't we give each other our presents, huh?" Odd asked, laying Kiwi on the bed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't we agree on not giving the presents until after vacation?"

"Yeah we did," Ulrich agreed.

"Yeah I know," Odd dismissed, still pulling out the wrapped items.

"Here, Einstein, this one is for you." Jeremy accepted it.

"Since Xana made us come back earlier than expected, why wait, right?" Odd asked with a shrug as he continued handing out our presents.

Jeremy opened his to find a rubber duck, "That's cool, Odd, thanks a lot. But what am I supposed to do with it?" He squeezed the duck, making it squeak as if trying to figure out its purpose.

I opened my gift, and found a yo–yo. Patricia got a bouncy ball.

"Nothing at all," Odd answered with pride. "That's what makes it fun, don't you think?" Meanwhile, it seemed Aelita got a fork and a spoon. With that done, everybody else started passing around presents to each other.

"You're not opening your presents?" Odd asked Yumi and Ulrich as he began tearing the wrapping paper off his.

"No," Ulrich replied. "In Japan, you never open the present in front of the person who gave it to you." He looked over to Yumi, and blushed when she winked at him.

Jeremy and Aelita were opening the gifts they got for each other. He received a book, and she got a pink scarf.

Aelita smiled, "Thank you, Jeremy."

"And that isn't all, Aelita. Tonight you're coming home with me," Jeremy said. "My parents want you to stay for the holidays."

"And Patricia, you're coming to the states with us. Our flight leaves at ten. We've got plenty of time," I told her.

Patricia turned to me in surprise, "What? I can't – I mean-"

"My parents insisted," I smiled.

Aelita bowed her head, "And I don't want to bother your parents Jeremy."

"It's not a bother at all. They're the ones who insisted," Jeremy explained.

"I'll give you my room, and I'll sleep in the living room. We've got a really comfortable couch."

"What about Xana?" Aelita asked.

"You know, I'm sure Xana can use a vacation too." Jeremy replied with a laugh. We all nodded in agreement. But Aelita and Patricia looked thoughtful. Before too long, we noticed and Jeremy spoke up first.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About my father and Aunt Erica," Aelita replied. "When they saved us, even in their virtual forms, I could feel their presence—like they were holding us in our arms."

"I felt it too… it was a warm feeling. A nice change," Patricia added.

 **Later at night**

Patricia had fallen asleep, she was very uneasy being on a plane. But somehow, she seemed to be at peace when she was sleeping. I soon fell asleep myself.

 **In Naomi's Dream**

"Please, come on in," Erica offered. "My kids are at my workplace now; I still haven't had a chance to clean the yard yet. Would you like to meet them? My husband is there too."

"Sure," I smiled. We drove to Erica's workplace. As it turned out, she was a scientist working in a lab. We walked into the lab, greeted by Erica's team on the way. We saw her husband playing with the children in a safe area marked off from the rest of the room. He looked like an older Peter.

"Hi, honey, who's this?" her husband asked.

"James, this is Naomi," Erica replied. "She would like to babysit Peter and Patricia.".

"That's great. Kids, come and meet your new babysitter," James coaxed as he ushered a five-year-old Patricia and a seven-year-old Peter over to me.

"Nice to meet you," little Peter greeted me with a smile. Patricia hid behind him, she seemed shy.

James smiled at her, "It's okay, sweetie."

"H-hi," Patricia stammered.

"Hi," I smiled.

Suddenly, an alarm started going off. Before anything happened, the scene changed to me standing with James somewhere else. He seemed really upset. I looked down, and noticed we were standing by two grave stones in a cemetery. The names engraved on the grave stone were Peter James Carter and Patricia Carter.

"James… I'm so sorry…" I trailed off, my own voice syncing up with my dream self.

"It was just a crazy accident," he muttered sadly. "When that alarm went off, there was a chemical explosion. We couldn't get them out in time." He looked down at the ground instead of the stones, "And Erica… She's so devastated, she thinks she can build a portal and go back in time… It's crazy." James shook his head, leaving the graveyard.

I started following him, but the scene shifted again, and I was in a new lab. An arch made of metal that could only be the portal stood before me and James.

"Well, I have to admit, honey… It looks great. But does it work?" James asked.

Erica put her safety goggles on, "Only one way to find out."

We put them on as well, and she pulled the lever. The machine turned on, showing different timelines in fast moving images that half-blurred together. But the somewhat constant stream disrupted, and they all blended together as the contents of the arch seemed to spin violently. Suddenly it started to gather up wind, pulling objects towards and into it like a vortex.

"You two, hold on to something!" Erica yelled while grabbing onto her desk, which was bolted to the ground. I tried holding onto James, and he reached for one of the various devices also fastened to the floor. But the vacuum-like force of the portal pulled his feet out from under him, sending us both flying into the portal.

Everything went black shortly after it enveloped us.

When I next woke up, I was in the woods, scared, alone and unable to remember what happened.

I ran through the woods at night, unable to see more than two feet in front of me.

"Someone, someone help me!" I cried out as I ran through several bushes. I felt lost, and scared. I was young too, just around thirteen years old.

"I need help! Please, somebody help me!" I shouted. All I could hear in reply was the echo of an owl hooting.

I sobbed as tears started rolling down my face, "Please… somebody…. Help me!"

As if in answer, beams of light started coming in from the surrounding trees. One swept the ground until they spotted my feet and moved up to shine on me. A police officer held the flashlight and looked on in concern.

He turned to call over his shoulder, "Sarge, I think I found someone." He then turned back to me and asked in a gentle tone, "Little girl, are you lost?"

"Yes…" I sniffled.

"My name is Jackson, Jackson Jones," he greeted. "What's your name?"

"I think my name is Naomi… I'm sorry I can't really remember," I apologized.

"Naomi, let me take you to a hospital," he offered. "We'll have you checked out, okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

I sniffled as he walked me to his police car.

 **End of Dream**

I shot up from the seat, nearly hitting my head on the TV above me. I touched my forehead. I seemed to be sweating heavily. My eyes widened as I looked at Patricia.

 _That's right… I remember everything!_ I thought to myself. _It worked… The portal worked! But James… he's probably gone now… And Xana…!_ I glared out my window, as the clouds continue to pass. Keeping silent, I made sure not to wake Patricia. _Xana, you took Peter after everything Erica did to save him! We'll defeat you…_ With that vow made, I held a hand to my head in awe.

 _I just can't believe I remembered…_ I thought, as I continued to look outside the window.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this twist! If you're confused at all, don't worry. Time travel is always confusing. But you'll get your answers and more soon, stay tuned!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	19. Hard Luck

_**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. All copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi. She is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**_

 _Hard Luck_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were in the cafeteria, Odd sat down with his food. He had less than usual, only toast, a strawberry yogurt, and some hot tea. Odd crossed his arms, upset.

"Tea and dried toast Odd? What are you, sick?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah is everything okay Odd?" I asked.

"No, and not yet but after I choke this down I will be." Odd replied as we couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan. You've got to return to the military base and destroyed XANA's supercomputer, once and for all. I don't think it should be too complicated. That is, as long as XANA doesn't have anything new up his sleeve." Jeremy said.

"Well let's hope not." Naomi said.

Odd started eating his toast, as he noticed one of our classmates, Asrah, walked by.

"Asrah, let's have breakfast together." Odd suggested, as he got up as Asrah looked at him, completely uninterested.

"So you can start drinking hot chocolate through your nose again?" Asrah asked.

"Uh… no, and besides the machine is busted." Odd answered.

"What I meant is, uh I want to learn to speak Turkish. Maybe you can give me lessons?" Odd asked as he walked up to her.

"Do you mean it?" Asrah asked surprised.

"Sure I do." Odd replied.

"Well um… we can discuss it." Asrah said.

"Great idea Asrah, I can't wait to start." Odd said as I could see Asrah blushing.

"Hey, why did you tell Jim on me? You're a snitch!" Herve exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Not only that, but it was your idea to put cottage cheese in his sneakers. Which was incredibly funny." Nicholas chuckled, as some of our classmates in the cafeteria started to murmur.

"Yeah Odd, you just wait. We're going to get even with you for that someday. You'll see, you traitor!" Herve pointed, as he and Nicholas left.

"I don't blame Herve." Asrah said.

"Brud aha." Asrah spoke, as she walked away and Odd sat down with us again.

"Brud aha?" Odd asked.

"Dork, that's the word for numskull." Jeremy replied, laughing, he winked.

"Well Odd, I guess you just had your first Turkish lesson." Jeremy continued as Odd frowned.

 **On Lyoko, in the Replika of the desert sector**

Aelita had just docked the Skid on the Replika of the desert sector while we were sitting in our NavSkids.

" _Walking under a ladder is like asking for bad luck._ " Ulrich spoke.

" _Or walking by a black cat_." I added.

" _In Japan, people avoid anything to do with the number four because it sounds just like the word, for death._ " Yumi explained.

"They have the same thing in China too. But they're obsessed with the number eight." Naomi explained.

" _Did you know that the word rabbit is bad luck for sailors? So is spilling salt when you're on a ship._ " Aelita mentioned.

" _And I tell you, the only thing that will bring you bad luck is talking to Odd about dumb superstitions, because all you get is being laughed at._ " Odd disagreed.

"Well Odd, just be careful." Naomi warned.

" _Yeah, because I bet by the end of the day, you'll be crossing streets to avoid black cats_." Ulrich said.

" _Okay. Odd, Yumi, and Naomi, are you guys ready for teleportation?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _Ready._ " Odd replied.

" _Ready._ " Yumi replied.

" _Ready to go Jeremy._ " Naomi replied.

" _Then here we go, energize. Energize: Yumi, Energize: Odd, Energize: Naomi."_ Naomi disappeared from our navSkid.

" _Well, go on._ " Odd insisted, still sitting in his NavSkid.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I landed safely in New Mexico, we were outside the military compound.

"Huh?" Yumi and I asked before we walked ran behind a big rock.

"Hey Jeremy, we've got a slight problem." Yumi informed.

"Where's Odd?" I asked.

" _He's still in his NavSkid."_ Jeremy replied.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _I don't get it, what did I do wrong?_ " Odd asked.

" _I don't get it either. The teleportation failed for the first time."_ Jeremy replied, confused.

" _I guess its bad luck._ " Ulrich jested.

"I might have to agree with you on that Ulrich." I added.

" _Ulrich, Patricia, save your bad jokes or you'll have to be forced to eat ten pounds of dried toast!_ " Odd exclaimed.

" _What do we do now Jeremy? Do you want me or Patricia to go?_ " Aelita asked.

" _No, you and Patricia, have got plenty to do dealing with the Replika. The superscan has just picked up an activated tower. I'll send Ulrich."_ Jeremy replied.

" _Just say when._ " Ulrich spoke.

" _Energize: Ulrich._ " Jeremy stated.

 **POV Naomi's**

We saw Ulrich land safely on the ground.

"Hey Ulrich." Yumi said, waving. Ulrich ran over to us.

"So where's Odd?" I asked.

"Stuck on Lyoko. Disappointed?" Ulrich asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Yeah, we're glad in fact. He's really bad luck today. Ready?" Yumi asked.

"Ready." Ulrich replied.

"Ready when you guys are." I answered.

We started running toward the military compound.

" _Watch your step."_ Jeremy warned.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _If a tower's been activated, you can be sure XANAs planning to counterattack."_ Jeremy finished.

"How about giving us the coordinates so we can g and deactivate it?" Aelita asked.

" _Due west from your present position."_ Jeremy replied.

" _Let's go!_ " Odd exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I added.

 **POV Naomi's**

We reached the front of the military compound.

"It's deserted as ever huh?" Ulrich asked.

"That's good news." Yumi replied.

"Yeah, maybe this really won't be too complicated." I nodded.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Here we go._ " Aelita said, she, Odd, and I were teleported out of the Skid, and Odd was on his legs, as if he was about to crawl.

" _Here are your vehicles."_ Jeremy stated

Odd's Overboard materialized, as two Overwing's materialized next to it. Odd looked at his vehicle.

"Jeremy, isn't Aelita and Patricia getting on the Overboard with me?" Odd asked.

" _Uh… um… you know Odd, uh… seeing how your day has been going up to now, I'd rather you guys traveled separately."_ Jeremy replied sheepishly as Aelita and I smiled.

"You all are such lameos! I tell you everything is cool!" Odd exclaimed as he started to flicker, and Aelita and I were shocked.

"Did you see that Jeremy?" Aelita finished, pointing at Odd.

"What's going on?" I asked before Odd looked at us, he crossed his arms and looked away, like the bug never happened.

" _I have no idea. I'll check it out. You guys get going."_ Jeremy replied.

Odd hopped on his Overboard, as Aelita and I hopped on our Overwings. Odd started driving his Overboard, and we followed him.

 **POV Naomi's**

We entered the military compound.

"Freight elevator over there. It'll take us downstairs." Ulrich pointed.

We ran over to the elevator, and Yumi pressed the button.

"By the way Yumi, Naomi, I never asked you this. Which monsters do like fighting the least of all?" Ulrich asked.

"The kankerlats, I really hate fighting against big bugs. Blah!" Yumi exclaimed.

"How about you Naomi?" Ulrich asked.

"I'd have to say… the hornets. They remind me of bees a little, and I'm allergic." I replied.

"Really? I didn't know that. Well, what I hate most are the megatanks. How about the-" Ulrich was about to ask, but we noticed the kankerlats appeared.

"Uh Ulrich-" I started, but Yumi finished what I was about to say.

"The kankerlats." Yumi said.

"Yeah I know. You said that already." Ulrich reminded.

"No I mean, over there. Kankerlats!" Yumi exclaimed, as two kankerlats were materialized.

Ulrich seemed shocked, Yumi took out her fans and I took out my bo staff. Three more kankerlats were materialized, they started moving towards us. The first one, started to charge its laser. Yumi blocked it with her fan, as she managed to hit one of the kankerlats. It disappeared. I used my ice magic, and shot it at another kankerlat. The kankerlat froze, then shattered into pieces. Yumi caught her fan, the door to the elevator opened. The kankerlats started to fire their lasers at us.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as we started running into the elevator.

Ulrich pressed the button with his elbow, the elevator's door closed just before the three kankerlats got in. Yumi sighed, she rubbed her neck. The elevator went down.

"I wish XANA had sent us a few Krabs." Yumi said.

"I'd have prefer hornets, sorry Naomi." Ulrich apologized.

"Eh no biggie, I actually agree with you." I shrugged.

Ulrich put his finger against the microphone piece in his ear. We had microphone pieces in our ears too.

"Jeremy, do you read us?" Ulrich asked.

" _Loud and clear. Anything wrong?_ " Jeremy asked

"Yeah, we just found out why XANA activated a tower. He's teleporting kankerlats our way." Ulrich informed.

" _I'm on it."_ Jeremy acknowledged.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Aelita, Patricia. Yumi, Ulrich, and Naomi have some visitors at the base. You have to deactivate the tower, fast."_ Jeremy informed as we continued driving our vehicles.

"We're on our way." I replied.

"I can see a canyon in the distance." Aelita pointed.

" _Gotcha, I'll check the area and see if the tower is there."_ Jeremy replied before we heard from him a few moments later.

" _The tower is in the center of the canyon."_ Jeremy confirmed.

 _"Hurry up._ " Jeremy stated urgently

"Okay." Odd said, as we continued driving to the canyon.

"You see that? Everything's cool. Superstitions are for lameos." Odd got shot in the arm, we looked to see several hornets behind us.

"Uh you were saying?" Aelita asked.

"I'm okay! Watch this!" Odd exclaimed as he drove near the hornets. He got their attention and did a back turn.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed, firing off his laser arrows before one of the hornets exploded and he drove back to us.

"Piece of cake." Odd said.

 **POV Naomi's**

The elevator's door opened, and we were finally inside the compound.

"The coast is clear in front of us." Ulrich whispered as we started walking quietly.

We looked behind us, surprised to see the three other kankerlats.

"But not behind us, look!" I exclaimed.

The kankerlats charged their lasers, Yumi and I jumped in the air dodging them.

"Hi ya!" Yumi exclaimed throwing her fan.

I formed my ice chakrams, and threw them at the other two kankerlats. They dodged our attacks. Ulrich caught Yumi's fan, as he threw it, slashing the first two kankerlats, that were charging their lasers.

"Nice one Ulrich." Yumi complimented.

"Yeah, good job." I complimented.

We looked back to see two more kankerlats appearing behind the other kankerlat.

"Let's try and buy some time." Yumi suggested as we started walking away from the kankerlats.

"Good idea." Ulrich agreed.

We started running away from, we ran down and turned right.

"Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

" _What is it?"_ Jeremy asked

"Any news? It's getting rough here." Ulrich replied.

" _Hang in there. Aelita, Patricia, and Odd are almost at the tower._ " Jeremy informed.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Let's do our thing." Aelita said.

"Here we go!" Odd exclaimed.

We split apart as we drove off in different directions. I looked back to see the hornet firing at me, and I dodged the lasers. I charged up my hand, reading for a sonic blast.

"Sonic blast!" I shouted, releasing my sonic blast.

The hornet flew upward, I followed the hornet as Aelita and I met up. We saw Odd flicker in and out again, he flew on his Overboard, he fell off and hit the ground.

"Odd!" I exclaimed as we circled around him, the hornets following us.

"Odd, are you okay?" Aelita asked, but Odd didn't reply.

" _Odd, what's happening? You lost half your life points just now."_ Jeremy informed.

"It's that stupid bug again Jeremy." Aelita explained.

The two hornets seemed to be focus on Odd now. Aelita and I turned our Overwing's around, and we headed for the hornets. The hornets started firing at Odd, who started to wake up. One of the hornets missed Odd, but the other hornet fired at Odd, devirtualizing him.

"No!" Aelita exclaimed, making a fist.

"So not fair…" I trailed off as Aelita summoned her energy field, and I charged my hand for a sonic blast.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Sonic blast!" I exclaimed as we threw our attacks at the hornets and they exploded.

"That'll teach you to zap our friend." Aelita said.

"That's for sure." I agreed as we turned the Overwing's around before we continued driving towards the canyon.

"Jeremy, Patricia and I are heading for the activated tower." Aelita informed.

" _Okay Aelita. You and Patricia, should make it fast. Yumi, Ulrich, and Naomi have got a huge, huge, bug problem."_ Jeremy stated.

"And what about the program bug, do you know what's causing it?" Aelita asked.

" _No not yet. It might be a virus or some made in XANA thing. Whatever, it is, we're not having any luck with it."_ Jeremy stated.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I managed to hide. We saw the kankerlats searching for us, and we were against the wall on separate sides. Ulrich pointed to the button as Yumi pushed it and the door closed.

"What kind of place is this?" I asked as we started walking down the stairs as we saw robotic arms and some kind of assembly line.

"That's exactly what I said the first time we came here." Ulrich replied.

"It looks like some sort of factory assembly line." Yumi figured. We continued walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, but what do they assemble here?" Ulrich asked.

We spotted some different parts of technology, on the assembly lines. Possibly computer boards.

"We might find that out in here." Yumi replied before we walked to the station she was at.

"It looks like a control terminal." Yumi said.

" _Check it out Yumi. Any info on XANA's tactics can come in handy."_ Jeremy stated as Yumi started typing on the terminal.

"Any news on that tower Jeremy?" I asked putting my hand against my ear.

" _Aelita and Patricia should be deactivating it any minute now."_ Jeremy replied.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued driving, we approached the entrance to the canyon. We passed by the pillars of rocks, we could hear some hornets were behind us. Aelita and I continued driving our Overwings, as we continued to pass the rock pillars. We looked back to see the hornets firing at us. We heard one hornet explode. We continued dodging the other rock pillars, we barely dodged the laser. We looked behind us, at the last hornet. We continued dodging the hornet's laser as we sped up our Overwings. We continued driving as we dodged the rock pillars.

"You're not going to get us that easily my friend." Aelita said as she held up her hand, ready to summon an energy field before I noticed that she started to flicker, and so did I.

"Oh no, not now!" I sighed as we lost control, and crashed into one of the rock pillars. We fell off of our Overwings, landed on our feet, but they exploded.

"Looks like we've got to go the rest of the way on foot." Aelita said.

"Right." I nodded.

We looked toward the path, the hornet started firing at us. Aelita and I continued running, we dodged the lasers.

"Jeremy!" Aelita and I exclaimed.

" _Yes Aelita_ , _Patricia? I saw it, the bug seems to be having an affect on you two. Better deactivate the tower and fast, before you two disappear."_ Jeremy said.

"We're going as fast as we can." I said as we continued on running.

 **POV Naomi's**

" _Ulrich?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I read ya." Ulrich replied.

" _Aelita and Patricia can't deactivate the tower just yet. They've been affected by Odd's bug too."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Hey it's not my bug okay?"_ Odd asked.

" _Just my name for it until we figure out exactly what's going on."_ Jeremy explained.

" _It better be, because I got nothing to do with this mess, you hear? It's just a question of chance."_ Odd defended.

"Odd, did you say chance?" I asked.

"Well, what do you know? You're not be coming superstitious are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I'd figure it out." Yumi said, getting our attention.

"Hm?" I asked as we walked to her.

"Well?" Ulrich asked.

"I think it's an assembly line for motherboards and electronic implants." Yumi replied.

"Electronic implants? But for what?" Ulrich asked.

"To control those spiders for example." Yumi explained.

"You mean those cybernetic spiders in the jungle lab, that Patricia's afraid of?" I asked.

"Exactly what I mean." Yumi replied.

"Hm… makes sense." Ulrich said.

"Okay, so now the question is: what does XANA want to do with all of them?" I asked.

"I wish I knew the answer." Yumi replied.

We looked to see something popping up on the screen, it was XANA's eye. Three kankerlats appeared in the assembly line room. Ulrich readied his swords, Yumi readied her fans, and I readied my bo staff. Yumi blocked the lasers on our left side, and another kankerlat started firing on our right side. Two more kankerlats appeared behind Ulrich and me.

"Impact!" Ulrich exclaimed as he stabbed the kankerlat with his sword.

I swung my bo staff at the kankerlat, causing to fly across the room, it bounced off the wall and exploded.

"I guess you two are just like Odd, not you're lucky day." Ulrich joked.

Ulrich and I dodged the kankerlat that leaped at us. It hopped onto the assembly line. Yumi dodged the other kankerlat, as it continued to fire at her. She threw her fan at the kankerlat, the kankerlat disappeared. The kankerlat that was on the assembly line fired at Yumi, causing her to fall down. Yumi's arm started flickering as the kankerlat got closer to Yumi. I used my ice magic on the kankerlat, freezing it before Ulrich slashed the kankerlat, shattering it to pieces as Yumi took the sword off of the assembly line.

"Nice team work you two, thank you." Yumi smiled as she threw Ulrich's sword, Ulrich caught it.

"Any time." Ulrich smiled as he and I hopped off of the assembly line.

"Yeah, that's what team work is all about Yumi." I smiled.

" _Ulrich, Yumi, Naomi. I've just located the supercalculator. Head for the southernmost end of the room._ " Jeremy informed us as we looked towards that direction and spotted a room.

"Okay, we're on our way." Ulrich said as we ran to the room.

"What about your end? What's the latest?" I asked.

" _Pretty bad news. William and Peter just showed up on the Replika. Jade's not there though._ " Jeremy informed.

 _Patricia…. I'm so sorry you always have to fight your own brother… I wished I would have remembered sooner…_ I thought.

" _And if you ask me, it's not just a friendly visit."_ Jeremy added in

"Jeremy, we're coming to the supercalculator room." Ulrich informed.

"Down there." Yumi said as we ran down the hall.

" _The supercalculator will have to wait. First we've got to solve the William and Peter problem."_ Jeremy stated as we leaned against the wall near the room.

"I'd love to, got any suggestions?" Ulrich asked.

" _We don't have any choice. Two of you will have to be teleported back to keep them from deactivating the Skid tower."_ Jeremy replied.

"Okay. What do we do Yumi? Do you want Naomi and me to go? Or do you want to go?" Ulrich asked.

"We can always play for it." Yumi smiled.

"Huh?" I asked as I realized what she meant. We readied our shelves.

"Papers… scissors, rock!" We exclaimed revealing what we had chosen.

I had chosen paper, along with Yumi, while Ulrich had chosen scissors.

"Scissors cut papers don't they?" Ulrich asked before Yumi and I sighed.

"Get ready William." Yumi said.

"You too Peter…" I trailed off.

"We're good Jeremy. Naomi and I are the ones who are going." Yumi informed.

" _De-Energize: Yumi. De -Energize: Naomi."_

"Good luck." Yumi said.

"You can do it Ulrich." I said before we started to de-energize.

"You too." Ulrich smiled as Yumi and I were de-energized.

 **Back on the Replika**

I woke up to the sound of Jeremy's voice, I was back in the NavSkid.

" _Yumi, Naomi wake up! William and Peter are coming!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

We were teleported out of the Skid, we could see William and Peter walking toward the tower, and they held their swords on their shoulders.

"Yeah I know you two, we're glad to see you too." Yumi said.

Yumi took out her fans, and I readied my bo staff. I formed my ice chakrams, and threw them. Yumi threw her fans, but William blocked Yumi's fan, as Peter slashed the ice cycles.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued running away from the hornet, and we hid behind a pillar. The hornet flew passed us before Aelita summoned her energy field and shot the hornet.

"Jeremy, Patricia and I have finally got here." Aelita informed.

" _Great, don't waste any time."_ Jeremy stated.

"Right." I nodded as we continued running towards the tower, then I started to see that we were beginning to flicker.

"Oh no-" I started, as Aelita was flickering too.

"Jeremy-" Aelita started, but we were devirtualized.

The scanners opened, Aelita and I climbed up the ladder shoot.

"-If they beat William and Peter, they can give you some help." Jeremy finished.

" _Roger._ " Ulrich said.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I hid behind some pillars. We could hear William and Peter carefully walking on their feet, trying to look out for us. We saw them jump onto rock pillars, looking pretty frustrated. Yumi and I jumped onto two separate rock pillars ourselves, as Yumi readied her fans, I readied my bo staff, and started channeling some ice magic in it. Yumi threw her fan at William, as I unleashed my ice wave. Our two attacks hit them, but they still remained standing on the pillars. We were surprised as they started hopping closer onto different pillars. Yumi readied her other fan, and I started channeling more ice magic into my bo staff. Yumi threw her fan, and I unleashed my ice wave, causing them to fall off their pillars. Yumi used her telekinesis on one of the pillars William and XANAfied Peter were near, as it began to unsettle, as I noticed that William and Peter tried to get away.

" **No!"** William and XANAfied Peter exclaimed in unison.

The pillars crushed them, causing them to devirtualize back to their master. Yumi panted, out of breath.

" _That was great Yumi, Naomi. Ready for another teleportation? Ulrich needs your help."_ Jeremy stated.

"Okay." Yumi said, but we started to flicker, and we were bugged up as well.

"Naomi and I are all bugged up." Yumi informed.

"It's too late!" I exclaimed as we were devirtualized before we reappeared in the scanners, and the scanners opened.

" _I can't believe how jinxed we're today._ " Jeremy said.

"What is this dumb bug anyhow?" Yumi asked.

"It's really annoying." I added.

" _That's exactly what I'm about to find out._ " Jeremy replied.

 **POV Patricia's**

Jeremy started typing on the keyboard, he got his answer.

"It's a mandal bug." Jeremy informed.

"Uh what?" Odd asked.

"A bug in the virtualization software, and the causes are so complex, that its behavior seems totally chaotic. And with no way to tell if the behavior is really chaotic or just seems to be, it's impossible to differentiate a boar bug, or a eisen bug." Jeremy explained.

"Huh?" Aelita asked, confused herself.

"You couldn't be any more clearer." Odd said.

"You mean it?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Odd replied.

"Mind explaining that in simpler terms Einstein?" I asked.

"It's an extremely unusual problem and Jeremy doesn't know how to fix it yet." Aelita simplified.

"Huh, why didn't you say so?" Odd asked as a window popped up, showing a tarantula and Jade heading for the tower.

"Oh great, that's always we needed now." Jeremy said as he started typing.

We could see from the screen the tarantula was firing at the tower, and Jade used her fans before Ulrich's profile picture popped up.

"Ulrich, I bet you want some good news." Jeremy said.

" _Yeah?"_ Ulrich asked.

"Sorry, don't have any. To make a long story short, your still on your own, the tower is still activated, and you're probably going to get the bug I can't fix." Jeremy replied.

" _Is that all?"_ Ulrich asked

"No, you've got to work fast because XANA also sent in Jade and a tarantula, to blow up the Skid." Jeremy answered.

We could see Ulrich bouncing back and forth on the screen.

"Hey did you see that? Ulrich just knocked off three of them." Odd said.

"But how did he do that? He's only got two sabers." Jeremy said confused.

"Incredible there goes another one!" Aelita exclaimed.

"He's on a lucky streak today." Yumi spoke, looking at Odd before he frowned.

"He is definitely doing well, that's for sure." Naomi agreed.

"Yeah." I nodded before we saw Ulrich taking out three more of the kankerlats.

" _That's that._ " Ulrich said proudly.

"Nice going, now get rid of the supercomputer. You better hurry, you're fading fast!" Jeremy exclaimed.

We saw from the monitor Ulrich taking out the supercomputer just in time. We can see the Replika was starting to disappear.

"The Replika is disappearing too." Jeremy confirmed.

"Great, luckily Ulrich won't have to deal with Jade." I said.

"But what about the Skid?" Aelita asked.

"Hey no sweat. I made a little remote control piloting program emergency, just like this one." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy safely piloted the Skid into the digital sea, before the replika exploded. The Skid was miles away in the digital sea, when the replika exploded.

"Another replika bites the dust, fantastic!" Jeremy exclaimed, taking off his mic before the elevator's doors opened.

"Who's the man today guys huh?" Ulrich asked walking out.

We looked at him, he smiled and Ulrich put his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"Well, what do you think?" Ulrich asked.

"Luck, buddy. That's what I think." Odd replied.

"I knew you'd say that." Ulrich said.

We all smiled at one another, Aelita laughed.

 **Later at night in the cafeteria**

We had gotten our dinner, and sat at our regular table. We waited for Odd, we saw him coming but he fell down. The food was on him, and on the floor.

"What did you do now?" Ulrich asked.

"What does it look like? I slipped. I guess I can't eat tonight." Odd said getting up, with his tray.

"Ever since I broke up that mirror, I've been jinxed." Odd sighed.

"Relax Odd, jinxes don't exist. Luck does, but it changes." Aelita said.

"The only question is when." I added.

Odd put his hand under his chin. He looked at Asrah, she and Sissi just left their table. It seemed Asrah left her phone on the seat.

"Ha ha! Lady luck might be smiling at me already." Odd said as he ran to get the phone.

"Ta da! Asrah's mobile, look she left it behind on purpose, just so I would find it." Odd claimed.

"You sure Odd?" Naomi asked.

"Sure I am. Now I just have to wait for her to call me, to get it back." Odd replied.

 **After dinner**

Aelita, Naomi, and I heading to our rooms.

"Odd really had some hard luck today. Didn't he?" Aelita asked as she was at her room.

"Yeah he did, but I'm sure it'll change eventually. Night Aelita." I replied.

"Night, see you tomorrow." Aelita smiled.

"We'll see you." Naomi smiled as well as we entered our room.

 **POV Naomi's**

"So Naomi… is everything okay lately?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked as we hopped into bed.

"Well it just seems you've been acting different around me lately." Patricia mentioned.

 **Flashback**

 _I looked at the names on the grave stones. Peter James Carter and Patricia Carter._

" _James… I'm so sorry…"_ _My voice echoed._

 **End of flashback**

"Sorry I don't mean to be, just some trouble at home." I lied.

"Oh, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Patricia asked hopping into her bed.

"No, it's okay. We should probably head to bed though." I replied.

"Yeah you're right. Well hey, at least we didn't have as much hard luck as Odd did." Patricia chuckled.

"Yeah that's true haha. You think Asrah will agree to go on a date with him?" I asked.

"Probably not. Knowing Odd, it's probably not even Asrah's phone." Patricia chuckled.

"Ha ha, you're probably right. Night Patricia." I smiled.

"Night Naomi." Patricia smiled back at me. She turned the lamp off, and I soon fell asleep.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	20. Guided Missile

_**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakruraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**_

 _Guided Missile_

 **In the cafeteria**

 **POV Patricia's**

It was mail call, and Uncle Jim was handing out the mail.

"Amanda Goff?" Uncle Jim called out.

"Here." Amanda replied.

"Jeremy Belpois? Naomi Jones?" Uncle Jim called out.

"Here Jim." Jeremy and Naomi replied, raising their hands.

Uncle Jim handed Jeremy his an envelope, and he handed one over to Naomi as well.

"Sorry Patricia, I don't have any mail from Peter." Uncle Jim mentioned.

"It's okay Uncle Jim. I talked to him yesterday, he said the case is going well. But he doesn't expect to end anytime soon." I lied.

"Well best luck of kid." Uncle Jim said, as he left to hand out other mail.

 _Thanks..._ I thought.

"That's the second letter for you and Naomi today. It's not fair, I haven't gotten any." Odd complained, crossing his arms.

"Be patient Odd, mail call is not over and there's still hope. Patricia and I haven't gotten anything either." Aelita reassured.

"Yeah but you don't know anyone else besides us." Odd said. Aelita and I sighed, Naomi sent Odd a death glare.

"Oh… um… sorry Aelita, Patricia. I didn't mean it that way." Odd apologized.

"Aelita Stones there's a postcard for you. And Patricia, I double checked. There was actually something from Peter in the mail." Uncle Jim said as he handed Aelita her post card, and handed me my letter.

"That's weird." Aelita commented, looking at the post card.

"And how can I receive a letter from Peter if he's…" I trailed off, looking at the handwriting.

"Whose it's from Aelita? And Patricia, you'll never know until you open it." Ulrich said.

"I have no idea." Aelita replied.

"And you're probably right Ulrich." I agreed.

"I bet they're both from XANA. He must be on vacation, we've had no sign of him." Jeremy joked.

Aelita flipped her postcard, and I opened the letter.

"Hi Aelita. Thinking of you in Montreal, warmest regards." Aelita read.

"Patricia, I know things are tough right now. But you've got to hang in there. I'm always thinking of you, I'll be home soon enough. You'll see. Peter." I read.

"That's weird…" Naomi trailed off, surprised.

"There's no signature on mine." Aelita said.

"I wouldn't mind getting something signed or not." Odd said before Uncle Jim came back with a taped box, as he set it on the table.

"Finally this is for Odd Della Robbia. Last of course like he is in everything." Uncle Jim said, as he walked away.

"Well it's about time." Odd beamed.

"I was wondering how long my parents would forget their favorite son. And I'll bet its packed with lots of goodies." Odd checked out the box, he set it back down. He opened it.

"But don't worry. As you know I am very generous, by nature. Huh?" Odd asked looking in the box.

It appeared to be two containers and a letter.

"I wonder what's inside?" Odd asked as he took the container and opened the letter

"Is that all there is? Dog food and nothing else at all?" Odd asked.

"Makes you wonder who their real son is. You? Or Kiwi?" Ulrich joked, we couldn't help but laugh.

"Check this out." Jeremy said as he got up, he started reading his letter. "I won first place in a contest from cosmos future formula magazine."

"Oh cool. What's your prize?" I asked.

"An aerial invitation in a jet, fired with a live fixed target, air to ground strike missile exercise. And it's for today too." Jeremy replied.

"That's cool." Ulrich said.

"Yeah but the problem is, I don't remember entering the contest." Jeremy mentioned.

"Do you think this could be XANA's doing?" Jeremy wondered.

"XANA's got nothing to do with it. It was yours truly. Actually to increase my chances of winning, I sent out an entry form in all of your names, and it looked like it worked because Jeremy's name was drawn!" Odd exclaimed, getting up.

"Odd, you are so lucky I didn't win. You know I have vertigo!" I exclaimed, slightly ticked.

"She's right. You should have seen her on the airplane we went on for vacation last week. She was freaking out." Naomi added.

"Ohh… I forgot sorry." Odd replied sheepishly.

"And it's fine that I won Odd, except the prize can't be transferred. I'm the only one who has the right to go on that flight." Jeremy mentioned, pointing to himself.

"No you're kidding." Odd groaned, he took the letter from Jeremy.

"Well what do you know? I never even thought of that." Odd sighed.

"Anyway, I can't possibly go. I've got to stay near the factory." Jeremy told him, drinking his water.

"You've got to go. This is the chance of a lifetime." Odd argued.

"And like you said. XANA's been pretty quiet lately. There isn't much risk." Aelita reassured, as Jeremy had stopped drinking before Aelita put her hand on his arm.

"Patricia and I can keep our eyes on the superscan for you." Aelita offered

"Admit it, you're freaking out. You're totally scared." Odd smirked, his hand on the letter.

"No you're wrong!" Jeremy swiped the letter from his hand.

"For your information, I'd love to go." Jeremy defended as the bells rang, signaling it was time to go to class.

"Anyways, we've got to go to class now. I really envy you Einstein, you're going to get the ride of your life!" Odd exclaimed, taking his box before we left the table.

 **In Mrs. Meyer's class**

"Alright now, let's concentrate on this exercise. In a normal orthogonal figure, O. I. J, on given points A, B, C. We first set up the points on the diagram." Mrs. Meyer explained.

I was sitting next to Aelita, who sat next to Jeremy. Odd and Ulrich were behind us. Naomi was with Yumi in their class. Aelita looked over to Jeremy.

"Then we calculate points A, B, and B, C." Mrs. Meyer continued.

Jeremy noticed Aelita was looking at him, as she turned back.

"Then on the diagram, we place point D. So that the vector AB, equals AC." Mrs. Meyer explained before Aelita whispered over to me.

"I missed the beginning, is it okay if I look at your papers?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." I replied handing over my notes before she turned to look at Ulrich and Odd.

"I missed the beginning, can I look at your paper?" Aelita asked.

"But why? It's all on the blackboard." Odd replied.

"I know but they make my eyes tired." Aelita said, she smiled and took the papers before Ulrich and Odd looked at each other, curious.

"Hey what are you up to, huh Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm a bit curious myself." I whispered.

"Nothing." Aelita replied.

"I want to know who wrote the card." She explained.

"You think it was us that sent it? Come on Aelita, wake up. Look at the postmark. It's Canada, not Kadic Academy." Jeremy said, as we looked at the letter.

"You're right. It's a real mystery." Aelita agreed.

"I don't see anything mysterious about it Miss Stones. You simply have to concentrate." Mrs. Meyer scolded.

"Uh… yes ma'am." Aelita replied sheepishly.

 **Later**

Aelita, and I were quietly reading in the library with our classmates. Jeremy had gone off to his airplane ride. We started to hear beeping, coming from Aelita's laptop. Aelita took out her laptop, and she looked around before opening it. We looked at the laptop together, the superscan scanning through a bunch of towers, as it picked one up, confirming there was an activated tower.

"Oh no… activated tower." Aelita said worried.

"Well, so much for staying quiet." I sighed.

 **Outside the library**

Aelita and I walked to the nurse's office, a few feet away from the library. Aelita called Odd, and I texted Naomi.

"Hello Odd? We've got a problem. There's an activated tower in the ice sector." Aelita informed.

 _S.O.S. Xana_ I texted to Naomi before she soon replied:

 _Gotcha, but I'm in a different class than Yumi. Make sure she knows, be right there._

 **In the lab**

Naomi was with us in the lab, we were waiting for Yumi, and soon the elevator's door opened, revealing Yumi.

"I got here as soon as I could." Yumi explained, running up to us as Aelita began typing on the keyboard.

"Great, you're right on time. Now Aelita can send all of us to Lyoko." Ulrich said as he and Yumi walked over to Aelita.

We were all near the chair. We watched her type on the keyboard.

"You should have brought a sweater along. Because we're heading straight for the ice sector." Odd joked.

A profile popped up with a number, but the profile didn't have a picture, it there was a question mark in it.

" _Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear me?_ " Jeremy spoke before we looked up, completely surprised.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked, she stopped typing.

"He can't be. If he's in that plane, then so is his voice." Odd joked.

"Something tells me now's not the time for joking Odd." Naomi said.

"Jeremy, I read you loud and clear. We're at the factory." Aelita informed.

" _If you guys are all over there, that means there's an activated tower."_

"Relax Jeremy, we're on it." Aelita reassured.

" _Just one little detail. XANA has taken control of the fighter jet that I'm in._ " Jeremy informed before we looked at another with concern.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

" _Unfortunately, the plane is armed. XANA must have a target in mind."_ Jeremy replied.

"Listen, give us your bearing and your position okay? I'll check out your trajectory." Aelita explained as she put her hands on the keyboard, ready to type.

" _Good idea Aelita. Here are my GPS coordinates. N:47,43,13, E:013,44,45, and we're heading north, north east. Bearing 042."_ Jeremy informed as Aelita started typing on the keyboard.

"Nothing in sight." Aelita said.

A window popped up, it appeared to be the earth moving in a circular motion. Aelita managed to lock on, what seemed to be a specific position somewhere on Earth.

"Oh no." Aelita gasped.

" _What is it?"_ Jeremy asked.

"The fighter jet is headed to the factory." Aelita informed.

" _Then that means, XANA's target is the supercomputer."_ Jeremy stated.

"According to my calculations, the factory will be in firing range in fifteen minutes." Aelita said.

" _That's all the time you've got left to deactivate the tower."_ Jeremy said as we all looked at each other in worry.

"Hurry down into the scanner room, Naomi, Patricia, and I will follow you in afterward. I'll start up the virtualization process." Aelita said.

We all nodded, as we headed to the elevator. I pressed the button to go down, the elevator's doors closed. The elevator went down, they soon opened. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd ran into their scanners.

" _Are you guys ready? Here we go. Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Yumi."_ Aelita stated as the scanners closed.

" _Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!"_ Aelita exclaimed as she transferred Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd to Lyoko before the scanners reopened.

More than a couple of seconds later, Aelita climbed down the ladder shoot. We entered the scanners, the scanners closed, and soon enough, started the virtualization process. We were soon virtualized into the ice sector, as we landed safely.

"Hurry, the tower should be that way." Aelita pointed.

"We've gotta walk there?" Odd asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to call up the vehicles." Aelita replied before Odd groaned.

"Well, you wanted a warm up Odd. Now you've got one." Ulrich said as he started to run.

"Yeah, maybe this will help you bulk up a little. Considering you're scrawny." I jested as I started to run too.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!" Odd exclaimed.

We couldn't help but laugh, and Naomi, and I were ahead of Odd. Odd followed behind us, as he started running. We soon spotted the tower, it was surrounded by ice.

"There's the tower. It's look quiet to me. A bit too quiet even." Aelita said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's weird." Naomi commented.

"Without Einstein and his radar, it's not going to be as easy as usual." Ulrich agreed.

"Yeah! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that bad guys are lurking around here. Somewhere." Odd said.

We continued running toward the tower, sure enough four Krabs appeared in front of the tower before we stopped running, and Odd ran in front of us.

"You see? What did I tell you?" Odd asked.

"What's up Krab cakes?" Odd asked, as we started running away from them.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed as he super sprinted around a rock.

He took his sword and slashed it underneath the Krab. The Krab exploded. He ran over to us while Yumi, Naomi, and I hid behind an iceberg. He gave us the go ahead. Yumi, Naomi, and I started running. I charged my sonic blast, and Naomi charged her ice magic. Yumi took out her fan, she threw her fan at the Krab. I released my sonic blast, and Naomi unleashed her ice magic. The three remaining Krabs, exploded. Yumi jumped and caught her fan. We met up again, but then three more Krabs appeared.

"You get rid of one, then three take up its place." Odd said as we ran in opposite directions.

I hid with Yumi, Naomi, and Aelita. We walked closer to the tower and the Krabs.

"XANA's trying to delay us guys." Aelita explained.

"Ulrich, Odd, Naomi. All four of us have to force our way through." Yumi said.

"Good idea Yumi, you sure know how to lead." Odd complimented, and Ulrich nodded.

I looked from the ice to see Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Naomi running toward the three Krabs. The Krabs charged their lasers, they started to fire. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Naomi yelled as they ran separately. Aelta and I looked at the tower, we were about to make a run for it, when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and Aelita turned around too. It was William and XANAfied Peter.

" **We've been expecting you sis."** XANAfied Peter spoke in his distorted voice.

William and XANAfied Peter raised their arms using their supersmoke they tossed us over the ice. Aelita quickly raised her hand over her star, and I quickly charged my hands. I sonic powers, which allowed me to hover. Aelita and I flew upward, at the same time William and XANAfied Peter flew downward, using their supersmoke. William started to drag Aelita down, as Xanafied Peter did the same. Aelita and I tried to fly up, but because William and XANAfied Peter were holding on to us, it was difficult to do so. Aelita and I started to use our legs, to kick them.

" **Ow!"** William exclaimed.

"All right, enough fooling around!" Aelita exclaimed using her energy field.

I readied my arrow at XANAfied Peter. Aelita through her energy field at William, as I shot my arrow directly at XANAfied Peter. He was devirtualized in black smoke.

" **No!"** William exclaimed, as he fell down.

Aelita and I flew back upwards, and we looked down to see black smoke following us. There was another trail behind it. Aelita and I continued to fly away from who must be William, and Jade, since XANAfied Peter was devirtualized. Aelita started to fly faster, as I charged my sonic powers more. I increased their speed, as we passed by some ice pillars. The two black smoke figures continued to fly behind us. We tried to go faster, but they started to gain speed on us. We headed to the tower, but William reappeared, and sure enough it was Jade that was with him. William and Jade held out their hands, they used supersmoke to attack us. We fell and everything started to become black.

 **POV Naomi's**

"I don't think the ladies want to dance with you two." Odd joked as he ran, he fired off his laser arrow.

William deflected the laser arrow with his arm, the laser arrow was sent back to Odd, and he was devirtualzied. Ulrich used his two swords to block the lasers, Yumi used her fans, as I used my bo staff. Yumi and I took another look back, we noticed William was using his supersmoke to carry Aelita. Jade was carrying Patricia with her supersmoke. We went back to facing off our Krab. I used my ice magic as I froze the Krabs legs, and Yumi threw her fan. The fan flew under the Krab, then made a hit on the Krab's head before it exploded. I formed my ice chakrams, as Yumi readied her fan. She threw her fan at William's hand, and I threw my ice chakrams at Jade's hand. Our weapons hit their hands, causing them to drop Aelita and Patricia. William used his supersmoke to summon his sword, as Jade summoned her new sword. Yumi threw her fan at William, who leaped at her she dodged it. I ran over to Jade, as I swung my bo staff at her. She blocked with her sword. I continued to clash my bo staff with Jade's sword, before I kicked her and she was pushed back. I charged my hands and blasted Jade with my ice magic, pushing her back as she fell to the ground. I looked to see Yumi being devirtualized by William.

"No! Super sprint!" Ulrich shouted as he ran onto an ice pillar and super sprinted onto the Krab.

Jade used her supersmoke to disappear, and reappear next to William. Ulrich stabbed the Krab with his swords, the Krab exploded. I ran over to help Ulrich, I jumped over William and Jade. Ulrich and I readied ourselves, as we ran at William and Jade. Ulrich clashed his swords with William, as once again I clashed my bo staff with Jade. William and Jade continued to swing their swords at us, but Ulrich and I jumped over their attacks. William swung his sword again, as Jade did the same. Ulrich used his two swords the block William's sword, and I used my bo staff to block Jade's sword. We dodged their attacks, as we kicked them below their feet and they fell to the ground. Ulrich and I attacked them, but William and Jade evaded our attacks. They grabbed their swords, and used their supersmoke to attack us with their swords. We blocked their attacks, our weapons once again clashing. Ulrich and I started to get pushed back by William and Jade. We jumped, they swung their swords and we jumped out of the way, their swords hitting the ground. Ulrich used his super speed to attack William. I charged my hands, and I unleashed my ice magic on Jade. This pushed her back again, and I leaped at her. I kicked Jade, as Ulrich kicked William, but they used their supersmoke to disappear into ice. We watched their movements, and dodged them. Ulrich readied his sword, as I readied my bo staff. We threw our weapons, just as William and Jade reappeared, causing them to devirtualize in black smoke. Ulrich sword was stuck to the ice, and my bo staff fell to the ground.

"That's our remedy for a swelled head." Ulrich said as we high fived before we looked over to see Aelita and Patricia, being released from William and Jade's hold.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I shook our heads, a bit dazed before Ulrich and Naomi ran up to us.

"Aelita, Patricia. The tower hurry!" Ulrich pointed.

"You guys are good to go, don't worry." Naomi reassured as we got up.

We started running to the tower before we phased into it. We got to the first platform as it began to light up before we began to fly up to the second platform.

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich and I were back in the lab. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I gasped scared for Jeremy as the plane was still on its course, and closing in.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I touched down on the second platform, it lit up. Two panels popped up, Aelita and I walked up to them.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi started typing up the procedure for the return trip.

"Return to the past now!" Yumi exclaimed, pressing the button before a big white bubble engulfed us all.

 **Earlier the same day, after mail call**

 **POV Patricia's**

I walked into mine and Naomi's room. I noticed an envelope and paper on the table before Naomi entered the room.

"So, you're the one who wrote the letter?" I asked Naomi, as she came in, as I noticed that she seemed surprised, but nodded.

"Yeah I did. I just felt like it would be something you needed right now. You're not mad at me, are you?" Naomi asked.

"No, I'm not. I appreciate what you did for me. It lets me know, that there are people who truly care about me." I replied hugging Naomi.

 **POV Naomi's**

Patricia hugged me, happy that I wrote the letter. She let go of me.

"Patricia, we're going to get Peter back. I'm not sure how long it'll take. But I promise you, we will get him back." I said with determination.

"Thank you… Naomi." Patricia smiled.

"You're welcome Patricia." I smiled back.

 _I'm going to protect you, just like how I should have done in the other timeline. If I had reacted fast enough, maybe you and Peter wouldn't have died young._ _I'll be sure to get Peter back from XANA's clutches, I owe your parents that much!_ I thought.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	21. Kadic Bombshell

_**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. All copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**_

 _Kadic Bombshell_

 **POV Patricia's**

"And at the end of the play, Juliet drinks a potion. Which makes her appear to be dead. Romeo thinking he's lost his young bride, poisons himself. And when Juliet wakes up and sees the lifeless Romeo, she drives a dagger through her heart." Our English teacher spoke.

I could see from here Sissi was in tears. I was sitting on the right of Aelita and Odd. Jeremy and Ulrich were behind us.

"That is so beautiful." Sissi cried.

"That is so idiotic!" Odd exclaimed.

The bells rung, signaling it was class time. Our classmates started to run out.

"Don't forget to review the balcony scene for next week. See you on Monday." Our English teacher said as we left her room.

"What didn't you like about it Odd? It's a wonderful love story isn't it?" Aelita asked.

"I think it is." I agreed.

"Well that's just it you two, it's a story. Killing yourself for love, that's dumb." Odd remarked.

"That's because you haven't met a girl who loves you enough to die for you." Jeremy jested, he winked.

"Listen, if you ask me, nobody would die for love. Would you be ready to die for Yumi, Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Better believe it." Ulrich replied as he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

"Well, that is…" Ulrich trailed off, blushing.

"Hi, what are you guys talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Anything interesting?" Naomi asked.

"Oh about tragedy and true love. And Ulrich was just saying –" Odd started but Ulrich interrupted him.

"That it's totally idiotic." Ulrich looked away.

"Hm?" Yumi asked.

"If you ask me, I think dying for true love is noble." Naomi put in, Odd shrugged.

"Hey Aelita, I think I figured out a way for improving source logarithms and, I could use your help." Jeremy said.

"That's sounds great. But first, let's have lunch." Aelita suggested before she started running to the cafeteria, and was laughing as Jeremy followed her.

"Do you think Aelita and Jeremy would be ready to die for each other?" Ulrich asked.

"For love? I don't know. They might die of boredom though." Odd joked.

"Hey look." Yumi gestured, as we looked where she was looking.

A group of students along with Millie and Tamiya, were surrounded someone I haven't seen before. Some girl with blonde hair. They were talking amongst themselves.

"What's that all about?" I asked.

We walked over to the group, they seemed to be arguing about showing the blonde girl around.

"Wow give me a break. Who is she?" Yumi asked Millie.

"Sissi's overseas pen pal. She's visiting for four days her name is Brygna Ara-ari- whatever." Milly replied.

"Brygna Heringsdötir." Tamiya corrected.

"And she's from Iceland." Tamiya added in.

"And Sissi's just eating it up. Thanks to Brygna, she's getting lots of attention." Milly said as we looked over to see Odd in the group before Ulrich held Yumi's hand, smiling at her before she smiled back.

"It seems that Sissi is going to have to get used to the boys not being interesting in her." I said.

"Okay, the show's over. I'll take Brygna to her room." Sissi said, taking Brygna's suit case.

All the boys but Ulrich and Odd laughed. Everyone left, talking amongst themselves. Odd continued to smile at Brynga's phantom like form.

"Time to wake up Odd. Or I'll freeze you the next time we're on Lyoko." Naomi threatened while clapping her hands.

"I'm awake!" Odd exclaimed.

 **In the cafeteria**

We were in the lunch room, but Aelita and Jeremy, had gotten their lunch already. We soon got our lunch, and sat with them.

"Are you saying that with your program you've modified gamma waves?" Aelita asked surprised before Jeremy ate some of his green peas with his fork, he swallowed.

"Yeah, that's right. Which means we can have a much faster virtualization. And more… wow…" Jeremy trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Hm?" Ulrich asked as we turned around to see Brygna and Sissi getting their lunch.

The boys were still gaga over her, some of the girls seemed annoyed at Sissi. And Sissi was blocked from following her pen pal to her table.

"Hey let me through huh? Huh?!" Sissi exclaimed.

We looked from our table to see Matthias and pulling out a chair for Brygna. Michael brought Brygna's tray to her, Matthias started to pour her water.

"Thank you." Brygna said.

"Oh, she said thank you to me." Matthias smiled.

"I wonder what the boy's see in that stringbean?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi, you know I care about you." Ulrich smiled.

"Yeah I know, I meant the other boys." Yumi clarified.

"Look at the girls." Aelita pointed.

"They're all chasing after her for her beauty secrets." Aelita added as a bunch of girls were in front of Brygna.

"It is kind of annoying." Naomi commented.

"That's for sure." I nodded.

"I'd like to sit down if you don't mind! Let me through will you? Humph!" Sissi exclaimed as she walked away from Brygna and her fan club.

 **After lunch**

Odd sighed in a relaxed manner.

"Well this weekend is R and R for me. Rest and Recuperation, yes sir." Odd smiled

"Not going to the pool tomorrow with miss Iceland?" Yumi asked as we walked down the steps.

"It does seem like everyone's going." I put in.

"Yeah well, I've got better things to do." Odd said putting his hands behind his head before he started walking, without looking where he was going.

"Like hours and hours of sleep." He added before he bumped into Sissi and Brygna.

"Oh sorry." Odd apologized.

"Watch where you're going, huh creepo?" Sissi asked.

"Sissi one of these days someone's gonna-" Odd started but then he turned to look at Brygna before Odd chuckled nervously.

"Odd is alright." Brygna reassured before Jeremy and Ulrich looked at each other.

 _Ugh this is going to be a long four days…_ I thought.

 **In the rec room**

Yumi and Aelita leaned against the wall, Naomi and I sat on the couch, watching the guys play Foosball, but Odd was talking on and on about Brygna.

"I tell you she's something else. She's gorgeous, she's slim. Her hair is like gold! And did you see those deep clear green eyes? Absolutely incredible! Wow! And did you get a look at that beautiful soft skin she has? I mean it's not just beautiful. Beautiful is not the word. She's I don't know – she's – " Odd rambled, Aelita cut in.

"Ugly?" Aelita asked as we all started to laugh, minus Odd.

"You talk about her as if she's the eighth wonder of the world." Yumi said.

"Yeah or she's like a superstar or something." Naomi shrugged.

"Which she isn't." I reminded. Odd made a goal as he shot the little soccer ball into Ulrich's goal as Ulrich groaned.

"That's right. All of those were the words I was looking for. Brygna is a superstar and the eighth wonder of the world." Odd smiled.

"Odd, are you sure you don't have a problem with – " Ulrich started but Jeremy finished his sentence.

"A slightly overheated brain?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Ulrich replied as Odd changed his score pieces.

"It's not might fault I caught Brygna's eye." Odd smiled.

"She's really fried your brain; can't you see she comes on strong to everyone?" Ulrich asked.

"I think he's right Odd." I agreed.

"You know something, you two are jealous." Odd replied, leaning on the table before the doors opened, it was Brygna.

"Oh, there you are Odd." Brygna said walking in.

"Are those your friends? I'd like to meet them." Odd walked over to her.

"Why sure Brygna. Aelita, Yumi, Naomi, Patricia." Odd started.

"Hello." Yumi said saltly.

"Brygna." Aelita said without looking at her.

"Hi." I smiled slightly.

"Nice to um, meet you." Naomi said.

"You too." Brygna smiled.

"Ulrich, and Jeremy." Odd finished.

"Are you the one whose name is Einstein? You look very intelligent." Brygna complimented.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked smiling.

"Ulrich, you're the one who likes to do martial arts? Perhaps you can give me a demonstration?" Brygna asked.

"Well I'm not sure if my Yumi would like that, she's my girlfriend." Ulrich replied.

"Ah, if it's alright with you Yumi?" Brygna asked.

"We'll let you know Brygna." Yumi replied.

"It is nice to get to know all of you." Brygna smiled as she pulled Odd over, holding his hands.

"Shall we go for a walk? Odd elskan?" Brygna asked speaking Icelandic.

"Elskan? That means sweetheart." Odd told us, he laughed before he and Brygna ran out, linking their arms together.

"It is a bit weird that she's into Odd." Ulrich commented.

"If you ask me, Brygna needs somebody a little more intellectually developed." Jeremy said.

"You guys realize you're talking about your friend? Ulrich you should be happy that he found someone, and Jeremy, jealous? I don't believe it. Talk about fried brains Jeremy, you take the cake." Aelita said crossing her arms.

"You're wrong Aelita. I was just working out the statistical probability of a girl as pretty and charming as Brygna, falling in love with a guy like Odd." Jeremy explained.

"Ulrich, I'm just glad you aren't dumbstruck by the string bean, like Jeremy and the other guys are. Otherwise, we'd be having a lot to talk about on our dinner date tomorrow." Yumi said.

"Like I said Yumi, you're my girlfriend and I care about you." Ulrich smiled, reassuring her before Yumi smiled back.

 **Later at night, in Ulrich and Odd's room**

Aelita, Naomi, and I sat on Ulrich's bed. Jeremy sat on Odd's bed. Yumi and Ulrich turned the chairs around, they sat on them. Kiwi was on the floor wagging his tail. He looked at us, I petted him. The door soon opened, Odd looked confused.

"Huh? Did I miss an episode?" Odd joked as he closed the door with his leg.

"Odd, we have to talk seriously." Yumi replied.

"It's true, ever since you've started going out with Brygna there's been a lot of friction in our group." Ulrich explained.

"And see…" I added, but Jeremy interrupted.

"And that's not very good for our mission. Your girlfriend is coming between us and –" Jeremy started, but Aelita interrupted while Odd raised his eyebrow.

"And we think the best thing for you to do, is to break up with Juliet, now Romeo." Aelita said with her arms crossed.

"It just might be, what's best for the group." Naomi added.

"You actually want me to stop seeing Brygna just because you guys can't get along? It's not her fault, or mine either. The problem is you and your jealously." Odd dismissed, as he opened the door.

"Odd wait – it's a big problem." Yumi said.

"Maybe for you, but not for me. In fact, I have a date with your _problem_. So ciao." Odd said, as he walked out closing the door behind him before we looked at each other with concern, and sighed.

 **Later in the lab**

Naomi had left after our intervention with Odd, she decided to get an early sleep. I was in the lab with Aelita and Jeremy. Jeremy continued typing on the keyboard, a window popped for Jeremy's program.

"The program will run all night, we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Jeremy explained, putting his finger on his chin.

"Still thinking about Odd?" I asked.

"I was wondering if our little gang will survive this superstar and eighth wonder of the world." Jeremy worried.

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry. Odd's romance has last an average of two days." Aelita reminded.

"She's right you know." I agreed.

"I don't know… I think that girl has turned our Casanova into a Romeo." Jeremy said.

 **POV Naomi's**

I had been sleeping for most of the night, hugging my blankets close to me as I started living through another memory.

 **In Naomi's Dream**

" _Honey… this is Naomi. I just brought her from the hospital while I was on duty. She was in some sort of accident and has some memory loss. The doctors thought it might be best, if she stayed here with us. At least until someone from social services comes, and gives her a home." Jackson explained. I looked at the woman, she has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's a bit tall._

" _Jackson… this child isn't our responsibility. Why can't social services just take her now?" The woman asked._

" _Marie, honey… she's not a child, she's thirteen and she doesn't have a family to go, none that we know of. And social services won't be able to pick her up, at least not until eight tomorrow. My director told me since I'm the one who found her, I should bring her home. At least just for this one night." Jackson explained, Marie sighed._

" _Honey… it's been a year since what happened with Ashley and I'm not sure if…" Marie trailed off._

" _Um excuse me… whose Ashley?" I asked._

" _Ashley was our daughter, until she disappeared from the house one day. We're not sure if she was taken, or if she ran away." Jackson explained._

" _I'm so sorry to hear that. If I'm too much of a burden, I can find somewhere else to sleep." I offered before Marie looked at me, surprised by maturity._

" _No it's okay, for now you can stay with us for the night." Marie smiled slightly._

" _Thank you!" I exclaimed, smiling before I ran over to hug Marie, then Jackson and they seemed surprised by my actions._

 **End of dream**

 **The next day**

 **POV Patricia's**

It was early in the morning the elevator's doors opened.

"Are you sure, you're sure you heard the alarm?" Aelita asked as we ran over to the computer. Jeremy sat in his chair.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. And I don't think my computer's gone paranoid. So that's why we've got to hurry, and find out what's going on." Jeremy replied, fixing his glasses. He started typing on the keyboard.

"Still no activated tower. Now let me check the log. Bingo! There was a system alert all right, but not from this morning. It was at twelve thirty-six last night. Interesting…" Jeremy trailed off, as he continued to type before a window popped up, the superscan started.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked.

The superscan seemed to have picked up an activated tower, the computer started beeping.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. Look the supercomputer says there's an activated tower in the desert sector. But in terms of digital activity, nothing's going on." Jeremy said.

"What do you think is the cause of these false alarms?" I asked.

"Do you think it's a virus?" Aelita asked.

"Could have been a problem with the program that we launched last night. But I don't get it, I checked everything out." Jeremy replied before he started typing again.

"Here are my calculations." Jeremy brought up his calculations on the monitor.

"Oh no!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The program has been modified. Some sort of parasitic foreign data was entered in the supercomputer. Someone came here at last night for sure." Jeremy replied.

We looked at him, concerned. Jeremy brought up the security footage from last night. We saw Odd walking Brygna into the lab, with a blindfold. Jeremy paused the footage.

"Uh-oh, looks like Odd made a big fat mistake." Aelita commented.

"That's for sure." I nodded in agreement.

"No, I think his mistake is more like skinny and blonde." Jeremy said as he forwarded the footage.

Brygna walked over to the chair, she sat on it. She turned the supercomputer, on pressed a key on the keyboard. Odd got in the way, as he held out his hands.

" _No Brygna, don't touch anything."_ Odd said with his hands on his hips.

"Only you're too late Odd." Jeremy said as Odd smiled nervously in the footage before Jeremy paused the video.

"I don't need to look any further Jeremy. Odd gave away our secret." Aelita said.

"It was Brygna. By touching the keyboard, she modified my program, and that's what messed up the supercomputer." Jeremy summarized.

"Any chance you can fix it Jeremy?" I asked while Jeremy tapped his fingers on the keyboard.

"Yeah, but the problem is it might take a little while. And of course, during that time, XANA could –" Jeremy started, but another alert started then the superscan's window popped up.

"Activated tower! Though it could be another false alarm…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Yes, but we can't be sure. Send Patricia and me to Lyoko." Aelita ordered.

"Nuh-uh, too risky." Jeremy shook his head.

"But not knowing what XANA can be up to, is even riskier. You need someone their like before we had the superscan." Aelita recounted.

"I think at a time like this, it would be for the best." I said before Jeremy looked us, he then looked back at the screen.

"Yeah, you two are probably right, get in." Jeremy said as Aelita and I started walking to the ladder shoot and we climbed down.

" _The activated tower, should be in the northwest part of the forest sector."_ Jeremy informed, as we got off of the ladder as Aelita ran to the closet scanner, and I ran to the scanner on the right.

"Gotcha." Aelita acknowledged before the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!"_

I was soon virtualized onto Lyoko, Aelita and I landed safely. We looked around and noticed we were in the ice sector, not the forest sector.

"Jeremy? You made a mistake. You sent me and Patricia, to the ice sector." Aelita informed.

"What did you do? Did you press the wrong button or something?" I asked.

" _No I didn't press a wrong button, and I didn't make a mistake. I virtualized you two in the forest sector."_ Jeremy replied.

 **POV Naomi's**

I was having a drink break with Ulrich and Yumi, as we were sitting near the vending machines with a can of soda, one for each of us when Ulrich's phone started ringing.

"Jeremy what's up? He must be with his Icelandic Icicle. Huh? Be right there." Ulrich said, hanging up.

"Odd took the superstar, and eighth wonder of the world to the factory. And guess what? She tweaked the super computer." Ulrich informed, as he hopped off before Yumi stopped drinking her drink.

"I really should freeze Odd when we're on Lyoko." I sighed getting up as we saw Sissi walking around, and she seemed upset.

"Sissi, you haven't seen Odd around have you?" Ulrich asked.

"I sure have. He's in the park with my pen pal." Sissi replied before we started running to the park.

 **POV Patricia's**

I watched Aelita as she started to meditate.

" _Where are you, you two?"_ Jeremy asked.

"I don't feel any pulsations. I don't there's a problem." Aelita replied.

" _Okay then. I'm going to bring you two back in right now. I don't like you and Patricia, being all alone on Lyoko. Materialization: Aelita, Materialization Patricia."_

We started to be materialized, we were soon virtualized into the mountain sector. We barely landed safely.

"Oh no, Jeremy we've got another major problem. Believe it or not, we're in the mountain sector." Aelita informed.

"This is just getting more and more annoying." I said.

We noticed two Bloks along with two Kankerlats, moving towards us.

"And we're not alone either." Aelita added.

They started to charge their lasers, we started to run behind some rocks.

" _Okay you two, I'll warn the others."_ Jeremy informed us.

 **POV Naomi's**

We finally made it to the park, where we saw Brygna petting Odd's hair.

"Odd." Ulrich said, getting his attention as we started walking up to them as Odd took his head off Brygna's legs.

"Oh, hi guys." Odd greeted.

"How was the movie last night?" I asked.

"Which one was it?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh Jurassic Experiment." Odd replied.

"Oh yeah, you're sure it wasn't two rats in the factory?" Yumi asked.

"Uh… no, what makes you say that?" Odd asked nervously.

"Because Jeremy's got the whole film on video. The actors, are the spitting image of you two lovebirds. Anything to say for yourself?" Yumi asked.

"Hey listen, it's not what you think. I was going to tell you about it." Odd replied.

"What's in that head of yours, sawdust? The supercomputer is on the blink. Odd, you have just betrayed your way out of our group." Yumi said with her arms crossed.

"But what is the problem? Yes, we visited your mysterious laboratory, but it's not the end of the world." Brygna defended.

"For your information, it could be the end of the world!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I've had enough of these stories. I'm going to the swimming pool." Brygna said, getting up.

"Well Odd, are you coming or not?" Brygna asked before Odd looked at Brygna, he then looked at us.

"I um… I'm really sorry." Odd replied, as Brygna smiled.

He and Brygna held hands, they started walking away, we sighed. Ulrich's phone started ringing, he picked it up.

"Jeremy?" Ulrich asked, we couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Well things could be going better. Huh? Well why did you send them alone? Be right there." Ulrich said, hanging up.

"What's the matter today? I think everyone's gone crazy." Ulrich commented before Yumi and I looked at him.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Hang in there you two. Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi are on the way._ _I'll be fixing the supercomputer soon, just a couple of minutes._ " Jeremy informed.

The Bloks and the Kankerlats continued to fire at the boulders, Aelita and I hid behind.

"A couple of minutes? Survival out here is a matter of a few microseconds." Aelita said worried.

"I know, this really stinks…" I trailed off.

I started to charge my hand for a sonic blast, Aelita and I ran across to the other boulders. Aelita summoned her energy field, she released it. I released my sonic blast, we hid behind some boulders again. Our attacks didn't seem to do anything. The Bloks and the Kankerlats continued to fire at us.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed summoning her energy field.

"Sonic blast!" I exclaimed.

Aelita and I launched our attacks, my sonic blast bounced a Blok into the air. Aelita's energy field made a hit on the Blok, the Blok exploded. Aelita waved her hand over her star bracelet, her wings appeared. I charged my hands, as I used my sonic powers to fly into the air with Aelita. We were suddenly brought to the ground by two energy waves, we looked over to see William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter on a boulder. The Bloks, and Kankerlats continued to fire at us.

" **Ceasefire!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed as we looked up to see him, Jade, and William running towards us.

" **Finally, it's just us, alone."** William spoke.

" _Aelita, Patricia. Watch out_!" Jeremy warned.

Aelita summoned her energy field, and I charged my hands for a sonic blast. Aelita shot her energy field at William, as I shot my sonic blast, launching it between XANAfied Peter and Jade. We started to run, we jumped off. We landed back on the ground. We could hear William, Jade, XANAfied Peter, and what seemed to be a Kankerlat following us from behind.

 **POV Naomi's**

We had just ran in the elevator, Yumi pressed the button to go down. The elevator's doors closed, and the elevator went down

"We're here Jeremy." Yumi informed.

" _Okay, you're going in right now. Aelita and Patricia, are in big trouble in the mountain sector."_ Jeremy informed us

The elevator's doors opened, we walked into the scanners. Ulrich took the left scanner, Yumi took the right, and I took the middle. We were about to go in, when Ulrich asked:

"Just a second Einstein. How do you plan on sending us there, if the supercomputer is all messed up?"

" _No idea. But I'm trying to fix it. We have to risk it. If not, Aelita and Patricia will be at the mercy of William, Jade, and Peter._ " Jeremy replied.

"Another crazy idea, it gets better and better." Ulrich remarked sarcastically before the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Yumi, Trasnfer: Naomi. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Naomi. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

We were soon virtualized, we landed safely. It appeared we were in the desert sector.

"Um Jeremy, didn't you say the mountain sector?" I asked.

"Speaking of bright ideas Einstein." Ulrich scolded.

" _Sorry guys._ " Jeremy apologized.

"Chill Ulrich, it's not Jeremy's fault. Don't forget, we could have wound up in the digital sea too." Yumi reminded.

" _I can always try and bring you back in, and bring you to the right sector._ " Jeremy offered.

"No, we'll find our own way. Just point us in the right direction." Yumi said before we started running.

" _Okay, the way tower is due south from your present position."_ Jeremy informed as we continued running.

 **POV Patricia** ' **s**

We hid behind another boulder, we looked to see only a Blok in our way. We started running again, but we were stopped by William and XANAfied Peter's sword. We looked up to see William and XANAfied Peter standing on the boulder. We looked back to see Jade, as she smirked evilly. Aelita summoned her energy field as I charged my hands. Aelita shot off her energy field at William, and I shot off two sonic blasts. One going off in Jade's direction, and the other hit XANAfied Peter before both William's and XANAfied Peter's hands started to spark. While they were distracted, Aelita waved her hand over her star bracelet. Her wings appeared, and I charged my hands again. I used my sonic powers, to allow me to fly with Aelita. I noticed my sonic blast had knocked Jade to the ground. I readied my arrow, and used my sonic blast before I unleashed my sonic arrow as it spiraled toward Jade, she looked up in surprise. She didn't have time to react, and was devirtualized in black smoke.

" **No!"** XANAfied Peter bellowed as Aelita and I started to fly away before William and XANAfied Peter started chasing us once again.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Jeremy, we're almost at the way tower." Ulrich informed as we were more than a couple feet away from it while we continued running towards it.

" _Roger._ " Jeremy acknowledged.

Ulrich ran in first, followed by Yumi, then I ran in as we hurried to the mountain sector.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Listen Aelita, Patricia. I'm almost through fixing the supercomputer. Are you two okay?"_ Jeremy asked.

"No, we're not okay at all." Aelita replied.

"And I think my brother is just a bit mad at me for zapping Jade." I added as we looked back to see them still chasing us.

Aelita and I were hit by lasers, we fell down, her wings, and my flight completely deactivated. Two Kankerlats headed towards us before we looked to see William and XANAfied Peter, reappearing with their supersmoke. They raised their hands as they threw their supersmoke at us, they started to lift us into the air. We started screaming, they threw us against a boulder. We were about to pass out, but William and XANAfied Peter grabbed us with their supersmoke.

" **XANA's finally going to have your company for good."** William spoke, as Aelita was heading toward him, no thanks to the supersmoke.

" **It'll be good to have the family reunited again. We'll truly be brother and sister once more Patricia."** XANAfied Peter said, as he used his supersmoke to move me closer to him.

They laughed evilly as they dragged us closer to them before we heard something. We saw Yumi's fans hit William, and Naomi's ice blast hitting XANAfied Peter. They were pushed out of the way before they used their supersmoke to disappear into the ground and I soon blacked out.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Hey William, when are you ever going to learn we never abandon our friends?" Ulrich asked as XANAfied Peter and William reappeared.

"He's right Peter, you should know that too. We'll never abandon you." I said getting my bo staff.

" **Awww, how sweet. Give me a break!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed, getting his sword ready before William and XANAfied Peter shot their energy waves at us, and we dodged them.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed using his super sprint.

He ran at them, but XANAfied Peter ran at me. I readied my bo staff, as Ulrich started to fight William. XANAfied Peter swung his sword at me, and blocked it with my bo staff.

" **You'll never get the real Peter back. He's gone for good."** XANAfied Peter claimed, as our weapons clashed.

"No, I refuse to believe that!" I exclaimed, using my ice magic I pushed XANAfied Peter back.

" _Hey Ulrich, Yumi, Naomi. If you guys get devirtualized before I fix the program, I'm not sure that I can bring you back to Earth again."_ Jeremy warned.

"Why tell us this now?!" I asked as XANAfied Peter got up.

He started to summon his black fire balls, he started to throw them. I dodged them, as I shot my ice magic at them, freezing them and making them fall.

" **This is just great, William and I are going to get you guys in one foul swoop. It'll be just like cutting a piece of cake, easy!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed, chuckling evilly.

"Yeah right, we'll see about that." I said as XANAfied Peter started to swing his sword at me.

I dodged his attacks. XANAfied Peter made another swing at me, as I used my ice magic, I aimed it at his feet. XANAfied Peter slipped, as he fell to the ground. I jumped at XANAfied Peter, using my bo staff to attack him. XANAfied Peter's arm sparked again, he kicked me in the stomach, I jumped back. I could see Yumi fighting off a Blok, and some Kankerlats. XANAfied Peter ran at me, as our weapons started clashing again. It was hard to look at him in the face, knowing he was my boyfriend.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I woke up, in a lot of pain if I had to add. Aelita waved her hand over the star bracelet, and her wings appeared before I charged up my hands, and used my sonic powers, we flew over to Yumi, who had just got her arms frozen by the Blok before Aelita and I landed right when Yumi was freed from the ice. Aelita summoned an energy field, and I readied my sonic blast. We threw them at two Kankerlats, and they exploded. The Blok, however, fired at us, and we dodged the lasers. Yumi threw her fans at the Blok, the Blok hopped over the first fan, but it was then hit by the second fan, before it exploded.

 **POV Naomi's**

I dodged XANAfied Peter's attacks, our weapons clashed once again. He started to push me back, but then I started to push him back. I tried to push him back, but he managed to gain the upper hand and push me back up against a boulder. I looked back to see it, when I turned to face XANAfied Peter, he swung his sword at me and I was devirtualized.

 **POV Patricia's**

Ulrich was just devirtualized by William, and Naomi was just devirtualized by XANAfied Peter.

"Ulrich, Naomi no!" Yumi exclaimed.

Yumi was shot at by the last remaining kankerlat before I charged my hands, as I released my sonic blast. It flew underneath the kankerlat, causing it to jump into the air as Aelita summoned her energy field, and shot it at the Kankerlat, and it exploded. William, and XANAfied Peter started running at us. We looked to see if there was somewhere where, we could run, but it seemed hopeless.

" **You two are next!"** William exclaimed as he and XANAfied Peter started running towards us.

" **It's all over for you now Trish!"** XANAfied Peter exclaimed.

They started walking towards as we started to back away from them.

 **POV Naomi's**

The scanners reopened. We walked out of the scanners. I rubbed my neck. Ulrich rubbed his head, Yumi sighed in relief.

 **POV Patricia's**

William and XANAfied Peter continued to walk towards us, with their swords. We were close to the edge.

" _Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

We looked up to see Odd being virtualized.

"Odd!" Aelita exclaimed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed in relief.

Odd landed safely, William and XANAfied Peter turned their attention towards him.

"You think I'm afraid of those popsicle sticks?" Odd asked firing his laser arrows at William, and XANAfied Peter.

They blocked the laser arrows with his sword. Two arrows managed to get pass the swords, they hit William and XANAfied Peter's shoulders, causing them to spark. William and XANAfied Peter were about to raise their swords, but Odd continued to fire off laser arrows. This time a few of them each hit William and XANAfied Peter in their chests. They started to devirtualize in smoke, but they raised their hand. Without having any time to react, William used his supersmoke and pushed Aelita off the cliff while XANAfied Peter pushed me off the cliff as Aelita and I fell.

"Aelita, Patricia!" Odd called out.

We could see Odd jumping off the cliff as we fell, he fired his laser arrow at Aelita's star, and another at me. I was devirtualized, and reappeared in the scanners. I was a little off balanced, but Naomi caught me. Jeremy soon came down. Aelita and Odd reappeared in the scanners, we looked at Odd.

"Well, I know just what you're going to say. I betrayed you and I'm a total lameo, and I should be kicked out of the group." Odd said, we looked at him before he closed his eyes and continued.

"And you're right guys. I should never have shown the supercomputer to Brygna. It's unforgivable!" Odd exclaimed as Jeremy walked to him, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well no. You simply forgot that inside that head of yours, there happens to be a brain." Jeremy said.

"You're not the only one who was lame, we were just too jealous of you." Ulrich added.

"Yeah, maybe I was a little quickly threatening to freeze you." Naomi put in.

"Yeah, we all went a bit too far because of Brygna." Yumi added.

"Well, I forgive you Odd." Aelita said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"I mean, you did save us from William and Peter." Aelita said.

"Well… still friends?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, still friends." Ulrich replied, Aelita smiled while Odd smiled as well.

"There is a way to fix the mess I made. A little return to the past hmm?" Odd asked.

"Oh that won't be necessary. I don't think." Jeremy replied.

"Hm?" Odd asked.

 **Later that day**

A group of our classmates surrounded Brygna, as they told her goodbye. Brygna waved goodbye as well. They walked with her, as they left to see Brygna off.

"Can you believe that? She forgot to say goodbye to me." Odd said.

"Well now do you see why I'm not worried about the supercomputer Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"Who cares about her anyway? There's no shortage of girls around here." Odd replied as we noticed Sissi looked strangely happy.

"Hey Sissi, I thought that Brygna was going to stay here for four days?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, let's just say I convinced my father to send her out of town to my cousin's place. She wanted to see the countryside, so why not?" Sissi explained.

"I guess for you, that's a real relief. Cause now that Brygna's gone, she can't still the show." Odd said.

"You may not believe it Odd, but it was really a pleasure. You know, I sometimes envy you four." Sissi mentioned, looking at Naomi, Yumi, Aelita, and me.

"Hm?" We all asked.

"Because being surrounded by guys all the time, could never happen to you." Sissi replied, walking away.

"Ah, now that's the Sissi we all love!" Odd exclaimed hitting his head.

"How could I have flipped over Brygna?" Odd asked as he started chasing after Sissi.

"Sissi, Sissi, Sissi!" Odd exclaimed.

"Get away from me!" Sissi exclaimed running away from Odd.

"Sissi wait! Where for art thou Juliet?" Odd asked.

We couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh oh Odd's gone banana's again, we better watch out guys." Ulrich laughed.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter, don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	22. Canine Conundum

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also, do not own Naomi. She is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

 _Canine Conundrum_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were in the digital sea, the Navskids were released as we were chasing XANAfied Peter.

" _Yumi, Naomi, Patricia. Where are you?_ " Odd asked from his NavSkid.

" _I can't shake the guy._ " Yumi replied.

I was in the firing seat, while Naomi was driving this time.

"And we're trying to get a lock on Peter, but he's too quick." Naomi replied.

Naomi continued to drive throughout the digital sea, as XANAfied Peter kept dodging my torpedoes.

"Oh it's no good!" I exclaimed.

" _Yumi, Naomi, Patricia. I'm coming in for you three, you're just near each other._ " Odd informed from his NavSkid.

" _You guys watch out on your left._ " Odd warned.

" _I'm on it._ " Yumi acknowledged.

"Gotcha." Naomi nodded, as we readied ourselves for Odd's attack.

We could see XANAfied Peter turned his NavSkid around, he started to drive toward's us.

"Odd, it looks like we're on our own. Just take the shot for Yumi." Naomi said.

" _Right._ " Odd said as he drove off to help Yumi.

"Ready Patricia?" Naomi asked as we got closer to XANAfied Peter as I locked on to XANAfied Peter's NavSkid.

"Ready! Fire!" I exclaimed pressing the buttons.

Two torpedoes were released, and they headed straight for XANAfied Peter's NavSkid, it exploded. Naomi drove the NavSkid under, dodging the blast.

" _You guys are way low on energy, we're going to abort the mission now."_ Jeremy informed us.

" _Already? We didn't even get close to the Replika_." Aelita said.

"Yeah, are you sure Jeremy?" Naomi asked as we started to drive back to the Skid.

" _Yes I'm sure, and that's my point Aelita. With XANA harassing us all the time, it's way too dangerous."_ Jeremy replied.

" _Aelita, I'm coming in on your left._ " Odd informed.

" _Okay Odd, you're the target now_." Aelita said.

We drove back to the Skid, to see Odd dodge the torpedoes Aelita released, the kongre shark was destroyed.

" _Good job, our fighting techniques are improving. But it doesn't change a thing, you're still too far away. I gotta bring you in."_ Jeremy informed.

" _I gotcha._ " Aelita acknowledged.

Naomi continued driving to the Skid, as we saw it rotate. Aelita unleashed another set of torpedoes, destroying the second kongre shark, and it exploded.

" _Well done Aelita. He overstayed his welcome a long time ago._ " Ulrich complimented.

"Yeah good job." I complimented as we approached the Skid. Yumi, and Ulrich, were attached the Skid as well.

" _My pleasure. NavSkids in_." Aelita said.

Yumi, Ulrich, along with our double NavSkid were attached to the Skid.

" _Hey wait for me!_ " Odd exclaimed from his NavSkid as his NavSkid spun as he attached it to the Skid.

" _Maximum propulsion_." Aelita said as she drove the Skid using the turbos at max speed.

 **Back in the lab**

The elevator went up, the doors opened, and we walked in.

"That's another mission down the drain." Jeremy grimaced, as he continued typing.

"I can't even remember what we were trying to do." Ulrich yawned.

"It's such a simple procedure. We construct an intermediate digital sinuous with interlocking lyrical context, all multiplied by the virtual factors of the theorems of Bailey and Pythagoras. Piece of cake." Odd quoted, from Jeremy.

"Perfect imitation." Ulrich chuckled.

"Yeah it kind of is." I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"Yeah, what do you say we go to sleep?" Jeremy asked, slightly annoyed by Odd.

"Great idea." Yumi smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Naomi replied.

 **The next day**

We were sitting on the bench, Ulrich had explained what happened with Kiwi last night.

"But there was need to get carried away." Odd defended.

"Hi everybody." Yumi greeted, she waved before she noticed how Odd looked down.

"Let me try and guess. No seconds in the lunch room? A prank that backfired? Girl trouble?" She listed

"Worse. Kiwi." Ulrich answered.

"Hey Ulrich, come on he's not that terrible is he?" Odd asked.

"Do you want to bet? Do you think I like the idea of wet sheets, every time you forget to take him for a walk?" Ulrich asked.

"Put yourself in his place. The poor little thing's locked up all day." Odd replied.

"The poor thing? And me, how do you think I feel?" Jeremy asked.

"By the way, paper makes Kiwi sick. So if you didn't leave your books all over the place, huh right Aelita, Naomi, Patricia?" Odd asked.

"And what about my stuff? Is it because I leave them around for Kiwi to steal them? I spend my life digging through the campus grounds, Mr. Riley thinks I'm a nut case." Aelita recounted.

"And me, I had this big paper due in one of my classes. I left to go shower, and the next thing I know, Kiwi ripped it all up. I had to come up with some excuse, for my English teacher. She marked me off thirty points. I had to stay up all night redoing it." Naomi mentioned.

"And the other day. I was looking through some of Peter's old clothes, they calm me down. Kiwi somehow took one from me and ripped one of them. You're lucky I was able to sew it again, but my brother's shirts are irreplaceable to me." I put in.

We crossed our arms, Jeremy spoke up.

"I'm really sorry Odd. But something's got to be done. He outta be punished, and that's that." Jeremy stated before Odd lifted his finger in the air.

"Objection your honor. Before sentencing my dog, he has the right to a lawyer." Odd walked over to Yumi, holding his hands together.

"Yumi, you're an animal lover." He held Yumi's hands, he put his arm by his head.

"You've got to help me and my little diggity dog." Odd grimaced.

Yumi put her hand behind her head, she put her finger on her chin.

"Well, I wouldn't mind. But after what he did to my new shoes just last week? No." Yumi replied, crossing her arms. We couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Okay, I get the picture. What's the sentence?" Odd asked.

"To make Kiwi understand his behavior, he's got to stay in the factory for two weeks." Jeremy answered.

"What?! Two weeks in the factory? But how could you do that to him?" Odd asked as we started to walk away.

"It was easy." We replied in unison.

"Odd, he'll be fine there. The factory's not so horrible." Aelita reassured.

"Yeah, it's not too long of a sentence either." I added.

"Not so horrible? And not so long?" Odd asked, before he muttered something.

 **The next day**

 **POV Naomi's**

I had decided to take pencak silat classes with Yumi and Ulrich

"Hello there. I'm glad to see many of you here, at my pencak silat class." Jim greeted.

Besides Naomi and myself, Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi, along with Johnny and Hiroki were here.

"Pencak Silat, as its name indicates, is a combat technique." Jim explained, getting into a fighting stance.

"Which is half aesthetic, half self-defense, and half spirituality." Jim continued to explain, he crossed his arms.

"Yes, well um, these three half's could save your life. Especially if you ever parachute out of the Burmese jungle, at the height of the mongoose season." Jim mentioned, he started to throw air punches.

"Well, I see we've got an extra student today." Yumi said, looking back at Sissi.

"Hey this class is opened to everybody isn't it? And besides, I want to learn pencak skillets too." Sissi said, pronouncing it wrong.

"It's called pencak silar." Johnny whispered, he pronounced it wrong too.

"Actually Johnny, its pencak silat." I corrected.

"Oh…" Johnny trailed off.

"What are you two doing here?" Yumi asked.

"I came here to be with you, I love hanging out with you sis." Hiroki smiled, holding his hands in the air, making peace signs before Yumi groaned a little.

"And Johnny wanted to learn pencak silar, so that he can show Patricia." Hiroki admitted.

"That's sweet." I commented, making Johnny blush a little before Jim had stopped fighting the air and then turned to us.

"Alright, enough talking and let's get to work. I want you in groups of two for a warm up. We're going to begin with a short little warm-up –" Jim started, but we heard the door open. It was Millie and Tamiya, they were walking to Jim.

"Excuse us Jim. Um – um." Tamiya interrupted.

"Hey! Just what are you two doing here?" Jim asked turning to them, he crossed his arms.

"We wanted to do a story on punchy muskrat. Ishiyama said you wouldn't mind at all." Millie replied, holding her note pad and pencil, Tamiya held the camera.

 _I think she means pencak silat, is it really so hard to pronounce?_ I thought.

"Huh? Did you say that?" Uncle Jim asked turning to Yumi, who seemed surprised.

"No not her, it was him." Millie corrected, pointing over to Hiroki, who blushed.

"Yeah, well I um…" Hiroki trailed off.

 **In the rec room**

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and Jeremy were playing go. I was sitting next to Aelita, watching them play. One of the two guys behind us, was making a commentary, while playing Foosball.

"Go on Jeremy." Aelita insisted as Jeremy stared at the board.

"Take your time why don't you?" Aelita asked.

"It's impossible to concentrate with all of that racket behind us." Jeremy replied.

" – that makes thirteen, to two!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hey, any chance you guys mind making a little less noise? My friends are trying to play checkers. They're trying to concentrate." I mentioned.

"Concentrate, that's all you bookworms do. Why don't you try something important like Foosball?" The boy asked.

I could hear a low beeping coming from Jeremy's bag, and Jeremy noticed it too.

"Shush!" Jeremy exclaimed putting his finger to his lips.

"Hey, are you talking to me Belpois?" The boy asked.

Jeremy walked over to his messenger bag, the boys seemed curious. Jeremy took out his laptop, he opened it. We walked over to him, we saw the superscan had picked up an activated tower.

"Oh no, XANA's launched an attack!" Jeremy exclaimed, whispering.

"Which sector?" Aelita asked.

"In desert sector. We better hurry up." Jeremy replied.

"Right." I nodded.

 **Back at the gym**

 **POV Naomi's**

"Okay, everyone get into your groups." Jim ordered.

Sissi went with Johnny, they started fighting. Milly and Tamiya watched, Tamiya had started recording the fight. Jim walked over to them, he put his hands on his hip.

"Sissi, would you try to do was a long cak. Which is complicated for a beginner. Ulrich, Yumi. Demonstrate." Jim ordered as Sissi, Johnny, and I watched them.

Yumi and Ulrich got ready in a fighting stance. Yumi tried to kick Ulrich, who dodged her kick. Yumi kicked underneath Ulrich's foot. Ulrich fell to the ground, he smiled, Sissi seemed shocked.

"Get the idea?" Jim asked as Yumi helped Ulrich up.

"Nice job you guys." I complimented.

"Thanks." Yumi and Ulrich said in unison.

Sissi and Johnny went back to fighting each other, Ulrich watched as Yumi's phone started ringing.

"Aelita?" Yumi asked.

I couldn't hear the other part of the conversation, but Yumi looked concerned.

"It's a XANA alert." Yumi informed as Johnny managed to knock Sissi down.

"Can't you watch what you're doing, you dork?!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Deep breaths Sissi. As my Burmese master said "Serenity is vial in order to stay calm." Jim quoted before we had started running, and Yumi opened the door.

"Stern, Ishiyama, Jones. What are you three doing?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Um sorry, we've got go. A little emergency, to take care of." Ulrich replied, Yumi, and I nodded.

"Have a good training class!" Yumi exclaimed, as we ran out.

We then saw a canine robotic dog, that looked a little, okay, a lot, like Kiwi.

"Hey that's Kiwi Two. I wonder what he's doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Kiwi Two?" I asked.

"We'll tell you about it later. But if he let himself out to do his business, then Jeremy must have upgraded the program." Ulrich replied before we noticed Kiwi Two's eyes, it pulsed with the XANA symbol.

"You know what? I think it was XANA that pulled a few strings." Yumi said.

"You, and Naomi head to factory. I'll try to distract him." Ulrich said as we started to back away.

Kiwi's eyes started blinking, he multiplied into two other copies.

"Uh -oh…." I trailed off.

The copies and the original leaped at us. Yumi, and I, kicked two of the copies down. Ulrich dodged the original, as it hit the wall. We ran inside, before we closed the door, but one of the Kiwi two copies got in. Ulrich seemed shocked as Kiwi two's copy started running towards our classmates, and Jim. Kiwi Two's copy leaped onto Johnny, and he started to scream. Kiwi two's copy had taken hold of Johnny's hand, Johnny tried to fight off Kiwi two's copy. Kiwi two's copy was thrown off, he growled, and leaped at Millie's leg, he bit her. Millie screamed in pain, Ulrich kicked Kiwi two off of Millie's leg. This sent Kiwi two's copy across the gym floor, he was broken into pieces. Jim bent down.

"Now I want a clear explanation of what's going on. Where did all of these mechanical dogs come from?" Jim asked as he stood back up, his hands on his hips.

"We don't have much time, to explain." I replied.

"The only chance we've got is if Ulrich, Naomi, and I can get out." Yumi pointed to the door. Ulrich had walked over to the door, he opened it slightly, he closed it. Ulrich was on the phone, presumably with Jeremy.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Jeremy, and I were in the elevator. Jeremy was on his phone with Ulrich.

"What are you talking about? I only built one Kiwi Two. He's just programmed to play basketball." Jeremy said.

"Whose Kiwi Two?" I asked.

"We'll tell you about him later." Aelita replied.

The elevator's doors opened, we started walking in the lab.

" _Well don't look now, but I think XANA's trying to form a whole team. We're going to try to get up to the boiler room. Meet you at the factory, as soon as we can."_ Ulrich informed.

"Good luck." Jeremy said.

We walked over to Odd and Kiwi.

"What's the matter?" Odd asked.

"Kiwi." Jeremy replied.

"Hey, don't try to pin anything else on him." Odd said, holding Kiwi.

"No, not your Kiwi. It's mine, Kiwi two." Jeremy clarified.

"He's been XANAfied and multiplied by XANA. Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi are stuck in the gym. They're going to try and get out, but I don't know if they will." Jeremy stated in worry.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi had explained the situation to Jim, before he held his finger as he was about to make the crazy motion.

"Do you take me for a nitwit Miss Ishiyama?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely not. You've already been to the factory a few times, of course we had to erase your memory every time, by returning to the past." Yumi explained.

"Think about it for a second Jim. Why do you think you hear from Peter every so often? A custody battle really doesn't take that long in the states, its unheard of." I added.

"Huh?" Jim asked.

"Right, and you won't remember any of it either, as usual." Ulrich replied before Jim put his hands on his hips.

"That's the craziest story I've ever heard. You watch too many Japanese Mangos." Jim said, making the crazy motion with his fingers as Yumi grunted.

"Uh, that is to say, can you prove what you're saying is true?" Jim asked.

"Well, for one fact how would you explain all those robot dogs out there?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Do you think Jeremy built them all by himself?" Yumi asked before Jim put his finger near his chin.

"Uh…" Jim trailed off.

"Listen Jim." Ulrich spoke up.

"You've got to trust us. If we don't get to the factory, Aelita and Patricia, won't be able to deactivate the tower, and we'll all be attacked by those mechanical dogs." He explained.

"And Ulrich, and I don't usually trust Yumi, along with Naomi, but since they have confidence in Ulrich, today I'm going to trust them. But just for today." Sissi said holding up her finger.

"Me too! I trust Ulrich, and I keep telling my sister, that I can't wait for Ulrich to be my big brother in law, when they get married." Hiroki mentioned, causing Yumi and Ulrich too blush.

"I tell her, and tell her, but she pretends to not listen." Hiroki explained. Yumi got mad, her face blushing even more. Jim rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Well, you mind telling me how you plan on getting to this factory?" Jim asked.

"We can't just walk through the door. But there's a chance we might be able to get from here, to the sewers, through an air duct." Ulrich explained.

"But with that in mind, you'll have to create a diversion." I added.

"Uh… too dangerous." Jim said, starting to walk away.

"Why shouldn't I try to be the one, to get through the air duct? Tell me that." Jim said, crossing his arms.

"Because you're too… uh, um-" Yumi stammered, she looked over to Ulrich and I, for help.

"Because you wouldn't know where to go afterwards." Yumi finished.

"Well, it seems pretty clear we have no choice." Jim said.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Odd, and I walked into our scanners.

" _Okay, I'm launching the process. Are you ready guys?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Ready." Aelita replied.

"Do your stuff Einstein." Odd replied.

"Ready when you are Jeremy." I replied before the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!"_

Aelita, Odd, and I landed safely in the desert sector.

"Come out XANA, and fight like a man!" Odd exclaimed.

" _The activated tower is northwest. Keep your eyes out for uninvited visitors. Here are you vehicles. Overwings and Overboard."_ Jeremy said, as two Overwings were materialzed. Odd's Overboard was also materialized. Odd hoped on his Overboard, Aelita and I boarded on our Overwings before we started driving our vehicles.

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich removed the air vent from the air duct before Yumi, Ulrich, and I started crawling in it.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Odd, and I continued driving our vehicles to the activated tower.

"There's the tower." I said.

"That's weird. No one's around." Aelita noticed.

"Let's go, while the going is good. The faster we save the world, the fast we can get back for lunch." Odd said.

 **POV Naomi's**

I pushed the top of the ceiling, causing it to fall to the ground. I jumped down, followed by Yumi, then by Ulrich.

"Let's go." Ulrich pointed to the door.

We noticed the other door started to shake, and a lot of Kiwi two's pushed it opened.

"Go on, I'll cover you two!" Ulrich exclaimed as Yumi and I started to run to the red door before Yumi pushed the door opened, and we started running.

 _I think this is the first time I've been in this secret passage…_ I thought.

We reached the end of the passage way, but we heard growling. We looked behind us to see two Kiwi two's. We turned around.

"Uh-oh…" Yumi trailed off.

"Not good…" I trailed off.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Aelita, Patricia. Look out, on your right."_ Jeremy warned before we looked to our right, and we were hit by an energy wave.

"We were expecting you, laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed firing his laser arrows as Jade swung her sword, slicing them before she dodged the last one.

" **Manta!"** Jade ordered.

Two flying mantas came up, while getting up I shook my head to get the dizziness out. Aelita did the same, since we were pretty stunned by the energy wave Jade shot at us. We looked up to see Jade jumping onto her Manta, and she rode the manta towards Odd. She swung her sword releasing another energy wave, and it hit the Overboard. Odd jumped off of it, just before it exploded.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed, as he shot a laser arrow upside down.

The laser arrow hit the manta, it exploded. Odd landed. Jade started running at Odd. Odd jumped over Jade, as she swung her sword at the ground. Aelita waved her hand over her star bracelet, and I charged my hands. I used my sonic powers to fly with Aelita before Aelita and I started to fly to the tower.

 **POV Naomi's**

The Kiwi two copies eye's started to beep. Their ears went up, Yumi and I started to back off away. Kiwi two's copies started running at us, Yumi grabbed her skateboard, and I grabbed my bike. Yumi started to ride her skateboard, as I started to pedal fast. We looked back to see Kiwi two's copies, continuing to chase us.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued to fly towards the tower.

" _Be careful you two, I see tarantulas."_ Jeremy informed before the tarantulas started to fire at us, and Aelita and I dodged the lasers.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I continued riding throughout the tunnel, Yumi jumped onto the rail with her Skateboard. I drove my bike down the steps, the skateboard hit one of the Kiwi Two clones, and Yumi landed safely on her skateboard. I started pedaling my bike faster.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I started flying toward's the tarantulas, they started to fire their lasers again. We were hit by the tarantula's lasers, and we flew across the air. We spun down, heading towards the digital sea.

" _Aelita, Patricia!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"It's okay Jeremy, we're getting altitude again." Aelita reassured, flying up as I flew up too.

"Yeah, no need to worry." I added.

" _That's great, you two. I'll call Yumi, Ulrich, and Naomi to see how they're doing."_ Jeremy informed us before we heard from him again a few seconds later we heard Jeremy.

" _Odd, Aelita, Patricia. We've got to shift into high gear right now! It seems that Ulrich is hurt pretty bad. And Millie and Johnny aren't much better."_ Jeremy informed.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi removed slide the grate, she slid it opened. We got out and started running to the factory, before we could hear Kiwi Two, multiplying behind us.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I landed, we could see Jade using her supersmoke. She headed towards us, she reappeared. Aelita summoned energy field, I readied my hands for a sonic blast.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, shooting her energy field at Jade.

"Sonic blast." I exclaimed, shooting my sonic blast, it followed Aelita's energy field before Jade managed to block our attacks with her sword, and we started to back away.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi swung on the ropes, we landed safely. We ran to the elevator, and just before we could hit the down button, Kiwi two and his copies followed behind us. They started to growl before they ran at us.

"No!" Yumi and I exclaimed.

They ran at us, the next thing I knew, everything started to become dark.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I ran from Jade, who shot used her sword and shot another energy wave at us. Aelita and I slid under it, as I used my sonic powers to create a force field surrounding Aelita and I, momentarily. The force field reflected the next energy wave, Aelita summoned her energy field, and I summoned readied my sonic blast.

"Just you and me Jade!" Odd exclaimed running at Jade, he seemed to have defeated the tarantulas.

Odd fired his laser arrow, as Aelita shot off her energy field, and I shot off my sonic blast. Our attacks were flew toward Jade, she ducked under them. Making our attacks hit Odd, he started to devirtualize.

"Hey!" Odd exclaimed, just as he was devirtualized.

" **Good shot you two, haha."** Jade laughed, as we hid behind a rock, surrounded by other rocks.

We could hear Jade running, but she stopped. Aelita held her hands, she started to sing. She created clones, they started to run. They were hit by Jade's energy wave. They were knocked out, we saw Jade hold up her hands. She used supersmoke on our clones, as she levitated Aelita and mine's clone, toward the edge. She threw our clones down into the digital sea. Two energy signatures were unleashed from the digital sea.

" **I have fulfilled my mission, master!"** Jade exclaimed, she waited for Franz and my mother before Aelita and I quietly walked behind her, Jade turned around.

"Did you expect my father to bail me out? He won't be coming today." Aelita said.

"And neither will my mother." I added.

"Surprise, I can duplicate myself and other people too." Aelita smiled.

Jade summoned her sword, using supersmoke. She threw it at us, but we ran in the tower. We got to the first platform, as it lit up. We flew up to the second platform. Aelita did a back flip, I stayed in my vertical position. Aelita and I landed on the second platform, and it lit up. Two panels popped up, we walked up to them, we pressed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced.

"Thanks goodness we didn't have to fight Peter and William again." I sighed in relief.

"Are you okay Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Are the others alright?" I asked.

" _Aelita Patricia, but –"_ Jeremy started, but we interrupted him.

"You mean you haven't launched the return to the past yet?" Aelita asked.

"You should really get going on that Jeremy." I added.

" _Return to the past, now!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

 **The same day (again)**

We were in Odd and Ulrich's room, Kiwi was sleeping on Odd. Yumi, Naomi, and I leaned against the wall. Ulrich sat on his bed, Jeremy was standing up. Aelita sat next to Odd.

"And when I saw how the Kiwi's multiplied themselves, I decided to do the same. The rest was just easy, even with Patricia's copy." Aelita explained.

"Aelita, you are really amazing." Jeremy complimented, clapping his hands.

"Yeah that's for sure." Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, she's not the only one, who managed to get away, because Jade was distracted." Odd mentioned.

"That was an accident." Jeremy said crossing his arms.

"Still what if he hadn't been there? So who do we have to say thanks to?" Odd asked holding Kiwi, he then hugged him.

"To you Odd?" I asked.

"Me? No, to Kiwi. Who do you think reloaded my laser arrows?" Odd asked hugging Kiwi as he smiled.

"Okay, so Kiwi's a hero. What are you trying to say?" Yumi asked.

"Just that heroes don't sleep in abandoned factories." Odd replied, before Kiwi barked and Jeremy put his hand on his chin, he looked over to Ulrich.

"Well then Ulrich, it's your call. After all, you're the one that shares a room with him." Jeremy said.

"What? Oh yeah, no problem, he can come back home." Ulrich said, for a second I thought I saw him blush.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aelita asked getting off the bed. She looked down at Ulrich.

"Yeah what's up Ulrich?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing, and I was just thinking of something else." Ulrich replied.

Odd lifted his hands into the air.

"That's great, you'll see! He's a brand new dog, and much better behaved, and –" Odd ranted, Yumi interrupted him.

"Hey, Odd your pants. Look at them." Yumi said, we noticed his pants were slightly torn.

"That's just from… ventilation, it gets so hot here at school." Odd said, waving his hand back and forth in front of his nose.

"You sure it wasn't Kiwi up to his old tricks?" Aelita asked.

"It sure seems like it." I added. Jeremy covered his hand with his mouth, he started to laugh.

"I told you it wasn't him. Can we go and eat now?" Odd asked, trying to change the subject.

We couldn't but laugh, and smile at him.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't** **forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	23. A Space Oddity

_**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. All copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**_

 _A Space Oddity_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were hanging out in Jeremy's room, Jeremy was typing on his computer. Aelita sat on the edge of the bed, Yumi sat next to her, and I did as well. Ulrich was reading a book and Naomi was sitting on the ground, reading a book as well before Odd suddenly opened the door.

"This is it, it's the end of the world!" Odd exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Did they run out of spaghetti and meatballs in the lunch room?" Ulrich asked, jokingly before Odd closed the door with his foot.

"Worse than that, I just ran into Jim and Delmas, and they're making a surprise inspection of the dorm." Odd explained.

"But didn't they make one a few weeks ago?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, but this time they're looking for appliances that could be fire hazards." Odd replied.

"So what? There's nothing dangerous here, no appliances, not even an electric kettle." Jeremy said, I heard his computer bleep.

"I know. But the problem is, what do we do with Kiwi?" Odd asked motioning to Kiwi, who was sleeping peacefully on the floor.

"Any chance there's enough time to take him to the factory, before math class?" I asked.

"In ten minutes?" Jeremy asked checking his watch.

"Anyway, I wouldn't want to leave him alone at that cold factory. He hasn't been himself lately." Odd mentioned, as he kneeled on the floor, he seemed to put his hands together, as if he was praying.

"It's all over, he's going to end up in the pound. Or worse, some traveling circus, trapped to a rocket, shot out of a canon. Unless…" Odd trailed off before he looked at Yumi.

"Yumi, you don't have class for another hour. Could you uh…" Odd smiled nervously.

"Don't even think about." Yumi said, holding her index finger up.

"Yumi please. You're his only hope." Odd pleaded, as he motioned his hands to Kiwi.

"The answer is no." Yumi repeated.

"Naomi could you-" Odd started, but Naomi interrupted him.

"Sorry Odd, but my mom is allergic to dogs." Naomi answered, Odd frowned.

"Please take pity on a poor defenseless puppy Yumi." Odd pleaded, holding his hands together.

"Odd-" Yumi started, but Odd interrupted her.

"You will?" Odd asked.

"You know, if there's one thing that my father can't stand, its pets that shed their hair all over the house. Turn up furniture, do their business." Yumi replied.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please?" Odd begged before Yumi sighed.

"Okay, Odd you win this time." Yumi said

"Oh thank you Yumi! Nothing can stop me from kissing you!" Odd exclaimed.

"Well, Ulrich and I can." Yumi said as she blocked Odd from kissing her as Ulrich glared at his roommate before Yumi showed Kiwi the bag.

"Okay get Kiwi get in, we're off." Yumi said as Kiwi walked inside the bag, and Yumi zippered it.

She started to put her bag, the door clicked, and we looked to see Mr. Delmas holding confiscated materials, and Uncle Jim opening the door.

"Well, Ishiyama, Della Robbia, Stern, Belpois, Jones, my niece Patricia, and Stones. All together in the same dorm. They sure don't look like they're in a big hurry to get to class, do they?" Uncle Jim asked as Mr. Delmas walked in before Yumi started to leave.

"Well I better be going." Yumi said, as she left.

 **After class**

The bells rung, signaling class was over. We walked out of class, Odd ran ahead of us.

 _It kind of stinks that I had to give up my lock to Mr. Delmas and Uncle Jim. I wanted to keep Peter's journal safe…_ I thought, a bit bummed out before Odd ran over to Yumi, we walked up to them.

"Well?" Odd asked.

"No sweat, Hiroki's watching him." Yumi replied taking a sip of her soda.

"Hiroki? Are you nuts? Did you forget what happened to poor Jean Pierre?" Odd asked.

"Your tamagotchi?" I asked.

"Sad, we're still in mourning." Ulrich joked before we started laughing, Odd took out his cellphone.

"I don't see what's so funny." Odd said, dialing a number and then he put his phone to his ear.

"What are you up to now?" Naomi asked.

We couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Wait a second, don't hang up Hiroki. This is Odd." Odd said. We still couldn't hear Hiroki, but Odd's conversation ended short. He hung up the phone.

"Nice to know you trust me Odd." Yumi said.

"But you don't understand. Kiwi happens to be a very sensitive dog." Odd defended.

Jeremy had his laptop out, it started beeping.

"Guess what everybody? The supercomputer has just picked up a new Replika on the network." Jeremy informed.

"Rats, now I've got to come up with a new excuse to get out of Chardin's class again." Yumi said.

"You won't be missing much. Except maybe a little nap." Odd joked.

"I've got to stop by the library, but I won't be long." Aelita mentioned.

"I've got to put some things away in my room." I added.

"Yeah same here." Naomi nodded.

"Well, you all know where to meet up." Jeremy said, closing his laptop.

 **In the scanner room**

We were all in the scanner room. Naomi and I had finished putting some of Peter's things in another spot.

" _I don't have to remind you, that the more Replika's we destroy, the more we weaken XANA."_ Jeremy informed us.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita stepped into the scanners before the scanners closed.

"Of course you don't Einstein. And you don't have to remind us if we can find the new supercomputer, we might be able to figure out what XANA's plotting." Odd added.

" _You'd get straight A's if you were as good as that in school. Okay get ready guys. Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Ulrich. Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!_ " Jeremy exclaimed.

The scanners soon reopened. Odd, Naomi, and I walked into the scanners.

" _Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Naomi, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner, Virtualization!_ " Jeremy exclaimed as we were virtualized into sector five, we landed safely.

" _Everybody okay?"_ Jeremy asked.

"I'm good." I replied.

"Same here." Naomi said.

"I'm good too. As for Kiwi, I'm not so sure…" Odd trailed off, worried.

"Chill out Odd, he couldn't be in better hands." Yumi reassured.

We had soon gotten on the elevator, it took us to the Skid hanger.

"Jeremy, we're in the Skid garage." Ulrich informed.

" _Great, get on your teleport spots."_ Jeremy informed us as we took our spots.

" _Okay, here we go."_ Jeremy said.

We were each energized into our NavSkids. I took the driver's seat again, as Naomi took the other seat, which consisted of firing the torpedoes.

" _Prepare for lift off. Release, docking mechanisms._ " Jeremy commanded.

The docking mechanisms/supports released the Skid. Aelita put the engines on, as she drove the Skid up. Aelita drove the Skid out of the celestial dome.

" _Beginning_ _opening of the tunnel."_ Jeremy informed.

Aelita drove the Skid, as she passed the celestial dome. The tunnel opened, and Aelita drove the Skid into the tunnel. We were now in desert sector.

" _Ready to dive."_ Aelita said.

Aelita dove down, as she hovering just a few feet above the digital sea. Within a few seconds, Aelita dove the Skid down into the digital sea.

" _Holo-web system, online. Aelita, I'm entering the coordinates of the new Replika."_ Jeremy informed.

" _Roger._ " Aelita acknowledged as we had just entered the digital sea.

" _Rotation._ " Aelita said, she turned the Skid from its vertical position, to its horizontal position.

" _Powering turbo props, and auxiliary generators._ " Aelita said, turning the turbos on the Skid as Aelita continued to drive the Skid.

" _What do you think it's going to be, this time around?_ " Aelita asked.

" _I have no idea."_ Jeremy replied.

" _It might be the Replika of the ice sector._ " Yumi assumed.

" _My guess is mountain_." Ulrich said.

"Maybe." Naomi agreed.

"We'll have to wait and see." I said.

"What do you think Odd?" Ulrich asked.

" _I think I should have fed him more tofu kibbles._ " Odd replied, worried about Kiwi.

" _Stay focused Odd."_ Jeremy reminded before Odd sighed, as we soon approached the entry of the Replika.

" _Replika in sight Jeremy._ " Aelita informed.

" _Okay Aelita, I'll unlock the portal, as soon as you're connected."_ Jeremy said before Aelita put the Skid in its vertical positon.

" _Digital code, entered_." Aelita said as the blue light was shot into the portal.

" _Just give me a minute or two, and we'll see what this Replika looks like."_ Jeremy informed

 _I'm definitely curious about the new Replika. I just can't stand having to always fight Peter…_ I thought.

" _Okay Aelita, I'm sending you the entry portal code."_ Jeremy stated.

The blue light vanished, the portal opened. Aelita drove the Skid into the portal. Aelita drove the Skid out of the digital sea, it seemed be the desert sector, but we looked above to see sector five.

"Well what do you know? We were all wrong. Welcome to sector five." Aelita said as Aelita drove the Skid up, and drove the Skid into the Replika.

" _I just, spotted a tower in the core zone, that can be reached from the North Pole. I'll guide you in, so that I can get you to it."_

" _Gotcha Jeremy, you're in the driver's seat._ " Aelita acknowledged.

We exited a tunnel. Aelita drove the Skid to the copy of the celestial dome. Aelita drove the Skid into the celestial dome, sure enough there was a tower.

" _Nice piece of work."_ Aelita complimented.

" _We're in a room exactly like the ones in sector five. Tower dead ahead, I'll take over from here."_ Aelita stated.

" _Okay Aelita. Do your stuff."_ Jeremy said as Aelita drove the Skid in its vertical position carefully to the tower.

" _Skid docked_." Aelita ordered as a purplish-pink light shot out from the Skid, and into the tower.

" _Yumi, Odd, and Patricia? Do you want to volunteer for teleportation?"_ Jeremy asked.

" _Aye, aye captain Einstein._ " Odd joked.

" _Would you give the bad jokes a rest private? Ulrich, Aelita, Naomi-"_ Jeremy started, but Ulrich interrupted him.

" _We stay here, and guard the Skid._ " Ulrich finished.

" _You guessed it. I'm activating the tower, for our own use."_ Jeremy informed as we could see the tower turning from blue to green.

" _Ready for teleportation?"_ Jeremy asked.

 _"Just say the word._ " Yumi replied.

"And we'll be good to go." I added.

"Good luck." Naomi smiled.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled back.

" _Teleportation."_ Jeremy stated as Yumi, Odd, and I were teleported.

" _Odd, Yumi, Patricia, do you read me? Odd, Yumi, Patricia?"_ Jeremy asked.

"We read you loud and clear Jeremy." Yumi replied.

 _Okay Patricia, just remain calm and try not to freak out…_ I thought scared.

" _Okay great. Which continent did you land on this time?"_ Jeremy asked.

"None of them." Odd replied.

" _What? You mean you're in the ocean?"_ Jeremy asked, surprised.

"O for 2. But we are floating." Odd replied as we were still floating. In the space station but, being up here and having vertigo not a good combination.

" _Outer space? You guys are in outer space? Patricia, how are you doing? Do you want me to switch you with Naomi?"_ Jeremy asked.

"That's more like it Einstein! And, what do you think Patricia?" Odd asked.

"Yes please, get me off of this station!" I exclaimed.

" _Okay, okay. Naomi you're going in. Teleportation: Naomi."_

I was teleported back into my NavSkid, I had just seen Naomi get teleported to outer space.

 **POV Naomi's**

I was in the space station with Odd, and Yumi, they were enjoying being in outer space.

"I've always wanted to be in outer space." I marveled, as I my whole body was floating in zero gravity off the ground.

" _Well now you can be, and this is amazing."_ Jeremy said.

We floated to a nearby window, we could see the Earth, and another space station across from this one.

"Hey, look at this you two. Wow." Yumi gasped in amazement.

"It's unbelievable." Odd marveled.

"It sure is." I smiled.

"It's beautiful, and yet it seems so fragile." Yumi said.

"He gets sick even though I feed him healthy food. I'm beginning to think there's something seriously wrong with him." Odd worried, floating upside down.

"Odd! You're looking at the most beautiful sight you're ever going to see, and all you can think about are your stupid cans of dog food?" Yumi asked.

"Kibbles. I never give Kiwi canned dog food." Odd replied.

" _According to your coordinates, you guys are on the brand new International Space Station. Four hundred kilometers above the Earth."_ Jeremy informed.

"This is great, we can meet some astronauts and get their autographs." Odd said.

"No, not sure if that's a good idea." I said.

" _Naomi's right, and I wouldn't bet on that because the station is uninhabited right now. A new team is coming in about ten days."_ Jeremy warned

"Good, that'll give us time to find the supercomputer and destroy it." Yumi said.

" _Be on your guard all the same, we can never be sure what XANA has up his sleeve."_

"Up, up, and away!" Odd exclaimed pretending to fly.

Yumi and I followed behind him, but we couldn't help but laugh a little. We got to the door, and Odd opened it. We see some lab computers, and what looked like a line of spheres.

"Wow." I marveled, looking at the spheres.

"Jeremy, there's a line of little metallic spheres here. Like mini-megatanks." Yumi surmised.

"You think XANA's manufacturing those things?" Odd asked.

"I have no idea. Anyway, they look harmless enough." Yumi replied.

"That's for sure." I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe XANA's taking up bachi ball." Odd joked.

" _It could be nothing, or something major. They're definitely not made to serve mankind. Forget about them, and find that supercomputer."_ Jeremy said as Odd was about to touch the spheres.

"Odd, no. It might not be best to touch them, you never. Let's go." I said stopping him, as I took his arm.

Even though we weren't technically swimming, we pretended to swim as we made our way through the station.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Ulrich, and I were teleported out of the Skid as we guarded it.

"So Patricia, you were really that scared?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I just can't stand being so high up." I added.

"I can understand that." Ulrich agreed.

We continued to wait, but there was no sign of an attack.

"It's weird, usually XANA would have launched an attack by now." Ulrich said.

"That'll be the first time that he-" Aelita started, but we looked up.

We saw something happening to the Skid. A dark orange field surrounded it.

"Jeremy, we've got a really huge problem." Aelita informed.

" _I see it, XANA's doing all he can to wipe out the Skid."_

"If you have a solution, I'm all for it." Ulrich said.

" _If the Replika is an exact copy of sector five, then it should function exactly like it did on Lyoko. I've got it, just like before on Lyoko, you have to activate the key, to stop the mechanism. Do I have a volunteer to take care of it?"_

"Last time I volunteered, I ended up in space." I replied grimacing a little.

"I'll take care of it, I'm the fastest. So I'd better go." Ulrich offered.

" _The key is directly across from where you're standing, right now."_ Jeremy informed.

"Right, I'm off. Super sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed as he super sprinted away.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Ah!" Odd exclaimed, as we had entered what appeared to be the room of the supercomputer.

"Jeremy, I think we've just found the supercomputer." Yumi informed.

" _Perfect timing, because XANA's trying to wipe out the Skid. Better take out the supercomputer now. Be careful though to make it look like an accident, the space station is too well known. We don't want any rumors of sabotage."_ Jeremy informed

"How are we supposed to make it look like an accident?" I asked.

"I hope your brother remembered to give Kiwi enough to drink." Odd worried, looking at Yumi.

"We're facing disaster, and all you can think about is your dog?" Yumi asked.

"Water. Yeah that's a good idea." Odd figured.

"Huh?" Yumi and I asked.

"We'll create some water damage. There has to be water floating through one these things." Odd explained.

"Nice going Odd." Yumi complimented.

"Yeah, good idea." I smiled.

 _That's something I never thought I would say to Odd,_ I thought.

Odd pulled on to pipes, but it didn't budge.

"Don't thank me, thank Kiwi." Odd said as he started to "swim," to find the right pipes. Yumi and I looked for one, we leaned our ears against it. We could hear water running.

"Odd, over here." Yumi called.

"There's definitely water in this pipe." I said.

Odd "swam" over to where we were.

"The water flows through there." Yumi pointed at the pipe.

We noticed three metallic spheres floating in here, we looked at them. We gasped as they started to spin. One of them revealed spikes.

"Watch out!" Yumi exclaimed, kicking Odd out of the way.

"What did you kick me for?" Odd asked the spiked sphere flew into the wall.

"Oh… thanks Yumi." Odd said.

The last two spheres spiked up as well.

"Let's get out of here!" I exclaimed.

Yumi used her feet to bounce off from the pipe. She started to "swim" out of the room, I followed her, as Odd followed us from behind. Yumi held the door opened, Odd flipped as he came in, before he saw the three spiked spheres heading for us.

"You guys, give me a hand!" Yumi exclaimed as we helped Yumi, push the door closed. Odd closed the handle on the door. The three spheres hit the door.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I were teleported back into the Skid.

" _Jeremy, I've teleported all the energy into the Skid's shields._ " Aelita informed.

" _Let's hope they hold up."_ Jeremy said worriedly as we saw that the shields were still up.

"If you ask me, they seem to be okay for now." I said.

" _Aelita, Patricia. William and Jade just showed up. Peter doesn't seem to be around."_ Jeremy informed as the Skid shook once, then it shook again.

" _Don't_ _they ever give up? Here we go._ " Aelita said.

Aelita and I were teleported out of the Skid, and behind William and Jade. Aelita summoned her energy field, and I charged my hands for a sonic blast.

"Energy field!" Aeita exclaimed as she shot her energy field at William.

"Sonic blast!" I exclaimed as I shot my sonic blast at Jade.

The two dodged it, and our attacks hit the Skid by accident.

"I can't believe it, that was so dumb." Aelita scolded herself.

"It really was…. I shouldn't have done that…" I trailed off.

William readied his sword, Jade readied her sword. They growled as they started walking towards us.

 **POV Naomi's**

The metal spheres started to exhibit some kind of exothermic reaction, as they began to melt the door.

"XANA's really having a ball. And lots of them." Odd joked.

"Stop the joking Odd." I said.

"Yeah, those things could reverse the teleportation. If we fail this mission, XANA wins." Yumi reminded.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _The Skid just lost one shield layer. Ulrich, Aelita, Patricia."_ Jeremy said urgently

"We're doing all we can Jeremy." Aelita said as she dodged an energy wave from William.

I dodged Jade's energy wave as William and Jade started to charge at us. Aelita and I turned around, we started to run to the edge. We jumped down. Aelita waved her hand over her star bracelet, activating her wings. I charged my hands and released my sonic powers, which allowed me to fly. Aelita and I flew back up, catching William and Jade off guard. Aelita summoned her energy field, and I pulled out an arrow.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Sonic arrow!" I exclaimed as I charged my hands. I released my sonic arrow, as Aelita released her energy field.

Our attacks pushed William and Jade off the ground. They slid across the floor, Aelita and I landed back on the floor. We started running to the swords, Aelita stepped on William's sword, and I stepped on Jade's sword.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Odd, and I were a few feet away from the door. The door continued to be melted by the spheres.

"What now?" I asked.

Odd put his hand on his chin, he thought about it. He noticed something.

"Ha ha! It feels pretty stuffy in here, let's air the place out." Odd smiled.

"Odd you can't do that!" Yumi exclaimed as the spheres melted the door.

"What? If I don't do that, we're going to be bowling pins." Odd reasoned.

Yumi and I gasped, Odd went to pull the lever.

"Hang on tight you two." Odd warned.

Odd pulled the lever, an alarm started to go off, the hanger opened. Yumi, Odd, and I hung onto some rails, we started to scream. The decompression of the space station pulled things into space, before we looked to see the spheres were being dragged into space as well. The spheres were dragged into space, and Odd pulled the lever, closing the hanger.

"Ah that's better, smells less like an astronauts dirty socks now." Odd joked.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I looked up to see the dark orange field increasing. William and Jade, used their supersmoke to take the swords out from under our feet before Aelita and I fell to the ground.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Odd, and I floated back to the supercomputer room. We floated to the pipe with the water.

"I hope they got insurance!" Odd joked, hitting the pipe with a hammer he had found.

The pipe broke open, water started coming out. Because we were in space, the water that was coming out, looked like there were bubbles coming out. We marveled in amazement.

"This is just… breathtaking." I smiled.

The water headed towards the supercomputer, which had the eye of XANA in it. Yumi smiled, Odd, and I did as well. The water was now going onto the supercomputer.

"It's working Einstein!" Odd exclaimed proudly as the supercomputer started to spark with electricity.

" _Yeah it's going to blow, I'll bring you three in. De-energize: Odd, De-energize: Yumi, D-energize Naomi."_ Jeremy said, as we teleported just a second before the supercomputer exploded.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I shook our heads. William and Jade raised their hands, they sent their supersmoke at us.

"No!" Aelita and I exclaimed in unison before I was knocked out.

 **POV Naomi's**

Odd fired a laser arrow at William, I threw two ice chakrams at Jade. They were caught off guard.

"Leave our friends alone you hear ya?!" Yumi exclaimed throwing her fans at William.

I charged my hands as I blasted Jade with ice, pushing her back. William was pushed back by Yumi's attack, they started running again at us. Odd fired his laser arrows at William, and I charged my hands reading my ice magic. I blasted my ice magic at Jade, as Odd's laser arrows hit William. My ice magic hit Jade, this caused them to fall, dropping their swords. Odd readied his laser arrows again, Yumi took out her fans, I took out my bo staff. William and Jade seemed scared, they started to back away. They jumped off the edge, going back to their master.

" _I don't want to be a pain, but if I were you, I'd get out of there and fast."_ Jeremy said.

Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Patricia, and I were teleported back into the Skid.

" _Okay everyone's on board. Here we go._ " Aelita said as she drove the Skid out of the Replika.

 **POV Patricia's**

 _I'm just glad I didn't have to face Peter…_ I thought, as Aelita was out of the Replika, and back in the digital sea as Aelita put the turbos on, as we drove the Skid away from the Replika, which soon exploded.

" _Another mission bites the dust, well done guys."_ Jeremy complimented.

 **Back in the dorms**

Naomi and I walked back to our room and we soon walked in.

"It was really cool being there Patricia." Naomi mentioned, before Naomi closed the door.

"Nuh-uh, not for me. I'm glad I never have to step foot on that space station again." I shuddered.

"I'm sure within time you might grow out of your vertigo. I had it once." Naomi mentioned.

"You did?" I asked surprised, as I got stuff ready for our next class.

"Yeah I did, you'll see it's only a matter of time Patricia." Naomi reassured me.

"Thanks Naomi." I smiled, as I hugged her.

 _You're a really good friend Naomi… not sure how I would be able to constantly fight Peter, Jade, and William if it weren't for you…_ I thought.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	24. Cousins Once Removed

_**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. All copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. Also while Kaitlyn is shown in this chapter, she is mentioned. But she is not my character, and she is owned by LongHairedAelita. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**_

 _Cousins Once Removed_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were under the arches, and Odd called Jeremy.

" _What is it now Odd?"_ Jeremy asked answering his phone.

"Guess what? Yumi, and Aelita just bet they can wipe us out in Foosball. So Ulrich, and I are going to teach them a lesson. Naomi, and Patricia are going to watch. Want to watch too?" Odd asked as we walked to the Rec Room.

" _How many times do I have to tell you, I'm working on the NavSkid's program, and I can't get away?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Relax Einstein, we thought you might like a front row seat to see Yumi and Aelita, get thrashed. We weren't going to make you play." Odd replied.

" _Listen, reinforcing the Skid is slightly more important than Foosball. You don't want your next expedition to end up being your last do you?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Always the optimist huh Jeremy? Come on over, you can take a little break from the computer." Odd replied before Jeremy hung up on him.

"Looks like he doesn't want to play." Naomi shrugged.

"Let's go and talk to him." Odd said.

 **In Jeremy's room**

We walked into Jeremy's room, Odd ran in.

"Hey Jeremy, did anyone tell you it's bad manners to hang up on people?" Odd asked as he noticed there was someone else in the room, and that someone looked like Jeremy, except he had brown spiky hair, wore a black leather jacket, with dark blue jeans pants, and a lighter blue shirt than his jeans.

"Incredible! Einstein's made a handsomer clone of himself." Odd joked.

"Very funny. This is my cousin Patrick… he's going to be a student here." Jeremy explained before we walked up to him.

"Hi, my name's Ulrich. Another Belpois, huh? Are you also nuts about square roots and all that stuff?" Ulrich asked pointing to him.

"Oh, no. I'm not as bright as Jeremy, that's for sure." Patrick replied.

"You think he's bright do you?" Odd asked pointing over to Jeremy, who looked annoyed.

"If you ask me, he looks kind of drab." Odd stated

"Yeah, well I guess compared to the way you dress, anything would seem kind of dull." Patrick commented.

"Hey, this is a classy outfit. It's based on Kung Fu Commando." Odd said as he held his hands out.

"It's a great game. I guess you're stuck at level seven, because at level eight the clones get a lot more tainted." Patrick smiled.

Odd seemed surprised, as Ulrich leaned next to Patrick.

"You two should get along, a couple of joystick junkies. And I thought we had someone new for football." Ulrich said.

"I don't just play video games. I'm into Tai Kido too." Patrick mentioned.

"Oh yeah? Hey, that's cool. Although, I prefer doing Pencak Silat. Anyway, we can train together." Ulrich suggested.

"Great, but right now, everybody out. I've got work to do, my uh report on the Vikings, and their legendary drakkar ship? The Skidbladnir? It's important huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Right." I replied, as we started to head out.

"Time to ship out, we've got a date with a Foosball game. Hey why don't you come with us?" Yumi asked as Naomi just walked out.

"That'll be great, thanks." Patrick replied as Yumi left, she closed the door as we started walking away from Jeremy's room.

"Was that family reunion typical of the Belpois'?" Yumi asked.

"I'll meet you over there, I forgot my mobile." Aelita replied, as she started running back to Jeremy's room. Patrick started walking up to us while he frowned, but then smiled.

"So, Patricia I hear that your brother went back to the states for a little while. Is that right?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping he'll be home soon enough." I replied.

"Well I hope everything is okay. It's a shame I don't have the chance to meet him, Jeremy talks a lot about him. And Naomi, I think I've seen you before. Were you at the summer camp Jeremy and I went to, when we were younger?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I was. That's right, I remember you now. Wow, small world." Naomi said.

 **In the Rec Room**

We had started playing without Aelita, we decided to do a three on three match.

"What's taking Aelita so long anyway? I can't wait to you three ladies a lesson." Odd said, as Yumi managed to make a shot into Odd, Ulrich, and Naomi's goal.

"Like the one we're giving you now?" Yumi asked laughing, Odd seemed upset before he pointed at her.

"You don't deserve the credit! It was Patrick and Patricia's pass!" Odd exclaimed.

"She's still on our team Odd." I reminded.

"I know, I know." Odd groaned.

"If Jeremy wasn't stuck to his computer all day, he might be able to play like you." Ulrich smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't be too hard on him. After all, it's harder to be a wiz at math, than playing Foosball." Patrick defended.

"That's incredible. Einstein treats you like dirt, and yet you try to defend him. If he was my cousin, I'd asked for a divorce." Odd said.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, how's Kaitlin doing?" I asked.

"Oh yeah she's good. She moved to the States recently, she told me to tell you guys, that she says hi." Patrick replied.

"Who's Kaitlin?" Naomi asked.

"She was a member of our uh, study group, until she had to leave." Yumi replied.

"Ah, didn't know that." Naomi replied.

We continued playing Foosball, when Aelita showed up. She walked in, and walked up to us.

"Uh, little change of program." Aelita whispered.

"XANA?" Yumi asked.

Aelita nodded as Patrick looked curious.

"Replika." Aelita replied before we started to walk away from the Foosball table.

"Sorry, we have to go now. A little problem to take care of." Ulrich said.

"Who are Xana and Replika? A couple of Greek friends?" Patrick asked as Odd laughed nervously.

"Haha, yeah right. But they make a wicked moussaka, but you've got to eat it while it's hot." Odd replied before running off.

"Yeah, we'll be back in no time to finish our game." I reassured him as we left.

"See ya later!" Naomi exclaimed, running out.

 **In the tunnels**

We had taken our rides, and caught up to Jeremy.

"Already here Einstein? Did you reinforce the NavSkid?" Odd asked.

"The program's running. I left my computer working, while I'm gone. The update will install its self directly on the supercomputer." Jeremy explained, as he continued riding his scooter, Ulrich rode on his skateboard, as he caught up to Jeremy while Naomi peddled her bike more, as I rode my brother's scooter catching up to Jeremy and the others.

"Yeah, but won't Patrick see it?" Ulrich asked.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked.

"No, I locked my room. He won't get into it, until I get back." Jeremy replied.

 **In the scanner room**

We walked into the scanner room. Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita walked into the scanners. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Aelita_ , _Transfer: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. The scanners reopened as Odd, Naomi, and I walked into our scanners before the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Naomi, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Odd, Scaner: Naomi, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed as we were virtualized into sector five.

 **In the digital sea**

We were now in the digital sea. I was on the driving seat, while Naomi on the lasers as Aelita continued to drive the Skid.

" _I'm standing in the right direction. Hub one ten, in sight Jeremy._ " Aelita informed.

" _Stabilize the NavSkids over the hyper fluid, while I enter the Replika's coordinates, and darn it!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

" _Problem?_ " Aelita asked.

" _More like four problems. A quartet of sharks at eleven o clock."_ Jeremy informed.

" _I'll stabilize the NavSkids_." Aelita said as the digital sea's color started to change from blue to red.

" _Just one for each of us? Piece of cake, and I'm an expert at desserts._ " Odd said.

" _Would the captain mind releasing us?_ " Yumi asked.

"So we can take care of them?" Naomi asked.

" _Battle stations sailors. NavSkids, away!_ " Aelita exclaimed.

We were released from the Skid, when the sharks started launch their torpedoes. The Skid was hit.

" _Keep them off the Skid. The deflector shield hasn't finished uploading yet."_ Jeremy informed us.

I drove the NavSkid, as I followed the shark.

"You won't get away from us that easily." I said with determination.

"And fire!" Naomi exclaimed as she pressed the red buttons.

The torpedoes launched but it missed, accidentally hitting something. The blocks flew away, the shark made another turn, I continued to follow the shark.

" _Factory to NavSkids. Head back to the Skid."_ Jeremy informed

" _What's wrong princess? Feeling lonesome?_ " Odd asked from his NavSkid.

" _No time for jokes Odd. I don't have a shield anymore, ah!_ " Aelita exclaimed.

"Aelita!" We exclaimed.

" _Listen NavSkids, I've lost contact with Aelita. Get to her fast, she's being swept away in the digital tide."_ Jeremy informed.

"Okay, got it we're on our way." I said.

" _And I'm breaking off._ " Yumi said from her NavSkid.

I drove back to the Skid, allowing the shark to escape. Saving my best friend more important.

" _It's impossible to debug it. It's coming from the program from my room."_ Jeremy explained as I continued to drive to find Aelita.

" _Jeremy to NavSkids, the only way to deal with the bug, is to go back to my room."_ Jeremy informed us.

" _Thanks a lot for leaving us alone to protect Aelita._ " Yumi said from her NavSkid.

The sharks came together, as I arrived with the others. The sharks fired their torpedoes, and we dodged them.

" _There's a whole aquarium that won't let us get through._ " Ulrich said.

"Yeah, they're being major pests." Naomi added.

" _I know that you guys, but as soon as the bug is fixed, we can bring the Skid's in, so hang on."_ Jeremy reassured.

"We have to try to break through them somehow." I sighed.

" _I don't believe it. Activated tower in the desert sector. NavSkids, change in our plans. We have to bring Aelita back to Lyoko."_ Jeremy informed us as Naomi fired another round of torpedoes, but she missed again.

" _You want turn a squad of deadly sharks into fish sticks, find the Skid, then back with our tiny little reactors?"_ Odd asked from his NavSkid as I continued to chase the shark.

" _That pretty much, sums it up."_ Jeremy replied.

" _Okay, we're on it Einstein._ " Odd said.

" _I'm activating a firewall in the system, so you won't have any trouble while I'm gone."_ Jeremy informed.

I continued to drive, chasing the shark. Naomi's screen popped up, her targeting system locked onto the shark.

"Fire!" Naomi exclaimed, as she pressed the red buttons.

Two torpedoes were launched, one of them missed the shark, but the other one made a hit, the shark exploded.

" _Nice one you two._ " Odd complimented from his NavSkid.

" _We've got to dive down, and find Aelita._ " Ulrich worried.

There were still three sharks left, and one of the sharks fired a torpedo before we dodged the torpedo.

" _Let's go!_ " Ulrich exclaimed.

"Right!" I exclaimed, as we dove down.

We continued to drive down, when Odd exclaimed:

" _Over there, I can see the Skid!_ "

We noticed some kind of octopus looking creature, with four tentacle-like things instead of eight, was trying to drill into the Skid.

"But what is that thing?" Naomi asked.

" _It looks like a monster from the deadest film massacre_." Odd said.

" _Yeah, except this one looks worse._ " Yumi agreed.

 _This is why Peter and I didn't watch horror movies… sounds creepy!_ I thought.

" _What? You're right Yumi, the mad dentist is a saint compared to this monster._ " Odd mentioned.

" _In formation, here we go_." Yumi said.

"Right!" I nodded as we drove our Skids in formation.

" _NavSkids, stand by to fire._ " Yumi ordered as Naomi readied the torpedoes.

Naomi pressed the buttons, but a gauge popped up, the bar started to go down.

" _Huh? No more power? What's going on?_ " Ulrich asked from his NavSkid.

"Patricia and I are having the same problem over here!" Naomi exclaimed.

" _No idea Ulrich, something's wrong._ " Yumi said as we passed by the Skid, the sharks still following us.

" _New horror film: The return of the sardines!_ " Odd exclaimed from his NavSkid.

We drove under the Skid, with the octopus creature still drilling it. The sharks followed behind us. They started to fire their torpedoes, I dodged the incoming torpedoes. It seemed Ulrich was hit.

" _My deflector shields are almost gone! One more hit and its all over!"_ Ulrich informed.

" _To think I'll never get to level eight of Kung Fu Commando, Patrick's such a lucky guy._ " Odd said.

"Odd, now's really not the time." I sighed, as we continued to drive since our gauge showed we still had some power, but we continued to slowly drop.

" _I know, but still._ " Odd complained.

I dodged the torpedoes as they were launched at us again. Suddenly we saw our gauge coming back up.

" _Jeremy can you hear me?_ " Aelita asked from the Skid.

" _Nice to hear your voice again Aelita. Einstein strikes again._ " Ulrich replied.

"Yeah, it's good to know you're okay Aelita." I smiled.

I started to turn around as I headed for the shark, Naomi got her targeting system ready.

"Ready to deal with this one Naomi?" I asked.

"Ready." Naomi replied locking onto the shark.

"And fire!" she exclaimed.

Two torpedoes were released, and they headed for the shark, the shark exploded.

"Yes!" Naomi and I exclaimed.

" _Yahoo!"_ Ulrich exclaimed from his NavSkid, as it appeared he had defeated his shark.

" _Yahoo, no more sharks!_ " Odd exclaimed.

I drove back to the Skid, as the octopus creature continued drilling the Skid's shield, but it had no luck.

" _It's not as easy as it was, is it?_ " Aelita asked the octopus creature, from the Skid.

" _I hate to bother you princess, but do you mind stepping aside?_ " Odd asked from his NavSkid.

" _Uh-huh._ " Aelita replied.

" _Reverse propulsion._ " Aelita said as she drove the Skid backwards, with its turbo on. The octopus creature was released.

" _Fire!_ " Ulrich exclaimed.

" _Fire!_ " Odd exclaimed.

 _"Fire!_ " Yumi exclaimed.

"And fire!" Naomi exclaimed.

We released our torpedoes at the same time, they all hit the octopus creature and it exploded.

" _Well done, I can bring you in now. Next stop, Lyoko._ " Aelita said as we drove to the Skid.

" _Roger._ " Odd said as the digital sea turned its color from red back to blue.

" _NavSkids in._ " Aelita ordered as we attached our double NavSkid, to the Skid while Odd spun as he was attached on the right side of the Skid.

" _Maximum propulsion!_ " Aelita exclaimed as she turned the turbos on the Skid.

Aelita soon reached the portal, and we entered it back into Lyoko. Aelita drove the Skid out of the digital sea, we were back on Lyoko. Aelita drove the Skid to the edge of the plateau near the activated tower.

" _Disembarkment._ " Aelita said.

We were disembarked out of the Skid, and Odd had stretched once we had.

"Ah, much better. I had virtual pins and needles in my legs." Odd joked and Aelita sighed.

The tarantulas started firing at us, Yumi took out her fans, and Ulrich took out his swords.

"That's better good, old fashioned land duel." Ulrich said.

Aelita summoned her energy field as she walked between Ulrich and Yumi. She shot her energy field at a tarantula and it exploded. The last tarantula nearly hit Aelita and I, but Ulrich blocked the laser with his swords.

"Aelita don't be a party pooper, you're spoiling all the fun." Ulrich complained as he blocked the lasers.

"Quit complaining, Jeremy's in trouble." Aelita reminded.

The tarantula continued to fire at us, we started running at it. I could see Naomi's hands starting to glow with her ice magic, Yumi readied her fans, she threw one of them.

"Ice-" Naomi started as she was about to unleash her ice magic, but she and Yumi were hit by lasers, they were devirtualized before the tarantula dodged the fan.

"Nice going handsome." Odd joked.

"But you forgot to look up." Odd added as Ulrich touched the top of the tower.

Ulrich jumped off of the tower using his super sprint, he stabbed the tarantula using his sword. He used his super sprint to jump off, just before the tarantula exploded.

"Nice work." I complimented.

"Thanks." Ulrich said putting his swords away.

"Okay, it's your move you two." Odd said.

We heard more tarantulas coming.

"Better hurry, XANA's invited some friends over." Ulrich said as we saw three tarantula's walking our way.

Aelita and I nodded before we ran in the tower. We ran onto the first platform before it lit up. We then flew up to the second platform. Aelita did a back flip while I stayed in my vertical position. We landed on the second platform, as it lit up. Two panels popped up, we walked up to them and placed our hands on our respective panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced.

 **Back in the scanner room**

I was first to be rematerialized. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich reappeared in the scanners, the scanners opened.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" Aelita asked Yumi and Naomi.

"No." Naomi replied.

"And he's not answering his cell phone." Yumi added.

We were back in the elevator, Aelita had gotten a phone call from Jeremy.

" _Aelita are you in the factory?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yes, we all are. Is everything okay?" Aelita asked.

"L _aunch a return to the past. Hurry! Patrick's in really bad shape."_ Jeremy replied, hanging up.

The elevator's doors opened, Aelita ran to Jeremy's chair. She sat down, and started the program.

"Return to the past, now!" Aelita exclaimed. A big white bubble surrounded us all.

 **Earlier the same day**

We were back in Jeremy's room. Aelita sat on his bed, Yumi sat next to Aelita, and I sat next to Yumi. Ulrich and Naomi sat on the ground, Odd was standing up. Jeremy was typing on his computer. Patrick was standing as well.

"Well, we can all play Foosball." Odd said.

"Ready to get crushed Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I want to beat you guys again haha." I chuckled.

"Um…" Odd trailed off. Jeremy stopped typing and he got off his chair.

"Odd's right, let's all go to the Rec Room." Jeremy insisted, and Aelita seemed surprised.

"It can wait, it's not every day you get to hang with your cousin." Jeremy said.

"Should we give him a three-point handy cap?" Ulrich asked as we started to walk out.

"Probably." Naomi replied.

"And it depends, if Patrick plays on their team, and we get stuck with Jeremy, we'll be the ones needing a handy cap." Odd laughed.

"This is going to be fun beating you again." I smiled, as we headed to the Rec Room.

"Yeah we'll see!" Odd exclaimed.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	25. Music To Soothe the Savage Beast

_**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, I only own my OCs. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. Enjoy!**_

 _Music To Soothe the Savage Beast_

 **POV Patricia's**

We were in science class, and Mrs. Hertz was writing on her chalkboard.

"Now, pay close attention children. An electrical charge flows through a section of conductor. The current's intensity, is expressed in amperes. The source of the tension however, is measured in bolts. This is what gives it the energy it needs to make to maintain the current. If the tension given out, the source is constant, it continues its current flow." Mrs. Hertz explained as I wrote my notes.

Ulrich and Odd seemed to be talking about something, maybe the concert, when Mrs. Hertz noticed them.

"Odd, would you repeat what I just said? What exactly is an electrical charge?" Mrs. Hertz asked him, we looked at him.

"It's the uh… the… amount you have to pay every month for electricity." Odd replied.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, while Aelita and I concentrated on our notes, but I had to admit, that was funny.

"Not exactly an enlightening answer." Mrs. Hertz said, crossing her arms.

The bells rung signaling class was over. We walked out of class, and walked out of the building. Jeremy walked down the steps, as he started walking away from the building.

"Aren't you coming to lunch Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"No, I came up with a new program that should help us to locate new Replikas. I have just one or two more calculations to work out, see ya later." Jeremy waved, as he walked away before Odd walked out of the building.

"I'll see you two later too. I've… I've got an important errand to run." Odd mentioned as he ran down the steps.

"Boys, will be boys I guess." I shrugged, Aelita nodded.

 **At the vending machines**

Aelita grabbed a drink from the vending machine, as I grabbed one too. She opened her drink, and I opened mine while Ulrich read Millie and Tamiya's latest edition of the Kadic News.

"Subdigitals." Ulrich said. "I like them better as the subsonics." he continued.

"I like their new name." Aelita commented.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled as Yumi and Naomi walked over to us.

"Well Aelita, Patricia, are you two all set for the big night?" Yumi asked.

"Don't even talk about it, I'm so scared." Aelita replied.

"Same here." I nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will do well." Naomi smiled, trying to reassure us.

"Welcome to stardom." Yumi said as she had a copy of Millie and Tamiya's Kadic News as well.

"Listen to this. In our next issue, two exclusive interviews with Aelita Stones and Patricia Morales, Kadic's two brightest new stars." Yumi read.

"Did you guys know about this?" Naomi asked.

"Millie and Tamiya haven't stop hassling us for over a week for those interviews." Aelita replied.

"But, we didn't promise them anything." I added before Ulrich lowered his copy.

"Oh you know what those two are like. Always looking for a little gossip." Ulrich said. Yumi winked at us.

"Forget about that stuff, think about the concert." Yumi said.

"Whenever I do, I get major butterflies in my stomach. I wish I could stop thinking about it." Aelita mentioned.

"And whenever I think about it, all I can think about is Peter missing out on it. He loved the subsonics." I frowned.

"I know, but just think how proud of you he will be, once he's back." Naomi smiled, as the others nodded. I smiled slightly.

"And if only I could get my mind of it for a little while. I'll go and see if Jeremy, needs any help with his calculations. See ya later." Aelita said, walking away before Odd walked over to us, and he seemed bummed out.

"I don't believe this, I'm jinxed. The last ticket just slipped out of my nose just now." Odd grimaced.

"But we have tickets for all of you guys." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's not enough for Odd's little harem." Ulrich joked.

"Ah." Naomi nodded.

"Laugh at me, go on. But wait until you see Kelly. Then you'll know why I've got to make this first date absolutely perfect." Odd explained.

"You mean to say, this is the first time you guys are going out together?" Yumi asked.

"Well, let's not get into all of the details. It's a shame I can't count on a little help from my friends." Odd replied.

"Try my brother. The little weasel must have some sort of connection." Yumi suggested.

"Hiroki! You're right, I haven't thought of him. Yumi, you're a genius!" Odd exclaimed, putting his hands on Yumi's shoulders he started running, he stopped for a second.

"Ulrich, you really have a bright girlfriend." Odd winked, causing Yumi and Ulrich to blush before Millie and Tamiya walked up to us.

"Hey Patricia, we're looking for Aelita, so we can interview you two. Do you know where we can find her?" Millie asked before we looked at each other.

"She went to the gym." We replied in unison.

"Okay! And Patricia, as soon as we find her, we'll go straight to interviewing you two." Millie said before running off.

"Thanks a lot." Tamiya waved, as she ran with Milly.

 _That'll give me some time hide from those two…_ I thought.

"Just doing our share to support school journalism." Ulrich said.

"That's for sure." Naomi agreed as Yumi smiled.

 **In the Rec Room**

We were in the Rec Room, Yumi, Naomi, and I sat on the couch. Odd soon came in, he seemed upset.

"No luck Odd?" Naomi asked.

"None, I almost had two chances, but they weren't going to work out." Odd replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Well um… Odd…" I trailed off.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

"Originally when we got these tickets, I mentioned to Chris that I hoped Peter would be able to come and see me perform, just in case his case ends before the concert starts. But obviously since that's not the case… would you… like Peter's ticket?" I asked, taking it out of my picket. Odd seemed surprised.

"You mean, you'd really give me your brother's ticket Patricia?" Odd asked.

"I mean he's not here… so why not? At least… it'll be put to good use…" I trailed off, smiling slightly.

I handed him the ticket. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Naomi seemed surprised.

"You sure Patricia?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. That way, Odd won't have to pay for an arm and a leg for it." I replied.

"Thank you Patricia! I would totally kiss you!" Odd exclaimed as he was about to kiss me before I put my hand up in front of his lips.

"Easy, down boy." I joked as we started to laugh, Odd smiled sheepishly.

Aelita walked into the room, sat down on one of the cushioned seats.

"Ah there you are. I came to give you your tickets for tonight." Aelita said as she took out the tickets, and placed them on the table.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked as I noticed that Aelita seemed to be blushing.

"Oh it's nothing. It's – it's on the count of Jeremy." Aelita replied.

"Einstein wins another first prize in diplomacy?" Odd asked joking.

"Yeah, I guess you might say that." Aelita sighed

"Oh relax princess. You'll see, you and Patricia are going to bring the house down tonight." Ulrich reassured.

"For sure." Yumi smiled, holding up her thumb.

"Yeah!" Odd exclaimed.

"Definitely." Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. And anyway, don't get there too late. The crowd is going to be really big." Aelita said.

"And thanks for the reassurance guys." I smiled.

 **Later at the concert in the dressing room**

Aelita, and I were finishing up our makeup. Aelita and I had similar outfits on, only mine was more periwinkle and purple than dark pink and light pink. I wore a light purple choker I had gotten, and Aelita wore a pink choker with her stage outfit. Aelita was finishing up with her mascara and I was finishing up with my lip gloss, when someone knocked on the door, we stopped putting our makeup.

"Surprise!" Yumi, Naomi, Ulrich, and Odd exclaimed in unison before they walked to us.

"We came to see our favorite stars, before they get too famous to see us." Odd joked.

"Don't be so silly." Aelita said as she started putting on blush on her cheeks.

"We're really glad to see all of you." I smiled.

I noticed Jeremy wasn't there, Aelita noticed it too.

"Didn't Jeremy come?" Aelita asked.

"Sure he did, but we lost him in the crowd." Ulrich replied.

"You know Einstein. A great head for math, but it's always in the clouds everywhere else." Odd joked.

"Don't worry. He'll be out there listening and cheering you guys on." Yumi reassured.

"That's for sure." Naomi nodded.

"I hope so…" Aelita trailed off.

"Aelita, Patricia. You two are on in five minutes." Sophie called.

"I think it's time for us to start concentrating." I said before Ulrich, Odd, and Naomi waved good bye.

"Okay then, we'll take off." Yumi said as she started to leave before Odd, Ulrich, and Naomi walked out of the room.

"You guys look beautiful tonight. You're going to knock them out." Yumi winked, she smiled as she walked out and closed the door.

 **POV Naomi's**

We walked out of the room, as we went into the auditorium. We saw a girl with long brown hair, she wore a pink jacket, with white pants, and black shirt.

"Odd, hi!" The girl called out, as she walked over to us.

"Ah there you are Kelly. This is Yumi, Ulrich, and Naomi." Odd introduced.

"Hi." Ulrich said.

"Hello." Yumi waved.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oh hi, and nice to meet you too." Kelly waved.

"Let's go." Odd said as he and Kelly walked with each other, holding hands before they disappeared into the crowd.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I had finished putting our makeup on when someone knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Millie and Tamiya.

"Aelita, Patricia, can we ask you two a couple of questions for the Kadic News?" Millie asked holding her notebook, Tamiya held her camera. We turned around in our chairs.

"Not now, you couldn't have picked a worse time." Aelita replied.

"Yeah, sorry." I added.

Sophie, our stage manager came in.

"Aelita, Patricia. You two are on in just two minutes. I'm afraid you'll have to leave now girls." Sophie said.

 **POV Naomi's**

Odd was with Kelly, who was waiting patiently for Aelita and Patricia to get on stage. Yumi called Jeremy, he still wasn't there. There was loud chatter amongst the room, so I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Jeremy, what are you doing? The concert is just about to start. Aelita was really crushed not to see you. And I think Patricia was disappointed." Yumi informed.

I could see Sissi cheering, but suddenly she started to walk out of the group.

 _That's weird… what's she up to?_ I thought.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go check on something. I'll be back in a second." I said.

"Okay, just don't miss them!" Kelly exclaimed, as she seemed excited.

I followed Sissi as she went to the direction of Aelita and Patricia's dressing room. She suddenly stopped, and I hid behind the wall. I looked over to see her turning her head back, but I noticed something strange. Her eyes were glowing blue.

 _It's just like before… how that blue being took over Franz. But… what does it want with Sissi?_ I thought as I looked over to the possessed Sissi walking to Aelita and Patricia's dressing room. I followed her quietly.

" **I've found you, release them."** The possessed Sissi demanded, in a calm distorted voice.

" **Who – what are you?"** It seemed to be the voice of Sophie, Aelita and Patricia's stage manager.

 _She must have been possessed by XANA…_ I thought.

The subdigitals started singing Planet Net without Aelita and Patricia. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd ran inside, I ran up to them.

"It's Sissi, and there's Aelita along with Patricia!" Yumi exclaimed, pointing over to Sophie, who carried them on each of her shoulders before she started to run away.

"Hey Sissi you might want to-" Odd started but "Sissi" turned to looked at him, revealing the blue glowing eyes.

"No way…" Ulrich trailed off.

Millie and Tamiya showed up, we started to back up, not knowing if we should trust the blue being. Millie and Tamiya flickered in and out, their eyes pulsed with the XANA symbol.

" **You won't get in our way!"** Possessed Millie exclaimed in a deep distorted voice, pointing over to the possessed Sissi.

"You think that maybe they're angry, because they blew a scoop?" Odd asked.

"Now's not the time for jokes Odd." I replied.

"Whoever you are, are you on our side?" Ulrich asked the possessed Sissi.

" **Yes."** The possessed Sissi replied.

"Okay, we'll try to distract them. You guys go and get Aelita and Patricia back." Ulrich said.

For some reason, I saw the currently possessed Sissi tense up a bit.

"Good luck with the press you two!" Odd joked.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, as she and Odd ran out. I was still there, surprised by this blue being. The possessed Sissi, turned around. Her eyes still glowing blue.

" **Get going Naomi."** The possessed Sissi ordered before I nodded, and started to run.

 _How did that blue being… know my name?_ I thought, slightly stunned.

I caught up to Yumi, and Odd and Yumi just hung her phone up.

"Is everything okay Naomi?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not sure, was that Jeremy?" I asked.

"Yes, he says to hurry up." Yumi replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Odd exclaimed, I nodded. We ran out the door.

 **POV Patricia's**

I came to when Aelita and I hit the ground, we were in the mountain sector. We shook our heads. We looked to see an activated tower just a little far from us. We heard something approaching us, it was two kankerlats. They looked like they were ready to fire at us.

"Huh?" Aelita and I asked.

We saw another monster come from behind a rock, and it was a Blok that had appeared.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Odd, and I swung on the ropes. We landed safely, we started running to the elevator before Yumi pressed the elevator button to go down. The elevator's doors closed, we started to go down.

 _My mind can't shake this off… how does that blue being know my name?_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

The Blok looked like it was about to fire. Aelita waved her hand over her star bracelet, and I charged my hands. I released my sonic powers as I flew into the air with Aelita. The Kankerlats started to charge their laser, but then it stopped. Aelita and I smiled as we flew passed it, but we were shot down by two lasers. We looked up to see two flying mantas.

"We're surrounded…" Aelita trailed off.

"Definitely not our day…" I trailed off, as the mantas continued to circle around us.

 **POV Naomi's**

The elevators doors opened, we saw Sophie on Jeremy's chair. She was typing on the keyboard.

" _Jeremy, if you're there please answer us."_ Aelita said.

" _Please, we need help."_ Patricia added.

Sophie looked at us, she flickered in and out for a second before we looked at each other.

"Lateral crossing pattern, and pincer strategy." Odd said.

"What's that in English?" Yumi asked playfully.

"Let's go!" Odd replied.

"Right!" I exclaimed.

Yumi, Odd, and I started running towards Sophie. She lifted her hand, and shot an electricity bolt at Odd, he dodged it. Odd jumped in the air, as he kicked Sophie knocking her back. Yumi and I jumped off the dashboard, as Yumi kicked Sophie, and I sent another kick. Sophie flew across the floor, she seemed to be knocked out.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"How was that for strategy?" Yumi asked.

Odd smiled. The elevator's doors opened revealing it was Jeremy. He had his hand on the door, he looked up.

"It seems like we beat you here Einstein." Odd joked.

"Where's Aelita and Patricia?" Jeremy asked.

"They already got virtualized on Lyoko." Yumi replied.

 **POV Patricia's**

The Blok started to fire at us, as Aelita and I started to run. We hopped over the kankerlats, using them as a push, and we started running across the bridge with the mantas following us. Aelita and I continued running, but one manta flew on Aelita's side, the other flew on my side, and we stopped running. We looked to see the two Kankerlats, and Blok, following us as well. The mantas turned around, as they headed for us.

" _Aelita, Patricia. Are you two okay?"_ Jeremy asked.

The two mantas fired at us, we ducked. Their lasers hit the kankerlats, they exploded.

"Jeremy at last! This isn't exactly where I was expecting to you, but I'm happy to hear your voice." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I was a bit disappointed when you didn't surprise us with the others." I said charging my hands for my sonic blast as Aelita summoned two energy fields.

" _I'm sorry about that the concert."_ Jeremy apologized as the two mantas fired their lasers again.

"We'll talk about that another time." Aelita said as she was pushed back.

She had connected her two energy fields, making them into a shield. I had used my sonic field to block the lasers, but my field was destroyed. I was pushed back with Aelita. I quickly readied another sonic field. The mantas fired again, as Aelita and I were pushed back, but we hit something. We turned to see three swords.

"William – no!" Aelita started but William took his sword back, using his supersmoke before Peter, and Jade did the same thing as well.

"Jade – Peter…" I trailed off, as the swords flew away, they made me fall.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Jeremy… there's something you should know." I mentioned, as we finished tying up Sophie.

"Is it important?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Sissi was possessed by the same being that possessed Franz and changed the supercomputer." I added.

"What? Is Ulrich fighting the being too?" Jeremy asked.

"No that's the weird thing." Yumi replied. "The being was helping us." she continued.

"And the really bizarre thing was that it knew Naomi." Odd added.

"Huh? That's so weird. Look, we'll talk about this later. Head for the scanners." Jeremy said, as he started typing.

We nodded as we climbed down the ladder shoot, and we took our scanners. Yumi took the left scanner, I took the middle, and Odd took the right hand scanner.

" _Are you ready?"_ Jeremy asked as the scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Naomi, Transfer: Odd."_ Jeremy started.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I looked up at William, Jade, and Peter who were flying on their mantas. William and Jade were flying one manta, and Peter was flying by himself.

"William, Jade, and Peter are here!" Aelita exclaimed.

" _I saw them. I'm sending in the cavalry."_ Jeremy informed as they started to fly towards us.

 **POV Naomi's**

" _Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Naomi, Scanner: Odd. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I dodged the lasers the mantas fired. William and Jade, along with XANAfied Peter, continued to fly towards us. The Blok started to charge its laser, it then fired at us. We dodged the lasers, Aelita summoned two energy field. I charged one hand, as I got my arrow out with my other hand. Aelita shot her energy fields in different directions, one going to the Blok, and the other aiming at William and Jade. She missed, I released my sonic arrow as I aimed it at XANAfied Peter's Manta. The arrow made a hit, and XANAfied Peter's Manta exploded, he fell into the digital sea.

 _I'm so sorry I have to continue to fight you Peter… but one day soon I hope you will be free from XANA…_ I thought as he fell in completely.

I looked up to see Yumi's fans hit William and Jade's shoulders being hit by ice chakrams.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Nice one you two." Odd complimented.

"Thank you. Ready for the evil couple?" Yumi asked before Odd put his finger on his face, and he turned around.

"Uh, I think we have an audience." Odd stated as we looked to see several kankerlats.

We saw Aelita and Patricia being chased by a manta before Aelita shot an energy field and Patricia shot a sonic blast, but their attacks missed.

"Jeremy, we're a bit stuck here." I informed.

"No way to reach Aelita and Patricia without some transport." Yumi added.

" _Okay, Yumi, Naomi. I'll have your vehicles in no time."_ Jeremy informed.

William and Jade used their manta to fire at us, as we dodged the lasers. Odd and I looked back to see the three kankerlats, each charging up their lasers before they shot their lasers.

"I'll handle them, go help Yumi." Odd said as he started running.

"Right." I nodded as I went to help Yumi.

Yumi took out her fans, as I readied my ice magic. The manta started firing at us. Yumi used her fans to block the laser, I used my ice magic to form a shield, to reflect the lasers. Yumi and I jumped back before I took out my bo staff and channeled my ice magic into it. Yumi took out her fan, and I readied my bo staff. Yumi threw her fan, and I swung my bo staff, releasing my ice magic. Her fan missed the manta, and my ice wave missed them as well. We looked over to see the Overwings materialize before Yumi and I ran to them. We hopped onto them, and flew into the air. Yumi and I flew up as William and Jade, turned their manta around. Their manta fired at us, we dodged the lasers. We flew as we made a turn, and headed towards them. William and Jade growled as they passed us before we turned around again, following them. They headed for us as I formed ice chakrams in my hands and Yumi took out her fan. She threw her fan, and I threw my ice chakrams. William ducked, as Yumi's fan went over his head. Jade use her sword to slice up my ice chakrams before Yumi's fan returned to her and she caught it. Yumi and I drove down, the manta starting to fire at us again. We passed the bridge, and some rock pillars. William and Jade flew their manta into a cave. We followed them as we drove over the cave and hid at the side before they exited the cave. I formed my ice chakrams again, as Yumi took out her fan. She threw her fan at William, and I threw my ice chakrams at Jade. William swung his sword at Yumi's fan, causing it to fly back to her and Jade sliced up my ice chakrams again. Yumi caught her fan. William and Jade used their manta to fire at us, and we didn't have enough time to react. Just when we thought it was devirtualization for us, Odd came around on his Overboard.

"Shield!" Odd exclaimed as he used his purple shield, to reflect the laser, saving us. We drove to Odd.

"Thanks for the save." I smiled.

"No problem." Odd said.

"Odd, Naomi. Lateral flight pattern and pincer strategy." Yumi suggested.

"Are you speaking English?" Odd asked jokingly.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as William and Jade used their manta again to fire at us.

We dodged the lasers as Odd circled around William and Jade.

"Laser arrows!" Odd exclaimed as he fired off several laser arrows.

William and Jade blocked them, with their swords while Yumi and I drove to the other side. Yumi took out her fan, as I channeled my ice magic into my bo staff. Yumi threw her fan, and I swung my bo staff. My ice magic wave flew, as Yumi's fan hit William and my ice magic hit Jade, and they fell off of their manta while the manta fell with them.

"Great!" Odd complimented, as we got back together before suddenly, our vehicles started to be devirtualized.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Yumi, Odd, and I drove back to the ground. Odd did a flip. He jumped off his Overwing, just before our vehicles were dematerialized. We landed safely, thankfully.

"Jeremy?" Yumi asked, but we didn't hear a response.

"This time we're on our own, no help from the factory." Odd replied.

We heard a flying manta coming back up, it appeared William and Jade were still on theirs. Yumi took out her fan, as I took out my bo staff. Yumi was about to throw her fan, and I was about to channel my ice magic, but we were hit by lasers. We were onto the ground before William and Jade flew back into air. Odd tried firing some laser arrows, but he missed. William and Jade started to head fly towards us, we started running.

"No planning on this one! We're going to have to change the music." Odd joked as we kept running.

"Odd, this is not the time to joke!" I exclaimed as we continued running.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I were close to the tower, but we were still being chased by the same manta. The manta continued to fire at us, as we ran on the bridge. Aelita summoned her energy field, and I charged my hands for another sonic blast. We launched our attacks, but the manta dodged them as it flew up. The Blok fired at us, I charged my hands as Aelita summoned her energy field. I threw my sonic blast beneath the Blok, sending it into the air. Aelita threw her energy field at the Blok, and it exploded. The manta came back, as it continued to fire its lasers. Aelita and I were hit on our backs, we were sent across the ground. We were near the edge of the plateau, and we fell before we grabbed the edge, hanging on to it for dear virtual life.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Odd trampoline spinning top action." Yumi suggested.

"Gotcha!" Odd exclaimed as he started running faster.

I began to charge my hands for an ice jump. William and Jade flew passed us on their manta. Odd did a hand stand as he used his feet to push Yumi into the air. Yumi spun, hitting the manta, making William and Jade fall off of it. They used their supersmoke, Yumi landed safely, she threw her fans before both Jade and William reappeared behind Yumi.

" **It's game over for you, Yumi."** William spoke.

" **Better luck next time."** Jade added as she swung her sword at Yumi before Yumi began to devirtualize.

"For you too evil couple." Yumi said, just before she was devirtualized.

William and Jade looked confused, as the fans came back their way. One of the fans hit William, and the other hit Jade. They screamed as they were pushed on to the ground, and were devirtualized in black smoke. The flying manta flew back up, still not devirtualized.

"Oh great, I was in the mood for fish today." Odd joked.

"I hope you like your fish frozen." I joked as well.

"I thought you said no more jokes?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, well, when are you ever going to stop joking?" I asked.

"True. Follow my lead." Odd said.

"Right." I nodded as Odd started running before I started running as well.

The flying manta started firing at us, we dodged the lasers. We jumped backwards into the air and jumped onto the manta. Odd started to scratch it, as I used my ice magic to hang on to it, without devirtualizing it. Odd continued scratching it, as he started to tame it before it made a turn and flew.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I got back up, the flying manta that had been chasing us, was flying around the tower. It noticed us, as it flew back heading towards us. It started to charge its laser, as I started to charge my hands for a sonic force field. Aelita summoned two energy fields, as she connected them. The flying manta started firing its laser, we were pushed closed to the edge. My sonic force field was still intact, as I charged my sonic powers more before Aelita's energy fields disappeared.

"Oh no!" Aelita exclaimed.

She walked inside my force field, but the manta continued to fire its laser. We started to back up, and my force field started to ripple. We heard another manta behind us, but thankfully it was Odd and Naomi. Odd readied his laser arrows, and Naomi hung onto the manta's tail with her ice magic.

"Back into the sky, guys!" Odd joked as he readied his laser arrows.

"Laser arrow!" he exclaimed.

He fired the laser arrows, at the manta and it exploded. My force field vanished, but it was okay.

"Odd, Naomi!" Aelita exclaimed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed, relieved as well.

"Okay, let's go you two." Odd said.

"Odd, next time warn me. This is not the best form of transportation." Naomi said.

Aelita waved her hand over her star bracelet and her wings appeared. I charged my sonic powers. I released my sonic powers around me as they allowed me to fly. Aelita flew up as she laughed. We flew to the tower and we made it safely when Aelita and I landed. Aelita's wings disappeared, as Odd and Naomi remained on the manta. We ran into the tower. We entered the tower, the platform lit up like it always did before we flew up, and Aelita did a backflip. I stayed in my vertical position before we landed on the second platform, and two panels popped up. We placed our hands on our respective panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced.

A big white bubble appeared, signaling a return to the past.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita was finishing with her make-up, and I saw Jeremy running to the room.

 _Glad you can make it this time Jeremy,_ I thought smiling before Naomi walked up to me.

"Ready to go on?" Naomi asked.

"Now that we're doing this again, I think so. I'm not as nervous as I was the first time." I replied.

"That's probably because you already lived through this. Say Patricia, remember that being that took over Franz, and changed the supercomputer?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"It appeared again. It seemed to be on our side, it helped Ulrich fight Millie and Tamiya. And somehow… it knew my name." Naomi replied.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"No idea, but let's not worry about that now." Naomi replied before Sophie came up to me.

"I just told Aelita she has two minutes before she goes on stage, I wanted to tell you have the same time. Good luck." Sophie said.

"Thanks, well I'd better get going." I smiled.

"You and Aelita will be great." Naomi smiled, hugging me.

 **POV Naomi's**

After hugging Patricia, I went back into the crowd. I met up with Yumi, Odd, Kelly, Ulrich, and Jeremy.

" _And let's put our hands together, for a brand-new duet. Aelita Stones and Patricia Morales!"_ Someone introduced as everyone started cheering. Some of our classmates were whistling before Aelita and Patricia walked on stage, and they seemed surprised by their appearance before they continued to cheer.

 **POV Patricia's**

I took the microphone from microphone's stand, Aelita went over to play her music. Aelita started playing her music, and I started to sing.

"Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give, what we've got we will make it through. Here we are like the sun, shining bright on your world. Make evil go away!"

 **POV Naomi's**

Odd and Kelly were dancing, I danced to the music as well. Yumi and Ulrich dancing with each other, were cheered for Aelita and Patricia.

 **POV Patricia's**

"We will stand alone, but when you call we will stand real tall. Stronger after all!" I sang, as Aelita continued to play her techno music.

"We'll do our best, to never let you down. We're up to the test, to turn this world around. And we'll make evil go away!" I sang, as I continued to repeat the lyrics as I saw that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Sissi.

 _Peter… this song is for you…_ I thought.

 **Later**

 **POV Naomi's**

Patricia and I had gotten back from the concert, and we immediately went to sleep, completely exhausted.

 **In Naomi's Dream**

 _It was the day of the chemical accident; the sirens were going off in the building. Erica noticed that James wasn't with the kids._

" _James, where are the kids?!" Erica yelled._

" _They're right here?" James replied, as he seemed surprised younger Peter and Patricia weren't there._

" _Kids! Kids!" Erica and James looked for them, I stood their shocked as James noticed this._

" _Get going Naomi!" James exclaimed._

" _We'll find my children!" Erica exclaimed._

" _But – but there's no time!" I exclaimed._

" _No, not my children… please no!" Erica cried._

 **End of Naomi's dream**

I woke up with a cold sweat on my head before I wiped it away.

 _When that blue being spoke to me, it knew_ _my name… it said the same line James did… but how? There's only one explanation… James, you're alive! Patricia's and Peter's father is alive!_ I thought.

 **A few days later**

I had been contemplating on deciding whether or not to tell everyone, what I had discovered a few days ago. I had finally gotten the group together, we met in Jeremy's room. Yumi was here too, and I started pacing around.

"What's wrong Naomi? Why did you want us all here?" Jeremy asked.

"It's about the being who possessed Sissi, to help Ulrich fight Millie and Tamiya. I – I know who it is." I replied.

"You do how?" Ulrich asked.

"How do I explain this – Odd, remember how in Hospital of Horrors, one of the patients saw the madness of Doctor Shrank? So he created a time machine, and traveled to the past, to stop the madness from happening?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! And by doing so, the patient changed the timeline. But he ended up dying in the new timeline, and so the creators decided to make that story line non-canon. It was an awesome special though." Odd replied.

"Right, about the different timeline thing. See the thing is –" I started, but Aelita caught on to, what I was saying.

"Naomi, are you saying you're from a different timeline? Like how Patricia and Peter are from a different Earth?" Aelita asked.

"That's right." I replied, surprising them.

"Oh cool! Did you come in a time machine?" Odd asked.

"No. To be honest I came from a time portal built by Erica, Patricia and Peter's mother." I replied, surprising Patricia.

"So, this being who possessed Sissi. Who is it?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, come on tell us." Ulrich insisted.

I looked over to Patricia, who already seemed stunned.

"The being who possessed Sissi, to help you Ulrich was… yours and Peter's father Patricia. And he's from my timeline." I replied, as I everyone seemed surprised before Patricia's eyes widened.

"My father's… alive?!" Patricia exclaimed.

 **To be continued. I made up the Hospital of Horrors episode. :)** **Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	26. Wrong Exposure

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by MoonScoop, copy righting goes to them! I only own my OCs. Naomi is owned by sakuraphoenix. Enjoy!**

 _Wrong Exposure_

 **In Jeremy's Room**

 **POV Patricia's**

My eyes widened, I was shocked by what Naomi had just revealed.

"My father's… alive?!" I exclaimed.

"But how can that be?" Jeremy asked.

"When Erica turned on the time portal, it worked. For a few seconds, but the machine collapsed, James and I were sucked in." Naomi explained.

"James?" I asked.

"Your father, that's his name. After the implosion, everything's a little fuzzy. I'm not sure how I survived, or how your father became the blue being." Naomi replied.

"But wait, hold on a second, why did Erica need this time portal thing in the first place?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure… those details are a bit fuzzy too." Naomi replied.

"Well, what about young Peter and Patricia, where were they?" Yumi asked.

"Like I said I'm not sure, I tried to remember everything but… it's just too fuzzy…" Naomi trailed off.

"So what do we do now?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"For now, I think we need to go to class. But I'll re-analyze the video, and I'll try to make a connection between this blue being, and the seer. If they're not the same people, then we could have two new players." Jeremy replied.

"How long do you think that will take you?" Aelita asked.

'I'm not sure, a couple of weeks at least." Jeremy replied.

 **A few days later…**

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Jeremy, Naomi, and I were walking to the Hermitage and the Carter Residence.

"Are you sure we'll find something useful in my father's house, and in the Carter Residence? We already got everything that seemed important." Aelita recounted.

"We left behind that we thought was useless, and that was our mistake. We did find Franz and Erica's notes, thanks to your puppet, and Patricia's Puppet." Jeremy reminded.

"That's true." I agreed.

"And it's just as I thought, you're really desperate," Aelita said.

"No, it's just that I don't want to leave anything to chance when it comes to fighting Xana," Jeremy explained.

"We'll go to the Carter house, and meet up back here if we find anything," Naomi suggested.

"Okay sounds good. Give us a shout if you need any help." Jeremy said as he and Aelita entered the yard. Naomi and I walked along the gate, as we saw them going up the stairs. We continued to walk along and reached the Carter Residence. We walked up the steps and got to the door.

"If you want to wait out here, it's perfectly fine," Naomi said. I shook my head.

"No, let's do this," I said as I opened the door.

"So any suggestions, as to where we should start?" Naomi asked.

"Let's try the living room. I'll go look in the study." I replied.

"Okay, if you find anything just come and get me," Naomi said as she walked into the living room. I walked along as I found my mother's study. There were a lot of old books on the multiverse theory, and there were some books on time travel.

"Hey, come here and check this out," Naomi called out.

"Be right there," I said as I left my mother's study. I walked down the hall and walked into the living room. Naomi was holding an old photo.

"Can I see that?" I asked.

"Of course," Naomi replied as she handed me the photo. In the picture, Erica was smiling as she had her arms wrapped around Peter and me. I seemed to be about 13, and Peter looked to be about 15.

"This must have been one of the last few photos we took. Just before…" I trailed off.

"I know, I'm sorry." Naomi put her hand on my shoulder. I noticed a blackboard in the picture, with some math stuff in it.

"I think we found something. See that writing?" I asked pointing to the blackboard.

"Yeah, looks like an equation. Maybe Jeremy can figure it out, we should get this to him." Naomi replied.

"Right." I nodded.

We headed back outside and met up with Aelita and Jeremy.

"Did you find anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we find an old photo with some equations on the background. Might be helpful." I replied, handing the picture. Aelita looked at the picture.

"That's strange, it's almost identical to the one we found," Aelita commented.

"Well, either way, I'll have to analyze these," Jeremy said.

 **Later**

We were eating lunch, with Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Odd continued to eat his food, but he seemed to be eating it slow for some reason.

"Odd, you only took two rounds of seconds. Are you sick?" Yumi asked.

"No, I'm okay," Odd replied.

"Is this about Anaïs Fiquet by any chance?" Ulrich asked.

"Another girl? What happened with Kelly?" Naomi asked.

"Didn't work out," Odd replied as he looked over to Anaïs. "Incredible, I can't get her to notice no matter what I do."

"Well, you can try growing a few inches," Ulrich joked.

"Want to try wearing today's lunch?!" Odd asked getting up. We could see Aelita coming with her tray.

"Here comes Aelita," I said as Odd sat down. Aelita sat down next to Odd.

"So is Jeremy still at the Hermitage? Or maybe at the Carter Residence?" Yumi asked.

"He's in his room. He's not hungry." Aelita replied.

"Guess it means, you, Naomi, and Patricia struck pay dirt when you were there," Ulrich said.

"I have no idea. He thinks there may be something useful on two old pictures we found." Aelita mentioned.

"Yeah, we found ours in the Carter Residence. If there's something useful in it, Jeremy can find it," I added.

"A picture! Now, why didn't I think of that before?" Odd asked getting up.

"Hm?" Naomi asked.

"Right, I just have to send anise my best photos. The one with my killer smile, and me and Kiwi. She'll be eating out of my hand." Odd replied, taking his tray. He started walking away.

"If you ask me, you'd be better off sending a picture of just Kiwi. She loves little dogs." Ulrich mentioned.

"How do you know that?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich seemed surprised for a second. Aelita, Naomi, and I couldn't help but laugh.

 **After lunch**

We were walking under the arches.

"I didn't find anything useful in the photos. Just a set of programs to reboot the supercomputer. Nothing to write home about, although it could come in handy one day." Jeremy said handing Aelita's photo back to her, he gave mine back to me.

"So I guess the pictures aren't so top secret after all?" Odd asked.

"No, but we'd better keep it a secret. I wouldn't want a picture of Aelita with her father, to fall into the wrong hand. Same goes with the picture of you Patricia, and Peter, with your mother." Jeremy replied.

"Uh… you mean like Sissi's hands?" Odd asked. Aelita and I turned to him surprised.

"Oh no, Odd you couldn't have," Aelita said.

"Please tell me you didn't…" I trailed off worried.

"Yes, I could." Odd grimaced. "And I did."

"Great…" Naomi trailed off as Uncle Jim appeared.

"Hey, Stones, Della Robbia, Patricia. The principal wants to see you on the double. And while we're at it, Belpois, Stern, Ishiyama, and Jones, you go with them. I'm sure Mr. Delmas, has a bunch of questions for you too. I have some myself." Uncle Jim said.

"But um, we've got a class right now," Yumi mentioned.

"You heard me, get going." Uncle Jim ordered, pointing his finger in the direction of the principal's office. We started to groan.

"Oh, I can't believe this…" Odd trailed off.

 **In the principal's office**

"Answer the Principal, young ladies, no more games! I've had a lot of tougher nuts to crack than you two. So last names, first names, occupation!" Uncle Jim ordered. Aelita and I looked down.

"Well…um…. Stones, Aelita, um…a girl?" Aelita asked looking at Uncle Jim.

"Morales…Patricia, and…girl?" I blushed shyly.

"You two think I'm an idiot, don't you, huh?!" Uncle Jim asked pointing at us.

"N-no, Uncle Jim," I stuttered.

Mr. Delmas looked at him.

"Calm down Jim, there's no need to go to the third degree. I just have a few questions to ask them, that's all," Mr. Delmas explained.

"Sorry, sir," Uncle Jim said.

Mr. Delmas took out the photos, he put them on the desk, and he moved them towards us. He cleared his throat.

"What intrigues me about these photographs are the presence of both Franz Hopper, and Aelita Stones. And in this picture, the presence of Miss Erica Carter, along with her children, Peter and Patricia Carter. They all seem to be very close too. So the obvious questions are, whether your name is really Aelita Stones. And Patricia, my question for you is, I know Jim took guardianship for you and Peter. But where exactly did you two come from?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes sir, Aelita Stones is my real name," Aelita replied.

"And my brother and I came from the states sir. I know my brother got lost and ended up in enrolling in Kadic, but apart from that, I'm not sure how he got lost." I said.

"I'm the daughter of Franz and Anthea Stones," Aelita added.

"And are you really Canadian?" Mr. Delmas asked Aelita.

"Yes, I am," Aelita replied.

"And is young Mr. Peter really in the states, with your parents at this time?" Mr. Delmas asked me.

"Yes, he is," I replied.

"And are you really an orphan?" Mr. Delmas asked Aelita.

"I am," Aelita replied.

"Patricia, if your parents are deciding who should take you, why did Mr. Peter, suddenly leave?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Our parents called him in the middle of the night, they explained the situation to him, and agreed to help," I replied.

"And is Odd Della Robbia really your cousin?" Mr. Delmas asked Aelita.

"Yes, sir," Aelita replied.

"Patricia one finally question. How did you arrive in France?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"I came on a ferry, sir," I replied.

Mr. Delmas looked at Uncle Jim, who put his hand on his chin. Jeremy stepped up.

"With your permission Mr. Delmas, on the photos, Aelita looks about twelve or thirteen. Patricia looks about thirteen, and Peter looks about fifteen." Jeremy pointed out.

"Yes, and what of it?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Well, you said that Franz Hopper taught here at Kadic, about nine years ago? And so did this Erica Carter? So if that's really Aelita, Patricia, and Peter in those photos, Aelita would be twenty-two years old now and not thirteen. Patricia would be about twenty-five years old, and not sixteen. Peter would be about twenty-seven years old, and not eighteen. But as you can see, Aelita is thirteen years old, not twenty-two, Patricia is sixteen years old, not twenty-five, and Peter is eighteen years old, not twenty-seven." Jeremy explained.

Naomi, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd looked at one another. Aelita and I glanced over to each other.

"So, that can't be Aelita in the one photo, and it can't be Patricia with Peter in the second photo. We can thus conclude, Aelita is not related to Franz Hopper, Patricia and Peter are not related to Erica Carter, that Aelita is telling the truth about her being Canadian, an orphan, and the fact that she's really Odd's cousin. And that Patricia is also telling the truth about Peter being in the states, trying to help with their parents' custody battle." Jeremy explained. Mr. Delmas looked at Uncle Jim, he then looked back at us. Mr. Delmas scratched his mustache.

"Very interesting. While I'm checking out these identity's business, you're all confined to the library for the rest of the day. Under Jim's supervision." Mr. Delmas ordered we were all shocked.

"Wonderful." Uncle Jim commented. Mr. Delmas looked at him.

 **In the library**

We were in the library, Uncle Jim lowered his magazine to check on us. Aelita had her hand in her arms. Yumi was writing something in a journal, Naomi was reading a book. Odd was eating a chocolate bar, and reading a comic. I just sat quietly, Ulrich had his eyes closed, and he was sitting on the chair. Jeremy was typing on his laptop, it started to beep.

"Oh no, an activated tower," Jeremy whispered.

We looked at him.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Huh?" Yumi and Aelita asked.

"Great, now of all times." Naomi sighed.

"Yeah just are luck, stuck in this library." I groaned. Mr. Delmas came in.

"Anything wrong Mr. Delmas?" Uncle Jim asked as he got up. The chair fell.

"Miss Aelita Stones, and Miss Patricia Morales, I'd like to have a word with the two of you alone. Jim, make certain no one leaves this library." Mr. Delmas ordered as Aelita and I were surprised. Aelita and I got up, we walked along side with Mr. Delmas.

 **POV Naomi's**

Mr. Delmas turned around, he showed us he had Xana's eyes. He walked out of the library with them. Jeremy and I got up, we tried to run out of the library.

"Aelita no!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Patricia, come back!" I exclaimed.

Jim got in the way, he held out his arms, not letting us go.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Jim asked.

"It's Delmas, he's been Xanafied," Jeremy replied.

"Aelita and Patricia mustn't go with them, Jim," I added.

"Well, I don't know I'd go as far as sanctifying him. And by the way, it's not Delmas, its Mr. Delmas to you Belpois." Jim corrected.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I were walking with Mr. Delmas. Mr. Delmas had his hand on Aelita's shoulder, he had his other hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't we going to your office sir?" Aelita replied.

"Yeah, I think that might be best," I added.

"No, I think I'd rather stay on the campus." Mr. Delmas replied.

"And I'd rather we'd went to your office!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Me too sir!" I exclaimed. Mr. Delmas let go of us, he started walking ahead of us. He turned around, as he held his hands in the air. They began to spark with purple electricity, Aelita and I gasped just before everything started to go dark.

 **POV Naomi's**

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich had gotten behind us. Jim continued to guard the door.

"Get back in your seats. No one is going anywhere!" Jim exclaimed.

"But Jim, Aelita and Patricia are in danger." Jeremy reasoned, he put up his fists. I got into a fighting stance.

"So, you want to play hardball? If you want to get through, you're going to have to us, what I taught you all, in my commando camp." Jim recounted.

"If you say so!" Jeremy insisted.

"Attack!" We all exclaimed as we ran at Jim, who seemed shocked. We brought him to the ground, holding him. Yumi stood above him, our victory maiden.

"Touchdown," Ulrich said.

"Hurry guys, tie him up," Jeremy ordered.

"Right." I nodded.

After tying up Jim, we ran into the woods. We continued racing, as we headed for the sewer passage.

"Just think what will happen if the return to the past doesn't work, Jim will kill us." Odd worried.

"We've got a bigger problem to deal with first. Compared to that, Jim's a piece of cake." Jeremy reassured.

We made it to the sewer and took our rides. I took my bike, as I started pedaling. I followed the others, as they rode on their skateboards and scooter. We made it to the end of the tunnel, we put our rides against the wall. Ulrich climbed up first, as he removed the grate. Jeremy followed him, as Odd was behind Jeremy. Yumi was behind Odd, and I was behind Yumi. I closed the cover as we ran on the bridge. We made it inside and jumped on the ropes, we landed safely. Ulrich moved to press the button on the elevator.

"Come on." Ulrich worried as he continued to press the button. The elevator came up, the doors opened. Mr. Delmas was inside. His eyes continued to pulse with Xana's symbol.

"Oh, he looks like how he looks when he fights with his daughter. Go find Aelita and Patricia." Odd said.

"Gotcha," I said as we started running to the steps.

"Good luck," Ulrich said.

We ran down the steps. We climbed down the ladder, as we were now in the lab. Jeremy sat on his chair, he started typing.

"He's virtualized Aelita and Patricia. They're in the forest sector. I'm sending you to it, right now." Jeremy said.

"Mh–hmm." Ulrich nodded. We headed for the scanner room.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I awoke, we seemed to be in the forest sector. We stood up.

"Jeremy?" I asked.

"Are you there Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

" _I'm with you two. Hang in there. Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi are on their way."_ Jeremy reassured. We heard noises from behind us, we turned around to see the Scyphozoas. Aelita and I gasped, we started to back away. The Scyphozoas began to move towards us. We continued to back away.

"Hello, you squirmy, ugly, Jellyfish." Aelita greeted.

"Yeah, um hey Skippy…" I trailed off as Aelita's Scyphozoa reached for her. My Scyphozoa reached for me. We started running away from them.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi took her scanner, I took my scanner, and Ulrich took his scanner.

" _Hurry up, the Scyphozoas are going after, Aelita and Patricia!"_ Jeremy informed.

"We're ready," Ulrich said as the scanners closed.

 _We won't let anything happen to you guys..._ I thought.

" _Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Naomi. Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Naomi. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

We were virtualized into the forest sector, we landed safely. We could see the Scyphozoas chasing Aelita and Patricia, Ulrich scoffed.

"Ugh, I forgot how ugly they were."

"I thought you liked seafood?" Yumi asked, joking.

"Not the nasty type," Ulrich replied.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked, and they nodded. We started running, three Krabs were materialized. They started firing at us.

"Xana's sent us some visitors. But they're not going to stop us." Yumi said taking out her fans. She threw her fans, but she missed. I ran to the Krab in the middle, Ulrich ran to the Krab to the right. Ulrich jumped in the air, I took out my bo staff. The Krab fired at me, and I dodged its laser. I channeled ice magic into my bo staff, I swung my bo staff. Ulrich took us his swords and stabbed the Krab.

"Impact!" Ulrich exclaimed as he jumped off. Ulrich's Krab exploded. My ice magic went straight to the Krab, freezing it completely. I threw my bo staff at the Krab, it shattered into pieces. I used my ice magic, to bring my bo staff back to me.

"I don't like Jellyfish or Shellfish." Ulrich joked.

"Well, all joking aside, I don't like seafood either," I agreed.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued running from the Scyphozoas. I charged my hands, as I readied them for two sonic blasts. Aelita summoned her energy fields. We turned back and started running backward. Aelita shot her energy fields her Scyphozoa, I shot my two sonic blasts at the other Scyphozoa. Aelita's Scyphozoa dodged her energy blasts, and my Scyphozoa had a force field, which deflected the sonic blasts.

"This can't be happening…" Aelita trailed off.

"Since when does Skippy, have a force field?!" I exclaimed. I charged my hands again, as Aelita summoned her energy field. We raised our hands, but the Scyphozoas used their tentacles as they slapped our wrists. I held my arm. The Scyphozoas used their limbs to grab Aelita and I. We were lifted into the air. We gasped. They put their arms on our heads, everything started to go dark.

 **POV Naomi's**

" _Yumi, Ulrich, Naomi."_ Jeremy spoke.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

" _What's going on? The Scyphozoas have caught Aelita and Patricia. They're not too far from you, why can't you get to them?"_

"We're taking a nap, Einstein. What do you think? We're up to our ears in shellfish." Ulrich replied as he ran to another Krab. I ran to the two Krabs in the middle. I took out my bo staff as I channeled my ice magic into it.

"Take that you clammy monster!" I heard Ulrich exclaim. I swung my bo staff at one of the Krabs, it froze. The other Krab started to fire at me, I dodged it. I readied my Bo staff, as I channeled my ice magic into my hands. I created an ice blast that allowed me to jump into the air. I landed on the Krab. The Krab tried to shake me off, I quickly formed ice cycles in my hand. I used them to stab the Krab, I jumped off. It exploded, the explosion caused the frozen Krab, to shatter. I put my bo staff away.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed. I looked over to see Ulrich racing to get to his sword, which was stuck in the tree. Yumi jumped in the air, as she threw her fan at Ulrich's Krab, it exploded. Ulrich took his sword out of the tree, he super sprinted off of it and landed next to us.

"Krab's might just become my favorite dish." Ulrich joked as we started running. We continued as we saw the two Scyphozoas release Aelita and Patricia.

"Too late!" Yumi exclaimed.

We ran over to them, the Scyphozoas left.

"Aelita, Patricia!" I called out.

Aelita and Patricia woke up, they were kneeling. They seemed to have headaches.

"Aelita, Patricia," Ulrich said.

Yumi walked up to Aelita, I stepped up to Patricia.

"Aelita, are you and Patricia okay?" Yumi asked as Aelita turned around. Patricia turned, they shouted as we saw the Xana's eyes in them. We started walking back.

 **"** **We're fine!"** Aelita exclaimed in a distorted tone.

 **"** **Just peachy,"** Patricia replied in the same distorted tone. Aelita raised her hand, as Patricia raised her. Aelita summoned her energy field, and I could see Patricia charging her sonic powers. Aelita shot her energy field, as Patricia shot her sonic blast at us. Ulrich pushed out of the way, saving us. Two tarantulas started to walk towards us.

"Ulrich," Yumi said as he took out two swords. The tarantulas started firing at Ulrich, he used his swords to block the lasers. Yumi took out her fans, and I took out my bo staff. Two lasers nearly hit us. Aelita and Patricia started to walk to the edge.

"Aelita, Patricia!" Yumi exclaimed reaching her hand out, she pulled it.

"You've got to stop!" I exclaimed.

The tarantulas continued to fire at Ulrich, but Aelita and Patricia kept on walking.

"Where are they going? They're crazy." Yumi said.

" _Xana used the Scyphozoas to brainwash_ _Aelita and Patricia. They're heading to the digital sea to throw themselves in. Make them stop."_

"Oh yeah, and how do you expect us to do that?" Ulrich asked.

"Can't you devirtualized them, Jeremy?" I asked.

" _What do you two think I've been trying to do? But I can't. The Scyphozoas_ _must have implanted some sort of inhibitors in their brains. You have to attack them."_ Jeremy explained. Ulrich ran to a tree, as I ran with him, leaving Yumi to deal with the tarantulas.

"You've got to be kidding," Ulrich said.

"Are you sure Jeremy?" I asked.

" _Yes, you heard me. I'm telling you to devirtualize Aelita and Patricia."_ Jeremy replied.

"Okay, we're on it," Ulrich said.

I channeled my ice magic into my hands, reading my ice jump.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed as he raced to Aelita.

"Ice Jump!" I exclaimed as I unleashed my ice magic. I jumped into the air, as I took out my bo staff. I fell towards Patricia, as Ulrich took out his swords. He swung his swords at Aelita, she used her hands to grab one of his swords, it turned red. I swung my bo staff at Patricia, but she grabbed my bo staff as well, it turned purple. Aelita smirked evilly, as Patricia threw me off her. I got up, Patricia smirked at me as well.

"Oh okay then," Ulrich said as he readied his one sword.

"Well if that's the way you want to play this, Patricia," I said, channeling my ice magic. My hands started to glow. Aelita who had Ulrich's swords, continued to glow red, Ulrich's sword glowed blue. They began to fight as they swung their swords. I threw several ice magic blasts at Patricia, she used my bo staff to shatter the ice. We jumped as we turned around, and landed. I was side by side with Ulrich, Aelita was shoulder-to-shoulder with Patricia. We moved to the right, Aelita and Patricia moved to the left, holding our weapons. I channeled more ice magic into my hands. Aelita ran at Ulrich with his sword, Patricia ran at me with my bo staff. We dodged their attacks.

" _Ulrich, Naomi, stop everything. Whatever you two do, don't devirtualize Aelita and Patricia."_ They swung at us again, Ulrich and I jumped back, we landed.

"Don't worry, we weren't even close," Ulrich said as Aelita readied Ulrich's sword, and Patricia prepared my bo staff for another attack.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

" _Odd is getting walloped by Delmas. We have to get Aelita and Patricia to deactivate the tower."_ Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, why don't you just ask them? I'm sure they'll be happy to accommodate." Ulrich scoffed.

" _I don't know what to tell you two. Either we lose Aelita and Patricia. Or we lose Odd."_

 _We can't lose anybody…_ I thought.

Aelita swung Ulrich's sword at him, as he and she clashed with each other. I used my ice magic, as I unleashed an ice blast at Patricia. She put the bo staff up, as she tried to push it back towards me. I continued to channel more ice magic, but she continued to try to push it back at me. Thankfully my ice magic got through, as she jumped over it. She used her sonic powers as a boost, as she flew toward me. Ulrich dodged Aelita's attack, as Aelita swung his sword at him. Patricia swung my Bo staff at me, I dodged the attack. I started to throw more ice blasts at Patricia, she dodged them. Aelita and Ulrich continued to swing their swords at each other. Aelita and Patricia jumped back. Ulrich and I stepped forward, Ulrich readied his sword, and I prepared my ice magic, beginning to channel more ice magic into my hands. Ulrich lowered his sword for a second, he ran and swung at Aelita. I shot my ice blasts at Patricia, but she dodged them and ran at me. Aelita pushed Ulrich with her hand, and Patricia shoved me. Ulrich and I slid across the forest ground, we stopped. Ulrich readied his sword again, and I channeled my ice magic again. Aelita screamed at Ulrich, as Patricia screeched at me. And they charged. Aelita swung at Ulrich using his sword, as Patricia swung at me, using my Bo staff. We ducked their attacks, they spun.

"Hey, I'm the one that taught you that, Aelita," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, and I taught you that move, Patricia." I recounted.

Aelita summoned her energy field, and Patricia charged her hands. She raised her hand, as Aelita shot off her energy field. Patricia fired off her sonic blast. Ulrich used his sword to block Aelita's energy field, I created an ice shield as I reflected the sonic blast. Aelita and Patricia started running, they jumped into the air. Aelita swung at Ulrich, as Patricia swung at me. Patricia broke my ice shield, Aelita kicked Ulrich in the back. Patricia jumped over me and landed. She kicked me in the back as well. Ulrich and I nearly tripped, but we regained our balance. Aelita did a jump, as Patricia leaped as well. Aelita swung Ulrich's sword at him, as he used his sword to block it. Patricia used my Bo staff, and I quickly summoned my ice shield. I pushed her off.

" _Yumi, Ulrich, Naomi. Get ready, I'm going to reboot the supercomputer with my new program,"_ Jeremy informed.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked.

" _Only one way to find out, and it might bug up the system Yumi. But it might just give us the electric shocks we need to free Aelita and Patricia, from the Scyphozoas' controls,_ " Jeremy surmised.

Aelita and Ulrich continued to clash their sabers, Aelita swung at Ulrich's saber. His saber fell out of his hand. Patricia swung at me with my Bo staff, she managed to break my ice shield again. Aelita ran at Ulrich, as she kicked him in his knee. Patricia ran at me and kicked me in my stomach. Ulrich and I were pushed back onto the ground. Aelita and Patricia growled, Aelita readied her strike at Ulrich. Patricia prepared herself to strike at me. We looked away. The ground started to shake, Aelita and Patricia seemed surprised. A blue mist began to form in the center, it turned into a big blue cloud. The blue mist exploded, it surrounded us as if it were a force field. Aelita and Patricia looked back at us, they swung our weapons at us. We readied for the attack, but the blue shock wave continued. As if we had frozen, the blue mist was gone, Aelita and Patricia's eyes closed. They fell to the ground.

"Looks like it might have worked Jeremy," Ulrich informed.

"I think Aelita and Patricia, are almost out of life points, though," I added.

" _They'll regenerate themselves, once they're put in the tower."_

Aelita and Patricia woke up.

"What – what happened?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

" _Aelita, Patricia, you two can rest later. There's a tower to deactivate. Odd is in danger. I'm sending you the OverBike Aelita, and for you Patricia the OverWing,"_ Jeremy replied.

"Roger," Aelita acknowledged, sounding groggy.

"Right," Patricia nodded, equally muzzy.

Ulrich helped Aelita up, as I helped Patricia up. The OverBike and OverWing were materialized. We walked with them, to the vehicles. After Ulrich had helped Aelita onto the OverBike, he got on it as well. I helped Patricia onto the OverWing. Ulrich and I started driving the vehicles. Aelita rested her head on Ulrich's back, Patricia rested her head on my back. We turned to the tower, and stopped them, Aelita and Patricia almost falling off. Ulrich held her in time, I held Patricia in time.

"Come on, Princess, this is no time to go to sleep," Ulrich reminded.

"Yeah, he's right Patricia," I agreed.

Ulrich helped Aelita off of the OverBike, I helped Patricia off of the OverWing. They groaned, still out of it from the Scyphozoas. Aelita and Patricia turned their heads to the Tarantula, we looked at it. They started walking slowly to the tower. Ulrich took out his two swords, I took out my Bo staff. The tarantula fired at Ulrich, who used his swords to block the lasers. I began to channel my ice magic into my weapon.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I made it to the tower's entry, we were so exhausted, no thanks to the Scyphozoas. We entered the tower.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Too late." Ulrich taunted, as the Tarantula fired at him. He was devirtualized. The tarantula fired at me, I swung my Bo staff at it releasing my ice magic. I was hit by the lasers, just before I was devirtualized, the tarantula was frozen.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I walked onto the platform, it lit up. Aelita and I flew up to the second platform. Aelita and I landed on the second platform, it lit up. Two panels popped up. We placed our hands on our respective panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower, deactivated," Aelita announced.

" _Return to the past, now!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

A big white bubble surrounded us, signaling a return trip.

 **The same day (again)**

 **Under the arches**

"No, Delmas couldn't possibly know me," Aelita said.

"Or knew Peter and me," I added.

"My father may have been a teacher here, but I studied at home, so I never attended Kadic," Aelita explained.

"That would be the same for Peter and me. Our mother taught us at home, too," I mentioned.

"So no chance of finding any trace of Aelita Hopper?" Yumi asked.

"Or Patricia and Peter Carter?" Naomi asked.

"And as long as there are no mistakes made again, mine and Peter's real last name won't be a problem," I replied to Naomi's question.

"And, no, Yumi. Since my real last name isn't Hopper," Aelita replied.

"Hm?" We all asked in surprise.

"Schaeffer is my real name. When we moved to the Hermitage, my father wanted to make a brand new start. Franz was his middle name. Hopper was my mother's maiden name."

"Aelita Schaeffer? That is really incredible. You knew that Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, but it makes no difference. As far as everyone is concerned, Aelita's name is now and forever, Aelita Stones. Same goes for your name, Patricia, I think Jim is glad that your last name, is his last name, Patricia Morales." Jeremy replied, with a wink and a smile.

The bells rang.

"Time for class, Lyoko Warriors," Yumi said.

"Let's get going," Naomi said as she and others started walking to the class. Aelita took out her photo, and I took out my picture. We looked at them, smiling.

 **And done! Don't forget to review, I hoped everyone liked this chapter!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	27. Bad Connection

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop, copy righting belongs to them. I only own my OCs. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. Enjoy!**

 **POV Naomi's**

Jeremy, Patricia, Aelita, Yumi, and I were walking to Odd and Ulrich's room. Aelita, Yumi, Patricia, and I looked away from Ulrich, who stood outside wearing only a towel.

"Come on Odd, knock it off and open this door right now," Ulrich demanded as he knocked on the door.

Jeremy spoke up. "Stern, what do you think you're walking around half naked?"

Ulrich laughed, sarcastically. "Ha ha, very funny. That's a pretty awful imitation of Delmas."

"It wasn't Delmas, it was Jim," Jeremy said as we started laughing, we stopped.

"But, what are you dressed like that for?" Jeremy asked.

"I've been stuck out here for fifteen minutes. Odd's refusing to open up." Ulrich explained.

"How come?" Aelita asked.

"Who knows? He won't even answer me." Ulrich replied.

"That's strange," Patricia commented.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

Jeremy held up his finger. "Let me handle it." He walked to the door and started knocking on it.

"Odd! If you don't open this door right now, you can forget about my portion of meatballs!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work." Ulrich doubted.

Odd unlocked the door, Jeremy smiled.

"Never fails."

"Hm?" Ulrich trailed off.

"After you, sir," Jeremy said as he opened the door for Ulrich. We walked inside. Odd was sitting on his bed, he seemed upset.

"What's wrong with you Odd? Is it because of your film?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I mean no. It's not the first time a film of mine will be screened for an audience of ignoramuses." Odd replied.

"Well, then what's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter Odd?" Patricia asked.

"My parents are in town, and they're coming to see my film," Odd explained.

"That's really nice of them," Yumi commented.

"No, it stinks." Odd grimaced.

"Hm?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich sat down next to him, he cleared his throat.

"You didn't have a fight with them?" Ulrich asked in a whisper.

"No, just the opposite," Odd replied. Odd got up, he started to walk to the desk.

"What is it then?" Ulrich asked.

"A weird relationship problem. Teenagers are always having lots of conflicts, with their parents. A generation gap. Except, for one: me. My mother and father are always cool, supportive, and understanding. In fact, they're just perfect." Odd explained.

"Bummer. I'll trade your parents, for mine anytime." Ulrich offered.

"If there was only something we can fight over. So I can finally be a normal adolescent," Odd said.

"What a major drag, I really feel sorry for you, Odd," Jeremy said.

"Yeah same here," I added sarcastically.

"We can really feel your pain," Yumi spoke.

"That's right, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes," Aelita said.

Odd sighed. "I knew I couldn't expect you to understand."

We left the room so Ulrich could get dress. We stood outside and then walked down the steps.

"Cheer up. With a little luck, they'll hate your film." Ulrich said.

A car drove up to us.

"Yeah, that would be too good to be true." Odd smiled.

"How's it going kid?" Mr. Della Robbia laughed. They walked over to Odd, Mrs. Della Robbia kissed him on the cheek, Mr. Della Robbia winked.

"Odd, it's really so good to see you." Mr. Della Robbia said.

"And you look wonderful. You still got, that great appetite don't you?" Mrs. Della Robbia asked. Odd sighed.

"And these must be your friends. Odd talks a lot about you." Mr. Della Robbia smiled, we smiled back.

"How do you do?" Aelita asked.

"Hello, sir." Jeremy greeted.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Della Robbia." I greeted.

"Hello." Patricia greeted.

"Hello." Yumi smiled.

"Uh hello," Ulrich said.

They nodded.

"We're really delighted to meet you all, at last." Mrs. Della Robbia said. She took out a wrapped present.

"Here, this is a present for you. You can wear it to the screening son. Why don't you try it on?" Mrs. Della Robbia asked Odd.

"Okay, but later. I'm really much too busy right now." Odd replied as he ran back up the stairs. His parents looked back at him leaving. They looked at each other concerned.

"I guess he's a little upset because of the screening." Mr. Della Robbia assumed.

"That's understandable. After all, it is a premiere." Mrs. Della Robbia agreed.

 **Later**

Patricia and I walked into our room, we grabbed our bags and put them on.

"Ready to go to Odd's premiere?" I asked.

"Ready," Patricia replied.

My phone started beeping, and so did Patricia's phone. We opened our phones.

"Meet me at the factory. Don't tell the others." We read. We looked at each worried. The messages came from an unknown private number.

"What should we do?" Patricia asked.

"I think we have to go," I replied. We walked out of ours room, and down the stairs. We walked out of the dorm and started running downstairs. Patricia's eyes widened, she seemed to have realized something.

"It couldn't be… Peter, could it?" Patricia asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, it's highly doubtful but we should-" I started, but Patricia ran out the door. She began running to the forest. I sighed and ran after her.

 **In the lab**

The elevators doors opened.

"Peter, Peter are you there?" Patricia called out as no one was in the lab. Patricia seemed upset when she saw no one was around.

"Maybe it was Odd, he is down lately, so perhaps this was a joke. We should probably get going to his screening." I told her.

"I'm going to kill him," Patricia mumbled. We were starting to walk back to the elevator, but we heard the computer turn on. We looked to see a face on the computer, it was blue.

" _You probably shouldn't do that Patricia."_ The voice spoke, we screamed.

"What the heck are you?" I asked pointing to the face on the screen.

" _You know me, I possessed one of your classmates to help your young friend Ulrich."_ The voice answered.

Mine and Patricia's eyes widened, we realized who it was.

"Daddy?" Patricia asked.

"James?" I asked.

" _That's right. Hello, girls. Pleased to meet you in person. Well, you get the picture."_ James replied.

"But how – how are you doing this? How are you alive?" Patricia asked, stammering a little.

" _Ah, Naomi told you,"_ James said.

I spoke up. "Well um… not the _whole_ thing." I emphasized.

"What haven't you told me?" Patricia asked.

James's face nodded up and down, he pretended to clear his throat.

" _Patricia, it's a good thing Naomi didn't tell you. In the timeline Naomi and I are from, you and Peter were in a chemical accident. You didn't… you didn't make it."_ James explained.

"We… we died? But wait, if we died how are we alive now?" Patricia asked.

" _You and Peter are alive because of time travel. When your mother first created the time portal, it imploded. It sent Naomi and me into the time stream space. My body did not survive the implosion, it's a still mystery as to how Naomi's body did. I extrapolated Naomi's body and sent her to_ this _particular timeline. I've seen many timelines, but this is one of them I knew you would fit in Naomi."_ James explained.

"Wait… you've seen timelines?" Patricia asked.

" _That's correct,"_ James replied.

"That means… that means you're the Seer! You sent Jeremy that message that day, when Lyoko exploded. After Franz and Erica didn't you?" Patricia asked.

" _I did, yes that's correct,"_ James replied.

"Why would I fit perfectly in this timeline James?" I asked.

" _Because of your parent's daughter. I know where she is."_ James replied.

"You… you know where Ashley is?" I asked.

James was about to answer, but Patricia's phone started ringing.

" _You should get that Patricia, it's important. You'll hear from me again."_ James said as he extrapolated himself out of the computer. We could see his blue figure.

"James, wait, please wait! Tell me where Ashley is!" I exclaimed.

James started talking, but we couldn't hear him. He flew out of the building. I slammed my fist on the dashboard.

"Naomi-" Patricia started.

"Just… just answer the phone," I told her as I sat on the dashboard. The phone continued ringing, she looked at it.

"It's Jeremy," Patricia said as she put her cell on speaker.

" _Patricia, it's Jeremy. What happened to you and Naomi, where were you at Odd's screening? Is everything okay?"_ Jeremy asked.

I shook my head, telling Patricia not to say to him what just happened.

"Yes, everything's fine. Is everything okay, you sound worried?" Patricia asked.

" _Listen, you and Naomi head to the factory. Xana's launch an attack, don't answer the phone again. I'll explain everything once we're there."_ Jeremy said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Patricia asked. Her phone started sparking, a lightning bolt came out. Patricia quickly threw her phone against the wall, breaking it. The lightning stopped.

"Xana's messing with the phones? Great." I sighed.

"Should we head to Lyoko?" Patricia asked.

"No, let's wait for the others," I replied.

We waited for Jeremy and the others. The elevators doors soon opened, they seemed surprised we were here already.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"We had to talk about some things…" I replied looking at Patricia, who nodded. Ulrich noticed Patricia's crushed phone.

"What happened to your phone, Patricia?" Ulrich asked.

"Xana, he tried to use my phone against me or something," Patricia replied. They walked in.

"That happened in the gymnasium too," Yumi mentioned.

"Where's Odd?" I asked.

"I think he'll be here shortly," Aelita replied. Jeremy sat in his chair, we walked into the elevator. We waited for Odd, but he still hasn't shown up. Jeremy put his finger on his chin, tapping it.

"What's he doing? Where is he?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought he was behind us. He must have been held up by his fan club." Ulrich replied.

"I'll check out what's happening, by scanning the locations of their cell phones," Jeremy said as he turned on the computer screen. Patricia and I looked at each other, there seemed to be no evidence of James. We looked back at Jeremy, who started typing on the keyboard. A window popped up, it appeared to be a digital map.

"Okay, I found him," Jeremy informed.

"Where is he?" Yumi asked.

"Take a guess." Jeremy fixed his glasses.

"Lunchroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he's totally surrounded," Jeremy replied.

"We've got to rescue him," Ulrich said.

"But how? The whole school is out to get him." Aelita added.

"It'd be faster if we deactivated the tower," Yumi suggested.

Jeremy started typing again.

"That's what we've got to do. Go on, head to the scanner room. You're going in right now. Let's hope that Odd, can play for time." Yumi pressed the button to go down. The elevator's doors closed and it went down. The elevator stopped, the doors opened. Aelita took the middle scanner, Yumi took the right scanner, and Ulrich took the left. The scanners closed.

" _Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!"_ The scanners reopened. Patricia took the middle scanner, I took the left scanner.

" _Scanner: Naomi, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

We were virtualized into the mountain sector, we landed safely.

" _The tower in front of you. At the end of the path."_ Jeremy informed.

"Right." I nodded. We started running on the path. We looked above to see the tower on a high plateau above us, we stopped running.

"Any suggestions Einstein? Like a ladder maybe? Without vehicles, forget about it. You could have virtualized at the summit." Ulrich said.

" _Sorry, but there's a bug. I couldn't do any better. Ugh! Now, I can't even bring up your vehicles. Xana through a virus into the program. All I can get you are two Overwings."_ Jeremy informed.

"Send them anyway. They'll have to do." Ulrich said as the Overwings started to materialize.

" _Coming right up."_ The Overwings have been fully materialized. Yumi hopped onto hers. I hopped onto Patricia's.

"Want to keep me company?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Mh-hmm." Ulrich nodded, as he boarded Yumi's Overwing. Aelita waved her hand over her star, her wings appeared. Patricia started charging her sonic powers. She began to hover.

"Okay, let's go," Aelita said as she started to fly.

"Right." Patricia nodded as she flew into the air, higher. We drove the Overwings to the plateau where the tower is. We heard Mantas screeching, they started to fire their lasers. Yumi dodged the flying manta, as I dodged mine. Two flying Mantas followed Yumi and Ulrich, the first one firing at them. There were two Mantas following behind me, they continued to shoot their lasers. I dodged the lasers. I channeled my ice magic around my body.

"Icefield!" I exclaimed as my hands glowed. It released a field of ice, circling around me. The ice reflected the lasers, Ulrich was hit by the manta. He flew off the Overwing, he started screaming.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed. The Overwing was hit, it was devirtualized. Yumi began to fall, as she and Ulrich yelled. My Overwing was hit as well, I began to fall with them.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I looked to see our friends falling, they screamed as they fell down. Ulrich used his sword on the plateau. The sword was stuck in the plateau. Ulrich caught Yumi, and Yumi caught Naomi.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Just in time, thanks, Ulrich." Yumi complimented.

"And thanks for saving me, Yumi." I complimented. We started to get fired at by the mantas.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Sonic Arrow!" Patricia exclaimed. Aelita flew over as she shot an energy field at the Manta, it exploded. Patricia's arrow flew into it at an incredibly fast speed. It exploded. The two remaining Mantas flew away, but they started to fly back.

"Jeremy, what are you waiting for? Reprogram the Overwings." Yumi ordered.

" _It's not working, I'll try the Overboard. Ugh, I've got a problem."_ Jeremy informed.

"You're not the only one! Hurry up!" I exclaimed. The flying mantas started to fire at Ulrich, he managed to not get hit. The flying mantas flew under us, Ulrich swung us upward. The flying mantas flew by the plateau, they turned back and headed towards us. Yumi took out her fan, and I formed my ice shield. The mantas charged its lasers, they fired at us. Yumi blocked one of the lasers with her fans. My ice shield blocked the other lasers. The mantas flew passed us.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita summoned her energy field, and I readied another sonic arrow. The mantas headed towards us. We waited for the moment to strike. Aelita used her energy field, as she struck it. I released my arrow, the two mantas exploded.

"Nice one Aelita." Yumi complimented.

"You too Patricia. Good one." Naomi smiled.

"I can't hold on any longer," Ulrich said as his fingers lost their grip on his sword. They fell, screaming. Aelita put her hand on her forehead, she started singing. She aimed her hand directly at where they were falling. She began to use her creativity. She created a small plateau. Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi landed safely. They looked over to Aelita.

"Yes!" Aelita exclaimed.

Aelita and I flew to the plateau, Aelita created. We landed.

"You okay?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Aelita, thanks, Patricia," Yumi replied.

"No problem, but Aelita saved you guys," I admitted.

"You did too, defeating those Mantas." Naomi reminded. Ulrich walked over to the edge, he put his foot on the brink. He started to back away, he groaned and shook his head.

"Just great. Jeremy, what's happening with Odd's board?" Ulrich asked walking back to us.

" _It's loading. It'll take a little time."_ Jeremy replied.

Yumi looked up.

"We can try to climb up." She suggested.

"The rock face is too smooth, we'd never make it," Ulrich said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Still scared of heights huh?" Yumi asked as four Krabs started firing at them. They dodged the lasers, we ran behind the pointy edge of the plateau. The Krabs continued to shoot at us. Aelita flew up, as Patricia used her sonic powers to fly up.

"Looks like shellfish are back in season." Ulrich joked.

"Yeah, welcoming us with open claws." Yumi jested.

"Just our luck." I sighed.

"Okay, I'm on it," Aelita said.

"We'll get rid of them, don't worry," Patricia reassured. We nodded, they flew over the plateau.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I flew up. Aelita summoned her energy field. I charged my hand for a sonic blast. Aelita shot her energy field at the Krab, it dodged her energy field. My sonic blast pushed the Krab off the bridge, it fell into the digital sea. An energy blast shot up from the digital sea. The Krabs started to fire at us, we dodged its lasers.

 **POV Naomi's**

"I'm going to try something," Yumi suggested.

"Me too, I think I have an idea," I added. Yumi and I ran off the edge, Yumi threw her fans into the air. I used my ice magic to create an ice blast, it allowed me to fly down to the bridge. As I flew down, I took my bo staff out. I channeled my ice magic into the Bo staff and shot it at the second Krab.

"Yumi, Naomi!" Ulrich exclaimed, worried.

Yumi and I landed safely on the bridge. We looked up to see Yumi's fan, cutting the legs of one of the Krabs it fell down. I looked to see my ice wave, freezing the Krab. Yumi ran over to check her Krab which was falling down, it fired a laser off at Yumi. The laser hit Yumi's arm, but the Krab fell.

" _Yumi, you just lost forty life points. You hear me?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, and I feel it too. I'll try my best not to take another hit." Yumi replied. I heard something coming from behind, as a Kankrelat fired at Yumi, she was devirtualized. Another one followed behind the first. It fired at me. I was devirtualized as well.

 **Back in the scanner room**

Yumi reappeared in her scanner, and I appeared in mine.

"Ugh, what an idiot I am." Yumi grimaced.

"Me too, this stinks." I frowned.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I flew to Ulrich, the two Krabs continued to fire at him. Aelita and I flew back up to them. Aelita summoned her energy field, and I summoned my sonic blast.

 _Looks like Naomi's ice has a time limit…_ I thought.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, throwing her energy field.

"Sonic Blast!" I shouted. The two Krabs dodged our attacks. They charged their lasers and started to fire at us again. Aelita and I quickly dodged them. Aelita and I ducked the next lasers.

"I don't believe this." Aelita sighed. We dodged more lasers.

"I know, this is ridiculous," I added, sighing as well. We flew back down, to see Ulrich stuck between the crossfire. The Krabs continued on shooting at him, and so did the Kankerlats.

"Jeremy, we're not getting anywhere here," Ulrich said.

" _I'm almost there. Yeah! Ulrich, Overboard in two or three seconds."_ Jeremy informed. Ulrich continued to dodge the lasers.

"It's about time," Ulrich said. Ulrich looked down as the Overboard materialized, he dodged the lasers.

"Here I go," Ulrich said as he jumped down to the Overboard. Ulrich flew on Odd's Overboard, he tried steadying it, but he was a bit shaky. Ulrich continued to the dodge the lasers. Aelita and I flew to him, he stopped.

"Whoa, how does Odd manage to pilot this thing?" Ulrich asked.

"He's not afraid of falling," Aelita replied.

'Although, I try not to think about it. If that helps." I reassured him. "At least as long as it's not incredibly high," I added. Ulrich nodded, he drove the Overboard up. The Krabs fired at him, but he dodged the lasers. He flew straight at them. He continued to avoid the Krabs lasers, distracting them. Aelita and I flew up a little more. Aelita summoned her energy field, I readied my sonic blast. We flew at them, the Krabs turned around. Aelita shot her energy field, and I shot my sonic blast, we missed. We flew passed them, and back into the air. The Krabs fired at us, we nearly dodged the lasers. Aelita used her two hands, to summon one big energy field. I pulled out my arrow and charged my hands for a powerful sonic arrow. Aelita and I flew at the Krabs, they fired at us. We dodged them, Aelita and I were about to release our attacks, but we were shot. We fell next to the tower.

"Aelita, Patricia!" Ulrich exclaimed.

We were still on the ground, I looked to see the Krabs starting to run at us. We looked at them, they raised their claws. Ulrich took out his swords, Aelita's Krab fired at Ulrich, devirtualizing him. The two swords flew out of Ulrich's hands, they landed directly on the eyes. They exploded.

" _Hurry up you two! The coast is clear."_

Aelita and I started running, we entered the tower. The first platform lit up, we flew up. Aelita did a back flip, I stayed in my vertical position. We landed on the second platform, it lit up. Two panels popped up. We placed our hands on our respective panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita announced.

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich was on the left side of Jeremy's chair. Yumi and I were on the right.

"Uh, return to the past now!" Jeremy exclaimed, pressing the key on the keyboard. A big white bubble surrounded us all.

 **Earlier the same day (again.)**

 **POV Patricia's**

This time, we were at Odd's film. It showed Uncle Jim trying to push a soccer ball out of the ground.

" _And here we have a splendid specimen, of a dung beetle."_ Odd spoke, in the microphone. Everyone, but me started to laugh. I couldn't help but blush from the embarrassment, I held my hand over my face. Even Uncle Jim seemed to be laughing at himself, I lowered my hand. I looked at the film again and started laughing too.

" _And now, we have a magnificent field grasshopper."_ Odd joked as he showed Mr. Delmas, playing with a ball in a cup. He held his foot, hopping around. We continued laughing, I noticed Mr. Delmas didn't look too happy. The next scene showed someone in a blanket, in their bedroom.

" _But what could this strange creature be? A worm?"_ Odd asked as we continued to laugh.

" _No, it's an enormous larva,"_ Odd replied. We kept on laughing. Sissi came out of her sheets, she stretched.

" _A caterpillar,_ metamorphosing _into a beautiful butterfly,"_ Odd said.

"Aw." A few of our classmates said in unison. I saw Odd smile, he winked at Sissi. She laughed nervously.

 **Later in Patricia and Naomi's room**

 **POV Naomi's**

After the film, Patricia and I walked back into our room. Patricia closed the door.

"So should we tell the others about my father? Being the Seer?" Patricia asked.

"No," I replied.

"Huh? How come?" Patricia asked.

"Because he knows who Ashley is," I replied.

"He mentioned that. What happened to Ashley, Naomi?" Patricia asked.

"She's was taken, or she ran away. My adoptive parents and I aren't sure. But if James knows where she is now, I will make sure we'll find out. So please, don't tell the others. It's a family thing." I explained.

"I won't, I promise Naomi." Patricia nodded.

"Thanks, Patricia." I smiled slightly.

 _Ashley… if you're out there somewhere, I'm going to find you! I promise you that!_ I thought determined.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	28. Cold Sweat

**This chapter was written by sakuraphoenix and edited by sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by Moonscoop. I only own my OCs. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _Cold Sweat_

 **Naomi's POV**

Yumi and I were walking together to school from her house, considering that I had slept over the night before. It was a nice change considering all that was happening in both my day and night jobs.

"If you had the choice, would you rather be a screwdriver or a monkey wrench? Hey, you dreaming, or what?" Hiroki asked as he looked at Yumi.

"What was that?" Yumi asked her brother.

"If you were a tool, which one would you choose?" Hiroki asked.

"Can't you think of anything less dumb to ask?" Yumi asked.

"I'm with Yumi on this one. That even sounds dumb." I said.

"Sure. Are you and Ulrich still going out or aren't ya?" Hiroki asked.

"Ugh! I'll never be a tool, but you'll always be a fool." Yumi said as we both started walking to our classes.

As we walked past Hiroki, we walked toward the courtyard, where Millie and Tamiya were passing out the newest edition of the Kadic News. Oh boy, what do they have this time? Something ridiculous, I'll bet.

"Get your Kadic News hot off the presses! Rosa and the Tuna Salad caper! Jim Morales, the former professional athlete tells how to throw a shot put without breaking a toe! Mrs. Hertz reveals how to make a volt meter out of your MP3 with just a few simple operations! Plus an exclusive picture of the secret past of Naomi Jones!" Millie exclaimed as Yumi and I stopped in our tracks.

"Huh?" I asked as I grabbed a newspaper from Tamiya as Yumi took one too.

My jaw dropped to the ground as I saw the photo they were talking about. It looked like I was being arrested by my dad, but I wasn't! Where did they get this?!

"Where did you get this?" I asked, furious.

"Sorry, but we never reveal our sources. It's an absolutely fundamental rule of journalism." Millie said as she raised her hand.

"Only if the journalist is about to get their journalistic license revoked." I said as I looked at Millie before looking at Tamiya.

"All I can tell you, is that it's one of your very best friends. And that at this very minute, he's in the Rec Room." Tamiya answered.

"Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'll…" I started as I stormed off to the rec room.

 _Odd, I am so freezing you on Lyoko!_ I thought furiously as Yumi followed me.

 **Patricia's POV**

I was in the rec room with Odd and Ulrich, whom seemed engrossed in their foosball game.

"It's the Champion's Cup final! The favorites, Brazilian Coffee Beans leads 6-5 against the German Liverwurst! The tension is high, you can hardly hear a pin drop as Walter Brown-" Odd started to say before he was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"One of your girlfriends, I'll bet." Ulrich jested.

"Hello? Oh, hi Millie, yeah. What's happening? Mm-hmm… WHAT?! But why'd she have to do that?! That's the last time I'll ever give _you_ a scoop." Odd said as he hung up.

"Can we play now?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, uh, just a sec. Patricia? I got a little problem with Naomi. You really have to bail me out this time." Odd said.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

"What did you do now, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"A little practical joke. Nothing at all, but Patricia, you have to help me! You have to say it was you." Odd said.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"I mean, please? Okay, how about this, if you do it, I'll go out on a date with you." Odd offered.

"Huh?" I asked slightly blushing a bit.

"I, uh, kind of mentioned you had a crush on him at one point. Sorry." Ulrich replied sheepishly.

I looked at Odd, and sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" I asked.

"You mean you'll do it?! Lyoko Warrior's honor?" Odd asked.

"Don't push it." I said as Naomi walked in with Yumi.

"Odd! Are you the one who gave this photo to Millie and Tamiya?!" Naomi asked, completely furious.

"Why are you angry? It's doesn't look like anything to be ashamed about." Odd replied.

"For one, I wasn't actually arrested! Two, my dad was showing me how to arrest people! And three! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap you with this!" Naomi exclaimed as she rolled up the newspaper.

"For once, Odd the dope was right. Being bad is nothing to be ashamed about, but when you forget to mention that in the enrollment process, well things can get pretty bad for you." Sissi spoke up, lowering her copy.

We looked at her, seeing her with Nicholas and Herve, as usual.

"When I think of all the times, when I should have been the one dating Peter, and not you, I knew mine and Peter's love were meant to be. And now, the whole school has proof." Sissi mocked as Nicholas and Herve joined in on her.

"Sissi, if you know what's good for you, you'll back off, or do you want me to tell 'daddy' all of the times you skipped on class just to go shopping?" Naomi asked her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Watch me, Delmas!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Grr… come on boys. Let me beat you at Ping-Pong again." Sissi said as she, Herve, and Nicholas walked to the Ping-Pong table.

"The next time we are on Lyoko, Odd, I swear I will freeze you. I can promise you that. Not only that, but when I explain this to Delmas, I'm going to give a list of all the pranks you pulled for the past two years. I'm sure he'll be happy to have it." Naomi said furiously.

I sighed internally, before I spoke up.

"You're wrong Naomi." I said.

"Huh?" Naomi asked, with Yumi looking at me in surprise.

"I gave that picture to Millie and Tamiya." I replied as Naomi looked at me in disbelief.

"Don't lie to me Patricia. Don't take the blame because of this dope!" Naomi exclaimed as she hit Odd's arm with the rolled-up newspaper as he began rubbing it.

"I'm not taking the blame. I really did do it." I said, trying to look guilty.

"It was you?! But why would you do that?" Naomi asked.

"I… I don't know… it just sort of happened." I replied.

Naomi walked away, and slammed the door to the rec room shut behind her, the sound getting me to wince a bit.

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at you Patricia." Yumi said as she walked away, before she opened the door and left.

"She'll calm down Patricia. You'll see." Ulrich said in reassurance, as I looked at Odd.

"Odd, prepare to go on the most expensive date of your life." I said as I glared at him, and he chuckled nervously.

 **Naomi's POV**

I was walking through the courtyard, figurative steam blowing out of my ears as Yumi and I walked by a couple of guys, looking at my photo and laughing at it.

"Hey Naomi, let me know if your criminal record ever gets exposed, would ya?" One of the guys asked me.

"Here's a better idea, shut it, would ya?!" I exclaimed, still furious.

"Are you okay, Naomi?" Jeremy then asked.

"You look upset. Is something wrong?" Aelita asked as she and Jeremy approached us.

"Don't wanna talk about it. What's up?" I asked.

"We just located a new Replika in the network." Aelita said.

"We're gonna destroy it tonight. See you two at the factory later." Jeremy said.

"Jones! There you are. Delmas wants to see you in his office." Jim said as he approached us.

"Oh, wonderful." I said sarcastically.

 **In Delmas' office…**

"Inexcusable! This is completely unacceptable behavior, Miss Jones." Mr. Delmas said.

"But sir, if you would let me explain-" I began to say.

"There is nothing to say about this photo. What's here is very clear to me." Mr. Delmas said, holding up my 'arrest photo'.

"But-" I began to say.

"I want nothing to do with your excuses. Until the school board can conduct a full review, you are suspended, effective immediately. Are we clear?" Mr. Delmas stated as I looked at him in complete disbelief.

"Yes sir." I said in defeat.

 **Later that night**

 **Patricia's POV**

" _It's okay, Jeremy. The Skid is docked._ " Aelita stated.

" _That's great. I'll activate the tower. Well, who's gonna get teleported tonight?_ " Jeremy asked.

" _I vote for Odd, Naomi, and Patricia. They work great together on a mission._ " Aelita said.

"Nuh-uh, no way. Just sharing a Nav Skid with her is torture enough." Naomi said as she crossed her arms.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

" _Whoa, chill out, Naomi. Why don't you, Yumi, and Odd go this time?_ " Jeremy asked.

"Probably better than Patricia today." Naomi replied.

"Odd, when you get back, you and I are having a serious talk." I said sternly.

" _Teleporation time Jeremy! Come on, will you? Wake up!_ " Odd exclaimed.

" _Patience, okay Odd? Why is everyone so wound up today? Energize, Odd. Energize, Yumi. Energize, Naomi._ " Jeremy stated.

 **Naomi's POV**

We were teleported out of our Nav Skids and onto an icy tundra. The blizzard was blowing with such an intensity that it was hard to see, even with my ice powers!

" _Where are you?_ " Jeremy then asked.

"In the middle of a snowstorm." Yumi said.

" _That's like any one of a thousand areas._ " Jeremy informed us.

"Yeah, well, we're about to narrow it down a notch. There's a base up ahead. We're gonna go check it out." I said.

" _Gotcha. Okay._ " Jeremy replied.

"Come on, let's go." Yumi said as we began running to the base.

" _Be careful, guys._ " Jeremy warned.

 **Patricia's POV**

" _Tell me, Patricia. What did you do to make Naomi so angry with you?_ " Aelita asked. "It seems I gave Millie and Tamiya that picture of her to the news." I replied hesitantly.

" _That sounds more like the kind of idiotic stunt that Odd would pull._ " Jeremy replied.

"Funny you should mention him…" I trailed off.

" _Naomi must really hate you. Have any ideas on how to get back on her good side?_ " Aelita asked.

"Just one. Tell her the truth." I replied.

 **Naomi's POV**

We had managed to make it to the base, as we looked around for any indication of any kind that might lead us to know where exactly we are.

"Jeremy, I think I found a clue. It says 'Union Base. Position: 63 degrees, 16 minutes north, 143 degrees, 15 minutes east." Yumi said.

"That sounds like we're near Russia." I said.

" _You're in Siberia. At a scientific base that XANA's taken control of._ " Jeremy informed.

"Interesting, my ice magic will be more powerful here." I commented as I looked at Odd, who began smiling nervously.

" _I'll see if I can download a floor plan. Go on inside in the meantime._ " Jeremy then informed us.

Odd opened the door and checked the two hallways as Yumi and I entered, the two of us rubbing our arms to get warm.

"I still can't believe Patricia would do such a stupid thing. I've never been so mad at anyone in my entire life!" I exclaimed furiously.

"Even the day when I threw your math homework in the incinerator?" Odd asked, before I rolled my eyes.

"Odd, I think you're pushing Naomi's patience." Yumi said though Odd laughed.

"It was a great gag though." Odd shrugged.

"Yumi's right. Are you really trying to get me to freeze you or what?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, relax Naomi. After all, you gotta admit the photo thing was funny, wasn't it?" Odd asked.

"Odd, it wasn't funny at all. I got suspended." I said as Yumi and Odd looked at me in shock.

"You did?!" Yumi replied in shock.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked me.

"The photo shows me getting arrested by my adoptive dad, when I wasn't. He was just showing me how to arrest people. But since the photo looks like I got arrested, Delmas and the school board have to pull out a full review." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Um… why don't we just concentrate on the mission? Hey Jeremy? How's the floor plan coming?" Odd asked.

" _It's coming. Okay, now I've got you. Head for the staircase at the end of the corridor. It will take you right down to the basement._ " Jeremy replied.

"We're on our way, Einstein." Odd replied as we began running down the corridor.

" _Rats. An activated tower. Naomi, XANA's counterattacking._ " Jeremy then informed.

"Got it." I said as I placed my hand on my Bo Staff.

"Roger." Yumi replied as she got into a fighting stance.

"What kind of attack?" Odd asked as he readied his laser arrows.

" _Search me, surprise._ " Jeremy replied.

The room then lit up with three green lightning storms. Yumi took out her fans as I readied my bo staff. William then scraped his sword on the ground, while XANAfied Peter readied his sword the same moment Jade readied her sword.

"The triple trouble, great that's all we need." Yumi sighed.

"You got that, Jeremy? XANA's teleported William, Jade, and Peter." I said.

" _That is a pretty awful surprise._ " Jeremy replied.

"Sure is! This might be a good time to deactivate the tower." Odd said.

" _I'm on it. You three head for the door on the other side of the room._ " Jeremy informed.

"With the triple trouble in the way, great…" I said sarcastically.

 **Patricia's POV**

" _Aelita, Patricia, activated tower east of your position._ " Jeremy informed.

" _We're on our way. Disembarking._ " Aelita said as all three of us got out of the Skid.

" _Here come your vehicles._ " Jeremy stated.

"Thanks, Jeremy." Aelita said as our Overbikes and Overwing materialized.

 **Naomi's POV**

Yumi had brought out her fans and threw them at William, whom barely managed to send them back to Yumi with just a flick of his sword. Jade managed to deflect Odd's laser arrows, and Peter slice d my ice blast in half.

"Laser arrow!" Odd then called out.

Jade tried to block his laser arrows, but one managed to get her on the arm, which began flickering in and out as she dropped her sword. Yumi threw her fans again, but this time with telekinesis, she had managed to slice William's arm, which also began flickering in and out as he dropped his sword. I on the other hand spun my Bo staff around a few times, ice blasts coming from the ends as one managed to hit Peter in his arm, not only freezing it, but forcing him to drop his sword as well.

"Come on, Odd." Yumi called out.

"Hurry up!" I exclaimed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Odd replied.

We were nearly at the door when the keypad began changing from green to red. Great. We were locked in!

"Einstein, I don't mean to rush or anything, but get this door unlocked! Fast!" I exclaimed as William's, Jade's, and Peter's swords returned to their hands.

" _Don't panic. I'll take care of it in no time. Okay, I just have to crack the code for the electromagnetic lock. Can you hold on that long?_ " Jeremy asked.

"We'll try." Yumi replied.

"Yeah, but no promises." I said.

I charged my ice magic within my Bo staff, ready to go all in against XANAfied Peter.

"Laser arrows!" Odd exclaimed.

Jade simply managed to block Odd's attack with her sword before Odd jumped over the triple trouble. Using her fans, Yumi was blocking William's sword, while I was using both ends of my Bo staff to block Jade and XANAfied Peter's swords.

"Laser arrow!" Odd called out as William, Jade, and Peter began phasing in and out and fell unconscious as they hit the ground and their swords fell down the stairs.

" _There you go! Open sesame, guys."_ Jeremy informed.

"Nice going, Einstein." Odd said as we began walking backward, keeping our eyes on an unconscious William, Peter, and Jade.

"Yeah, just in the nick of time." I said.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed as he blasted the lock.

"Ice blast!" I exclaimed as I sealed the door with my ice magic.

"Jeremy, which way do we go?" Yumi asked.

" _Take the second hallway on your left._ " Jeremy said.

"Okay, we're off." Yumi replied.

 **Patricia's POV**

" _Ulrich, Patricia, Aelita, how's it going?_ " Jeremy asked.

"We can see the activated tower." Aelita informed Jeremy.

" _Good. From this end, everything's cool for the moment. Go for it._ " Jeremy stated.

We began driving toward the activated tower, but right when we were nearly there, there was a Megatank blocking the way! Aelita and I quickly maneuvered out of the way of the attack, but Ulrich's Overbike wasn't so lucky. Aelita then fired an energy field at the Megatank, and that was all she wrote for it.

"That's what I call coordination." Ulrich said after he jumped onto the Overwing.

" _You're gonna need it. Two Tarantulas at eleven o'clock._ " Jeremy warned as the Tarantulas began firing at us.

"Strategic retreat." Aelita said as we turned the vehicles around.

Before we could get far, we were shot out of the sky by the Tarantulas! As we hid behind a large sheet of ice, I was just hoping the others were having better luck than we were.

 **Naomi's POV**

I really hope the others are having better luck than we are right now.

" _Odd, Yumi, Naomi. The triple trouble are on your tail. Hide somewhere until Aelita and Patricia have deactivated the tower._ " Jeremy warned.

"Okay, we'll hide in a room just in front of us." Odd said.

We opened the door to the room and entered inside it, but it looked like something straight out of Resident Evil.

"Wow! This looks like Dr. Shrank's laboratory!" Odd exclaimed.

"What's this stuff, I wonder?" Yumi asked as she walked to the other side of the room.

"If they're mummies or zombies, let me know before you start throwing something." I said as Odd and I began walking over to her.

"But it beats me either way. It looks like some kind of soup." Odd commented.

 _Brains! Gross…_ I thought.

"And it's beginning to look like brain soup. Ugh!" Odd continued.

 **Patricia's POV**

" _Listen, Ulrich. Odd, Yumi, and Naomi have triple trouble to deal with. I hope Aelita and Patricia are already in the tower._ " Jeremy said.

"Nearly there. We'll have to force our way through." Ulrich said.

"Have you got a better idea?" Aelita asked.

"No." Ulrich replied.

"Think it'll work?" I asked.

"No. Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed as he ran toward the Tarantulas.

Ulrich ran toward the Tarantulas, then leaped into the air and threw his saber at one of them, causing it to be destroyed, but the other one was looking forward to destroying him.

"Energy field!" Aelita called out.

"Sonic blast!" I called out as Aelita and I fired our attacks at the remaining Tarantula.

"Nice work, guys. I'll wait here for you two." Ulrich said as Aelita and I entered the tower.

Aelita and I ran inside the tower, the platforms lighting up as we ascended to the second platform.

 **Naomi's POV**

We heard the door opening as the triple trouble showed up.

"They never give up!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Einstein, triple are here, and they've locked the door behind them." I said.

" _Don't sweat it. Aelita and Patricia are already in the tower._ " Jeremy said.

 **Patricia's POV**

Aelita and I reached the second platform, but just before we placed our hands on the panel in front of us, Aelita seemed to have an idea, and I'll bet it's the same idea I have.

"Uh, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

" _A problem?_ " Jeremy asked.

"Well, not really, but this tower does command William's, Jade's, and Peter's teleportation, right?" I asked.

"So the interface must contain the protocols and programs XANA uses to control them." Aelita said.

" _Yeah, so?_ " Jeremy asked.

"What if we hacked into the data?" I asked.

"That way, we can find a way to free them." Aelita said.

" _That's right! Aelita, Patricia, you two are geniuses!_ " Jeremy exclaimed, completely ecstatic.

"We'll send you the programs." Aelita said as we began hacking the data.

 **Naomi's POV**

We had barely dodged a swing of the triple trouble's swords. It doesn't take this long to deactivate a tower, does it?!

"Yoo-hoo! Guys!" Odd taunted.

William, Jade, and Peter turned their attention to Odd, and threw their swords at him, only for Odd to jump out of the way as Yumi threw her fan, causing William's leg to phase in and out while I completely froze Jade and Peter.

"Laser arrow!" Odd called out, only to find out that he was out of ammo.

"Uh… I'm out of ammunition!" He then called out just as William kicked him.

"Jeremy, it's no picnic out here. Are Aelita and Patricia gonna deactivate the tower or what?!" Yumi exclaimed.

" _Yeah, right, yeah, uh, hang on a minute._ " Jeremy said.

 **Patricia's POV**

Aelita and I were still searching through the data, hoping that Jeremy could find what he needed from all of this, and hopefully figure out a way to free William, Jade, and Peter from XANA's control.

" _Okay guys. I got what I need. You can enter the codes 'Lyoko' and 'Carter'._ " Jeremy informed.

 **Naomi's POV**

Yumi and I were just kicked back by XANAfied Peter and Jade, whom loomed over us menacingly.

" **Please, allow me.** " XANAfied Peter said as he and William raised their swords over our heads.

"No!" Yumi and I exclaimed as we braced ourselves for impact.

 **Patricia's POV**

Aelita and I placed our hands on the panel in front of us, and accepted our handprints.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Patricia_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

 **Naomi's POV**

William's and Peter's swords were just inches away from our faces when their teleportation ceased. That was too close…

"Whew." Yumi sighed in relief.

"Too close for comfort." I said.

"Nap time." Odd said while laying back.

 **Patricia's POV**

"Tower deactivated." Aelita announced as the panels began descending.

 **Naomi's POV**

" _Whew. Odd, Naomi, Yumi, go back to the hallway. The supercomputer is not too far away. Nap time is over._ " Jeremy informed.

 **Patricia's POV**

Aelita and I exited the tower just after we deactivated it. I think it was a close call though.

"That takes care of that." Aelita said.

"Now we can go home and get some sleep." Ulrich replied.

" _Not yet._ " Jeremy replied.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Ulrich asked.

" _Triple trouble are back, and they're headed for the Skid. They could still wreck our mission if one of them enters the code XANA into the tower._ " Jeremy warned.

"You can always count on William and Jade to mess things up. Peter's just been hanging out with the wrong crowd." Ulrich jested.

"I know that was a joke, but it wasn't very funny. Sorry, Ulrich." I said.

"Any vehicles left for us in your garage?" Aelita asked.

" _Odd hates lending out his equipment, but here's the Overboard and Naomi's Overwing._ " Jeremy said.

"I'll take care of it, I promise. Now that I know how to use it!" Ulrich exclaimed as he and Aelita jumped onto the Overboard while I jumped onto Naomi's Overwing.

I only hope we could make it back in time.

 **Naomi's POV**

We were running down the hall toward the supercomputer room when we reached a fork in the road so to speak, but now where do we go?

" _Stop! It's to the right._ " Jeremy informed us as we ran for the door.

"It's locked, Jeremy!" Odd exclaimed.

" _Okay, I'll hack the lock. Just give me a couple of seconds._ " Jeremy informed us.

"Yumi, Odd, you two know Patricia really well, right? Why do you think she did that?" I asked.

"Oh, are you still hung up over that dumb photograph?" Odd asked.

"I just wanna know why, Odd!" I exclaimed.

"You know, you got me on this one." Yumi admitted.

"I don't know why. Maybe she… um… maybe it's because she wanted your attention?" Odd offered.

"Stupid way to do it if you ask me." I replied.

"Well, besides, she just found out you're from another timeline. Maybe that could be the reason for her to want her attention, at least, if Odd's to be trusted." Yumi replied.

" _It's open! Get going._ " Jeremy informed.

"Sorry, no time to chat guys. Let's go!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, more confused than ever.

 **Patricia's POV**

We rode the vehicles back toward the Skid, and we made it just in time!

"Hey! William! Jade! Peter!" Ulrich called out.

I jumped off the Overwing as it careened toward William, Jade, and Peter, while Ulrich threw the Overboard toward them, but they dodged the incoming vehicles.

"Oh no! Odd's precious Overboard, huh." Ulrich jested.

"I really hate to do this to you, Peter." I said as I landed next to Ulrich.

William and Jade then ran toward us, while Peter stayed back and crossed his arms to watch, William's and Jade's swords drawn as they began fighting to devirtualize us. We then jumped out of the way of one of their attacks, but in the process, their swords got stuck in the ice, which gave me time to launch a sonic blast at Jade while Aelita shot an energy field at William.

 **Naomi's POV**

"Jeremy, what do we do with the supercomputer? Should we bust everything or should we finesse it?" Odd asked as we got our weapons ready.

" _I think finessing it would be a safer bet. Describe the thing to me._ " Jeremy said.

"Well, there are a lot of wires and a ton of electric thingamajigs." Yumi said.

" _Thanks, that's a big help. You're gonna have be a little more specific._ " Jeremy informed us.

 **Patricia's POV**

It was all three of us against Peter, Jade, and William, after they somehow got their swords out from the ice. A couple of hits from Aelita and William was devirtualized. I tried a sonic scream, and that took care of Peter and Jade.

"All clear, Jeremy. We took care of William, Jade, and Peter." Aelita said.

" _Perfect! It's smooth sailing from now on._ " Jeremy exclaimed ecstatically.

 **Naomi's POV**

" _Yumi, Naomi, Odd, I think the supercomputer is based on a Russian M-13 machine._ " Jeremy informed.

"Da! If you say so, comrade." Odd jested.

" _Give me a couple of minutes and I'll tell you how to destroy it._ " Jeremy said.

 **Patricia's POV**

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Aelita asked.

" _XANA's consolidating the energy from all of the Replikas. And I'm not just talking about two or three._ " Jeremy informed.

"But why's he doing it?" Aelita asked.

" _I wish I knew._ " Jeremy admitted.

The ground then shook, as if something big was coming our way!

"What was that?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no idea." Aelita admitted.

"Beats me as well." I said before the ground shook.

"What's that noise?" Aelita asked.

"It's coming from… behind us." Ulrich said.

"Uh… guys?" I asked nervously as we saw the gigantic monster behind us.

"Whoa. That's incredible." Ulrich said.

"More like we should get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Oh wow. Uh, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

" _There's something on my screen. What is it? Ulrich? Aelita? Patricia?_ " Jeremy asked in concern.

"We got a new monster to deal with Jeremy, and he's gigantic! Any idea how to get rid of it?" Ulrich asked.

" _Sorry guys, but I don't. Not for now. There's only one solution. Run!_ " Jeremy exclaimed as we bolted.

As we tried making a break for it, we tried firing our weapons/powers at the beast, but nothing! It wasn't affected by them at all! To make matters worse, one swing of its giant sword hand, and we were devirtualized back into the scanner room!

"Jeremy, XANA's created a new kind of monster. And he's gigantic! He could destroy the Skid in a fraction of a second." Aelita said in complete worry.

 **Naomi's POV**

" _Yumi, Naomi, Odd._ " Jeremy said.

"So you got any info? I mean, not that we're bored or anything, but…" Odd trailed off.

" _I'm gonna bring you in._ " Jeremy informed.

"Huh?! But we're so close now!" Yumi exclaimed.

" _We have no choice. If not, you could stay virtualized forever. So let's not waste any time. Energize, Odd. Energize, Yumi. Energize, Naomi._ " Jeremy said.

We got back into the Skid, but… whoa?! What in the world is that thing?!

" _Huh?! Whoa! Wow, what's this chunky hunk doing here? He's probably as mean as he is ugly._ " Odd said from the cockpit.

" _Jeremy, major trouble! Get us out of here, now!_ " Yumi exclaimed.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed.

" _You got it. Docking release._ " Jeremy said.

We barely managed to get away from that thing, just as it swung its sword-like arm down like it was a hammer!

" _Nice one. Good work, Einstein._ " Odd commented.

 **Patricia's POV**

Jeremy had just placed his headset down on his keyboard. I was glad that the others made it out alright.

"He's a mountain, not a monster." Aelita said.

"That's for sure." I agreed.

"I can't wait to see what Odd's gonna call him." Ulrich said.

Once everyone was back in the lab, safe and sound, Odd was definitely thinking of a name for our gigantic friend.

"Hmm… the Kollossus, with a 'K', like in K.O." Odd said.

"I don't know who's gonna get K. , but the name sure suits him." Ulrich commented.

"We'll never make it now. Soon as we set foot on a Replika, he'll be there to devirtualize us before we can say 'Lyoko'!" Yumi exclaimed.

"One thing is sure, we gotta change our strategy because right now, XANA controls hundreds of supercomputers all over the world. We'll never be able to destroy all of them." Jeremy sighed.

"Got anything in mind?" Aelita wondered.

"No, nothing yet. But I'm working on it." Jeremy smiled.

"*yawn* Stick with it, but I'm ready to stick to my pillow right now. If not, I'll sleep through my math test tomorrow." Odd said.

We all began walking on the bridge back into town, with me, Ulrich, and Odd trailing behind Yumi as I looked at him with a half-glare and half-serious look.

"Odd, if you don't tell Naomi the truth about the photo either myself or Ulrich will." I said seriously.

"I want to, but I can't. I'm too chicken." Odd said before Ulrich grabbed him.

"Then you'll do it if you don't want to get plucked." Ulrich warned.

"Okay, okay, but let me think it over a little." Odd replied.

"Yeah? How long?" I asked.

"Mmm… a hundred years?" Odd asked.

"Hey, can I talk to you Patricia?" Naomi asked me.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Uh, see ya guys, uh, see ya." Odd said as he quickly walked away.

"Good luck." Ulrich said as he walked after Odd.

"I had a bit of a talk with Odd and Yumi about the photo. And I think I understand why you did it." Naomi told me.

"B-but…" I started to say.

"May I finish? You wanted my attention, right? I don't blame you, I'm still in over my head about this time travel business too. It's so amazing and scary at the same time that I think I understand now. Next time you feel overwhelmed, just talk to me, okay?" Naomi asked me.

"Uh…" I started to say.

"Well, I gotta go. My fate with the school rests with my dad bailing me out." Naomi said as she began walking away.

 **Naomi's POV**

I had reached the gate in front of my house when my phone started ringing. I checked the caller I.D., and it was Odd.

"Odd? What are you doing calling me?" I asked him.

" _Well, you see… I can't go on with being such a coward. I wanna tell you the truth. The photo prank was me._ " Odd admitted.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

" _Patricia took the blame to cover for me, but she's innocent. You're not still mad, are you? Let's forget about it and start from square one tomorrow, okay?_ " Odd asked.

I hung up on his and punched the gate open. I knew it! I knew it was him!

 **The next morning…**

"I'm terribly sorry for the confusion, Mr. Jones, and I am terribly sorry for not allowing you to explain your side of the story Miss Jones." Mr. Delmas said.

"I'm just glad we could get this all sorted out." Dad said while shaking Mr. Delmas' hand.

"Hey, um, dad? Could I ask that we introduce the program here?" I asked.

"Program?" Mr. Delmas asked in confusion.

"She means the scared straight program. It's to give people who are known troublemakers a taste of what could happen if they don't get their act together. You got anyone in mind?" Dad asked me.

"Two people actually. With your permission, Mr. Delmas, I would like Odd and Sissi to participate in this program." I said.

"Is Elizabeth being a bother to you?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Not just to me, but to others around the school." I admitted.

"I see. I try to discipline her, but it doesn't seem to be enough. Very well, you have my permission." Mr. Delmas said.

"I'll get the handcuffs ready." Dad said as he walked out of Mr. Delmas' office.

Once he left, I could leave as well, and I saw Patricia waiting outside of the office.

"Hey, so we're cool?" Patricia asked me nervously.

"Yeah, Odd told me the truth. You wanna help with sharing some memories with Peter when he gets back?" I asked her.

"Sure." Patricia smiled.

Once the matters of my suspension were taken care of, we were meeting with the others in the courtyard. I'm just glad that was over with.

"Get your Kadic News here! Extra!" Tamiya exclaimed.

"The Kadic News! How to be the first in line for your medical checkup, another easy recipe for liverwurst pancakes, and Mr. Delmas giving Naomi the all clear!" Millie called out as they were walking through.

"Is that true?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep, just got cleared this morning, so that story is literally hot off the presses." I said.

"So we're good then?" Odd asked.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Hey, look at that." Aelita said as she pointed over to my dad 'arresting' Sissi.

"But I didn't do anything wrong! Please daddy, help me!" Sissi exclaimed, trying to struggle.

"Elizabeth, please calm down. Everything will be okay." Mr. Delmas reassured her as my dad put her in the police car.

"Wow, Sissi getting arrested. I'd never thought I'd see that." Ulrich said as he walked up to us.

"What were you saying before, Naomi?" Aelita asked.

"Patricia?" I asked her.

"Got it." Patricia said as she held up her camera.

"What do you need that for?" Odd asked.

"Ready Odd?" I asked.

"Ready for what?" Odd asked.

"For this." I replied as I took out a pair of handcuff as the others seemed surprised.

"Now – wait- a minute – Naomi. I said I was sorry, let's not do something we might regret!" Odd exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Odd. You're just going for a ride in a police car, and getting booked with Sissi. It's a program my dad was teaching me about, when you put the photo of us in the news yesterday. So now, you'll know how it feels like." I smirked as I began walking to him.

"Any suggestions Einstein?" Odd asked while backing away.

"If I were you Odd, I would run." Jeremy said as he fixed his glasses.

Odd nodded as he started running away, with me running after him through the courtyard.

"I said I was sorry!" Odd yelled as I kept chasing him, screaming as he kept running away from me.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	29. Down to Earth

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-LyokoFan7777. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copyrighting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Down to Earth_

 **POV Patricia's**

I was in my room, I decided to write in Peter's journal since I haven't updated it, in a while.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sorry,_ _I haven't written in you for a while. Lots have been happening. We may be able to free Peter, William, and Jade soon from Xana's clutches. I also found out my father is alive, and that he is the Seer. He's from another timeline, just like Naomi is. It also appears… Peter and I died young in the original timeline, but thanks to my mom, she unknowingly saved us from the chemical explosion that was supposed to happen in her lab. If Peter is freed soon, I'm not sure how I will react to William and Jade being back as well. Jade betrayed us… whether it was of her own free will, or of her master's, it doesn't matter. Well, I'm going to go and meet up with the others. Naomi's already there. Maybe, the next journal update will be my brother's handwriting._

 _~Patricia_

I closed Peter's journal and safely hid under my pillow sheet. I walked out of the room, and closed the door, locking it.

 **At the vending machines**

I met up with everyone at the vending machines.

"Hey, guys." I greeted, waving.

"Hey, Patricia. How are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Good. How about you Aelita?" Yumi asked looking at Aelita.

"Jeremy and I spent a weekend together working," Aelita replied.

"Hang on. Let me get this straight. You and Einstein spent an entire weekend together? And all you did was – was – work?" Odd asked surprised.

"Well, we had to work on the super-scan," Aelita explained.

"Yeah right, you guys are worse than Yumi and Ulrich," Odd commented.

"Hey!" Ulrich exclaimed as the two blushed.

"Well, it's true. You're always trying to date, but because of school, and Xana, you guys haven't been on an actual date in how long?" Odd asked.

"A few months," Yumi replied.

They continued blushing.

"By the way, where is Einstein?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried about him. Ever since he found out Xana, has infected hundreds of supercomputers around the world, he's always at the factory. In his room and –" Aelita started to explain, but her phone started ringing. She looked at the I.D.

"Ah, that's him now. Yes, Jeremy?" Aelita asked answering her phone. "I was beginning to worry. Where are you?"

Jeremy came out, as he was behind Aelita.

"Right behind you." Jeremy joked.

"You're so silly." Aelita smiled, hanging her phone up.

"Einstein a comedian? You were right to be worried about him. I don't think he's all there." Ulrich joked, and Aelita giggled.

"So what's going on Jeremy? Any good news?" Naomi asked.

Jeremy fixed his glasses. "Just a little. I finally figured out a way to wipe out Xana."

We were all surprised.

"Hm?" Ulrich asked.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

Yumi, Naomi, and I gasped.

 **In Jeremy's room**

Jeremy explained his idea to us.

"Jeremy are you sure. Are you honestly sure?" I asked.

"A multi-agent system?" Yumi asked.

"Yup, that's it. I decided to go over all of Franz Hopper's notes, and all of Erica Carter's notes again. As well as the data they sent from the network when they were escaping from Lyoko. And of course, the data you gathered when you were traveling on the Skid. And that's when I realized, if we want to get rid of Xana, it's through a system of multi-agents." Jeremy explained. Aelita, Ullrich, and I sat on his bed. Yumi and Naomi sat on his desk.

"It sounds pretty dangerous don't you think? Because Xana himself is a multi-agent system. And don't forget what happened with the Marabounta." Aelita replied. Odd was standing next to me.

"Yeah, Aelita's right. You know Frankenstein that was a pretty creepy invention." Odd recounted.

"Uh, Marabounta?" Naomi asked.

"We'll tell you about it some other time. And will you stop worrying? I'm not going to launch my program until I'm totally sure it's going to work. Right now, all that I can destroy are two or three MegaTanks. On the other hand…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Go on, we're listening." Ulrich insisted.

"Xana made a really big mistake he teleported William, Jade, and Peter, during your last mission to the ice sector Replika," Jeremy mentioned.

"And the data Patricia and I found in the tower. Was it any use to you?" Aelita asked.

"Was it ever? Thanks to that data, I was able to imagine some programs for freeing William, Jade, and Peter." Jeremy replied.

"You – you mean for good?" I stammered surprised.

"You bet for good. And it's so simple. All Aelita and you have to do is get to the supercomputer that corresponds to the ice sector Replika. And run the programs, at the exact moment one of you devirtualizes William, Jade, and Peter." Jeremy explained. Yumi got up, rubbing her head.

"Oh wow, that's simple alright. A piece of cake. Huh." Yumi said sarcastically.

"And you think William, Jade, and Peter are just going to tweedle their thumbs while Aelita and Patricia, enter the programs?" Ulrich asked.

"I said it was simple, but not easy," Jeremy replied.

"You forgot one little detail. What if Xana sends us King Kong like he did last time?" Odd asked.

"Who the Kollosus? Think of him, as just another one of Xana's monsters that you've got to fight against." Jeremy replied.

"Do you know how large that thing is?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. Maybe, we should introduce you to him. Then, you'd understand." Ulrich said.

Jeremy pointed at us. "Hey, fighting happens to be your job. Mine happens to be, programming. You all know that."

"If there's a chance of bringing the real William, Jade, and Peter back then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aelita insisted.

"Yeah, no reason to wait. Everyone to the factory." Jeremy agreed as we started walking out. I began to tear up a little, Odd noticed this.

"You okay Patricia?" Odd asked.

The others looked at me, concerned.

"Peter's – Peter's finally coming home!" I exclaimed happily. The others smiled.

 **In the digital sea**

" _Holo – web system, online. Aelita, I'm sending you the ice Replika's coordinates."_ Jeremy informed.

"I'm on it, Jeremy." Aelita acknowledged.

"Patricia… I can't hardly believe we might have the real Peter coming home." Naomi smiled.

"I know me too. I just hope I don't freak out on William and Jade." I worried.

"I'm sure you won't," Naomi reassured as we were now in the digital sea.

"Rotation," Aelita said as she changed the Skid from its vertical position to its horizontal position. Aelita turned the turbos on, as she started driving the Skid.

"Here we go!" Aelita exclaimed.

Aelita continued driving the Skid, we approached the hub.

"High-speed acceleration in three seconds," Aelita informed as she turned the Skid, from its horizontal position. Aelita dived down into the hub.

 **Afterwards**

We soon approached the entry portal, of the Ice Replika.

"I've got a visual on the Replika," Aelita informed.

Aelita drove the Skid to the entry portal, she put the Skid from its horizontal position to its vertical position.

"Digital key: activated," Aelita announced as the Skid shot out a blue energy beam, connecting to the entry portal.

" _Good work Aelita."_ Jeremy complimented. " _I'll let you in."_

We could see the blue energy beam dispersed, the entry portal opened. Aelita drove the Skid in. We reappeared out of the digital and were now in the ice sector Replika. Aelita turned the Skid up.

" _Okay, no sign of any activated tower. There's a tower south, southwest from your position. You can dock the Skid there. I'm going to teleport you, and Patricia, with Odd."_ Jeremy informed as Aelita drove the tower.

"Gotcha." Aelita acknowledged.

 **In Siberia**

Aelita, Odd, and I were teleported in Siberia. We landed safely as we started running to the compound.

 _Peter, I'm going to bring you home today. I know it!_ I thought determined. We ran to the door, Aelita looked in the window. I opened the door, Aelita, Odd, and I walked in.

"Jeremy, everything's cool. We're inside the base." Aelita informed.

" _That's great. Make it fast. Xana's bound to rear his ugly head, pretty soon."_

"Mh –hmm. After you two, ladies." Odd gestured. Aelita and I laughed slightly, as we walked down the steps. Aelita and I turned right, as we headed down the steps.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I were teleported out of the Skid. We guarded the tower.

"I can't believe the real Peter is coming back, I just can't believe it." I smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be great to see him again. William and Jade will be together again, and we won't have to worry about those clones." Yumi said.

"That's for sure. I can't wait to train with Peter again, it's been so long." Ulrich added.

" _Yumi, Ulrich, Naomi. Speaking of William, Jade, and Peter. The radar shows them coming in dead ahead."_ Jeremy informed.

"Uh huh. Speaking of the devils." Ulrich said.

"There they are!" I pointed as William and Jade, were flying on their Mantas. Xanafied Peter was flying his. There was another one next them.

" _Try to slow them down. Here come your vehicles."_

"Okay." I nodded as the Overbike, and two Overwings were materialized. We boarded our vehicles and started driving towards them.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Aelita, Odd, Patricia. How's it going?"_ Jeremy asked.

The door opened.

"We're coming into the main room – wow! It's a lot more crowded than it was, the last time we were here!" Odd exclaimed, surprised.

" _Why, what do you see over there?"_ Jeremy asked.

We could see Robots, lots of Robots all lined up

"We can see a dozen of Robots, all lined up waiting for orders," Aelita replied.

" _So that can be Xana's secret plan. To use an army of robots, to enslave all of mankind. Get to the supercomputer room, as fast as you can."_

"Gotcha." I nodded as we started walking to the chamber.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I drove up a little more, Ulrich revved his bike as he drove along with us.

"Leave Peter to me," Ulrich said.

"Don't forget, we're just supposed to slow them down." Yumi reminded.

"No problem." Ulrich nodded.

"Alright, looks like we got the evil couple then Naomi," Yumi said.

"Right, let's go!" I exclaimed as we drove faster. Ulrich turned his Overbike to Peter, as we drove our Overwings to William and Jade. One of the monsters started firing at us, we separated as we dodged the lasers.

" **Go on you two!"** Xanafied Peter exclaimed in his distorted voice. William and Jade nodded, as they flew their Manta to us.

"I'll try freezing their Mantas," I said.

"Right, just don't overdo it." Yumi reminded.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Odd, and I walked down the steps. We walked through the robots.

"Hi, guys." Odd greeted.

We continued walking through the robots.

"They're not much for conversation, that's for sure," Odd said as we passed a few more robots.

"Well Odd, usually robots don't talk." I reminded him.

We walked up the steps, to the supercomputer room.

"Open up grandma. It's Little Red Riding Hood. Uh, pink and brown that is." Odd corrected, we got to the door. Aelita and I smiled.

" _I'm working on the door,"_ Jeremy informed. Aelita looked at the robots.

"It's scary looking, with all those robots standing at attention," Aelita commented.

"That's for sure." I nodded.

"It sure is." Odd agreed as he walked. He looked at the robots.

"Hey! One of them just moved!" Odd exclaimed.

"Where?" Aelita asked.

"Which one?" I asked as we looked at the robots.

Odd stopped pointing.

"Will you two relax? I was just kidding." Odd replied as he put his hand on his mouth, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Dumb bell." Aelita scoffed as she turned away from him.

"Odd, don't make me slap you." I threatened.

"Huh? Hey, one of them just moved!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's not funny this time either," Aelita said.

"Yeah, talk about the boy who cried robot." I scoffed.

"Only it's no joke this time," Odd said. We looked over to see the Xana's symbol on their chests light up. The robots started stomping their feet.

"Uh Einstein, tell us you found the right key because things are getting around here," Odd said. Aelita covered her mouth, and I covered my mouth. Trying not to scream.

 **POV Naomi's**

I channeled my ice magic, as my hands started glowing blue. Ulrich dodged the lasers Peter's was firing. Ulrich took out his sword.

"I feel a storm brewing." Ulrich worried.

"Ready Yumi?" I asked.

"Ready," Yumi replied.

"Ice blast!" I exclaimed as I unleashed my ice blast at the two mantas. The manta William and Jade were flying on froze, along with the manta next them. They flew down, the mantas shattered into pieces. Yumi and I hopped off of our vehicles, as Yumi took out her fans. I took out my bo staff. William summoned his sword using his super smoke, Jade conjured her fans using her super smoke. I looked over to see Ulrich jumping in the air, and slashing Xanafied Peter's Manta. As he fell, he started running at Ulrich. William and Jade started running at us.

 **POV Patricia's**

The robots continued marching towards us. They held up their hands, as electricity started to form. Aelita and I got behind Odd.

"Shield!" Odd exclaimed as he formed his shield. The robots started to shoot electricity lasers at Odd's shield.

"Jeremy, hurry up! The robots are starting to fire at us!" Aelita exclaimed.

" _I'm almost there,"_ Jeremy informed. " _Hang on."_

The robots continued to fire at us, as they kept marching towards us.

"Easy for you to say!" Odd exclaimed.

Aelita summoned her energy field, and I charged my sonic powers. Aelita shot her energy field at a robot, and I shot my sonic blast at another robot. Our attacks hit, causing a few of them to fall.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed firing his laser arrows at the robots.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Sonic Arrow!" I shouted as I released my arrow, fueled by my sonic powers. Our attacks made a few more fall. We heard the door opening, Odd continued to fire his laser arrows.

"Odd, let's go." Aelita insisted as she and I started running to the door. We ran, we continued running down the hallway.

"Jeremy, we're in real trouble. This is just a complete nightmare." I said as we continued racing.

" _Try to go to the supercomputer room, I'll see what the others are up to."_

Aelita and I stopped running, as we looked at Odd to see which way.

"This way!" Odd pointed as he grabbed Aelita's and my arms. We ran with him.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and Jade were in a battle of the fans, as they continued to throw and dodge their fans at each other. William and I clashed our weapons together, as he started to push me back using his sword. I channeled my ice magic into the souls of my feet, as I jumped back. William ran at me, he swung his sword at me. I used my Bo staff and quickly blocked his attack. I kicked his feet, making him fall. I swung at him, but he quickly dodged my attack.

" **Super smoke!"** William exclaimed.

" **Super smoke!"** Jade exclaimed.

" **Super smoke!"** XANAfied Peter shouted as the three flew into the air, and back into the digital sea. I flew over to Ulrich with the OverWing, I hopped off.

"Jeremy, did you see that?" Ulrich asked.

" _Yeah, and I don't like that at all,"_ Jeremy replied.

"So much for bringing them back home." Ulrich sighed.

 _Patricia… I'm sorry…_ I thought.

The ground started to shake, the Kolossus began to reveal itself.

" _That's it! The Kolossus! That's why Xana was drawing energy from all of the Replikas."_

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Odd, and I made it to the hallway.

"This way!" Odd pointed over to a door. The robots continued firing at us. We turned right and started running up the stairs. We were at the door.

"Hurry Einstein, open up the door!" Odd exclaimed.

" _Hang on, I've got an emergency on the Replika."_

The robots were now in the hallway, they fired at us.

"Shield!" Odd exclaimed as he summoned his shield, he blocked the lasers.

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich backed up, as I did the same. I channeled my ice magic, into the palms of my hands, and the souls of my feet.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Ice jump!" I exclaimed as a powerful blast of ice, allowed me to jump into the air. Ulrich super sprinted onto the Kolossus, using his sword to hang onto it. I used my ice magic, to hang to form ice cycles, which allowed me to hang onto the Kollosus. We started to climb up, but the Kolossus began to move. We nearly lost our balanced, but we hung onto the Kolossus. Ulrich and I jumped up on its left arm. We saw its right arm move toward us, we noticed it had several bullseyes on it. Yumi drove into the air on her OverWing. She readied her fan.

"I got you now!" Yumi exclaimed as she threw her fan at the Kolossus, dead on. His eye on his head started to turn into lava, but it stopped. The fan didn't seem to have an effect on him. Yumi drove over to us.

"You're not going to bring him down that way!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I don't get it. I was right on target! He should have been destroyed." Yumi said.

I pointed to the arm.

"No, we saw another target on his arm. It's not going to be easy getting rid of him."

Yumi drove back to where the ground is, reading her attack.

" _Concentrate your efforts on William, Jade, and Peter. I'll try to give you a hand with the Kolossus, okay?"_ Jeremy asked.

"How are you going to do that?" Ulrich asked.

" _I'm going to launch the multi-agent program,"_ Jeremy replied.

Ulrich and I managed to get onto the end of the Kolossus's arm. We nearly fell off as it continued to move, but we steadied our balance. We jumped over the lava.

"Will it destroy him?" I asked.

" _No. The program isn't finished. But it might immobilize him, long of enough to devirtualize William, Jade, and Peter."_ Jeremy explained.

The multi-agent system turned the digital sea, into ice. Keeping a hold of the Kolossus. The Kolossus used the arm we were on, as he tried to smash the ice. The multi-agent system reformed the ice.

" **No!"** Xanafied Peter shouted.

"Looks like it's working Jeremy. He doesn't seem to be getting anywhere." Ulrich said.

"Fantastic Jeremy. The Kolossus is paralyzed." Yumi informed.

"Great job." I complimented.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Odd, Aelita, Patricia. I'm back to you now."_ Jeremy informed.

"It's about time!" Odd exclaimed as he continued to his shield.

" _Open Sesame."_ The door opened.

"Come on." Aelita insisted.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'll hold them off. Get William, Jade, and Peter home." Odd said. We nodded. We ran into the supercomputer room, we started to walk down the stairs.

" _Aelita, Patricia. There are two terminals next door."_ Jeremy informed.

We ran to the door, it opened. We were inside the room, the door closed behind us.

"Okay, Jeremy. We're there." Aelita informed.

" _Okay, now listen up you two. I'm going to dictate the programs. Enter them word for word, and we'll be just fine."_

Aelita and I ran down the steps, we ran over to the terminals. We sat on the chairs and readied ourselves.

"We're ready Jeremy. Go ahead." Aelita said.

"Yeah, let's bring my brother home." I smiled.

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich and I hopped over another lava pit.

"It's just us now you three," Ulrich said taking out his swords, as I took out my Bo staff. William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter used their super smoke to summon their swords. XANAfied Peter ran at Ulrich, as they clashed their weapons. I ran on top of the Kolossus's shoulder, as I swung my Bo staff, William, and Jade. They dodged the attack and swung their swords at me. I was able to avoid their attacks. I channeled my ice magic into my Bo staff, I turned it at William and Jade. The ice wave pushed them back, freezing them a little. Yumi drove up to us.

"Go easy on them Naomi, Ulrich. Jeremy said we have to wait until we devirtualize them." Yumi reminded.

"Sorry but right now, it's him or me," Ulrich said as he readied his swords.

William and Jade started to break free from my ice.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita continued typing on her terminal, as I did on mine. Aelita and I pressed the Enter keys at the same time.

"They're entered, Jeremy," Aelita informed.

"You're good to go." I smiled.

" _Alright you two, get ready to launch the program."_

 **POV Naomi's**

" _Ulrich, Yumi, Naomi. When I give you the signal, devirtualize William, Jade, and Peter."_

"Right." I nodded.

"Okay," Ulrich said as he swung at XANAfied Peter. XANAfied Peter used his arm to block the attack. William and Jade managed to break free from my ice. I channeled my ice magic again, as I shot another blast of ice magic at William and Jade, making them frozen stuck onto the Kolossus. The Kolossus started to move again, as he tried to escape the ice's hold on him, that the multi-agent system created.

"Jeremy, the Kolossus is breaking free!" Yumi informed as the Kolossus continued to break free.

" _I know, the multi-agent system doesn't have enough power."_

The Kolossus swung its right arm at Yumi, not seeing the arm Yumi crashed into it. She was devirtualized.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued to wait for Jeremy. The door opened, revealing the robots.

"Jeremy, the robots are here," Aelita informed as she summoned two energy fields. I pulled out an arrow, as I charged it with my sonic powers. Aelita shot her two energy fields at the Robots, I released my sonic arrow.

 **POV** _ **Naomi's**_

William and Jade started to move, as the ice began to break. The Kolossus started walking to the tower. Ulrich jumped out of the way of XANAfied Peter's attacks. They swung at each other and began to free fall. William and Jade broke free, they used their super smoke to go fly back down. I channeled my ice magic into my hands and feet, as I followed them. I landed as they started to run at me. I pulled out my Bo staff, as I swung it at them. They dodged it. Ulrich continued to battle XANAfied Peter, as he managed to push him to the ground. I channeled ice magic into my Bo staff as I swung at William and Jade, I then ducked down and turned my Bo staff. I made them fall to the ground. I channeled ice magic into one hand and aimed it at William. I readied my Bo staff at Jade and aimed it at her.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich and I exclaimed as the Kolossus continued to march to the Skid's tower.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Aelita, Patricia. Right now."_

Aelita shot another energy field, as I released another sonic arrow. We pressed the enter keys again at the same time.

 **POV Naomi's**

William, Jade, and XANAfied Peter chuckled evilly. They used their super smoke to disappear.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

We looked up to see the Kolossus, his feet just above our heads.

"No!" Ulrich and I exclaimed as we tried running away. It was too late, and we were devirtualized.

 **In the scanner room**

Ulrich came out of one scanner, laying on the floor. I laid on the ground, slamming my fist on it.

 _We were so close… I'm so sorry Patricia…_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

Two more robots walked into the room, they fired at Aelita and me. We screamed as we were hit by the lasers. We were teleported back to the Skid.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi held Ulrich, as I managed to get up. Suddenly, all three scanners started to open. The people surrounded in the smoke, came out. It was William, Jade, and Peter. They held their hands on the inside of the scanners. I ran over to Peter.

"Peter!" I exclaimed hugging him.

He fell on me, I brought him to the others.

"William, Jade, Peter!" Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed as they caught William and Jade. We hugged them together.

"Welcome home!" Yumi exclaimed.

 **POV Patricia's**

" _Aelita, you get you and Patricia out of there fast,"_ Jeremy said.

I looked at the window, to see the Kolossus swinging its arm. The glass broke, Aelita and I screamed. The double NavSkid started to spark, as the Skid hit the ground. I looked to see one of the NavSkids falling into the digital sea, and an energy beam shooting up. The Skid shook, as it fell to the digital sea.

" _Aelita, Patricia! No!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I were devirtualized, thanks to all the sparking in the Skid. We reappeared in the scanners.

"It's okay Jeremy. Aelita and Patricia are here with us." Yumi informed.

" _Aelita, Patricia. I was never so scared in my life."_

"Lucky for us, we were devirtualized just before the Skid was totally destroyed," Aelita explained.

" _Yeah, and what's more we saved William, Jade, and Peter,"_ Jeremy informed.

"We – we did?" I asked as I looked up and noticed Peter smiling.

"Hey, Trish." Peter grinned, I started to cry.

"Peter! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Me too Trish… me too." Peter said.

"I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" William asked as we looked at him.

"Ugh… where – where am I? What happened?" Jade asked rubbing her head.

"Don't be silly Jade, you're back in the factory," Naomi replied.

"Jade? Who's Jade?" Jade asked.

We looked at one another concerned.

"Um, Einstein I think we have a problem here," Peter said.

" _I heard. Jade, are you saying you don't remember who you are?"_ Jeremy asked.

"No, I know exactly who I am," Jade answered.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Then don't you remember us?" I asked.

"I don't know… everything's so cloudy. I only remember my name; I don't remember being called Jade." Jade replied.

"Well, what is your name?" Peter asked.

"The name I remember being called is… Ashley." Ashley replied. My eyes widened, I looked at her carefully.

"No, you can't be her… there's no way!" I exclaimed.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Ashley… you're – you're my long-lost sister!" I replied as I hugged her. Ashley seemed surprised, so did everyone else.

 **Afterwards**

I was in Odd and Ulrich's room. We heard Jim knock the door.

"No one's there," Jim said.

"This nonsense has gone on long enough! I'm going to call the authorities!" Mr. Dunbar exclaimed. Ulrich opened the door slightly. "We'll run some tests and see if he's my son or not."

Yumi was on the phone with Aelita.

"Ready Aelita? Now's the time." Yumi informed.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Okay. Right now." Aelita said as Jeremy started typing. Peter smiled at me.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Please, sir, try to calm down." Mr. Delmas said.

Jim seemed surprised, he started to scream. He pointed to where clone William and clone Jade were.

"There! There!" Jim exclaimed.

"You calm down too, Jim. What's the matter with you?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"They were there. And then they weren't there. They evaporated." Jim replied.

"But they're still there. Look Jim." Mr. Delmas said.

"Huh?" Jim asked as he looked over to see William, and "Jade" standing there.

"But I swear, they were here, and then they weren't here. And now they're here again." Jim said.

"You can use a day or two off." Mr. Delmas suggested. Odd laughed.

"As you can I'm here and so is Jade. Yes, Dad, this nonsense has gone on long enough." William spoke.

"He's right sir." "Jade" agreed, nodding.

Mr. Dunbar looked at William, and Jade, surprised.

"William? Jade?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"It's true, that we haven't been quiet ourselves lately. But Jade and I are fine now, really." William replied.

"Yeah, we were just going through… some relationship problems." "Jade" added.

"Sorry, we worried you." William apologized, as Mrs. Dunbar, and Mr. Dunbar hugged them.

"Oh, darlings, we were so worried." Mrs. Dunbar said.

 **POV Patricia's**

We were under the arches, watching William shake hands with his dad. "Jade" hugged his mother goodbye.

"You think they can live normal lives after this?" Aelita asked.

"They're going to have to. I know it will be hard for you, Pete. But thankfully, they can't remember exactly what happened to them. Although, they do know they were under Xana's power." Jeremy replied.

"It'll be tough, that's for sure." Peter nodded.

"Well, if you ask me. I'm going to miss their clones. They were a lot more fun at least." Odd joked.

"Don't say that Odd. Xana's just lost three of his most dangerous weapons. William, Jade, and Peter." Jeremy said.

"And don't forget, we lost the Skid." Naomi reminded as she and Peter were holding hands.

"It'll take months to program another one," Yumi said.

"I guess we can forget about wiping out other Replika's for now." Ulrich grimaced.

"And what about those robots in Siberia? The army that Xana has created to take over the entire world?" Aelita asked.

"That's why the only hope we've got is my multi-agent system. I'll get back on it tonight." Jeremy replied. William and "Jade" waved over at all of us. We smiled.

 **Later**

 **POV Peter's**

I headed up to Uncle Jim's room. I told Patricia earlier I would get my things from her, once I had officially enrolled back into Kadic. I dressed in a red jacket, similar to Ulrich and brown buttoned shorts.

 _It'll be fun to see you again, Uncle Jim,_ I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Uncle Jim asked. I continued to knock on the door, without replying. "Okay, I'm coming." he opened the door. "Yes, what is –" he started, but he looked at me. "Peter, you're back! Great to see you again kid!" he exclaimed as he gave me a big hug.

"You too Uncle Jim." I smiled as he let go of me.

"How did your parent's custody case go? Did you help them reach an agreement?" Uncle Jim asked.

"My parent's custody case went pretty well. I managed to talk my parents into letting Patricia and I are stay here at Kadic. We're old enough to take care of ourselves, and they thought it might just be for the best. I just got back from my flight, earlier this afternoon." I lied.

 _I'm glad Patricia caught me up on what happened…_ I thought.

"That's great, kid. Hey, why don't we go to the principal's office and get you enrolled back into your classes?" Uncle Jim asked as he closed the door.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled as we started walking to the principal's office.

"I missed you, kid, I really did." Uncle Jim mentioned.

"Me too, Uncle Jim. Me too." I nodded.

 _More than you'll ever know…_ I thought.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter, we're finally within the last few chapters! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	30. Fight to the Finish

**This chapter was written by me and edited by AeroJester203. Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop. I only own my OCs. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. Enjoy!**

 **POV Patricia's**

 **In Patricia's Dream**

 _Aelita and I are in Sector Five. My father had taken the form of a bright blue glowing bubble, taking laser blasts from two Mantas._

 _"Energy Field!"_

 _"Sonic Arrow!"_

 _They dodged our attacks as they continued to fire at my dad. His voice started to echo in my mind._

 _"Patricia… this has to happen sweetheart. Erica and Franz will be saved! I do this to protect you, Peter, Erica and Franz. Farewell."_

 _The Mantas continued to fire to fire at my dad until he was destroyed._

 _"Daddy, no!" I exclaimed._

 **End of Dream**

"NO!"

I woke up panting from after the scream I'd let out. I put my hand on my head and sighed. Looking over, I noticed that Naomi wasn't in her bed.

I shuddered as I laid back down, thinking, I don't want to lose anyone…

 **Later**

I rubbed my eyes, having had a hard time sleeping after my nightmare. After getting up, I had decided to visit Peter. Last I'd heard, he was with Jeremy.

As I'd left, I met up with Aelita, who was on her way to see Jeremy.

"Aelita… um…" I trailed off.

Aelita looked concerned as we made our way to Jeremy's room, "Is everything okay, Patricia?"

"I'm not sure…" I replied honestly.

We reached Jeremy's room, and Aelita knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jeremy called.

Aelita opened the door allowing me in before following and closing the door behind us. We saw Jeremy typing on his computer, Peter with him as well.

Jeremy spoke without looking from his screen, "How come you two aren't asleep at this hour?"

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked, turning to me.

"Because it's time to get up," Aelita replied to Jeremy's question.

The two of us sat on Jeremy's bed, as I smiled at Peter, "And I think I'll be okay Peter." I could still hardly believe he was back.

Aelita's answer actually made Jeremy pause and glance at the clock, "Oh wow, time sure does fly."

"That's for sure," Peter agreed, yawning a bit.

"Jeremy, you and Peter, have barely slept all week long," Aelita scolded. "You two have got to get some rest."

"We haven't got time," Peter told her.

Jeremy resumed typing and added, "Thanks to Peter's help, we've almost finished my multi-agent program."

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be able to attack Replikas simultaneously," Jeremy explained. "And soon we'll be able to wipe out Xana for good."

"And you two are ready to die of exhaustion for that?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy nodded, again without turning from his screen, "If that's what it takes, we are."

"And beating Xana definitely comes before sleep," Peter added.

Aelita and I sighed before standing up, and she opened the door.

"Breakfast time," Aelita said, halfheartedly reminding the boys to go get something.

Aelita and I walked out of the room to go get ready.

 **At breakfast**

Ulrich ate a bit of his croissant, but didn't seem to like it.

"I wonder what they put into these crescents today. Yuck!" Ulrich exclaimed as he seemed to have trouble forcing the pastry down.

Odd reached over and swiped it out of his hand, "I'll take them off of your hands."

"How can you eat those things Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Just watch." Odd replied while taking a big bite.

Aelita was quietly eating her meal, and I looked out the window, still hung up about my dream.

"Everything okay, Patricia?" Naomi asked.

Yumi set aside her tray and leaned forward slightly, "Are you two worried about Peter and Jeremy?"

"Yes, I am," Aelita replied with a sigh.

"Me too," I absently added. "But that's not all."

"Hm?" Odd and Ulrich asked.

"Well… let's just say I had this… premonition," I hesitantly explained. "All this stuff is going to have a bad ending."

Naomi put her hand on my shoulder in reassurance, "Hey, don't worry. I know we'll get rid of Xana, Patricia."

"Yeah, she's right," Yumi agreed with a confident nod.

"That's for sure!" Odd proudly proclaimed. "He's no match for the one and only Odd the Magnificent!"

Ulrich pointed to Odd, "You're going to scare him with those crumbs on your teeth."

Odd noticed the crumbs, and covered his mouth while we started laughing. He wiped his crumbs away, getting over the embarrassment quickly. He then decided to tell a joke.

"…And then Sissi asked me, if spaghetti grew on trees, or in the ground!" he exclaimed at the end. While we laughed, William and Ashley walked over to us. People still call her Jade, but we knew her as Ashley now.

William greeted us first, "Hello."

"Can we… sit here?" Ashley asked.

"Um…" Yumi trailed off awkwardly.

"Thanks a lot. We get the message." William grumbled as he and Ashley started walking away.

Aelita held up a hand in protest, "No, William, don't go."

"Yeah, come on, Ashley," Naomi offered a seat between me and her.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Aelita," William replied. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"And, thanks sis but I'll just go and sit with my boyfriend. See you at home." Ashley smiled slightly, before she and William walked away.

"It's not fair of us to treat them like that," Aelita chastised. "They're not our enemy now."

"Maybe not now. But, they were Xana's trusty allies," Odd reminded.

Aelita crossed her arms, "Not of their own free will."

"Yeah, and let's not forget Xana took my sister and pretty much completely reinvented her," Naomi added.

"But remember, it was their fault too," Ulrich argued. "If William hadn't been trying to play the hero, the Scyphozoa wouldn't have caught him and Ashley wouldn't have possessed Peter."

I nodded, "I know what you mean. It's hard for me to forgive her sometimes."

"The Scyphozoa caught me and Peter too," Aelita defended. "Lots of times, before we even realized what Xana had done to Ashley. And it could have happened to you as well."

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other before Yumi said, "Listen, we'll try to be nice to them. But they can't ever go to the factory."

"I think that might just be for the best," Naomi nodded. "Xana caused a lot of pain to my sister."

I looked out the window again, "He caused a lot of pain for Peter and me too…"

"Yeah, okay," Aelita agreed.

 **POV Peter's**

I continued to watch Jeremy type when a message board popped up. One user picture was of him, but the other person didn't have one, just a question mark.

I leaned closer to get a look, "Who's that?"

"Let's find out," Jeremy replied as the person sent a message. We looked each other, surprised.

"That's the…"

"Yeah, unbelievable," Jeremy finished. He took out his phone and started dialing.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita's phone started ringing.

She read the caller ID before answering and holding the phone to her ear, "Jeremy?"

 **POV Peter's**

I closed the door for Jeremy as he explained over the phone, "Yeah, it was a message from The Seer. He wants all of us to meet us at the factory in fifteen minutes."

 **POV Patricia's**

"But, how do you know it's not a fake message?" Aelita asked. "Sounds like a Xana tactic."

 **POV Peter's**

Jeremy and I started descending the stairs.

"I know. But it came when I just finished the program, thanks to Peter's help."

 **POV Patricia's**

"You're right. Okay, we'll meet you and Peter in the factory. We'll be right there."

Aelita hung up and told us, "The Seer just sent Jeremy a message. Sounds important. Let's head to the factory."

We nodded and got out of our chairs before leaving the cafeteria. We started running to the factory.

"Hey!"

We stopped and turned around, seeing William and Ashley running to catch up.

"Anything wrong?" William asked as he arrived.

Ashley added, "Something we can help with, maybe?"

We looked at one another.

"If you want, we'd sure like to help." William said.

"Oh, no, no. Everything's cool," Odd reassured. "Thanks a lot, you two. No attack in sight so, uh, we don't really need you guys."

William frowned slightly, "Well, that's a shame. Because I've got a score to settle with Xana."

"Me too, don't forget," Ashley reminded.

"Yeah, well, some other time. See you later," Odd said as we continued running. We made it to the forest, but Sissi was there.

"Sissi?" Ulrich asked, surprised.

I frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for your friend, sour puss, and my boyfriend, Peter, I guess?" Sissi wondered, letting us know that she was onto us.

"First off, he's not your boyfriend, he's mine," Naomi retorted. "Second, what are you doing here?"

"The park is still open to everybody, last I heard," Sissi replied smoothly. "But what about you?"

We didn't answer her.

"You six look like you're in a hurry," Sissi noted suspiciously.

"Well uh…" Ulrich trailed off.

"We've got, uh, water flow practice," Yumi lied.

"Yeah," Ulrich chuckled. "And we're late, too. We've got practice in the gym, with Jim."

We all nodded in agreement, remembering another entrance to the sewers from the Kadic gym. We could lose Sissi and then move on from there.

Sissi gave us a flat look in response, "I'm not as stupid as you think. What are you doing here?"

We didn't answer and just started running to the gym. Odd stayed behind with Sissi.

 **POV Peter's**

The elevator's doors opened, Jeremy and I walked in before running to the computer.

 **POV Patricia's**

We made it to the gym entrance, Odd back since he'd managed to lose Sissi. Ulrich tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Bummer!" Ulrich cursed as he continued to try and open the door. "The doors locked."

Odd grimaced, "That's the first time ever. Bad sign."

"We can get in, if we go outside of the school," Aelita reminded, as Ulrich stopped trying the door.

Yumi frowned, "That's a long way to go."

"We might not have a choice…" I trialed off.

Aelita's phone started ringing, and she answered it.

 **POV Peter's**

Jeremy had just called Aelita, he was sitting on the chair.

"Aelita, what are you waiting for? Hurry up." Jeremy said.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Sorry Jeremy. We'll be there as fast as we can." Aelita said hanging up.

"Looks like we have no choice. Let's move it guys." Ulrich said.

"Right!" Naomi exclaimed. We ran out the way we came. But when we opened the doors, Sissi was there waiting for us.

"Whoa!" Ulrich exclaimed, skidding to a stop.

Yumi groaned, "Sissi, why do you always have to –"

"Sissi!" William and Ashley called out as they started to walk to her with open arms.

"Jade and I were just talking, and we think you would make a great couple's counselor for us. What do you say?" William asked.

Sissi started to back against the wall. We smiled and took the opportunity to run.

 **In the tunnels**

Yumi took her skateboard, Naomi and I took our bikes, Odd and Ulrich took their skateboards, and Aelita took her scooter. We started riding them. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi jumped off the stairs as they performed a grind down the rail. Meanwhile, Naomi and I pedaled a little faster and used our bikes to jump over the steps. Aelita did the same, building up speed on her scooter.

 **On the bridge**

We ran down the bridge into the factory. We took turns sliding down the ropes and ran to the elevator. Once everybody was inside, I pressed the button to go down. The elevator closed and descended. Once it opened, we saw Jeremy and Peter looking at us expectantly.

Jeremy nodded in greeting before turning back to the monitor, "I was beginning to wonder, if you'd ever get here."

"It took us a little while to get Sissi's super glue off of our tails." Odd explained as we walked out the elevator.

"Anyway, what's all this about The Seer?" I asked.

"The Seer sent me some interesting data and coordinates." Jeremy explained. "The Seer is preparing something on the Ice Sector—something really critical."

"Critical in what way?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy adjusted his glasses, "I wish I knew. But if The Seer has finally decided to reveal himself, or herself, I don't think it's only to say hello."

"The Seer is going to need an escort, to protect him or her from Xana's monsters," Ulrich noted.

"Right," Jeremy agreed. "That's why all seven of you are going in."

"Yeah, 'all ten of us', you mean," William interrupted as he and Ashley climbed down the ladder.

"William, Ashley. What are you two doing here?" Yumi asked.

William helped Ashley down to the ground, and she said, "Well, we thought that after getting rid of Sissi for you, you might let us go with you."

"Better have another think," Ulrich disagreed.

"There's no way William and Ashley go back to Lyoko." I added.

William and Ashley looked at me.

"It's too dangerous. Come on sis, be realistic. If Xana possessed you again…" Naomi trailed off, looking at the ground.

"So that's it? You don't trust us anymore?" William asked. "Look, Ashley and I were Xana's prisoners totally against our wills. Why does Peter get to go if we can't?"

"For one, Peter wasn't the one that betrayed our group," I replied.

"Not only that, Xana captured you and Ashley once. He can do it again," Yumi argued.

"William, you're not like us, and Ashley… You two just aren't strong enough."

After a brief pause, Jeremy spoke up.

"Okay, we have no time to lose. William, Ashley and Peter stay here in the factory with me," he proposed. "But if you guys need some backup, I'll send them to you. Okay?"

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Naomi, and I looked at each other.

"I guess so." Yumi replied.

William nodded, "Count me in."

"Same here." Ashley agreed.

Peter added, "Works for me too."

"Good," Jeremy said as he turned back to type at his computer. "You six go down to the scanner room, I'll start up the virtualization process."

 **In the scanner room**

The elevators door opened. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Naomi, and Aelita started running to the scanners. I stayed behind, feeling tears start to form in my eyes.

 **In Patricia's Vision**

 _Aelita and I are in Sector Five. My father had taken the form of a bright blue, glowing bubble and was being attacked by two Mantas._

 **End of Patricia's Vision**

"Patricia, are you alright?" Naomi asked.

I looked up, noticing everyone looking back at me, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi hesitating right outside the scanners.

Aelita stepped closer, "Is everything okay, Patricia?"

I put my hand to the side of my head, slightly fatigued from the vision. Naomi walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

"I… I know," I replied, even though I wasn't really sure.

Ulrich smiled, "You might even get to see your mother today, if she's with the Seer."

"And Ulrich can ask her for some tips if she's there on how to get better grade's in computer class," Odd joked.

"Everybody, in," Jeremy ordered.

The three of them entered the scanners, and Yumi said "We're ready." right before the scanners closed.

 _"Ice Sector, here you come. The meeting point is in the south of the sector. Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!"_

The white light shone between the doors of the scanners before they reopened. Aelita, Naomi, and I walked in next and they closed.

" _Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Naomi, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Naomi, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!_ "

The familiar white flash erupted on the inside of my scanner and I landed in the Ice Sector, seeing Naomi and Aelita drop down beside me along with the others waiting already.

 _"According to this message, the meeting point should correspond to the iceberg, dead ahead of you,"_ Jeremy informed.

Odd chuckled, "How come you're always right Einstein?"

"Here we go!" Yumi exclaimed as we started running forward, seeing the iceberg with a waterfall running off it.

Once we reached it, Ulrich spoke up, "We're here Jeremy."

 _"I'm picking up intense activity on the other side of the waterfall,"_ Jeremy confirmed.

"What are we waiting for?" Odd asked while stepping forward. "Let's go." Odd insisted.

I put my hand in front of him.

"Patricia?" Aelita asked.

I sighed, "Guys there's something I should have told you about the Seer. He's mine and Peter's father."

 _"He is?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yes," I answered before turning to Odd. "So please, Odd. I'd like to have a minute alone with my father."

"I understand, Patricia," Odd nodded.

I nodded back, "And besides, you guys won't be far away if something goes wrong."

"Go on, hurry," Naomi insisted.

I started running before slipping around the virtual waterfall and into the cave behind it.

 **POV Peter's**

 _My father's… alive?_ I thought in surprise.

Jeremy turned to me, "Did you know the Seer's your father?"

"No, I didn't," I replied. "I haven't had time to read my journal."

"You keep a diary?" William asked with a hint of amusement.

"Journal," I firmly corrected with a glare.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle a little.

 **POV Patricia's**

I walked through a passage in the iceberg on the other side of the waterfall, readying myself.

"Daddy?" I called out. "Are you there?"

I noticed a blue glow up ahead and walked faster to the end of the corridor to see a glowing blue bubble.

P _atricia… you're here… it's so good to see you again._

My eyes widened, surprised he was speaking to me telepathically.

 _I took this form, and managed to enter Lyoko. I've seen timelines where Xana has won, and I will no longer allow that monster to win. I've warned Franz and your mother of their destined doom, they have agreed to stay hidden. I'm here to help._

 **POV Peter's**

 **Flashback**

 _I could see Ulrich and Yumi backed against a wall, scared as a possessed William continued to walk towards them. His hands began to spark with electricity._

 **End of flashback**

 _Oh no…_ I thought, concerned.

A window popped up onscreen, and the Superscan beeped in warning.

"Huh? An activated tower," Jeremy noted. "I wonder what Xana has up his sleeves this time?"

"Hey, Jeremy, I'm going to head down to the scanner room now," I excused as I started running to the elevator's door. I quickly pressed the button to open it and stepped inside.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll inform Aelita about the activate tower. And William, Ashley-" Jeremy said as the cables shot out electricity at the two of them to his surprise. One of the pulses aimed at me as I mashed the button. The elevator's doors closed just in time, absorbing the shock.

 _Sorry, Jeremy, I know you'll be okay, though. That was just too close… I can't get possessed again, I can't! I_ thought as the elevator went down. It stopped, apparently reaching its destination. I tried opening the door again, but it didn't respond to the button I pushed. It seemed to be locked.

"Not good…"

 **POV Patricia's**

"Jeremy, I think my dad is going to send you some more data," I called. "Jeremy?"

There was no response.

The ice started to shake beneath me, some of the ice started to crumble away and fall into the digital sea.

"Hurry, come on, daddy!" I exclaimed. "We can't stay here!"

 _Right, let's move_

I started running as my dad followed behind me. When I emerged from the waterfall, I looked to see Odd firing at a Manta.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed. I looked up to see the Kolossus, and a few other Mantas.

"The Kolossus…" I trialed off.

"Yeah, and he looks ready for action too." Odd joked.

Yumi threw her fans, as Naomi shot her ice chakrams at two Flying Mantas. They missed, and Yumi's fans returned to her hands.

She readied them again, "We're going to need our vehicles."

"That's for sure!" Naomi agreed.

"Jeremy?" Aelita called. "Jeremy, what's wrong?"

 **POV Peter's**

I continued to press the button, but no luck.

 _William or Ashley must have cut the power to the elevator…_ I realized. But the elevator jerked and resumed its descent.

 **POV Patricia's**

"Jeremy, can you hear me?" Aelita asked.

The Kolossus continued to march towards us.

"I don't get it," Yumi cursed. "Jeremy and Peter should have warned us the Kolossus was on the way. Something must have happened."

"We've got to figure out what," Naomi added.

Aelita came up with a plan and said, "Yumi, Naomi. Use the monster to get you two back to the factory."

"Okay, Aelita," Yumi nodded.

"And I'll keep him busy. Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed as he used his ability to run across the ice. He jumped high in the air and onto the Kolossus. The giant monster swung its arm, trying to get Ulrich off.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I ran up to the Kolossus's foot.

"For once, I have to bow down to you Xana," Yumi snidely remarked.

It lifted its foot over us, and I smirked wryly, "And only once."

The Kolossus stomped down and we were devirtualized.

 **In the scanner room**

I reappeared in the scanner, leaning against the wall and trying to shake off the fatigue quickly. I stepped out and looked to see William and Ashley pulling on the scanners' cables.

"I wonder why I'm not surprised," Yumi said as she stepped out from her own scanner.

I'm just glad Peter isn't possessed by Xana… I thought as William and Ashley charged at us.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I continued running with my father. We looked back to see the Mantas firing at us, we jumped down to a lower ledge and ducked down to hide. The Mantas flew past us.

Aelita sighed, "Those Mantas just won't give up."

"It's really annoying," I agreed.

"And they're making me dizzy too." Odd complained as he dropped down to join us.

Aelita summoned her Energy Field, and I charged my hands with sonic energy.

"Energy Field!"

"Sonic Blast!"

Aelita and I shot our attacks at the Mantas, destroying them in one attack each.

Odd gave thumbs up, "Bulls-eye, you two!"

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi and I were kicked back by William and Ashley. Ashley grabbed the elevator cables with her hands and channeled electricity into them, giving power to it again. William kicked us again, and we flew in.

"Peter?" I asked, seeing him through my hazy vision.

"Power's back on? Great, no time to lose," Peter said as William and Ashley started to walk towards us. Peter quickly pressed the button to close the elevators doors. We sighed in relief when they were locked outside. However, one of William's hands phased through and nearly grabbed Peter as Ashley reached for Yumi and I. We walked to the rear wall, and the two of them entered through the door, their bodies gray and buzzing with electricity. They re-solidified as William walked over to Peter and Ashley grabbed Yumi and I with her eyes showing Xana's symbol.

 **"You may have avoided your possession, but you will not get out of this,"** William vowed as he chuckled evilly at Peter. William pressed the elevator button with his foot causing it to go up. Once the doors opened, William grabbed Peter and threw him out of the elevator. Me and Yumi soon followed by Ashley's hand. We looked up at them as they moved closer.

 **POV Patricia's**

 _"Hey, do you read me, guys?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Loud and clear," Odd replied. "It's about time, Einstein. You almost missed a wild party with the Kolossus."

 _"Whatever you do, protect Patricia and Peter's father,"_ Jeremy urged. _"He's sending me some data right now."_

I looked over to my dad, and he answered the unspoken question.

 _It's a perfected materialization program for Franz and Erica._

My eyes widened in surprise.

The Kolossus continued to march towards us.

"Jeremy, what happened to you?" Aelita asked.

 _"Xana launched an attack. He knocked me out. He Xanafied William and Ashley."_

Odd grimaced, "We should have brought them to Lyoko with us."

 _"Maybe so…"_ Jeremy conceded.

I gasped as a dark thought occurred to me, "Is- is Peter…?"

"He's with Yumi, and Naomi," Jeremy informed to my relief. "He's not possessed."

 **POV Naomi's**

William grabbed Peter as Ashley took Yumi and me. We struggled as the possessed duo lifted us into the air. They threw all three of us against the wall, causing us to grunt in pain from the impact. We forced ourselves up and started running away again while William and Ashley let out chuckles distorted by Xana's presence.

 **POV Patricia's**

The Flying Mantas started firing at us.

"Shield!" Odd exclaimed as he used his shield to protect my dad.

Aelita summoned her Energy Field, and I charged my hand for a Sonic Blast. We called out the attack names and destroyed a Manta each.

Odd cocked his glove while keeping an eye out for more monsters, "How's that for teamwork?"

 _"Phew, good work you three," J_ eremy complimented.

The Kolossus continued to march towards us.

 _"Be careful,"_ Jeremy warned. _"Xana's drawing energy from all of the Replikas to strengthen the Kolossus."_

 _Come on, Ulrich, you can do it!_ I thought.

 _"Ulrich, you've got to slow down the process,"_ Jeremy urged.

We watched Ulrich Super Sprint up its body before jumping off of the Kolossus' shoulder towards its head. He stabbed his sword in the Kolossus's eye, making it roar before standing motionless.

 _"Well done, Ulrich. You've immobilized the Kolossus. For a while, at least."_

I kept my eyes on the still giant while asking, "How's the data transfer going?"

 _"Nearly there,"_ Jeremy replied. _"But you have to protect Mr. Carter from the Kolossus."_

"Thanks a lot; did you happen to notice the size of that guy?" Odd asked.

" _I know, Odd. But I absolutely have to get that data because…"_ Jeremy trailed off before shouting in disbelief, _"Yes! No! This can't be possible."_

We looked over to see my dad leaving.

"Jeremy, Mr. Carter is heading for the Digital Sea," Aelita informed.

"Dad, stop!" I called as Aelita and I started running after him. Odd followed us.

 _Patricia, it's okay. We'll see each other in a little bit._

My dad flew himself over the edge, and then dove down into the Digital Sea.

"He's– he's gone…" I muttered.

 _"I know, but he sent me the data I needed… Wait, he sent me something else,"_ Jeremy reported. _"The first data he sent helps me to complete my anti–Xana program. The second half of the data is… a perfect rematerialization program for Franz and Erica."_

Aelita's eyes widened, "He– he sent you what?"

"Would you say that again, Einstein?" Odd asked.

 _"You heard right. Thanks to these programs, I can destroy Xana,"_ Jeremy replied. _"Not only that, but Aelita, Patricia, we can rematerialize your parents."_

Aelita, Odd, and I looked at each other before a rumbling sound got our attention. We looked over to see the Kolossus starting to move again.

 _"In order for these programs to work, you've all got to be in Sector Five. I can't do it alone."_

"There's no way with the Kolossus around," Odd worried. "As soon as he shows up, he'll be playing ping-pong with the transporter."

 _"Ulrich is on it,"_ Jeremy reassured.

Odd looked up and quipped, "He's on it, alright. Let's just hope he doesn't fall off it."

We looked to see Ulrich struggling with his sword still lodged in the Kolossus's eye.

"Jeremy, wouldn't it be better to deactivate the tower first?" Aelita asked. "Yumi, Naomi, and Peter, are in danger."

 _"I know. But it's our only chance of finally getting rid of Xana for good, and to rematerialize Franz and Erica without any threats. Yumi, Naomi, and Peter will be saved no matter what."_

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi kicked at William while Peter and I tried the same on Ashley, but they ducked under our attacks. The two of them then swept Yumi and Peter's feet, knocking them to the ground, before Ashley kicked me in the stomach.

 **POV Patricia's**

 _"I'm entering the code: Scipio,"_ Jeremy informed.

The three of us kept our eyes on the sky until Aelita spotted the pod and pointed it out,

"There it is."

Odd pumped his fist, "Yeah!"

But before we could get inside it, a massive tremor nearly made us lose our balance. We turned to see the Kolossus marching towards us.

"And there he is," I muttered, wondering how we were going to get in with the Kolossus so close by.

We looked up to see Ulrich still hanging on his sword, continuing to slice the eye with his other one. He then jumped down with a shout as he clasped his remaining sword in both hands. Plunging it downward, Ulrich stabbed the eye of Xana on the arm.

"Yeah!" Odd cheered.

"Nice work!" Aelita complimented.

Ulrich fell onto the ice, and Odd started waving at the Kolossus as it fell forward.

"So long, Volcano-brain. Say hello to Xana for us," Odd joked as the transporter scooped us up.

 **POV Naomi's**

Yumi, Peter, and I ran down the stairs with William and Ashley still following us. We reached the end of the stairs, but William and Ashley had jumped and landed in front of us, catching us off guard. They chuckled in amusement as we got into ready stances to fight them again.

"I'm sorry, William," Peter said suddenly. "I know being on Xana's side again, was the last thing you wanted." Peter said.

"Same goes for you Ashley," I added.

"But we'll save the two of you." Yumi reassured as she kicked at William. Peter and I tried a kick on Ashley, but both of them ducked our attacks and back-flipped to the steps. Ashley suddenly split in two, much to our surprise. The two Ashley's and William charged at us and we slid across the ground to try tripping them up. The three simply jumped and performed a handstand, landing back on their feet after dodging our sweeps. The two Ashley's became one again after landing. Yumi, Peter, and I groaned as the duo smirked at us.

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita, Odd, and I entered the Celestial Dome.

"Aelita, Odd, Patricia. How are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"We've reached the celestial dome," Aelita reported as we ran across the bridge to the end. Our two panels appeared.

 _"Perfect. Patricia, I'm sending you the anti–Xana program. Aelita, I'm sending you Franz's and Erica's rematerialization programs."_

"Okay, Jeremy," Aelita acknowledged as she started typing on her panel.

I nodded and ran my own, "Right."

Odd kept his eyes on the sky, and then cocked his glove, "Uh–oh. Looks, like we're in for a flying fish show."

Aelita and I stopped for a second to look up, and we saw two Flying Mantas headed our way.

 _"You there, Aelita?"_ Jeremy asked. _"Patricia?"_

Aelita and I refocused on the panels as she answered, "Yes."

"I'm here," I added.

 _"Run the programs right now,"_ Jeremy instructed.

We each put a hand on our panels. After a while of nothing happening, Odd looked around, as if expecting a significant change.

"Well, are they working?" Odd asked.

The panels started to flicker, and we removed our hands from the panels.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Aelita asked.

 _"Oh no,"_ Jeremy muttered before explaining. _"We haven't got enough power to run the programs. And we're only a step away from beating Xana and rematerializing Franz and Erica!"_

The Mantas started to fire at Odd, and he narrowly dodged before aiming up at them.

"Laser Arrow!"

He shot at the Manta that flew down. But the other hit Odd's shoulder with its laser. He fell to one knee while clutching the point of impact.

 **POV Naomi's**

The fight had moved to the assembly room of the factory. Yumi, Peter, and I noticed some pipes on the ground and moved to grab them, but William and Ashley put their feet on the ends to keep us from picking them up.

Peter rammed William, while Yumi shoved Ashley away and I went for the pipes. The possessed duo was pushed back onto the factory line, but they managed to land on their feet. William pushed Peter to the ground as Ashley kicked Yumi away. She then sped towards me with afterimages left behind and knocked me to the ground with a hit to the ribs, making me drop the pipes I'd gathered into my arms. But, being laid out on my back let me see that help had arrived.

"William, Ashley!" Ulrich called from above.

He jumped down and kicked Ashley head on, causing her to fall. Landing in a crouch, he leaped to tackle William away from Peter.

Ulrich curled his hand into a fist to wind up for a punch as he held William down, "I don't ever want to see you hanging around with my friends again."

William caught his punch and then pushed him away. The shove sent Ulrich flying, but he managed to turn his crash into a roll and got back to his feet. Ashley got up as well, and I tried pulling myself up to keep fighting, but my ribs throbbed with pain, and I fell back to a sitting position. I noticed Peter standing up a short distance away as well, but Yumi seemed to be in a similar position to me from that kick she took from Ashley.

It was all up to Ulrich and Peter now.

 **POV Patricia's**

"You okay, Odd?" I asked.

Odd tried to get up with a groan. While he did so, we saw a Flying Manta headed towards him.

"Odd, watch out!" Aelita warned. The monster fired at Odd, getting another direct hit as well as knocking him off.

I looked down to see him devirtualize during his fall, "No!"

Aelita and I were each shot in the stomach, doubling over from the hit. A blue glow suddenly lit the floor in front of us, and we looked up.

"Daddy?" I asked.

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich continued to kick at William, Peter fighting against Ashley. The two of them managed to drive them to the wall and rushed forward to punch them. William and Ashley smirked and phased into the wall. Ulrich and Peter hit their heads on the wall as a result, not able to stop their charge quick enough. The possessed duo reappeared once Ulrich and Peter stumbled back from the pain. William charged his hand with electricity while Ashley charged both of her hands.

Yumi called out, "Careful, Ulrich!"

"You too, Peter!" I exclaimed.

William and Ashley shot their electricity at the two boys, who recovered enough to duck just in time. They tried using the position to perform a leg sweep on their opponents, and managed to connect, knocking William and Ashley to the ground.

"No!" William and Ashley exclaimed as they hit the floor.

Ulrich laughed, "I wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too," Peter smiled. "To William I mean." He then clarified.

William and Ashley turned grey and flickered as they got up with a growl. My eyes widened as I realized that they'd been toying with us before.

"Uh–oh," Ulrich muttered.

Peter stood on guard, "Not good…"

William and Ashley blurred while rushing towards the boys and punching them in the stomach. Ulrich and Peter flew across the room, hitting the wall on the opposite side.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

I held out my hand, "Peter, no!"

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I gasped as we saw my dad taking several blasts from the two Mantas. One of them flew down and around, trying to find a weak spot while the second Manta continued to fire at my dad. Finding none, it returned to its original spot.

"Daddy, no!" I exclaimed.

Aelita summoned her Energy Field, and I charged my hands with sonic energy and drew an arrow.

"Energy Field!"

"Sonic Arrow!"

We each shot our attacks, but missed. The Mantas continued to fire at my dad.

 _"Aelita, Patricia! Try running the programs right now!"_ Jeremy urged.

I shook my head in disbelief, "What…? But my dad is-"

 _"Your father is supplying the energy we need. Try to run the programs again now."_

The Mantas continued to shoot at my dad. Xana must know what he's doing.

"No, no!" I exclaimed as I pulled another arrow out. I charged it with my sonic powers as Aelita summoned her Energy Field. We fired again, but the Mantas dodged and didn't let up on their assault.

 _"Patricia, if you and Aelita don't launch the programs now, then your father will have sacrificed himself for nothing,_ " Jeremy warned. _"Do it! Do it!"_

Aelita pressed her hand on her panel, and I shut my eyes, hating that I couldn't save my father before activating my own panel. Aelita and I started typing the commands in, and I looked up to see my dad still under attack, protecting us to his last breath.

 _Patricia… this has to happen, sweetheart. Erica and Franz will be saved, this has to happen! I do this to protect you, Peter, Erica and Franz. Farewell._

The Mantas fired several more lasers at my father, and he burst in a small explosion of data.

"No!" I exclaimed letting go of the panel.

"Patricia, now's the time," Aelita said as she activated the rematerialization program. I curled my hand into a fist before opening it and pressing my hand on the panel to activate the anti – Xana program.

 **In the scanner room**

 **POV Odd's**

A lot of smoke started coming from two of the scanners as they whirred to life. They opened, I saw two figures – a man and a woman – inside them, both coughing from the smoke that poured out.

"Franz?" the woman asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing Franz Hopper and Erica Carter.

The scientist gripped the doorway of the scanner, trying to get used to walking again, "Erica – the children did it. But how?"

"I think we owe my husband…" Erica replied. I didn't know why she sounded so sad, though.

"Um, hi Mr. Hopper, Erica," I greeted nervously. "I'm Odd; it's nice to meet you."

 **POV Patricia's**

Aelita and I watched as white streams of light headed for the Mantas. The monsters exploded the instant they touched.

 **POV Naomi's**

William held his hand out to Ulrich while charging it with electricity as Ashley readied both her hands and moved towards Peter.

But before either could act, they lurched and fell to their knees. Their mouths opened, and the specters possessing them ejected from their mouths into the air before fusing into one giant wraith-like being. It looked humanoid with the eye of Xana on its face and thrashed in the air as it appeared to be writhing in pain.

 **POV Patricia's**

 _"The program is destroying all the Replikas,"_ Jeremy reported _. "Aelita, Patricia, I have some people here for you when you two get back."_

"Daddy?" Aelita asked.

"Mommy?" I asked.

Aelita and I hugged each other. If I could on Lyoko, I would be crying.

 _This is all because of you, dad…_ I thought. _You sacrificed yourself so that they could live…_

 _"Xana is dying," Jeremy confirmed._

 **POV Naomi's**

Ulrich and Peter sat down next to us.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

Peter shook his head, "Something tells me Xana is dying."

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked.

"Positive," Peter replied as we continued to watch the giant specter. Its wispy form turned into a face, and it screamed as it vanished.

I happened to glance at Ashley, and my eyes widened, "No way…"

Ashley's hair had turned back to its blonde color. She passed out, her eyes remained the same color.

 **POV Patricia's**

"It can't be… but it is," Jeremy uttered in disbelief.

I tried to hold myself from crying, but I couldn't. Even with no tears, I sobbed into Aelita's shoulder. It was bittersweet, knowing that Xana was gone, but that it had cost my father his life.

"Aelita, Patricia. We've done it. Xana's been destroyed. I'll bring you and Patricia home, so you can see your parents."

 **In the scanner room**

I reappeared in the scanner room, pushing back the fatigue, and looked around. I saw my mother and immediately ran over to her. I started crying into her lab coat.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Aelita's scanner opened, and she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she ran over to hug her father.

Jeremy came in from the elevator and politely nodded to both Franz and my mom, "Mr. Hopper, Erica. I wish we could meet under different circumstances."

"Me too, Jeremy. Me too," Erica nodded.

 **POV Peter's**

Yumi, Ulrich, Naomi, and I walked out to the computer room once the elevator doors opened. I was surprised to see my mother hugging Patricia and Franz hugging Aelita.

"Where's– where's our father?" I asked, not seeing him.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," mom apologized. "Your father, he…" Erica trailed off, and I saw Patricia crying in our mother's arms. Figuring out what happened, I quickly moved to my mother as well—both because I knew that my father was gone, and to comfort Patricia. She welcomed me into her arms and held both of us. I put a comforting arm around Patricia, and she moved a little closer to me, but didn't let go of mom either.

 _I never once got to meet you… But father… you saved our mother and Aelita's father. Something I could have never done…_ I thought. Patricia continued crying in our arms. The loss she had to endure when I was possessed, and now the loss of our father. I held her a little tighter while leaning my head against mom and holding back my own tears.

 **And done! Don't forget to review!**

 **P.S.: The reason why Ashley's/Jade's hair changed back to normal, will be revealed in Echoes. Also, be careful of spoilers in reviews for those who have not read the chapter!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	31. Epilogue Part 1: Echoes

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by MoonScoop. I only own my OCs. Please enjoy part 1 of the finale of Carter and Jones: The Final Journey.**

 _Echoes_

 **POV Peter's**

I was in my room, I pulled my journal out from the box I was given from Patricia. She had helped me, move back in after I was reinstated. I grabbed a pencil and started writing in it.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I CAN'T believe Patricia called you diary! You're not a diary, you're a journal! Anyways, I'm back but with some sad news. In this current timeline of Code Lyoko, my father, and Patricia's father sacrificed himself to save our mother and Franz Hopper. Franz and Erica, have decided it would be best for them to remain at the factory, while they run some calculations on something. Patricia's been heartbroken. On top of that Naomi, and "Jade," who is actually Naomi's long lost sister, Ashley, had decided not to tell their parents about her return. All night I've been having some nightmares… about being Xana's prisoner. What I tried to do to my own sister… and when I always fought Naomi, on Lyoko. It hurts knowing I caused them so much pain, even though I didn't mean to. Well, I'm going to go get Patricia and Naomi, then we'll head to breakfast. I'll probably update this journal one more time after we turn the supercomputer off._

 _~Peter_

I closed my journal and safely put it away.

 **At breakfast**

We were all at breakfast, still upset that my father sacrificed himself. Odd let his soup fall out of his spoon, Jeremy was rocking, back and forth on the chair. Ulrich had his hand on his face, Naomi was sitting next to him. Naomi barely ate her breakfast. Aelita ate her crescent quietly. Patricia and I didn't eat anything.

"Odd, do you want my croissant?" Aelita asked.

"No, I've got my own. And I'm not that hungry." Odd replied.

"Yeah me/us, neither." We all replied in unison.

Sissi came up to us, with Hervé and Nicholas in tow.

"How you doing losers? Well, it looks like the lame-o club is all depressed today." Sissi mocked.

"That always happens when you show up," Odd remarked.

"Very funny, Della Robbia," Sissi said. Nicholas started laughing, Hervé elbowed him to stop. Sissi put her hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"Naomi, I know we've fought over Peter for quite some time. So I got to thinking." Sissi said.

"First, get it through your thick head that Peter and I are dating. Second, you can actually think?" Naomi asked.

"Hysterical, well never mind then," Sissi replied as she, Nicholas, and Hervé, walked away. Yumi walked to us.

"Hey guys, well today's the day I guess. Everyone ready to meet with Franz and Erica, at the factory?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Odd sighed.

"Well then, let's go meet with Franz and Erica, and shut down the supercomputer." Yumi smiled.

"Okay." Patricia nodded.

 **In the forest**

Yumi opened the grate, she climbed down first. Odd followed her in, Patricia, and Naomi climbed down next. Jeremy followed them in, Aelita climbed down after Jeremy.

"You coming, Peter?" Ulrich asked.

I looked around, to see if there was any sign of Sissi.

 _If I remember correctly, Sissi was supposed to put a tracking device on Ulrich…_ I thought as I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

 _It doesn't look like she did…huh…_ I thought suspiciously.

"Uh nothing, let's go," I replied as I climbed down, Ulrich followed me as he closed the grate.

 **In the elevator**

Franz held Aelita's hand, Erica held Patricia's hand. The elevators went down, as the elevator's doors opened. Jeremy walked to the supercomputer. He pressed the button, opening the lever.

"Well, it'll all be over this time. Do any of you want to say something?" Jeremy asked.

Franz and Erica looked at each other, they nodded.

"Kids, we can't begin to tell you how proud of you, we are. We know you've been through a lot, no thanks to Xana." Erica spoke.

"Erica and I have been running calculations. We'd agreed that if you want to, you can indeed shut the supercomputer down. However..." Franz trailed off.

"Yes, daddy?" Aelita asked.

Franz looked at Erica, she nodded.

"These calculations that Erica and I have been running. They're for a time portal." Franz revealed.

"A time portal? You mean the same one James, and I were imploded in the other timeline?" Naomi asked.

"That's right," Franz replied, straightening his glasses.

"And what can we do with this time portal?" Jeremy asked.

"We can use the time portal, to save my wife, Aelita's mother, Anthea," Franz explained, Aelita's eyes widened.

"We – we can?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, not only that. But we can use the time portal, to find James. Another James, from another timeline. One who has shared similar losses." Erica replied.

"But, isn't messing with time, like bad?" Odd asked.

"Not exactly. Time is never a solid line, it's always in curves, or in flux. It goes up, and down. The reason the portal didn't work in Naomi's timeline, is because the time portal didn't have a proper power source." Franz explained.

"And you're saying that the supercomputer, could supply the power?" Yumi asked.

"That's correct, yes," Erica replied.

"So, what should we do Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure, what about you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"I think we've had our shares of ups and downs, hours of detention, of hours of glory. The eight of us, have gotten used to a life of Lyoko. But now, I think it's time for a new life without it. Go on Jeremy." Yumi replied.

Jeremy put his hand on the lever, but he didn't pull it. He seemed to be in deep thought. His hand appeared to shake, he let go of the bar.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Jeremy apologized.

"What? Are you out of your mind, what's wrong with you? Do you really think we should mess with time, this much?" Yumi asked.

"I – I can't shut it down. And yes, I think if it means saving Anthea and James." Jeremy replied.

"You can't shut it down, or you won't? And if we do save them, what then? Will we still keep the supercomputer on?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy put his hand on his head.

"I don't know…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Look, it's very simple. We've destroyed Xana, and now we have to shut down this horrible machine, no offense to you Mr. Hopper, or to you Erica." Yumi said.

"None was taken, we fully understand your position." Franz nodded.

Yumi looked at us.

"What are the rest of you waiting for? Tell him." Yumi said, we all looked down. We sighed.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Yumi asked.

"Well… it's just that we all feel a little shook up." Odd replied.

"I can see that. Any suggestions?" Yumi asked crossing her arms.

"I've got one. Why don't we take a vote? And see, who does, or doesn't want to shut it down? This will decide, if Franz and Erica, will use the supercomputer, to help power their time portal." Jeremy reasoned.

"Sure, why not?" Yumi asked.

"Okay," Aelita replied.

"Okay," Odd replied.

"I think that seems fair." I nodded.

"Same here." Naomi agreed.

"I'm fine with that, too," Patricia said.

"Who votes for?" Jeremy asked as Yumi raised her hand. None of us raised our hands, Jeremy looked over to Yumi, as she looked over to us.

"If this is the case… Franz and I will start reprogramming the supercomputer. The supercomputer will be the new time portal. If Franz and I work regularly, we might have the supercomputer reprogrammed in at least three years. Perhaps around your graduation time." Erica said.

"Three years?" Odd asked.

"Of course. You didn't think, just because Erica and I are geniuses, we can finish it in a day?" Franz asked him.

"I did," Odd replied.

"Fine, then I guess it's decided." Yumi sighed.

 **In gym class**

"Abulabas?" Uncle Jim called out.

"Present." She replied.

"Belpois?" Uncle Jim asked.

Jeremy wasn't here yet.

 _I feel guilty about leaving the supercomputer on… but if we can indeed save Anthea and Patricia, and mine's father… I think it'll be worth it._ I thought.

"Belpois?" Uncle Jim asked again. We looked to see the door open, Jeremy ran to us.

"Present," Jeremy replied, putting his hand up.

"Delmas?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Where were you?" Aelita asked.

"With Yumi. I'll tell you later." Jeremy replied.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy replied.

"Delmas? Elizabeth Delmas?" Uncle Jim asked.

It seemed Sissi wasn't here.

"Does anybody know where Sissi is?" Uncle Jim asked.

"She ran into some aliens and went totally crazy," Nicholas answered. We started laughing, even Patricia was laughing a bit.

"Aliens huh? Little green men like you, Poliakoff? After class, we'll go to the principal and tell him, his daughter is crazy. And if she's not, it's detention for you on planet Jim." Uncle Jim said as he pointed at Nicholas.

"Right, today's lesson is RSG. No, RSG does not stand for rough sports games, or raunchy slobbering gorilla, ranking stank of garlic. RSG means rhythmic sports of gymnastics, known as today, as just rhythmic gymnastics." Uncle Jim explained.

I had decided to let Aelita and Jeremy talk, so I tiptoed over to Patricia, who was with Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey, you guys. Can I ask you a question?" Ulrich whispered.

"About RSG?" Odd joked.

"No. About the supercomputer. Why did you guys vote not to shut it down?" Ulrich asked.

"I was afraid I'd miss it," Odd replied.

"For me, it was about saving Anthea and our father." I put in.

"And for me, I think it's because it gives me hope. To keep going." Patricia added.

"Makes sense. And miss what Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"The fighting, the adventure, the heroics. All that fun stuff." Odd explained. He seemed to go into deep thought.

"Without Lyoko, life's going to be boring don't you think so?" Odd asked.

"Boring? Finally, having the time for music, sports, it's not exactly what I call boring." Ulrich replied. Odd seemed to go into deep thought.

"Okay, point for you. It's true, I know how to have fun when I have the time." Odd said.

"And you'll have more time to find a new girlfriend. Just like, how Yumi and I will have more time to date." Ulrich added.

"The girls are crazy about me already, I don't need any extra time." Odd defended.

"Uh – huh, sure." I rolled my eyes.

 **Flashback**

 _I remembered the time when Emily walked up to Odd. I was with Ulrich and Jeremy._

" _How dare you lie and say to everyone that I'm in love with Jim." Emily scolded._

" _Uh…" Odd trailed off, Emily slapped Odd on the cheek. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I winced._

" _Ouch!" Odd exclaimed._

" _Try that again, and even your dog won't recognize you next time." Emily threatened as she walked away. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I couldn't help but laugh._

 **End of flashback**

Odd coughed.

"Now that you mention it, a little time wouldn't hurt. You're right, that's two points for you." Odd agreed.

"If anything Odd, maybe it's time you started to think about having a real relationship with someone who cares about you," I suggested as I saw Patricia blush a little bit. She tried to hide it.

"Stern, Della Robbia, Peter, Patricia. If this lesson is disturbing your little private conversations, please let me know." Uncle Jim said.

"Uh, we're sorry Uncle Jim." I apologized.

"Okay, my first demonstration. One, two –" Uncle Jim turned his back, but it seemed he sprained his back.

"Ah, my sciatica! I'm stuck, I can't straighten up, it hurts! Ah!" Uncle Jim exclaimed, holding his back. Everyone, but Patricia and I started laughing.

"Rusty, squeaky gym teacher. So that's what RSG, stands for huh?" Odd joked.

"Stern, Della Robbia. To the principal's office right now. Peter, Patricia. You two escort them to the principal's office." Uncle Jim ordered.

"Okay, Uncle Jim." I nodded.

 **POV Erica's**

Franz and I shared the keyboard, as we continued typing on it. We got a security alert from the cameras. A window popped up showing a girl, walking to the stairs.

"That doesn't look good…" Franz trailed off.

"Stop typing, we need to hide," I said as I saved our progress. I quickly turned the computer off. Franz and I strode to the elevator. I pressed the elevator to go down.

 **POV Peter's**

Patricia, Ulrich, Odd, and I walked out of the gym's class. We started walking them to the principal's office.

"Why didn't you want to shut the supercomputer down? And don't give me Jim's "I'd rather not talk about it" routine." Odd said. Ulrich looked at Odd, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I like being a hero," Ulrich answered.

"That's true. I do too." Patricia agreed.

 **POV Naomi's**

The bells rung, signaling class, was over. Our classmates ran out, Yumi and I walked out.

"Yumi!" William called out.

"Naomi!" Ashley called out.

"Can you two wait up?" William asked as we looked at them.

"Is it a done deal?" Ashley asked.

"Did you shut it down?" William asked.

"No, we've decided to keep it on," Yumi replied.

"But – that's crazy," William said surprised.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Franz and Erica, think they can find a way to turn the supercomputer into a time portal," I replied.

"A what now?" William asked.

"A time portal. It's something to save Anthea, Aelita's mother. It'll save Peter and Patricia's father. I just don't know if they can pull it off." Yumi doubted.

"That's crazy. If I know my movies, messing with time is never a good thing. Did they forget how dangerous the supercomputer is?" William asked.

 **Flashback**

 _William was released from the Scyphozoa, Jade had stopped possessing Peter. William and Peter got up, their eyes pulsing with Xana's symbol._

" _Traitor!" I exclaimed as I readied my daggers._

" _ **This had to happen. One way or another, it had to happen!"**_ _Jade exclaimed, in her distorted voice._

 **End of Flashback**

"Of course they know it is. I think it's too late to change their minds if it means saving Anthea and James. Plus, they're too nostalgic." Yumi replied.

"And you two aren't?" Ashley asked.

"No, I think life without Lyoko is going to be different, but okay. That is if we decide to shut the supercomputer off after the time portal is created." Yumi answered.

"As for me… well, I'm not really sure." I shrugged.

"Well, whatever happens, I hope it works out for the best," William said.

"Us too. We better get going, see you guys." Yumi waved. William and Ashley held hands.

"I'll see you back at the room sis." Ashley smiled, as I nodded. We walked away.

 **POV Peter's**

We were in the principal's office, Odd had told Mr. Delmas what happened.

"And so, if I understand correctly, you said that RSG stood for Rusty Squeaking Jim?" Mr. Delmas asked.

Odd held up his finger. "Gym teacher, with a G, not J for Jim." Odd corrected.

"Thank you for the clarification, but that's just as bad." Mr. Delmas said.

"Daddy!" Sissi exclaimed as she ran inside, we looked at her. She ran to his desk, she put her hands on her desk.

"Elizabeth dear, you already had an 18 month advance on your allowance, and I refuse to give you another cent. And you interrupted me, as I was scolding Stern and Della Robbia since Mr. Morales and Miss Morales brought them to me." Mr. Delmas said.

Sissi pointed over to us. "You shouldn't scold them, you should lock them up! They're lunatics. Especially, Peter, he's crazy! He thinks we're something out of a cartoon!" Sissi exclaimed pointing at me. Mine and Patricia's jaw dropped a little. Odd and Ulrich looked at each, they seemed to have a realization about what Sissi just said.

"They put the whole world in danger!" Sissi exclaimed as we looked to see the door open, Jeremy and Aelita ran inside.

"But you can't go in there." The secretary said.

"We have to," Jeremy told her.

"Ha ha, Jeremy. Who's the smart one now? Now that I'm onto your little secret? Don't feel like making fun of me now, do you Odd?" Sissi asked.

"Elizabeth that is enough!" Mr. Delmas exclaimed, getting up from his hair.

Sissi grabbed her father, by his sweatshirt's neck collar.

"Listen to me, I'm serious. For months they've been fighting a dangerous computer program in a virtual universe. They put our own lives in danger and ours too! I'm telling you, Peter said to Jeremy himself that we were all in a cartoon! Please, you've got to believe me, they're all insane!" Sissi exclaimed. Aelita and Jeremy's mouths were opened, we all had our mouths opened.

 _Franz and Erica must have hidden and must not have had time to lock the computer…_ I thought.

"Because of them, the school was invaded by swarms of hornets. Killer crows, and even a giant deadly teddy bear. Even you, my sweet little daddy were possessed by the program. You even fought against Odd, and Naomi Jones on the bridge to the old factory. Luckily, I was there, and I was able to knock you out at the time. But other times I could have been killed! I was violently attacked by electric cables, and almost drowned in the elevator with Peter, who I learned is from another Earth! Just like his sister! Not only that but two crazy teachers possessed mine and Jade's Kesley's bodies so we can have a long conversation with them. Don't you understand what I'm trying to say?!" Sissi asked. Mr. Delmas looked at her as if she were crazy.

 **Outside**

Mr. Delmas dragged Sissi.

"No, not the infirmary! We've got to go to the factory!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Yes, yes later. Right now, you obviously need some rest." Mr. Delmas said as he continued to drag Sissi.

"A robot army is going to destroy the planet!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Let's go to the factory, this might not be a good thing if we don't use a return trip," Jeremy said.

"Right, I'll go with you." Patricia agreed.

"I'm going to see Naomi, let Erica and Franz know okay?" I asked.

"We will. And uh Peter, is she telling the truth us about us? That we were a part of a cartoon in your world?" Aelita asked.

I rubbed my hand on the back of my head nervously.

"Well um yeah..." I chuckled nervously.

"That would explain your flashbacks. They're memories, of the show. Of us." Aelita said.

"Yes." I nodded.

"So who was your favorite character?" Ulrich asked.

"Well um, you haha," I replied.

"Cool." Ulrich smiled.

"We should head over to the factory. I'll start the return trip." Jeremy said.

"Okay, I'll head over with you guys," Patricia said.

"So Patricia, who was your favorite character?" Odd asked as they started walking away.

"I'd uh rather not talk about it," Patricia replied as everyone laughed. Odd looked confused.

 **Under the arches**

I walked over to the arches to see Naomi waiting for me, she smiled.

"So where you did run off to?" Naomi asked.

"Patricia and I had to bring Odd and Ulrich, to the principal's office," I replied.

"What about the others?" Naomi asked.

"I think Ulrich and Yumi are over at the benches. Jeremy's about to launch a return trip." I replied. Ulrich and Yumi were talking, Yumi looked at me. She seemed surprised.

"Why? What happened?" Naomi asked.

"Sissi put a tracking device on you. She found the factory and the lab. And uh other things..." I replied.

"She did and what other things?" Naomi asked as she put her hand on her shoulder. She found the tracking device.

"Well, this might sound a bit strange but in my world... this world was a TV show," I replied. Naomi seemed surprised.

"You're kidding. Yours too?" Naomi asked.

"Wait, are you saying that in your timeline, this world was a show too?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I never watched it, so I didn't know any of the episodes. I realized this one night, a few weeks ago. It came to me in a dream." Naomi answered.

"Haha, that's so cool. Jeremy's should be launching the return trip any minute now." I smiled.

"Oh great, well at least we'll get one last return trip," Naomi said as she put the tracker on the ground, she crushed it.

"Yeah for sure." I smiled, as I held her hand. Naomi smiled at me.

 **POV Patricia's**

Franz and Erica, watched Jeremy as he typed on the keyboard. Aelita held her father's hand, and I held my mother's hand. Odd watched Jeremy type too.

"Return to the past now," Jeremy said as he entered the key. A big white bubble appeared.

 **Earlier at the cafeteria (again)**

 **POV Peter's**

We were a little happier than last time, we turned to see Sissi, Hervé, and Nicholas.

"Hey, lameos, what's up?" Sissi asked.

"You want my croissant Sissi?" Odd offered.

"I'd rather kiss your dog," Sissi replied. Sissi walked over to Naomi, who was sitting next to Ulrich, again, just like last time.

"Say, Naomi, I've been thinking-" Sissi started as she almost put her hand on Naomi's shoulder, Naomi stopped.

"Better without your GPS locator," Naomi said.

"What are you talking about?" Sissi asked.

"Sissi, look I hate to break it to you, but we don't have any secrets," Naomi replied.

"And if you want to stay friends with us, stop trying to mess us up," Ulrich added.

"You mean… we're really friends?" Sissi asked.

"Why sure," Jeremy replied. Patricia and I nodded.

"School would be so boring without you," Odd said.

"Oh, well uh see ya later good buddies." Sissi smiled as she turned to Nicholas and Hervé, she pointed at them.

"As for you, don't let me catch either of you two dorks trying to mess my friends up," Sissi warned as she walked away. Hervé and Nicholas looked at her, they looked at each other, then walked away. Yumi walked up to us.

"Well, do we have a decision we can agree on?" Yumi asked.

"Yup!" Odd exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm." Ulrich nodded.

 **In the supercomputer room**

"So what's your decision this time?" Erica asked.

"I think we can all agree, that'll we'll keep the supercomputer on. But only, so that you and Franz can turn it into a time portal. Once that happens, we've decided it'll be shut down." Jeremy replied, we all smiled.

"How long do you think it'll take exactly, to reprogram the supercomputer into a time portal?" Aelita asked.

"Well, with our new calculations, it'll definitely take some time. We can confirm it'll take three years." Franz replied.

"That's such a long time," Odd said.

"It does stink, that it will take a while," Ulrich added.

"With the amount of data we'll have to reprogram, that's just how it is," Franz replied.

"Well, a few years is fine with me. After all, we can use a break from Lyoko." Yumi smiled.

"That's for sure." Naomi nodded.

"I think we all need the break." Patricia agreed.

"Definitely, so it's settled then?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, we all smiled.

 _In a few years' time… Anthea… father… we'll have you back!_ I thought.

 **POV Naomi's**

I brought Ashley to our parents' house.

"I – I remember this house. Are they – are they in here?" Ashley stammered.

I nodded. "Yeah, they are. If you're not ready – " I started, but Ashley shook her head.

"No, I'm ready. Xana may have changed my appearance, and messed with my memories. But I'm willing to see our parents again. I think it's best to tell them, that I was found outside of Paris. Then found my way into Kadic. Best not to tell them about Chardin. Because…" Ashley said.

"Yes Ashley?" I asked confused.

"He doesn't remember who I am." Ashley revealed. "I mean who Jade is anyways." She clarified.

"How can that happen?" I asked.

"Well… it came to me in a memory last night. Xana had told me that once he was defeated, all of the A.I.'s he had created… they'd disappear from the people's memories they affected. I didn't affect our friend memories that much… but Chardin I had to. Jim and Delmas know who I am, and how I got into Kadic. But they don't fully remember." Ashley explained.

"So you don't have a home to go to during the holidays? I mean besides your room at Kadic?" I asked.

"No I don't…" Ashley replied looking down at her feet.

"You're always welcomed here. When our parents see you, I'm sure they'll welcome you." I nodded.

"Thanks Naomi." Ashley smiled a little, I smiled too. I opened the gate to our house. We walked up to the stairs, I rang the doorbell. My mom opened the door.

"Honey, who's this?" My mom asked.

"Um… hi," Ashley spoke up.

"Why hello there, Jackson Naomi brought a friend home." My mom called out. My dad walked to the doorway.

"Why hello there. Naomi, who is this?" My father asked.

"Mom… dad… this… is…" I trailed off, looking at Ashley.

"Ashley, I'm Ashley." Ashley finished.

"Naomi, what's the meaning of this?" My mom asked angrily.

"Please, don't get mad at her. I'm really your daughter, I'm really Ashley. I didn't run away, and I wasn't kidnapped. I remember wanting to go outside and play. But then I got lost. I ended up outside of Paris. And I was brought to an orphanage home. The orphanage home took me in until I was accepted at Kadic Academy. Naomi and I just found out that you were my parents. I'm really sorry for all of the terrible pain I've caused you." Ashley explained. My mom and dad looked at each other, they looked at her again. Their eyes widened in surprise. They ran down the steps to hug her.

"Ashley!" My parents exclaimed as they started to hug her. They began to cry.

 _I'll have to tell Jeremy to make Ashley's fake orphanage history. I'm glad this all worked out sis, welcome home._ I thought, smiling.

 **And done! The next chapter will be the final chapter of the "My Journey" series! Stay tuned, and don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	32. Epilogue Part 2: Memories

**This chapter was written by me and edited by TeenLyokoFan-7777. Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by MoonScoop. I only own my OCs. I do not own Naomi she is owned by sakuraphoenix. Title credit goes to sakuraphoenix. I also do not own James. I would like to thank AeroJester203 for the creation of James/The Seer. The OC Cassidy is mentioned in this chapter, she is own by TeenLyokoFan-7777. Please enjoy!**

 _Epilogue Part 2: Memories_

 **POV Erica's**

Three years have passed since the faithful day the children had defeated Xana. Franz and I have kept hidden here in the factory. It wasn't very lonely; the children would come and bring us food. They'd tell us about their day. Patricia and Peter would even sleep over from time to time. Aelita has come over numerous amount of times, as she ended up sleeping over watching her father and I work on the time portal. But finally, today we were on the final calculations.

"All set," Franz spoke, as he fixed his glasses straightening them.

"Same here," I said as I typed in the last commands. I looked over to Franz.

"Franz… you do realize if we do this, Anthea will be the same age as you last saw her. You do understand that right?" I asked.

"I understand. We'll have to catch her up on a few things." Franz answered.

"Right… and with James, I'm not even sure how we'll find another version of him. Should we even take James out of his world?" I asked unsurely. Franz put his hand on my shoulder.

"Erica, with the time portal we have created we can search for a James that has suffered the same pain you have. Would you like to do the honors first?" Franz asked as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"No, I think you should. In the world I came from… you and Anthea never get this. It's best that you start, and fast." I replied.

"Very well. I'll enter the date." Franz said as he entered the time Anthea went missing. The computer went dark for a second, but then lite up. On screen, it showed a snowy day and a mysterious white van moving incredibly fast. We could see Anthea fearing for her life.

" _Let me go! I need to go back to my family!" Anthea shouted pounding on the window._

" _Lady, keep it down will ya?!" One of the men exclaimed as he pulled her back further into the van and out of view._

"Franz, now," I said.

"Right, code: time," Franz said as he pressed enter.

 _The car seemed to slow down as we could see Anthea materializing out of the vehicle._

" _What is she?!" One of the drivers exclaimed._

" _Let's get out of here!" The other driver shouted as they accelerated their van. The van drove fast as it was out of view. Three circular orange rings appeared around Anthea, she disappeared._

"To the scanner room, and quickly!" I exclaimed as we ran over to the ladder shoot. We climbed down, and the scanners were taking an immense amount of power out. The lights were going in and out. The middle scanner made a lot of noise.

"Can the supercomputer hold this amount of power?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, with the calculations we made it should," Franz replied.

 **POV Peter's**

I still couldn't believe how much had changed these three years. Patricia grew a few inches, and her hair grew longer too. I grew taller myself, nearly as tall as Yumi. Odd, his behavior was an entirely different change. He kept his hair the same look, and remained the same height. To prove to all the students he wasn't scrawny, he ended up building some muscles on him. He had also decided one day to not let his grades fall. And he didn't, he became a straight b student and made the honors list. Along with myself, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich was also one of the one's who made great strides in his studies. He buckled down and studied hard with Odd, and his parents are very proud of him. His appearance had not changed much. Yumi graduated last year and works with her father. Ulrich and Yumi have been going steady these past three years too. Naomi and I… we're still dating, but we've had a lot of ups and downs. William and "Jade," who we know as Ashley, are also going steady. Sissi, I think was the one out of all us who had changed the most. Every time she would get into trouble, she would be immediately put into the scared straight program. Oh boy, did it work out? She was literally scared straight. After her last evil act, making fun of Milly and Tamiya's Kadic News, which she constantly did, she straightened up her act. She's even going out with Theo now. Today, we're all in class listening to Mrs. Hertz final lecture.

"Mr. Carter, can you answer the question please?" Mrs. Hertz asked as I zoned back into the classroom.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I wasn't paying attention." I replied honestly.

"You children… I don't blame you. After all, today is graduation day." Mrs. Hertz smiled as everyone was clapping and cheering at that. Suddenly, the lights started to go in and out.

"That doesn't look too good. Well… alright, early dismissal everybody! Be safe, and don't forget to visit." Mrs. Hertz said as everyone cheered. Jeremy looked at me, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Naomi. We nodded in unison.

"Factory, let's go," Jeremy said as we got up and headed for the factory.

 **POV Erica's**

The scanner opened with a lot of smoke, but once the smoke evaporated it revealed a sleeping Anthea.

"Anthea!" Franz ran over to her, as I grabbed the wheelchair we had bought for this occasion. Franz put Anthea in it. She started to wake up.

"Ugh… huh? What happened?" Anthea asked, groggily.

"Anthea, it's me, Franz. And Erica." Franz replied.

'Franz… but how? The last thing I remember was-" Anthea started, but then she looked at us.

"Goodness… you're both older. How is that possible?" Anthea asked.

"Time travel," I replied.

"I see… you took me from the past, and I'm in the future now." Anthea said, catching on quickly. She immediately got up from the wheelchair.

"Aelita, where's Aelita?!" She asked worriedly.

"She's safe. So are Peter and Patricia. If anything, they are on their way here with their friends." I replied.

"Good… they made friends." Anthea smiled as Franz helped her walk over to the elevator.

"Get going on James," Franz said as I nodded. I climbed up the ladder shoot as I walked over to the chair. I entered the commands, and then the date… the time of the chemical explosion. The computer blanked out again, as it turned back on and started searching for a timeline where James survived. It passed through many, where only I survived, or only the children survived. Franz and Anthea came out of the elevator.

"Any luck?" Franz asked as he brought Anthea to the hologram display, they sat on it.

"No… maybe there isn't a timeline where James survived…" I trailed off. I was about to cancel the operation when a red mark appeared on the screen. I looked up, and it showed James at a graveyard.

" _I would give anything to see you all again… that stupid chemical explosion took you all away. Erica, Patricia, Peter... Naomi…. I'm so sorry…"_ James said as he started crying. I looked over to Franz and Anthea, they nodded.

"Code: Time," I said as I pressed the enter button. Three orange rings started to circle around James.

" _What's – what's happening?"_ James asked as he vanished.

"Go to him Erica," Anthea said, smiling as I ran to the ladder shoot. I climbed down the ladder shoot, as the scanner started to make noise again. The lights began to go in and out.

 _Please, let this work!_ I thought.

 **POV Patricia's**

We were almost out of the courtyard when Uncle Jim stopped.

"What do you seven think you're doing?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Uncle Jim, we were just-" I started, but Uncle Jim shook his head.

"Not today. Aren't you forgetting something?" Uncle Jim asked.

"No, I remembered to brush my teeth." Odd joked as he laughed a little.

"Funny, Della Robbia. Same as always. I meant, rehearsal for the graduation ceremony. All of you need to be there." Uncle Jim said.

"But Jim-" Jeremy started.

"No buts Belpois. March." Jim ordered, pointing towards the gymnasium. We all moaned.

 **POV Erica's**

The scanner stopped making a noise, and I got worried. But it opened releasing the same amount of smoke when Anthea was in it. James was in the scanner, I smiled relieved.

"Ugh… my head… where am I?" James asked as he looked up at me, shocked.

"This isn't possible…" he trailed off.

"It is James, and you're home." I smiled as I helped him. I helped him to walk.

"But how are you here? You're supposed to be…" James trailed off.

"So are you. At least in this timeline." I explained as we headed towards the elevator.

"This timeline? Oh… of course. Your time portal. You had plans for it in my timeline, in case anything ever went wrong at your workplace. Tell me… the kids, are they okay?" James asked as I pressed the button to the elevator.

"They're fine. Everyone's all here. Patricia, Peter, and Naomi." I answered as the elevator's doors opened.

"Thank goodness… Erica how did I-" James started.

"You sacrificed yourself so that everyone could live. But you're here now." I said as we walked into the elevator.

"Seems like something I would do. By the way, where are we?" James asked.

"You're not familiar with this place?" I asked surprised pressing the red button again.

"No, should I be?" James asked.

"Well… we're in a world called Code Lyoko. We're in a factory with a supercomputer, that's how we could bring you and Anthea into this timeline. My old power source wasn't sufficient." I explained.

"Ah okay, where are the kids?" James asked as the elevator stopped. Franz brought the wheelchair over to us. He helped James into it.

"They should have been on their way. I would assume they're preparing for their graduation rehearsal." I replied.

"Should we surprise them?" James asked.

"I think it might be best to lay low here and we'll meet with them after their graduation rehearsal," I answered.

"I think Erica is right, might be for the best." Franz agreed.

"It's a shame we have to miss it," Anthea said.

"For now. But, if it's just a rehearsal we can make sure we don't miss the real thing." James said.

"Right. We'll work it out with the kids. I'm Franz." Franz said. James slowly got up from the wheelchair.

"Nice to meet you," James said shaking his hand.

 **POV Peter's**

We were already ready, but Ulrich insisted on waiting in the locker room as he wanted to show us something.

"Jim's going to kill us if we're late Ulrich." Odd worried.

"No, he won't Odd. Okay, good that's the last of them." Ulrich said as the last of our classmates just walked out of the locker room.

"So what's up Ulrich? What did you want to show us?" I asked.

"You guys won't say anything to the others?" Ulrich asked.

"No." Odd and I replied in unison. Ulrich took out his bag, from the locker room. He opened a pocket, revealing a small black box. Odd and I were surprised.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked shocked.

"Ulrich... Are you seriously going to propose to Yumi?" Odd asked.

"I seriously am. We've been dating for so long now, and with our part time jobs, we've saved enough to move into a small apartment." Ulrich replied. Odd laughed as I smiled as well.

"Congrats buddy!" Odd exclaimed patting his back.

"Thanks, but she hasn't said yes yet Odd. The wedding probably won't happen for a few more years, but about the best man... I made a decision on who that should be, should Yumi say yes." Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah? Who did you choose?" I asked.

"I chose Odd. I hope you don't mind Peter." Ulrich replied.

"Of course not, I would have hope you would have chosen Odd. Besides, it's good to plan things early. I'm sure Yumi will say yes." I smiled as Ulrich smiled too. He put his box back into his bag's pocket. He put the bag back in his locker as he b

"Right, well we'd better get out there," Ulrich said as he left. I started to head out, but Odd wasn't leaving yet.

"What's wrong Odd?" I asked as he seemed nervous.

"Listen Peter… there's something I have to tell you." Odd replied. I raised my eyebrow, curious.

"You see the thing is… Patricia and I-" Odd started, but I interrupted him.

"I know." I smiled.

"You do?" Odd asked surprised.

"Of course, after all, it's important for an older brother to know things. Don't worry, I approved of your relationship a while ago." I replied.

"Thanks." Odd smiled.

"No problem. Let's get going." I said as we walked out.

 **POV Patricia's**

I walked out of the locker room as we all got in our lines. I saw Odd and Peter walking together, both seemingly happy.

 _Good… Odd told him…_ I thought, smiling.

 **After Rehearsal**

"Let's head to the dorms then the factory," Jeremy said as he grabbed his laptop.

"Right," I said as we all nodded in agreement.

 **In Peter's room**

I entered my room as I changed into my red jacket with a brown t-shirt and brown pants. I put my regular shoes on, and I decided to write in my journal. I opened my journal, I was on the last few pages.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Well, this is it. We're all confident the time portal worked. If we're right… Anthea and James are in the factory. Also, it's graduation day! Odd finally admitted he and Patricia were dating, but of course, I already knew that mainly because Patricia told me first when they had just started dating. Anyways, Ulrich is going to propose to Yumi! I can't believe how far those two have gotten into their relationship. I'm glad I gave them the extra push they needed. It was one of Code Lyoko's mistakes they never fixed. But, thankfully I intervened. If there's one thing that surprises me out of all this is the fact that this world is a world of its own. I never actually would have guessed that the Code Lyoko world still would move on, after the show ended. I better get going, the others are probably already heading to the factory. Thanks for keeping all of my secrets, these years! You have been a great journal._

 _~Peter_

I closed my journal as it was now full. I safely put it under my pillow, as I walked out of the room. I saw Jeremy in his old season 4 clothes, as Ulrich and Odd were in their season 4 clothes.

 _Things never change,_ I thought as they walked with up to me. We all smiled and started walking to the factory.

 **POV Jim's**

I had forgotten to give Peter and Patricia their graduation gifts. I made my way to my room, as I grabbed their wrapped presents. I walked to Peter's room and knocked on his door.

"Peter are you in there?" I asked as the door opened. I looked inside

"Huh? No one's here?" I asked aloud. I let myself in as I placed Peter's present on his bed. I noticed something under his pillow.

"You need to be more careful where you hide things, kid." I chuckled as I grabbed his journal. I was going to put away somewhere safer, but part of me wanted to look in.

"Well… here's another thing that I'd rather not talk about or think about ever again." I said to myself as I peeked inside his journal. My eyes started reading the words on the paper, they widened.

"Unbelievable…" I trailed off as I sat on his bed reading Peter's journal.

 **POV Naomi's**

We had finally reached the factory, as we swung down on the ropes.

"I sure hope they're here. My father is going to kill me for being late." Yumi said as we walked to the elevator.

"I'm sure he won't Yumi. Besides, you haven't been late to anything in ages." Ulrich reminded as Jeremy pressed the button for the elevator to go up.

"I know, but you know how my father can be," Yumi said as we entered the elevator. Jeremy pressed the elevator button to go down.

"Oh, I know." Ulrich chuckled lightly.

"Has anyone received their college letters yet?" Aelita asked.

"I did," I replied.

"Same here." Peter nodded.

"Make that three," Patricia said.

"I did too," Odd said.

"Me too," Yumi said.

"Same here," Ulrich said.

"I did too Aelita. What about you?" Jeremy asked.

"I did. When should we all open them?" Aelita asked.

"We can open them after graduation," Jeremy replied. "All in favor?"

"Aye!" We replied. We smiled as the elevator doors opened. Erica and Franz were standing next to each other. Erica smiled as she and Franz separated, revealing Anthea and James.

"Mommy!" Aelita exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Anthea.

"Father!" Peter exclaimed,

"Daddy!" Patricia shouted as we ran over to him, hugging him.

"I'm glad you all made it. It hasn't been the same without you." Aelita said, starting to cry.

"There, there, sweetie. Everything is okay." Anthea reassured, drying Aelita's tears.

"I'm so glad I get to meet you… at the time I was possessed by Xana. When you sacrificed yourself… I never got a chance to meet you." Peter said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the loss of your James. It's good to see you kids again." James said hugging them.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Patricia said, starting to cry.

"I know, sweet pea, I know." James dried Patricia's tears. He looked at me.

"It's good to see you too Naomi," James said.

"You know me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes… in the timeline I came from… all of you were lost in the chemical explosion. Including you, Naomi." James explained.

"I'm so sorry for your losses," I said.

"Thank you. But now, thanks to Erica… I have you all again." James smiled as Peter and Patricia smiled.

"There's only one thing left to do," Ulrich said.

"I agree, good buddy." Odd smiled.

"What's that?" James asked.

"It's time to shut down the supercomputer," Jeremy answered.

We smiled.

 **In the supercomputer room**

Jeremy pressed the Lyoko sign, as the handle opened.

"Does anyone have any last words?" Jeremy asked.

"No, Jeremy I think this time we're all ready," Aelita replied.

"Then, would you like to do the honors Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"No, you should Jeremy. It's only fair." Aelita replied.

"Right. I want to say to all of you, that this… this has been amazing. We've done the impossible over and over again, and now it's finally over. Mr. Hopper, I know you meant well in the beginning with this machine. But, Xana gave us all a lot of grief. Now, we can finally move on." Jeremy said as he pulled the handle down. The supercomputer made a noise as it went down into the floor. The floor's closed as it turned out to be the Lyoko sign.

"What now?" Odd asked.

"Now, we head back to the rooms, and then we graduate," Jeremy replied.

"Great!" Patricia exclaimed.

Everyone started chatting, as I pulled Peter away. Yumi pressed the button to go up, she looked at me, and I nodded. She shrugged as they went inside.

"We'll see you two on the way out," Yumi said as the elevators closed.

"Is everything okay Naomi?" Peter asked.

"Peter… there's no easy way to say this…" I trailed off looking down at my feet. Peter sighed.

"You're breaking up with me? May I ask why?" Peter asked.

"Peter… I don't want to break up with you. But, I don't really have a choice." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

I sighed. "Peter… I'm sorry… but… I'm moving out of the country."

Peter seemed surprised. "You are…? When, why?"

"I'm moving the day after tomorrow. Now that Ashley has been with us, my parents want us to move out of the house that has caused us so much pain. We want to create new memories with Ashley. She spent her time as Jade because of Xana… she never had a will of her own. And when Xana created those A.I.'s like Cassidy for example, any memory of her that she put into others but us, vanished. Ashley told me that, she had a memory of Xana explaining this to her. That this is what would happen if he were defeated. So my sister didn't really have a home to go to in the end. That's why we want her to have a good life, with her real family." I explained.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me Naomi." Peter nodded.

"You're not mad?" I asked a bit surprised.

"No, I'm not. Times change, and I must live with that. But come on, let's head out." Peter said.

"Okay." I nodded as we walked over to the elevator.

 **POV Peter's**

We opened the grate as all of us got out. Franz, Erica, James, and Anthea remained at the factory. We started running back to the school.

"Ah ha!" Uncle Jim exclaimed as he caught us in the woods.

"Oh no… I forgot to lock my room." I mumbled.

"I've finally caught you! And now that I have... I just want to say one thing. Thank you." Uncle Jim said.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"What- what do you mean Jim?" Jeremy asked.

"I mean thank you for constantly saving the school and the world for that matter. I've saved it a few times myself. But, I uh rather not talk about it." Uncle Jim replied.

"You know we're heroes?" Odd asked.

"Yes, Della Robbia. And you're lucky your sisters could take Kiwi this year. Otherwise, you might not have graduated." Uncle Jim replied as he handed me my journal back.

"Next time Pete, don't forget to lock the door." Uncle Jim advised.

"Right." I nodded.

"You're not going to say anything to our parents are you?" Yumi asked.

"No Ishiyama I'm not. I know how to keep a secret or two." Uncle Jim.

"You do?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, Stern, I do." Uncle Jim replied.

"Thanks, Jim." Aelita smiled.

"You're welcome. But, my friends call me Jimbo. And that's Uncle Jimbo to you two." Uncle Jim pointed over to Patricia and me.

"Uh, I think Uncle Jim is just okay," Patricia said.

"Okay, suit yourself. All of you should head back to the school. Rosa's throwing a big meal." Uncle Jim mentioned.

"Really?!" Odd exclaimed.

"Really Della Robbia." Uncle Jim replied.

"Food!" Odd yelled as he started running to the school.

"Odd, hey wait up!" Ulrich called out as he left to catch up to them.

"Those guys, come on Aelita, Naomi," Yumi said.

"Right." Naomi nodded.

"Okay, thanks again Jim." Aelita smiled as they ran trying to catch up to the guys.

"So Jim, you really won't say anything?" Jeremy asked.

"I won't. I promise Belpois." Uncle Jim smiled as he held up his hand at Jeremy. Jeremy shook his hand, he smiled.

"I'd better catch up to them," Jeremy said as he started running too.

"I'm very proud of you two. You know that right?" Uncle Jim asked.

"We know Uncle Jim," I replied as he hugged Patricia and me. We smiled.

 **In the cafeteria**

After finally getting to the cafeteria, we took our usual seats. Two empty seats were left for Patricia and me, as the others had managed to grab some food for us.

"The crescents are incredible today," Ulrich mentioned.

"Mupmh, muph!" Odd exclaimed as Patricia and I sat down. We pulled our chairs in.

"What was that Odd?" I asked.

Odd swallowed his food.

"I said, you should try the mash potatoes. They're fantastic." Odd replied.

"Speaking of mash potatoes Odd, how come every time you eat them you leave some on your face?" Jeremy pointed.

Odd smiled nervously as we couldn't help but laugh.

"So… guys…" Naomi spoke up, we looked at her.

"While I did get my college letter…. I'm afraid in won't be for Paris." She continued.

"What do you mean? Did you already look at it?" Aelita asked.

"No… um… I'm leaving France." Naomi replied.

Everyone, but I seemed surprised.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"I know… I'm sorry… but it can't be helped. I need to start a new life with my sister. Our family needs to give my sister the life she never had. Thanks to… you know who." Naomi explained.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Naomi," Patricia said.

Naomi seemed surprised by Patricia.

"You're not mad either?"

"No of course not. We understand, and we'll always keep in contact." Patricia smiled. We all nodded and smiled too.

"Thanks, guys, you're the best." Naomi smiled.

 **POV Ashley's**

I was under the arches waiting for William.

 _He's not going to be happy… that's for sure…_ I thought. William walked over to me.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Ash?" William asked.

"William I have some news… um… I'm leaving France." I revealed.

William seemed surprised.

"You are?" William asked.

"I am… and I'm so sorry. My life was stolen by Xana… and now that my parents have been spending time with Naomi and I these past three years, they want a new life out of France. Their house at the time was filled with sad memories, and they want to move on." I explained.

William sighed. "I'm really going to miss you, Ash."

"I know Will, I know. Me too." I said hugging him as he hugged me back.

 **Later at graduation**

 **POV Peter's**

A lot of parents and family members were pouring into the benches. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Belpois, as they waved over to Jeremy and I. We waved back. Odd's family also arrived, as we saw his three sisters with Kiwi, he was still small as he had always been. Odd petted Kiwi, as he talked to his mom and dad. Ulrich's parents also arrived, and Yumi along with her family came. Naomi's parents also came. Everyone seated, and Mr. Delmas called Aelita and Jeremy up to the stage as they were the valedictorians of the class. Usually, it's just one valedictorian, but because Aelita and Jeremy's grades were so high, Mr. Delmas wanted both to give a speech. Aelita started to give her speech. She mentioned the troubles she had of adjusting to a new country, a new school. Her speech began to end.

" _And class, I just want you to remember that if you ever find yourself in a new situation… be kind to others. You'll be sure to make great friends, that will last for more than one lifetime."_ Aelita finished as she handed the mic over to Jeremy.

" _A lot of you knew me as the geeky kid from eight grade. Well, I still am. And that's okay. Being smart is nothing anyone should be afraid of. In fact, you should be proud of it. Being smart is something that can benefit the whole world. Whatever field I go into, that's what I plan to do. And I want to thank my friends who have been there. You guys are the best friends anyone can hope to have."_ Jeremy finished. Everyone clapped as Mrs. Hertz continued filming the graduation with Jeremy's laptop.

" _Thank you, Jeremy and Aelita. We will now start calling names. We will be going by from first names in alphabetical order."_ Mr. Delmas said as Jeremy sat down by me and Aelita sat down next to Patricia and Naomi. Mr. Delmas started to call our classmates names one by one, as he reached Aelita.

" _Aelita Stones."_ Mr. Delmas spoke as Aelita walked up to Mr. Delmas and Uncle Jim. She received her diploma as she shook Mr. Delmas's hand and Uncle Jim's hand, she thanked them. Everyone clapped and she walked back to her seat and sat down. More and more of our classmates received their diplomas. It was now Jade 's turn. Everyone clapped, as her family was clapping. Her mom whistled making Jade smile. Jade received her diploma as she shook Mr. Delmas's hand and she shook Uncle Jim's hand. She thanked them for the degree and walked off the stage. She sat down next to Naomi, and Patricia. It was now Jeremy's turn.

" _Jeremy Belpois."_ Mr. Delmas spoke as we cheered and clapped. Odd whistled as Jeremy walked up the steps and onto the stage. He received his diploma and shook Mr. Delmas's hand, then shook Uncle Jim's hand. We clapped as he walked off the stage, and sat down next to me. More of our classmates received their diplomas, and Naomi was up next.

" _Naomi Jones."_ Mr. Delmas said as myself and everyone clapped. Naomi received her diploma and shook Mr. Delmas's hand, she then shook Uncle Jim's hand. We continued clapping, and Naomi sat down next to Patricia. Mr. Delmas continued to call out more of our classmates. It was now Odd's turn.

" _Odd Della Robbia."_ Mr. Delmas said as Odd went up. Odd walked up to the stage as everyone cheered. His family purposely made the loudest noise, even Kiwi was barking for Odd. Odd received his diploma, he shook Mr. Delmas's hand and Uncle Jim's hand. He looked at all of us.

"I am not scrawny!" Odd exclaimed holding his diploma in the air.

"We know!" we shouted as we clapped. He walked down the stage as he sat back down in the row with Ulrich. More names were called, as it was now Patricia's turn.

" _Patricia Morales."_ Everyone clapped as Patricia walked out of her row and to the stage. She walked up the steps and to Mr. Delmas. She received her diploma and shook Mr. Delmas's hand. She hugged Uncle Jim. We continued clapping as Patricia thanked them, and walked off stage. Mr. Delmas called out more of our classmates, and I was up next.

" _Peter Morales."_

Everyone clapped for me, as I got up and walked out of the row. I walked up to the stage, as I stood in front of Mr. Delmas and Uncle Jim. I shook Mr. Delmas's hand, and I hugged Uncle Jim.

"Thank you," I said as I let go of him. He nodded, smiling. I walked down the stage as walked to the row, and sat back down next to Jeremy. Mr. Delmas continued to call our classmates, and it was now Sissi's turn. Everyone clapped, as Sissi walked up to the stage and hugged her father. She shook Uncle Jim's hand, and received her diploma. She thanked her father and Uncle Jim, as she walked down the stage. She went back to her seat. We were finally getting towards the end of our graduation as Ulrich was next.

" _Ulrich Stern."_ Mr. Delmas called as we all clapped and cheered for Ulrich. Hiroki was whistling for Ulrich as Yumi was too. Ulrich walked out of his row, as he walked up to the stage. He received his diploma from Mr. Delmas and shook his hand. He shook Uncle Jim's hand and walked off the stage. He sat back down in his row and sat next to Odd. More of our classmates got our diplomas. William was up next to receive his diploma, and thankfully the last one.

" _William Dunbar."_ Everyone cheered and "Jade" cheered too. William walked up the stage as he then received his diploma. He shook Mr. Delmas's hand and then Uncle Jim's. He walked back his row and sat down.

" _Everyone, I would like to thank all of the students' hard work and dedication to this school. Congratulations, class of 2010!"_ Mr. Delmas exclaimed as he and everyone else clapped. We all cheered as we threw our caps into the air.

 **POV Erica's**

"I'm so proud of them." I smiled.

"They seemed to be really enjoying themselves. I'm glad." James grinned, too.

"We're going to have to somehow find a place to live now. Perhaps we can start rebuilding the houses." Franz suggested as he closed Aelita's laptop. We began to head to the elevator.

"It'll take a while, but it will be worth it," Anthea said holding Franz's hand.

"Yeah, plus if the kids would like to help I'm sure it'll go even faster," I said as I held James's hand, he smiled too. We walked to the elevator, and the elevator closed.

 **Later**

 **POV Peter's**

I was back in the boy's dorm as everyone was cheering about graduating. I changed back into my regular clothes, and I placed my journal in my bag. I also took my sword Yumi gave me a while back and tucked it in my bag too. It's sheath sticking out. I turned to my bed, and I noticed under it there was a wrapped present. I took the present out from under the bed. It was from Uncle Jim. I unwrapped the gift, and it was all the sub digitals soundtracks, and signed by all of the guys and crew from the band!

"Thanks, Uncle Jim." I smiled.

 **POV Patricia's**

After changing out of my graduation clothes, I was now in my regular clothes. I noticed a present under the bed. I took it out, and it was from Uncle Jim. I unwrapped the gift, and it was a collection of the sub digitals. It was signed by all the guys and crew.

"Aww… thanks, Uncle Jim." I smiled happily.

 _Naomi must be with her folks now… I'm gonna miss her… she helped me through so much…_ I thought.

 **POV Peter's**

We all had decided to meet up with our folks in the woods. I had my college letter with me, as I walking with the others.

"Things are going to be different. Huh, you guys?" Ulrich asked.

"You said it, good buddy," Odd replied.

"Well, I don't know if they will be that different," Jeremy argued as he smiled. "After all, we'll always continue to be great friends."

"Yeah we will." I smiled.

"Ready you guys?" Yumi asked as she, Patricia, Naomi, and Ashley met up with us.

"Yup for sure," Ulrich replied.

We started running to the woods when we saw Sissi relaxing by the tree.

"Hey Sissi, everything okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a lot of people in the gym. Were you guys heading somewhere?" Sissi asked.

"We were actually," I replied honestly, as everyone seemed surprised.

"If you would like, would you like to meet some people paramount to us?" I asked.

"Of course… And I'll keep it a secret, I swear." Sissi replied as everybody nodded in agreement.

"Odd, odd!" Mrs. Della Robbia called out as she was running with Kiwi.

"Yes, mom?" Odd asked as he went over to pet Kiwi who was wagging his tail.

"Kiwi wanted to walk with you." Mrs. Della Robbia replied.

"Okay, come on diggity dog let's go for a walk," Odd said as we started walking towards our folks.

"There you are. We've been waiting for you." Franz said.

"Sorry daddy. Hope you didn't wait too long." Aelita said.

"Daddy? This is your father?" Sissi asked.

"And I'm her mother," Anthea added.

"Nice to meet you both. Why weren't you at the graduation?" Sissi asked.

"We couldn't make it, unfortunately, but we did watch it via laptop," Franz explained.

"I managed to convince Mrs. Hertz to live stream it as she recorded it," Jeremy explained fixing his glasses.

"Okay, and you… you look like an older version of Peter. I guess you're his father?" Sissi asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," James replied.

"Then you're Patricia's and Peter's mother?" Sissi asked pointing over to Erica.

"I am," Erica replied.

"Oh, I have so many questions," Sissi said.

"Uh, speaking of questions… Ulrich?" Odd asked looking over to him.

"Right. Yumi, since we're all here, I didn't want to do it in front of the entire school." Ulrich said as he reached into his pocket.

"Do what Ulrich?" Yumi asked as Ulrich took out the small black box. He kneeled. Yumi put her hand over her mouth, as she realized where this was going. Patricia, Naomi, Ashley, and Sissi were shocked.

"Yumi… there are no words I can describe how I feel about you. I mean really feel about you. These words do come to mind. Yumi, I love you. And I'd like to spend my life with you. Will you… marry me?" Ulrich asked as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on it.

"Ulrich… of course I will yes!" Yumi exclaimed as she and Ulrich kissed. We clapped as Ulrich put the ring on Yumi's finger. They stopped kissing.

"It's a perfect fit," Yumi said.

"Thanks, you wouldn't believe the amount of math Aelita and Jeremy had to do to analyze your exact finger size." Ulrich smiled.

"It was nothing Ulrich," Aelita said. "Piece of cake."

"Congrats good buddy," Odd said as he patted Ulrich's back and I patted it too.

"Congrats you two!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Happy for you both," Ashley said.

"Also, does everyone have their letters?" I asked.

"Yes." Everyone but, Sissi answered. Sissi had mentioned to us quite a few times that she would be working here at Kadic as an assistant.

"Then let's open them." I smiled. We all took out our letters, as we opened them.

"Who wants to read first?" Odd asked.

"I will. I've been accepted to Kadic Academy College." Odd replied.

"I've also been accepted to Kadic Academy College," Ulrich said.

"Kadic Academy College for me too," Yumi said.

"I've got Kadic Academy College as well," Patricia said.

I read my letter, and sure enough, I got the same one.

"Kadic Academy College too." I smiled.

"Aelita, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Harvard…" Aelita and Jeremy replied in unison. The news saddened us.

"Kidding! Kadic Academy College." Jeremy smiled as we laughed lightly.

"That's fantastic! We're all going to the same college!" Odd exclaimed.

"Naomi, Ashley, what college did you get into?" I asked.

"We got into New York State. We'll be moving to New York." Naomi revealed.

"We're gonna miss you guys. Please don't forget to come to the wedding." Yumi said.

"We won't don't worry," Naomi reassured.

"Should we take some photos?" Ashley suggested.

"Sure. Sissi, do you mind taking them?" Odd asked.

"Not at all. Okay, adults in the back and everyone else in the front." Sissi ordered as the adults were in the back. Odd held Kiwi in his arms, as Kiwi and Odd smiled for the camera. Patricia was next to me. Ashley and Naomi were next to each other. Jeremy and Aelita were also next to each other. Franz and Anthea were next to each other. Erica and James were also next to each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Aelita said.

Sissi got her camera out as she started to get it ready.

"Yes, Aelita? What is it?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita kissed Jeremy on the lips as we smiled.

"Everybody say love birds!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Lovebirds." We said in unison as we smiled. The flash went off, and our picture was taken. We all smiled. The best part was Jeremy and Aelita were finally going to go out.

 _The End_

 **I would like to thank all my old and new readers/ reviewers for sticking with this series. It has been a very long run, with its difficulties. I also want to thank all my editors, for helping me on this series. Adventurer411, TeenLyokoFan-7777, saturday101, AeroJester203, and sakuraphoenix. All of you have helped this story out in many ways, I appreciate all the help! It's hard to believe this series started six years ago! While there will be no sequel, you can still check out Peter and Jade in another series called House of Destiny. There is also a sequel to this which is titled House of Curses, and Naomi will appear in this. I and sakuraphoenix are writing the House of Anubis fanfiction series. So, if any of my readers are House of Anubis fans, or would just like to check out our OCs in something new, then please head over to the stories. But if not, I would still like to give everyone one last thank you. Thank you, and don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


End file.
